Touhou: Leyenda Roja
by Tigracho
Summary: la historia se ubica después de los eventos de Ten desires. Después de una fiesta, un joven se encuentra así mismo perdido en un bosque. Sin buena memoria de lo ocurrido la ultima noche, deberá viajar a través de un fantástico mundo mientras se le presentan 2 desafíos: Enfrentar a un antiguo mal que amenaza la estabilidad de Gensokyo, y tratar de resolver su identidad.
1. Inicio

¿Conocen el dicho "toda leyenda o mito, por más fantasiosa que sea, tiene algo de verdad?

Alrededor del mundo existieron muchos lugares,donde los diferentes seres que aparecían en los mitos, leyendas, y folclore de cada cultura, habían coexistido junto con los humanos.

Pero, a medida que el hombre, bañado en orgullo y avaricia, confiando su destino en la lógica y ciencia, avanzo con en la modernización de su sociedad, estos lugares fueron decayendo, hasta desaparecer por completo, excepto por un lugar.

Entre los lugares que desaparecieron, existió uno en particular.

Una ciudad cuyo nombre se perdió para siempre.

Un lugar donde lo sobrenatural era aceptado por los humanos.

Un lugar donde la humanidad tuvo el potencial de superar sus limites, y transcender.

Lugar, que sirvió como refugio para unos seres tan antiguos como el tiempo.

y, un lugar, donde una terrible maldición cayó.

Acerca de estos seres antiguos, y poderosos, que habitaron la ciudad, casi nada se sabia.

Solo rumores.

Solo conjeturas

Se creía que no pertenecían a este mundo, pues sus poderes y capacidades estaban por encima de cualquier otro ser viviente de la tierra, fuera youkai, humano o dios.

Tales capacidades incluían, pero no estaban limitados a: desde crear dimensiones propias, manejar los fenómenos cósmicos que abundan en el espacio, hasta inclusive ser capaces de crear vida por su propia cuenta.

Y se dijo que su presencia era capaz de inducir a la locura a aquellos que no están preparados para mirar su verdadera apariencia física.

los habitantes de la ciudad los reverenciaban como si fueran dioses, y en devolución, estos seres compartían su conocimiento: Medicina, Armamento, Magia.

Pero un día, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, la ciudad, asi como cualquier registro de ella, desapareció misteriosamente de los anales de la historia. Nadie sabe en qué momento ocurrió, pues no solo desapareció físicamente sino también de la historia y la memoria de los hombres.

Como si jamás hubiese existido.

Entre las pocas personas que la recordaron, humanos y youkai de alrededor del mundo, se han alzado diferentes teorias.

Un poderoso hechizo, que hizo desaparecer la ciudad de la realidad.

un castigo de los seres antiguos de la ciudad, dirigido a sus habitantes.

Una conspiración de diferentes dioses, celosos de la ciudad.

Una cosa es segura: Hoy en día, la misteriosa ciudad es solo un mito, una leyenda entre las leyendas.

leyenda para los youkai, pero inexistente para los humanidad.

Aunque quien sabe, algunas veces, las leyendas acuden hacia nosotros.

Y así es.

El mito que toma cuerpo siempre luchara por su existencia. . .

* * *

. . . . .

 _Ouch. . . . . ¿que paso?. . . . ouch._

 _Mi cabeza._

 _Me duele tanto. . . . . .. Necesito ir a un médico. . . y tomar un baño._

 _Huelo fatal._

 _. . . . ._

 _Ok, hora de levantarme._

El joven se levanta del suelo, y empezando a estirar su cuerpo, toma conciencia de sus alrededores.

 _. . . . . . MHH ahh, eso está mejor, que bien siente estirar los brazos, Bien ahora lo único que necesito es tomar un buen baño primero para. . . luego ir al. . . . medico. .. ._

. .

Joven". . Rayos. . .creo. . . que estoy. . en medio de un bosque. . . . . en medio de la nada. . Bien".

. . . .

Joven"QUE FUE LO QUE PASO ANOCHE!"- _y dónde estoy? Bueno en un bosque, pero se supone que debería estar en el hotel!._

 _Diablos, esto es lo que me gano por querer "vivir la noche", gracias por nada, Jasón._

 _Ok. Calmate, calmate,no es tan grave la situación. . a ver, no tengo nada en los bolsillos mas que . . 2000 yenes._

 **"Sniff" "Sniff"**

 _y este olor a alcohol en mi boca ¿Quizá tome más de lo que debía?._

Y así, el joven empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el oeste, guiándose por la posición del sol, mediante el cual, también calculo que el tiempo era alrededor de medio día.

 _No, no fue eso. Recuerdo que me fui con Jason y . . . . alguien más? No importa, será mejor que me ponga a caminar, no importa que tan perdido este, esto no servirá de excusa ante mi nuevo empleador si llego tarde al trabajo._

El día en particular era radiante: el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban y el clima era agradable.

 _Si, todo indicaría un buen paseo por el bosque de no ser por esta resaca._

Durante su caminada, comenzó mentalmente a revisar lo que había pasado ayer anoche.

 _. . . Recuerdo. . que cuando entre al departamento no esperaba encontrarme con una suite tan grande, de verdad ¿Qué clase de persona es este amigo de Jasón como para poder gastar en semejante evento? apuesto a que es un ricachón o un pez gordo._

 _No, conozco a Jason, seguramente fue lo primero._

 _¿que mas? la pase bien: tome bebidas, baile, hable con algunas chicas ;que puedo decir, no soy mujeriego, pero el alcohol hace que disfrute mucho la compañía femenina; también baile con algunas y hable con mucha gente, que hasta donde pude escuchar, eran de los importantes: políticos,artistas, empresarios-._

Antes de terminar esa oración, nota que adelante yacía una especie de claro, que se extiende a lo largo en línea recta.

 _Después. . . no recuerdo mucho. . Solo que jason me estaba ayudando a volver a mi departamento ,debí de estar muy borracho, y que alguien mas nos estaba ayudando. . . no recuerdo quien fue pero estoy seguro que fue una mujer ¿quizá era su novia de es—_

Al llegar a él, descubre que es un camino de tierra.

 _Bien, me comenzaba a preocupar que tan lejos pudiera estar de la civilización.A caminar se ha dicho!._

Mientras empieza a tomar el camino en dirección a su derecha, trataba de volver a lo que estaba pensando antes, pero era inútil: no recordaba más. A partir de eso, sus pensamientos se concentran inmediatamente en el camino.

 _Estoy muy seguro que estoy en una zona rural de Japón, este camino de tierra lo evidencia, ¿quizá me lleve a una autopista? ¿O a un pueblo? En caso de ser el pueblo espero que tengan un teléfono, y si es la autopista, ojala me den un aventón. . . .mhhhhh. .. . Me pregunto cómo llegue a esta área…._

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio que adelante, a un lado del camino, había un cartel. Acercándose a el, descubrió que también había unas escaleras que iban colina arriba.

 _Templo hakurei._

 _que bien que mis clases de japonés por fin estén sirven de algo._

Sin dudarlo empieza a subir por las escaleras, esperando encontrar a alguien para que le pudiese indicar direcciones.

A medida que subía, sus pensamientos se concentraban en las escaleras: jamás había visto escaleras tan largas antes, pues el no llegaba a ver el final de las mismas.

. . . . . . .

 _Es una escalera larga…. Tomará tiempo llegar al final._

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI. TIEMPO: MEDIODÍA.

 _Wow ,esta si es una escalera larga, no puedo creer que me haya tomado 15 minutos llegar aquí._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _creo estar viendo el final de esta escalera. . . Déjame ver._

 _Sip, estoy llegando al final. Vamos, un poco más de esfuerzo, que falta poco._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al final el chico estuvo ante la entrada del templo. Su cara expresaba el asombro que tenía al ver la imponente puerta, de ornamentos metálicos.

 _ahí está la puerta, es grande, y creo que tenían un nombre propio ¿cuál era?. . . Naaah,no me molestare en tratar de recordarlo, tan solo entrare, preguntare por direcciones, y dejare alguna que otra donación. Espero que eso me haga ganar el favor de algún dios. . . ._

 _ **"GRITOS"**_

 _un momento. . . . ¿y eso?_

Voz femenina 1: Suika, compórtate o voy a tener que aterrizar un ying-yang orb sobre tu cabeza!

Voz femenina 2: AHGH, VOY A ENLOQUECER SI NO ENCUENTRO MI BOTELLA!

 _Pero que rayos es ese tumulto?Suena como japones._

Al abrir la puerta, el joven pudo contemplar 2 cosas en 1 segundo:

Primero, que el aspecto del templo coincidía con lo que había pensado: un playón de piedra amplio en ancho con una casa de arquitectura japonesa al final del mismo.

Segundo, que una chica de pelo negro,vestida de sacerdotisa, con el uniforme de rojo y blanco, con las coderas removidas , estaba esquivando cosas que le arrojaban, con gran destreza y agilidad. El joven, al apenas entrar pudo ver que la chica acaba de esquivar una mesa, mientras que en siguiente momento se preparaba para esquivar una especie de caja lanzada por el agresor.

Sacerdotisa:" NOOOO! MI CAJA DE DONACIONES!"

Acto seguido: el joven se acercó para poder socorrer a la sacerdotisa, y reconocer al atacante, pero lo que lo llega a ver lo deja paralizado de la sorpresa.

Oni:" AHHH! MI BOTELLA, ¿Dónde ESTA? No quiero volverme sobria!".

 _WTFFF!, eso un oni!_.-Eso fue lo que el joven identifico al ver a la chica con una blusa blanca y falda purpura parada a un pie de la casa, siendo los cuernos en su cabeza lo que lo hizo saber al joven de su identidad.- _Un oni con forma de niña pequeña, pero aun así es un oni! Esos cuernos no mienten!._

Justo cuando la caja se rompe en el piso, entre los gritos y maldiciones de la sacerdotisa, el joven decide no dudar más: inmediatamente con un movimiento en la mano, algo empieza a materializarse en la palma de la mano, mientras la sacerdotisa esquiva más de lo que el oni le arroja.

 _Ok, será mejor que separe a esa sacerdo-_

Vos femenina "oye tu, que estas haciendo?!"

El joven gira la cabeza para ver de dónde vino la voz.-¿Que AHDS-gad-

Los pensamientos del joven se cortan en seco justo es impactado por un objeto, el cual lo lanza al joven afuera del templo, y hacia las mismas escaleras que subió. su cuerpo rebota violentamente a través de los escalones.

 **"THUND" "THAND"** . . . . **"THOCK!"**

Hasta que cae fuera del camino de las escaleras para finalmente golpearse de cabeza contra una superficie dura. Al mismo tiempo,mientras su visión empieza a oscurecerse, la misma persona que lo sorprendió se le acerca inmediatamente.

 _Diablos. . . . Así termina todo?. . . que. . . ver-. .._

Antes de perder la conciencia, reconoce a la persona que vuela inmediatamente hacia el

 _pelo rubio, con un sombrero ridículo. . ._

Marisa"Ohe!, aguanta, no pier. . ."

Pero eso es lo último que llega a oír.

* * *

 _. . . .Que dolor. . . ¿Qué . . fue . . lo que me paso? . . . . Ahhh rayos, mi cabeza._

Joven "Aaaauuuchh. . . ."

Vos femenina" oh, está despertando."

 _. . .Esa vos. . . ._

Vos femenina" **"Sigh"** que bien, por un momento pensé que realmente que el no lo lograría. No tienen idea que mal mancharía la reputación de mi templo si se supiese que deje morir a un humano en suelo sagrado. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, Suika"

Vos femenina "¿hablas del él o de la caja de donaciones?, aun si la caja no tiene nad-"

 **"TUD"**

Vos femenina"Ouch, ¿porque eso, reimu?"

Reimu" por la caja, tienes suerte de que no te haya exterminado literalmente"

 _Eso. . . es grosero._

Suika" ¿Pero por una caja va-"

Reimu" **S-u-i-k-a** ¿te gustaría recibir un ying-yang orb en tu cabeza otra vez?, esta vez podría hacerlo hasta que se te caigan los cuernos.

 _¿Cuernos?. . Eso. . ._

Suika" naaaa, estoy bien asi . . ."

Marisa" ohe,reimu, ta bien, cálmate, ya paso, siempre puedes reparar la caja,Ze"

 _Caja. . . Ah. .debe estar hablando de esa que la oni lanzo antes. . . . un momento. ._

Reimu" Marisa, es fácil para ti decirlo, nunca has tenido como huésped parásito a un. . . .

Joven:"ONI!"

Reimu" si, exacto. .un momento, que. . . "

Marisa" Wow, de un salto!"

Las chicas observaron que el joven, justo antes del momento en que la palabra "oni" iba a ser dicha, se había levantado de un salto, tomando distancia del trio sentado alrededor de una mesita de madera en la sala. las chicas expresaron variada sorpresa, siendo las caras marisa y suika las que expresaban más sorpresa mientras que de la sacerdotisa apenas se había movido.

Reimu "huh, y yo pensaba que él no sería capaz de ni siquiera mover un brazo, no después de ese golpe"

Marisa "di, reimu, ¿entonces eso significa que él no es humano?

Suika" es humano, uno fuerte diría yo!o quizás uno con mucha suerte"

El joven había estado en confusión por un momento, pero termino en el instante en el que vio al oni. No podía creer que hubiese un oni sentado al lado de dos chicas como si nada. Era una locura. También noto que aparte de la sacerdotisa, había una chica rubia vestida de bruja.

Joven( _rayos, eso es un oni?_ ).-"oigan, ustedes 2, aléjense de ella inmediatamente!, es peligrosa" anuncio apuntando a Suika.

Suika"heh,¿ hablas de mi?"

Marisa" jejeje, realmente le dejaste una impresión!" le habla hacia al oni.

Mientras tanto, Reimu, suspirandode por medio, decidió erguirse, en un intentar calmar al joven y evitar que armase un tumulto en su casa.

Reimu" tranquilízate, todo está bien, yo puedo explicar-"

Joven" de ninguna manera me voy a calmar! especialmente si el que me lanzo algo sobre la nuca esta en habitación!"

Inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que el joven pone en posición las manos como había hecho antes de ser interrumpido, la sacerdotisa discretamente prepara su gotei.

Reimu" Insisto, por favor relájate y siéntate para que te explique la situación antes que decida exterminarte".

Marisa" Oh ouh, aquí vamos de vuelta!".

Suika" yay, mas pelea!"

Joven" prepárate oni, puede que me hayas tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora veras que soy capaz, yo y mi. . .".

Todas quedaron mirando al joven, a la expectativa de una sorpresa. . . .

Joven" y mi. . . . .

Mi . . ."

. . . . .

Joven"¿ mi que?"

Nada ocurre.

 **"FACEPALM"**

. . . . . .

Joven( _bueno, esto es vergonzoso)_

* * *

Joven" discúlpenme por mi comportamiento reciente, de verdad, me arrepiento profundamente".

Reimu" "sigh"no hace falta, después de todo, no muchos extranjeros llegan a este lugar con una bienvenida con esta" Acto seguido, reimu le ofreció Te, a lo cual el joven no negó.

Joven _(¿acaso me dijo extranjero?)_

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que el joven, después de haber sido convencido de que el oni no era un peligro para nadie, decidiese relajarse y sentarse a hablar y tomar algo te. Tal opción no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero al ver a Marisa y a Suika sentarse a charlar, entre risas, acerca del ridículo que hizo, hizo que sus preocupaciones se disiparan un poco. Por seguridad, decidió sentarse cerca de la sacerdotisa.

 _Realmente, no puedo creer que este en un mismo cuarto, con un oni,junto a una sacerdotisa, y con una. . . bruja. . . .Dentro de un templo !._

 _y encima hice el ridículo. ¿qué rayos era lo que yo estaba haciendo?, mis manos se movieron solas ante el peligro, como si fuese algo familiar, per-_

Reimu"Ohe, estas bien?, aun te sientes mareado?" decía reimu con una expresión tranquila, casi indiferente.

Joven:"Oh, perdón, es que estaba pensando en que era lo que estaba haciendo antes, tu sabes, ese gesto de manos"

Reimu, sin cambiar de expresión. Tomo un sorbo de té y respondió.

Reimu" ya veo, bueno, antes de empezar a explicarte las cosas, ¿Cómo te llamas?". antes de responder, le joven toma un sorbo.

Joven" bueno, mi nombre es. . . "( _¿nombre? Cual, cual es mi nombre?)_

y entonces tímidamente respondió.

Joven" n-no lo recuerdo".

Reimu"¿en serio?, no lo recuerdas?

Joven" no".

La sacerdotisa del paraíso se detuvo a pensar un momento con el gesto en la mano, mientras que las otras dos habían parado su conversación al notar que la expresión de su amiga se estaba sutilmente seria.

Reimu" ya veo, ¿recuerdas si antes de venir aca fuiste tragado por un brecha?".

Joven" c-como que brecha?".

Reimu" Responde ¿si o no? "

Joven". . . .no lo se"

Reimu" esa no es una respuesta".

Joven( _lo sé, es algo que tampoco yo quería oir)_

Después de tomar un buen sorbo de té, reimu fija su mirada en las del joven antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta, solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

Reimu" última pregunta. Dinos, ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo último de lo que te acuerdas?

Joven( _lo último que recuerdo . . . . . eso. . rayos, mi cabeza. . . . pero. . . . creo era. . . . era. . . )_.-" creo que lo último que recuerdo. . . era estar subiendo unas escaleras, y . . "

Las 3 ahora escuchaban con atención las palabras del joven.

Joven" . . . y llegar a una puerta, había gritos. . . . Entre y . . . ." entonces el joven mira a la sacerdotisa "Tu estabas ahí, esquivando lo que te arrojaban".

Reimu"si, las cosas que ".-se detuvo un momento para mirar al oni.-" Suika estaba lanzando".

Suika" lo siento Reimuu,es que sin mi bebe, no podría seguir viviendo" respondió,con una sonrisa, asiendo ademan a su botella. La sacerdotisa respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Joven" Y tu,TU estabas lanzándole cosas a ella "-Apunto a Suika-"¿no pensaste que podrias haberla herido?".

Suika" confía en mí, no es la primera vez que yo y nos Reimu nos peleamos. Además, ella muchooo más dura de lo que parece"

Joven" No confió en ti, es más, ahora que lo pienso, creo que fuiste tú la que me noqueo . . . . . si,FUISTE TU, aprovechaste que estaba distraído y me lanzaste un objeto! " Lo dice mientras apunta con el dedo índice a Suika.

Marisa" Es verdad. Yo vi cuando recibiste el impacto justo en la nuca por parte de Suika. Realmente pensé que estabas muerto!".

Joven" y tú, tú me distrajiste!". -Apunto ahora a Marisa." Si no fuera por tu distracción, no hubiese quedado inconsciente después de haber caído por la MITAD de esa larguísima escalera !".

Reimu( _Eso resuelve mi pregunta_ ).

Marisa" Bueno, disculpas por haberte distraído, es que me sorprendí al ver lo que estabas haciendo"- entonces Marisa, haciendo con la mano el gesto, le aclara-"estabas haciendo algo con tu mano y una especie de cosa estaba apareciendo estar ahi".

Joven ". . . .Cómo que una "cosa"?".

Reimu" sí, yo también la vi, eso era alguna especie de técnica mágica, y a juzgar por tu reacción, estoy muy seguro de que también la has olvidado. Marisa tu lo viste de cerca, ¿que me puedes decir de eso?"

Marisa" solo que parecía algo que nunca antes he visto" inmediatamente, encara al joven"realmente ¿no sabes nada de ese hechizo?"

Joven"no, la verdad no, pero se sintió . . . ¿Cómo decirlo?. .natural, como si ya hubiese hecho eso antes".

Suika entonces, tuvo un presentimiento acerca del muchacho, e inmediatamente empezó a hablar, tomando interés en el joven.

Suika" dimelo, chico, aun en el caso de que hubieses hecho con éxito lo que sea que ibas a hacer,¿ Realmente pensabas que podrias vencerme?¿ que tenías planeado hacer si tu truco mágico no servia?".

Joven" Bueno, siempre se puede recurrir al combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no?, se hacer taekwon-do y algo de ninjustu( me pregunto que clase de magia podría haber hecho) ".

Marisa" ¿que es taekwan que?

Joven" un arte marcial coreano, que, si bien recuerdo, lo aprendí mientras estaba andaba por Seúl durante un viaje a . . . . ¿qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué me miran así?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Este silencio me está incomodando._

Suika"¿Qué es Corea?"

 _Gracias, enana, eso está mejor._

 _Pero aun así ellas 2 se quedan ahí, mirándome, ¿debería romper el silencio o es-_

Marisa" ohe"

Joven" _(creo que no)_ si?

Marisa" te diste cuenta de que dijiste la palabra "recuerdo"?"

Joven _(lo . . . . lo dije? . . . Oh dios lo dije! Que significa. . . . Ahhhuchh mi cabeza)._

El joven se toca la cabeza en expresión de claro dolor. La sacerdotisa tira un "Sigh", arrepintiéndose de haber llegado al veredicto de lo que podría estar pasándole al joven. Marisa se rascaba la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de reimu.

Mientras, Suika seguía siendo Suika, escuchando en silencio, sonriente y tomando de su botella de forma seguida.

Joven "rayos,¿ por qué me pasa esto?".- gruño el joven, en expresion de claro dolor

Con una expresión estoica y tranquila de vuelta, Reimu le respondió.

Reimu" creo saber por qué ".-tomo una pausa, como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir fue algo difícil de decir-" cuando caías por las escaleras, fuiste frenado ante un árbol que estaba al lado del camino. Eso detuvo tu caída, pero. ."

Joven" . . Pero?".

Reimu" Tu cabeza fue lo primero que impacto contra el árbol, al menos, eso es lo que me menciono Marisa" decidió tomar una pausa para tomar el sorbo de té que vaciaría su baso "En resumen, estas sufriendo de amnesia a causa de ese golpe".

Joven( _Ahhhuch. . . así que eso explica por qué no recuerdo nada antes de subir malditas escaleras. En serio, ¿Qué tanto le costaba al intendente o alcalde o quien esa que este a cargo, poner un maldito tranvía)._

Marisa"oh,¿ eso significa que perdió la memoria?

Reimu" así es".

A medida que Marisa y Reimu se ponen a hablar de la amnesia del joven, él apoya su mandíbula sobre su mano, cerrado en forma de puño, y se puso pensar.

Joven( _ahora que lo pienso, esa sacerdotisa. . . ¿Reima era el nombre? No importa, me dijo extranjero.¿ que significa eso? Es más, ahora que lo pienso. . . .)_

Joven" hey. .eehhmm. .señorita sacerdotisa. .". Apunta a Reimu, que al oírle como la nombran, le encara.

Reimu" disculpa, pero tengo un nombre, y es de mala educación pedir por el nombre de alguien desconocido sin dar el tuyo primero".

Joven"( _y yo pensaba que las sacerdotisas eran mas amables)_ discúlpenme, tienen razón,( _ahora que lo pienso, estoy rodeado de 3 chicas. . . . . bueno 2 chicas y un bruto con forma de una, tal vez debería de comportarme de mejor manera)_ sin embargo, yo no recuerdo mi nombre, así que me gustaría conocer vuestros nombres, ya que fueron tan amables en ayudarme" termina diciendo el joven mirando también a Suika y a Marisa.

Reimu" **"Sigh"** supongo que no estas equivocado." Toma una pausa" Mi nombre es Hakurei Reimu, la sacerdotisa del paraíso".

Joven: _(wow, se presentó con título y todo, quizá sea una persona importante después de todo,lo cual significa respuestas para mis dudas . .)._ \- antes de que terminara sus pensamientos, Marisa se irguió, y señalándose con el pulgar, dijo:

Marisa"Yo soy Marisa Kirisame, tu hechicera ordinaria de todos los días!"

Joven( _Ordinaria . . . ok , hace falta valor para mencionar de esa forma . . y pensar que yo fui sorprendido por ella, mi orgullo no podría estar peor, y hablando de estar peor. . .)_

Suika"yo soy Suik-."

Joven"Es una placer conocerlas a ustedes 2!". Extiende la mano hacia Reimu y Marisa, dibujando su mejor sonrisa.

Suika"hey, no me dejaste terminar!"

Marisa"el gusto es mio" marisa, conociendo muy bien esa expresion, responde al apretón de manos.

Reimu"lo que ella dijo" gruñe reimu, que decidio no responder el apretón".

Joven"ok, ahora les molestaría si les hiciera algunas preguntas, empezando por. . . ¿Dónde estoy?".

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO. TIEMPO:TARDE.

Joven"WAAAAAAAAA, ESTO ES MUY RAPIDOOOOOOO!".

Marisa" Oe, deja de llorar como bebe y compórtate, eres hombre, ade- HEY, DONDE RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS AGARANDO!".

Joven"LO SIENTO, LO SIENTOOOO!".( _no es que no me gusten las alturas, pero una cosa es estar a una gran altura mientras te mantienes al agarre, y otra muy diferente, es estarlo sin ello mientras vas volando!)._

El joven pensaba esto en el momento que intentaba mantener un equilibrio entre evitar caerse de la escoba y evitar enfurecer a la joven hechicera.

Hacia un rato que ellos habían abandonado el templo, después de que Marisa acordara llevar al joven a la aldea de los humanos. Esto había se había decidido después de que reimu le hiciera una introducción rápida acerca del mundo donde estaban ahora mismo.

Gensokyo, la tierra de las ilusiones.

Después de que Suika se despidiese de los demás, diciendo que se iba por unos asuntos que tenía que atender, Reimu le dio la "introducción" a gensokyo al joven, empezando por una historia resumida del lugar, como es que sus ancestros y Yukari Yakumo creado este lugar para los youkai, que era protegido por 2 barreras: la Hakurei y la que Yukari misma había hecho, aislando a Gensokyo del resto del mundo.

También le dijo al joven que, a juzgar por su apariencia, era definitivamente un habitante del mundo exterior, y debido a eso corría un potencial peligro, puesto que si bien había algún especie de pacto para que los youkai no matasen a los humanos nativos, nada los detendría ante un ser humano que no fuese nativo. Debido a esto, le dijo que el lugar más seguro, para un humano como el, era la aldea humana o el templo. También le dio una pequeña explicación de los lugares que había por gensokyo: la montaña youkai, el lago brumoso, el bosque de bambú de los perdidos. .. ..

Y una vez terminado la explicación, antes de tirarse en su posición típica de perezosa, le pregunto:

 _Reimu" ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?"_

 _joven(Esa es una buena pregunta)._

 _(Ahora que lo pienso, antes de llegar acá, te oír decir algo sobre una caja. . . .)_

 _Habiendo mirado desde la puerta corrediza hacia el patio del templo, no dudo en su respuesta._

 _Joven"bueno, supongo que lo primero será ir a la aldea humanos"._

 _Reimu". . . "_

 _Joven"¿Qué?"_

 _Reimu" sabes, yo esperaba que estuvieses interesado en volver al mundo exterior, no quiero hacer de niñera de alguien que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre"._

 _(Considerando la situación en la que estoy, irme de aquí sería lo más adecuado para mi, y no creo que nadie vaya a tacharme de cobarde por querer escaparme de un lugar en cual monstruos come-gente son la población domínante, pero...)_

 _(Seamos francos, ¿Cuándo voy a volver a tener una oportunidad como esta? Además, aun tengo una deuda que pagar.. . .)_

 _Joven" ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estoy asustado?, después de ver a un oni en estado violencia, y sobrevivir para contarlo, no creo que nada más me pueda sorprender._

 _Reimu" "Sigh" humanos con esa mentalidad por lo general terminan arrepintiéndose antes de morir devorados._

 _Joven "dije que no sería sorprendido, mas estoy consciente de que puedo perder la vida si decido quedarme más tiempo, pero bueno. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin algo de emoción?"-_ ahora Marisa era la que reaccionaba, pero a diferencia de su amiga, largo una carcajada.

 _Marisa" Jajajaja, Ya te digo, tú no eres el único que piensa así, y yo pensaba que eras del tipo tranquilo"._ Y entonces cerrando el puño y levantando el pulgar, Marisa le dio un gesto de aprobación al joven _" Ese es el espíritu"._

 _(oohh si que soy del tipo tranquilo, pero. . ¿cuando tendré una oportunidad para conocer un mundo nuevo?, ademas. . . .)_

 _Joven "Además, Hakurei-san, tengo una deuda contigo por haberme cuidado de mí.¿ Qué clase de persona seria si solamente aprovechase la caridad de alguien sin devolvérsela?"._

La sacerdotisa se sorprendió al oír semejante cosa. Es más, la actitud despreocupada de este joven le irritaba, sobre. Comenzó a preguntarse si esta persona era una especie de santo, o solo un tonto.

 _Reimu("Un tonto definitivamente")._

 _Joven"y es por eso que iré a la aldea y comprare una caja para que la uses como donación. .."_

 _Reimu("Quizas no").-_ y sonrio.

* * *

 _(Debo decir que los ánimos de esa sacerdotisa se encendieron un poco cuando le dije que le iba a comprar una caja nueva para ella. Ahora que lo pien-_

Joven" Ohh dios, oh dios, aahh!". El joven casi cae al vacío siendo solo su fuerte agarre a la escoba lo que evita su caída.

Marisa" Ohe, que se supone que haces, vas a hacer que nos caigamos si logras desbalancearme!".

Joven " que quieres que haga! Dejarme caer?".

Marisa" si sigues retorciéndote asi, vas a tener que aprender a volar en este instante!".

Joven" . . . .".-(Pero. . . no . . No tengo palabras).

Marisa" s-solo mantente ahí, bajare la velocidad si tu dejas de retorcerte tanto,¿ok?.

El joven afirma con la cabeza, y la hechicera reduce la velocidad considerablemente. Entonces el joven decide volver con sus pensamientos de antes.

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, la casita de Reimu. .¿Cuál es el nombre de esas casas? Recuerdo que tenía un nombre. No importa, la casa de reimu, era bastante humilde, incluso para un templo. Eso y el hecho que se haya enfurecido tanto cuando su caja de donaciones me hace recordar. . . . ._

 _A un apostador quebrado? Quizá sea cosa mía, pero creo que Reimu tiene cierta manía con el dinero. Aún asi, No la culpo, considerando que no tiene otra fuente de ingresos que las donaciones. .. .¿Cómo hace para vivir?_

Joven"hey marisa".

Marisa" que pasa?"

Joven "¿cómo hace reimu para ganarse la vida? si no me equivoco, creo que no recibe donaciones suficientes.

Marisa se toma un momento para responder.

Marisa"bueno, ella a veces acepta trabajos de exterminación de youkai".

 _Acaso oí bien? No, definitivamente no oí eso bien._

 _Una sacerdotisa, hace trabajos de exterminación de youkai._

 _Youkai._

 _No me considero experto en el tema, pero para hacer trabajos de exterminación y salir exitoso de ello SIN terminar siendo desollado vivo, una persona requeriría ser capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias, digo, tener gran manejo de las armas, ser capaz de usar la magia adecuadamente, tener el físico y el intelecto necesario, y tener mucho, MUCHO coraje, como para enfrentarse a esas bestias sin perder la calma._

. . . . .

 _Mhhhhh…. No lo pensé bien antes, pero creo que el oni dijo que Reimu era "más dura de lo que parece"._

 _Un oni nunca miente, entonces. . . ¿realmente esa sacerdotisa es capaz de hacer esas cosas?_

Marisa" ¿por qué me lo preguntas?.

Joven" Es solo que Reimu me parece el tipo de persona que se aferra mucho al dinero".

Marisa" . . . . Bueno, en eso tienes razón. A no ser que no haya algún beneficio para ella, reimu difícilmente movería su perezoso trasero fuera del templo, salvo para comprar víveres, o resolver incidentes que la molesten. Es más, de hecho ella hace lo mínimo para mantener su templo en condiciones".

Joven "suena como si no le gustase su trabajo".

Marisa "a veces da la esa impresión,inclusive a mi ze, pero no te dejes engañar, cada vez que gensokyo ha estado tenido un incidente, ella siempre salto a la acción para resolverlo. Puedo asegurarte que si Gensokyo estuviese en peligro, ella reaccionaria."- Toma una pausa-" que puedo decir, ella es la segunda jugadora".

Joven- _(entendí esa expresión)_ "¿y quién es la primera?"

Marisa"pues yo por supuesto "afirma con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Joven"¿tu también luchas contra youkai?¿cómo lo haces?" responde con una expresión bien asombrada.

Marisa" soy una hechicera,¿ recuerdas? Simplemente los Vuelo en pedazos con magia".

Joven" ya veo ( _Marisa Kirisame, una persona a la cual no enemistar, anotado)._

Marisa"oh, estamos llegando".

Joven" oh en serio? _(tiene razón, ahí está la aldea. ...)_

Es justo como Reimu dijo: un gran asentamiento en medio de un valle fértil.

Y asi, a medida que se acercaban, el joven pudo ver mejores detalles del valle: casas y edificios de madera se componían la aldea, con campos de cultivos en los alrededores justo saliendo de la aldea. También pudo identificar grandes avenidas de tierra en la que se congregaba la mayoría de los humanos.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA. TIEMPO:TARDE.

Joven"ok, Marisa, bajare aquí" apunto el joven, en medio de la calle principal. Apenas estando 3 metros del suelo, se suelta de la escoba.

Apenas baja, el joven mira a su alrededor: gente caminando, hablando, riendo, comprando, mirando. Todo esto le hizo recordar una sensación familiar.

La sensación es la de nada más ni menos que la que ofrece una ciudad.

 _(Ciudad. . . . . pueblo .. . . .. . . hogar.. .. Calidez)_

Estas fueron las palabras que surcaron por su mente.

Marisa"ok, mi labor está aquí terminada". Súbitamente, El joven recuerda que la hechicera aun esta con el.

Joven"eh?, ya te vas?, no vas a acompañarme?

Marisa"nope, solo dije que te traería a la aldea, no que acompañaría a través de ella".

Joven"Eehh? Y cuando haya terminado mis asuntos, ¿Cómo volveré al santuario? Todavía no conozco gensokyo bien". El joven dio un buen punto: aun si supiese en qué dirección ir, era muy probable que se cruzase con algún youkai.

 _(Y no hace falta mencionar en que resultaría tal encuentro)._

Marisa se llevó su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla, pensando en lo que dijo el joven.

Marisa "supongo que tienes razón. Bien, regresare por ti cuando el sol empiece a ponerse, te esperare cerca del edificio de la carpintería".

Joven" ok, está hecho". El joven se relajó.

Marisa" pero me deberás 3 favores,¿ entendido?.

Joven" ¿3?, entiendo que los 2 primeros es por la ida y vuelta de esta aldea, pero por que la tercera?.

Marisa" que acaso no te acuer-. . ohh claro, no lo recuerdas"

Joven _(¿y ahora que debería recordar?)._

Marisa" cuando quedaste inconsciente en las escaleras, yo fui el que te llevo hacia Reimu. Cuando le dije como te habías accidentado, ella se puso realmente seria. Deberías haberla visto, noqueo a Suika en unos segundos".

Joven _(ok, al parecer Reimu si es están temible como pensaba. Otra persona mas a la cual no enojar)"_ ¿ah si?, wow,. . No sabía nada eso _(no, culpa, no me hagas sentir mal. . . .. "sigh" )_. .en ese caso, muchas gracias por no abandonarme ahí, y . . . perdón por haberte gritado".

Marisa"no hay de qué. Después de todo, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de tener a alguien a mi favor". Marisa responde con una diabólica sonrisa.

( _por favor, no empieces a cambiar el buen concepto que tengo de ti_ ).

Marisa" bueno, nos vemos después, ehh . . . .Chico!". y en un instante, Marisa acelera a toda velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista del joven. . .

 _(Bien, ahora que se fue, será mejor que empiece a buscar la carpintería)._

 **"Growl"**

 _(Después de encontrar algo de comer)_

Y asi, el joven empezó a explorar la aldea por si mismo. A medida que veía los edificios de madera, examinaba su arquitectura.

( _Si, era exactamente lo que pensaba: casas de madera tradicionales de era feudal de Japón. se siente como si me hubiese teletrasportado al pasado_ ). Al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de las miradas curiosas que lo apuntaban. Los hombres, las mujeres, y niños que solía pasar siempre le echaban una mirada, mas era una que expresaba curiosidad y no temor.

Entre las cosas que veía, vio a unos niños jugando con lo que parecía ser una pelota. Pero esta pelota tenía algo en común con el: era una pelota de futbol con un dibujo grabado de una bandera de un país, una pelota del mundo exterior. Justo como visualiza el dibujo de la pelota, uno de los niños la patea hacia donde está el: automáticamente, la detiene con la cabeza, hace unos juegos con la pelota, rebotándola hacia arriba con su pie, y termina manteniéndola en equilibrio con el pie. Entonces, noto que los chicos que andaban jugando con la pelota estaban ahora viéndolo con la boca abierta, sorprendidos de lo que había visto. De pronto empezaron a hablar.

"Asombroso!".

"Si, eso fue increíble!".

"Señor, ¿Cómo hizo?".

Joven _(si tan solo respondo lo que cualquier mayor le diría a sus menores)_."practica, mucha práctica. Tienes que estar practicando el rebote todo el tiempo que puedas, ese el primer paso para hacer lo que yo hice".

"oohhh". Fue la respuesta en coro de los niños. El joven, queriendo presumir de su sabiduría, siguió.

Joven"como dice el dicho, "La costumbre es la mejor maestra de todos", si hacen de la practica un habito, lograran dominar lo que sea que quieran practicar".

Uno de los niños, una chiquilla, dio un paso adelante, con una expresión de asombrada.

Niña"¿lo que sea?".

El joven se tomó un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir.

Joven" Bueno, no todo, pero si no lo practicas, jamás lo sabrás". Agrego con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, haciendo un globito **(1)** , le pasa la pelota a uno de los niños. Y se despidió de niños se quedaron pensando en las sabias palabras del extranjero.

"Yo voy practicare magia!".

"yo Cocina!".

"Yo quiero practicar como. . . vivir lejos de la aldea,asi podre visitar a Mokou-neesan cuando quiera!". Y así los niños empezaron a hablar de lo que querían hacer o ser.

.

.

.

Mirando de lejos, sin ser avistado, una sombra había observado el contacto entre el extranjero y sus alumnos.

( _Y pensar que nunca veria a alguien decir tales palabras, el realmente es amigable con los chicos)_ pensaba mientras soreia, la figura de cabello plateado de tono azul claro, vestido azul oscuro con coderas blancas, con su siempre característico sombrero.

Si, Keine Kamishirasawa decidio que a la siguiente vez que viera al extranjero, tendria una charla con el.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI. TIEMPO:TARDE(CERCA DEL ATARDECER).

Reimu" y eso fue lo que paso" dijo la sacerdotisa, que acaba de justo explicar la situación del extranjero.

A su delante, sin abandonar su característica brecha, Yukari Yakumo había estado escuchando los eventos sucedidos que empezaron a primera hora de la tarde desde el punto de vista de la joven sacerdotisa. Estaban hablando en el patio del templo. Yukari había estado manteniendo todo el tiempo una expresión seria, algo bastante anormal en ella, considerando su personalidad despreocupada. Habiendo terminado la explicación, la youkai de los bordes no pudo contener más su sentimiento de diversión.

Yukari" Ptmmff, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no puedo creerlo. ¿Que realmente se haya caído por las escaleras de esa forma?, en serio es una pena que no haya visto tal escena. .

La declaración de Yukari sorprendió a Reimu. No era que ella hubiese explotado risas, no. Era algo más. . .

Reimu" Yukari" el tono de vos de Reimu se volvió dura y seria"esto no es para nada gracioso, ¿sabes que si ese humano hubiese muerto por los daños sufridos estando tan cerca del templo, aquello hubiese significado una mancha en la reputación del templo?".

Yukari" pero Reimu, querida, la gente nunca hubiese venido de todas formas, aun si fueses toda una samaritana.". Para este entonces, Yukari había vuelto a su usual expresión: una sonrisa que expresaba solo el placer de molestar otros" tu templo aun tiene la fama de recibir youkai, después de todo".

Reimu"c-callate!, tan solo devuélvelo al mundo exterior cuando el regrese, pues es por tu culpa que haya venido acá y perdiera los recuerdos".

Yukari" vaya, vaya, Reimu, ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de algo tan horrible?"- puso una cara de falsa tristesa-" Admito que me hizo gracia el asunto, pero eso no me hace culpable de nada".

Reimu" de que rayos hablas, maldita anciana" para este entonces, Reimu ya estaba empezando a perder el auto control de sus emociones. Realmente la presencia de yukari ya le disgustaba por obvias razones, pero sumando que se haya estado riendo recientemente del sufrimiento de alguien, que probablemente haya olvidado toda su vida, le hacía perder los estribos.

Su cara ahora demostraba enojo.

Reimu"Estoy segura de que Fuiste tú la quien lo trajo a Gensokyo, así que la responsabilidad es tuya!."

Ese grito, ese enojo que Reimu estaba demostrando, sorprendió un poco a Yukari. Era la primera vez que la sacerdotisa del paraíso se veía tan genuinamente molesta en mucho tiempo. Reimu, por su parte, también se sorprendió que estuviese hablando asi a nadie ni nada menos que a la youkai de los bordes, pues en el fondo, sentía algo de lastima por el joven extranjero. Fue la conducta despreocupada y amigable de el, aun después de recibir la noticia de su amnesia, lo que había hecho que la sacerdotisa sintiese algo de empatía hacia él.

Reimu( _Y ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente, estoy poniéndome cada vez más blanda, maldita seas Yukari. ._ ) pensó para sus adentros.

Después de un largo silencio, Yukari adopto una mueca seria para dirigirse a Reimu.

Yukari" yo no fui la que lo trajo a gensokyo. La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo paso a través de la barrera".- Las palabras de la youkai retumbaron en los oídos y la mente de Reimu ¿realmente, Yukari Yakumo, la gran sabia de los youkai, poseedora de los poderes capaces de alterar la realidad y tener observación total sobre todo lo que pasara a través de la barrara, admitió no saber nada del asunto?.-"Y si eso no te sorprendió lo suficiente, soy incapaz de sentir su presencia. "-. La cara Reimu ahora si presentaba verdadera conmoción.

Reimu"¿ a qué te refieres con que no puedes seguirle?¿ no se supone que eres capaz de ver a todo lo que ocurre al menos dentro de tu barrera?.

Yukari" "ver" como lo dices no es exacto. Pero si, se supone que debería al menos detectar su presencia, pero no puedo. Eso significaría-" y se detuvo, pensando que era ridículo lo que iba a decir.

Reimu" y. . ¿Eso qué significa?". La nueva tonalidad de voz ahora expresaba preocupación.

Antes de responder, Yukari dio miro en dirección hacia donde estaba la aldea humana y una sonrisa surgió en su cara. no de diversión, si no de expectativa, como si algo interesante estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

Yukari" no sé lo que significa, pero al parecer, muy pronto sabremos algo de ello".

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA. TIEMPO:ATARDECER.

Joven"oh rayos, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado. . ".- corría el joven, pues sabía muy bien que su transporte llegaría muy pronto a la aldea, y el no había cumplido aún su cometido.

( _oh como me pude olvidar de la caja viejo. Pero la comida era tan deliciosa, me comí como 4 platos de ramen de cerdo. Pero no, se supone que vine a comprar la caja. ay, pero se me apetece más ramen. Pero no ._ .)

Mientras los dos bandos en su mente seguían discutiendo la cuestión, el joven decidió preguntar por direcciones a los aldeanos. Y justo, localizo a uno que estaba transportando víveres en una carretilla.

Joven" Disculpe señor". El joven rápidamente dijo. El señor solo se limitó a mirarlo.

Joven" sabe dónde hay una carpintería cercana?".

Señor "ve por allá, doblando a la izquierda por la primera esquina" dijo, indicando por la mano hacia dónde ir.

Joven" Gracias!". Y el joven reanudo su caótica carrera, corriendo a gran velocidad, tal, que levantaba una gran humera de tierra.

Señor". . . la juventud de estos días. . ." y siguió con su actividad.

.

.

.

.

Reisen Udongein Inaba, vistiendo un sombrero para ocultar sus orejas, ya había terminado de llevar todos los pedidos que le habían sido encargados a la clínica, excepto por uno.

El dueño de la carpintería, un señor en su mediana edad de nombre Támashi, era un gran maestro de la carpintería. Reisen recordaba que en una ocasión, por pedido de la mansión Eientei, Támashi tenía que hacer unos cuantos muebles, debido que estos habían sido reducidos a cenizas durante uno de los duelos entre Mokou y la princesa Kaguya. El hombre no solo restauro los muebles, sino que los hizo a medida y de gran calidad para los habitantes de la mansión del bosque de bambu. Tanto Eirin como Kaguya quedaron impresionados por el trabajo.

Supuso que era esa razón, por la cual Eirin , al recibir el comunicado de que el hijo de Támashi parecía de una enfermedad que le complicaba respirar, habia decido reducirle el precio de la medicina a la mitad.

( _Después de todo, dejar sufrir a la persona que hizo tal extraordinario trabajo por nosotros sería una verdadera lástima)_ pensaba Reisen en la respuesta que Eirin le había dado cuando le pregunto por la reducción del precio.

Antes de darse cuenta, descubrió que ya estaba al frente de la carpintería.

Reisen( _ok, solo le entrego las medicinas, y me voy, mi maestra no se alegrara mucho si vuelvo al anochecer, otra vez.)_ y entro en la tienda.

* * *

Aldeano" por allá".

Joven" Mil gracias" y siguió con su loca carrera.

(maldición, no puedo creer que me haya pasado 2 veces la bifurcación, tengo que llegar pronto antes de que Marisa me vuelva).

El joven, después de 2 minutos de carrera, pudo visualizar la carpintería. Estaba situado al lado de la calle, a aproximadamente 100 metros de distancia. Pudo identificarlo gracias al cartel que estaba al nivel del techo pegado al edificio.A medida que corría a la entrada, de repente, lo asalto una fuerte sensación. De peligro, como si algo terrible estuviese a punto de pasar.

Y fue esa sensación, más que suficiente, para distraer al joven de la chica que estaba en la entrada de la carpintería.

.

.

Reisen acaba de despedirse del señor támashi, y se había dirigido a la entrada. En el mismo momento que puso los 2 pies afuera de la tienda, sus orejas de conejo, estando escondidas debajo de un sombrero, captaron un ruido. Era como un pequeño crujido, que lentamente subía de volumen.

Reisen( _este sonido no es natural_ ).- y miro en dirección de donde venia el sonido-( _Abajo!)_.

Voz masculina"cuidado!"

 **"THUD"**

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Reisen sintió como su cuerpo era atropellado por el del joven.

Resultado: ambos terminaron en el suelo, Reisen boca arriba, y el joven, caido boca abajo.

Reisen" ahh. . .aay. . ."dijo llevanse una mano a la choque la había confundido un poco, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Reisen había recibido un cabezazo involuntario directo en la frente.

El joven, sin embargo, ya se había la levantado, sin efectos algunos.

Joven" Oh no, lo lamento mucho señorita!, venga, tome mi-".- y entonces vio las orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza, se le había caído su sombrero( _wow. . . eso son orejas de conejo?)_.

Reisen" hey, que rayos-"pero sus palabras fueron tragados por el estruendo que ocurrió al lado de ellos.

 **"CRACKCH!"**

Muchas cosas ocurrieron en ese momento: La carpintería volando en pedazos, Reisen y el joven mirando estupefactos el edificio destruido mientras escombros de madera volaban a su alrededor, y el surgimiento de una criatura del edificio destruido.

El primero en avistar a la criatura fue Reisen. Sus orejas de conejo saltaron de la alarma al ver a la criarura.

Reisen" ( _Ohh!santa luna, es eso es un gusano gigante!_ ).

Seguido del joven.

Joven"( _WTF IS THAT!_ ).

El gusano gigante, lanzo un poderoso rugido y se lanza hacia la liebre lunar y el joven, tratando de cortarlos con sus poderosas tenazas que tenía como boca. Ambos lo esquivan fácilmente, y el gusano choca contra la tierra, pero en vez de rebotar contra el suelo, lo atraviesa.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI. TIEMPO: ATARDECER.

Reimu Hakurei intentaba llegar a la aldea humana para acabar con el incidente estaba ocurriendo, pero cada vez que volaba afuera del templo, era regresada adentro de su casa mediante las brechas que la youkai de los bordes creaba.

Ya era la segunda vez que era trasportada a su casa.

Reimu"Malditas seas Yukari, Déjame ir" esta vez Reimu decidió confrontar a Yukari, con una expresion asesina en el rostro. La youkai, inmutable, seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

Yukari" Vaya, Reimu ¿ por qué no te relajas y disfrutamos juntas del show?"

Reimu"¿En serio? _(Estúpida pregunta: ella jamás es seria)_ , hay un youkai atacando la aldea humana, así que explícame ahora porque te interpones en mi camino antes de que decida exterminarte ahora mismo!.

Yukari" Relájate, Reimu, todo lo quiero es probar de que esta hecho el extranjero". Respondió Yukari. La respuesta de ella logro calmar un poco a la miko. Pero ella aún seguía enojada.

Reimu" (d _e ser asi, para que me demostraste a través de tus brechas que la aldea estaba siendo atacada?)_ Yukari, tu sabes muy bien que el extranjero no recuerda nada de su vida anterior, menos como defenderse, si es que una vez supo.

Yukari" Bueno,¿ sabías que la gente suele recordar toda su vida cuando están a punto de morir? Tal vez la aparición de ese monstruo sea más que el estímulo suficiente para que el pueda recordar". Termino su oración con una sonrisa.

Reimu" eso espero, o de lo contrario endosare su muerte a ti". Dijo reimu, concluyente. Finalmente termino resignándose a seguir la voluntad de Yukari.

Ambas, entonces, empezaron a observar a través de las brechas que yukari había abierto, la situación en la aldea humana.

Segundos pasados, yukari noto algunas cosas.

Yukari( _mmmhh, al parecer puedo verlo a través de mis brechas, entonces. . . .)_ y después, puso atención a la presencia que se movía a toda velocidad a la zona donde el gusano atacaba.

Yukari"Reimu, prepara otra taza de té, al parecer tendremos otro espectador".

Reimu"¿Qué?.

Acto seguido, otra brecha se abrió en el cuarto donde estaban, y de ella salió Marisa.

"THUND"

Marisa" ouch, ¿Qué rayos fue eso, anciana?" dijo Marisa, que no le había gustado ser transportada, y luego tener que aterrizar de cara en el cuarto.

Yukari" debido a la únicas circunstancias, dejare pasar el hecho de que me llamaste de forma inapropiada, pequeña bruja". Dijo ella. Realmente, a yukari no le gustaba que le hicieran recordar que tenía poco más de dos mil años de edad.

Reimu" relájate, Marisa". Una voz hizo que se volteara atrás.

Marisa" ohe reimu!, que está pasando aquí-No, mas importante! La aldea está bajo ataque y tu aquí sin hacer nada! Tene-!".pero fue cortado en seco por la voz de Reimu, bastante sólida y resonante.

Reimu" silencio Marisa, **"sigh"** yo puedo explicarlo. . .

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA. TIEMPO:ATARDECER.

El gusano empezó por destruir las casas de los aldeanos, yendo saltos en saltos, sumergiéndose por la tierra, reapareciendo debajo de una casa, saltando de vuelta, sumergiéndose en la tierra, o en otra casa para después sumergirse en la tierra.

A varias manzanas, siguiendo el camino de destrucción que el gusano dejaba atrás, Reisen trataba de alcanzar al gusano. Mientras corría, podía ver a su alrededor devastación que el monstruo había hecho: casas destruidas, gente herida, niños y adultos gritando y llamándose los unos a otros. Ese tipo de imagen la llenaba de impotencia mientras corría.

Para evitar que la ira la dominara, pensó en el intercambio de palabras que tuvo con cierta persona antes de iniciar su persecución.

 _Reisen"toma, usa este ungüento, ve a la carpintería y ayuda al señor Támashi, por favor !"_ Había dicho Reisen, apuntando con la mano a donde había estado antes la carpintería.

 _Joven" pero. . . ok, voy en seguida!"_ había dicho el joven, viendo el frasco de vidrio que el conejo le había dado. Tenía una sustancia incolora. se dirigió a la carpintería, rodeando el agujero que el gusano había dejado en su intento de comerlo, solo para luego notar que su nueva conocida salía corriendo en dirección hacia la derecha de la calle. _"oye!, a donde vas!"._

Sin girar, Reisen le respondió.

 _Reisen"Voy a detener a ese youkai!"_.

.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues el gusano era rápido y cuando se zambullía en la tierra, un pequeño temblor en el lugar de donde iba a emerger segundos después era la única forma de saber su ubicación. Si no fuera por las sensibles orejas del conejo lunar, Reisen tendría más dificultades aparte de la diferencia de velocidad.

De repente, Reisen se detuvo.

Usando sus orejas, descubrió que su objetivo había cambiado de dirección

Reisen"( _un momento, viene hacia mí!_ ). Inmediatamente, comenzó a pensar en un plan _(a juzgar por el aspecto de ese gusano, dudo mucho que mis ojos lunáticos sirvan de algo. usare danmaku contra el, y en el caso de que no sea suficiente lo alejare de la aldea)._

Preparándose para disparar, Reisen divisa al gusano saliendo por un agujero hecho en la calle principal a 30 metros delante de ella(" _Lo lamento, Eirin-sensei, hoy no llegare a tiempo)._

Reisen" Toma esto!". Los disparos dan en el blanco, pero el gusano no se inmuto, y siguió saltando, lleno por los agujeros que había hecho antes.

Reisen quedo perpleja: el gusano no solo no se había inmutado, sino que no tenía ningún rasguño.

Reisen" Oh no, ese gusano se dirige a la carpintería!". Y resumió otra vez su carrera.

* * *

( _Gracias a dios, el padre y su hijo relativamente bien, solo el padre tiene algunas cortadas superficiales por el brazo, pero este ungüento debería de solucionarlo)._

Joven" quédese quieto señor". Le dijo al hombre, que estaba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a a la pared dentro del edificio destruido junto a su hijo

Támashi"S-si". El joven, con la crema incolora en mano, froto las heridas de Tamashi. E inmediatamente vio como las heridas sanaron. _(Wow, Medicina de primera clase. ¿a cuánto lo venderán esto?)._

Támashi" muchas gracias" respondió el señor.

Niño"muchas gracias oni-san" hizo lo mismo el hijo.

Joven" no me lo agradezcan a mi" y ayuda a Támashi a erguirse" agradezcamos a una chica con orejas de liebre, ella me dio este ungüento y me dijo que los ayudara "-respondió con una sonrisa-" ahora salgamos de aquí".

Padre e hijo afirmaron con la cabeza, y se dirigieron a la salida.

Al salir del edificio, el joven giro la cabeza hacia Támashi.

Joven"muy bien, ahora vayámonos en dirección contra-". Las palabras murieron en un rugido, un rugido que el joven reconoció rápidamente. En el mismo agujero por el cual el gusano se había ido, ahora del mismo sobresalía el gusano.

El joven, paralizado de miedo, miro con expresión estupefacta, como el gusano se preparaba para lanzarse sobre ellos las tenazas abiertas.

Y entonces, los segundos se le volvieron largos.

Pudo oir a sus espaldas como padre e hijo gemían de miedo .Támashi y su hijo se abrazó, sabiendo que hora les había llegado.

Y el joven también sentía lo mismo.(" _Después de todo, ¿que puedo hacer? Lanzarle el frasco de ungüento?"_ ).

. . . . .

 _Inu. .lidad_

. . . .

?". _. . api . . ma. . .con. . ._ "

Joven"(" _una voz_ ")

¿?" _Mas. . . .con celeri. . ."_

Joven ( _¿más qué?_ )

¿?" DIJE CON MAS RAPIDEZ, IDIOTA".

Y ante él , un trozo de su memoria pasada se le revelo.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ?. TIEMPO:?. _  
_

 _¿?" Es suficiente, hoy lo has hecho muy bien para la primera vez"._

 _Joven "si señor."_

 _¿?"debes seguir practicando aun después de que muera"._

 _Joven" si señor, lo se señor. No dejare que bestias-"._ pero es interrumpido.

 _¿?" Recuerda muy bien como materializar tu arma, tenerla instantáneamente es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en estos lares"._

 _Joven" sí señor, practicare todos lo días y noches, hasta el día de mi muerte._ y acto seguido, el niño empieza a materializar su arma, como muestra de certeza de resolución.

 _¿?"bien!, ¿conoces el nombre del arma que te han regalado¿no?._

 _Joven "por supuesto que lo sé, a cada iniciado le dan a escoger entre 3 armas para iniciar la cacería. La mí es- "_

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA. TIEMPO:ATARDECER.

Gusano **[OHAAAAAAA!]**

Y antes de que tomase conciencia de si mismo, el joven, de un impulso con el pie, había pasado por el lado derecho del gusano, haciéndole una tajada con su nueva arma en mano. El dolor aturdió al gusano.

Y entonces el joven hizo contacto visual con Támashi: una expresión mezclada entre terror y sorpresa era lo único que podía ver.

Joven" ¿Qué DIABLOS HACEN? CORRAAAN!". Acto seguido: tanto el señor Támashi y su hijo se alejaron de la escena inmediatamente

Joven" _(diablos, no pensé en la posibilidad de que la bestia los persigu-._

 **"CLANKCH!"**

(ya no importa) gusano se había lanzado rápidamente sobre el joven, lanzando una dentada con sus tenazas, a lo cual el joven responde saltando hacia atrás.

Gusano" **[SCREEEE!]** "-el grito del gusano era penetrante

(P _arece que no le gusta idea de tener cicatrices_ ). El gusano se lanza con todo hacia el joven, a lo cual el joven reacciona agachándose, esquivando por muy poco las tenazas.

( _LITERALMENTE, POR UN PELO)_. Y el gusano pasa por encima, y desaparece excavando en la tierra. Sin más duda, el joven empieza a movilizarse, corriendo a una velocidad que le permita maniobrar en caso de que el gusano intentara otra pasada sobre el.

 _(esto es lo que haría el depredador cuando caza: persigue a su presa, acechándola desde donde no la puede ver, y preparándose para atacarla)_ mismo tiempo, procura mantener los oídos concentrados ante cualquier sonido de la tierra.

 _(oh, aquí viene)-_. El gusano reaparece justo debajo del piso donde el joven estaba pasando. Unos instantes antes, El joven, previendo que el gusano esté a punto de agarrarlo con las tenazas ya preparadas, salta lo más alto posible.

( _Bien, combinado con el momentum **(2)**. . . eso es, esquivado, y ahora, contraataque!)_ y se da la vuelta, para lanzar otra tajada al gusano.

Gusaso **"[OHAAAAA]"** esta vez, el gusano se retuerce de dolor, puesto que la nueva herida esta vez es mucho más grande,tanto que empieza a sangrar.

( _mhhh, las dimensiones de este gusano. . . . 5 metros de radio mayor y 4 del menor-_ )-. es interrumpido por un ataque, esta vez forzando al gusano a salir de su agujero y enfocar todo su cuerpo en el ataque.

( _y. .quizás 10 o 8 metros de largo-)_ habiendo esquivado la dentada, el joven es golpeado por el lado del gusano, lanzando al joven hacia la pared de una casa.

(A _uch!,rayos!. . debo poner poner más atención la proxi-OH MIERDA!_ ).el gusano se lanza sobre el joven, pero falla y destruye la casa. El joven aprovecha la apertura, y lanza otra 2 tajadas sobre el gusano antes que este se reponga de su ataque.

el joven entonces nota que el gusano empieza a excavar en vez de reponerse,y aprovecha el tiempo para realizar una evaluación.

( _Diablos, a este paso, cometeré un error y seré historia. Sí tan solo fuese capaz de usar esta arma como para atravesar a esa cosa de un solo corte profundo, quizá podría decapitarle, o a lo sumo, dejándole colgando la cabeza)_ piensa, mientras observa su arma: una hoja metálica, afilada, con un mango que el joven no supo determinar si era de metal o madera. Ambos elementos estaban conectados por un extremo mediante una mecanismo bisagra cuyo nombre el joven no recordaba.

 _(en otras palabras, esto es como una mezzaluna **(3)** , solo que tiene un solo mango, que esta estirado de forma tal que la hoja y el mango estén casi en paralelo, conectados por. . una cosa metálica)_. y antes de que pudiese seguir pensando, el joven detecta un pequeño temblor debajo de sus pies, y da un salto para evitar el ataque. Pero para su sorpresa (y terror), en los instantes que estuvo en el aire, nota que el gusano reapareció por atrás.

Sin chance de recobrar el equilibrio de su salto, el joven mira como el gusano abre las tenazas.

Joven( _bueno, al menos salve una vida)_.-acto seguido: trata de enderezarse para encarar al enemigo, y pone su arma contra el gusano, esperando que al menos al ser alcanzado por las tenazas pueda cortar al gusano por su cabeza.

Joven"ENSEÑAME LO QUE TIENES!".

* * *

 **(1)** : para los que no conocen de futbol, o nunca han visto Supercampiones, el globito es básicamente patear la pelota de forma tal que esta tome una trayectoria de parábola.

 **(2)** : el momentum, para lo cual se refería el OC, es básicamente el impulso o la fuerza la cual el ya tenia corriendo. Decidí llamarlo momentum por que asi sonaba mejor, así que discúlpenme si la definición ofende a los que saben de fisica.

 **(3)** : la mezzaluna es una cuchilla especial, con hojas curvas y de dos mangos a los extremos, que se emplea para cortar carnes, quesos y pizzas. para que se den una imagen de que es,googlenlo.

 **Bueno este es mi primer capitulo, y mi primera historia, espero que les haya gustado. . .Ah, casi me olvidaba.**

 **De ser posible, les agradecería muchísimo que en sus comentarios me pasaran algo de información o me dieran una estimación razonable acerca de la linea de tiempo de Touhou( incidentes, hechos importantes), a lo que apunto no es el orden de los incidentes, mas bien el tiempo ocurrido entre ellos, así como la edad de algunos personajes. por supuesto, todo que sea Canon(o sea: los juegos y/o obras literarias).**

 **Una vez mas, muchas gracias.**


	2. Final?

Desde el techo de una casa, una persona había estado presenciando el duelo entre Youkai y humano que ocurría en la calle, aunque al principio su cometido era vencer al gusano.

En ningún momento del día espero presenciar tal escenario: que un simple humano sin magia ni ningún otro poder extraordinario fuese capaz de aguantar tanto ante la fuerza de un Yoikai. A no ser claro, que tal humano fuese una cierta sacerdotisa de rojo y blanco, o una cierta bruja de blanco y negro.

Desde luego, solo observaba sin intervenir para evaluar si el extranjero era digno.

Digno de ser mencionado ante su ama.

Joven"ENSEÑAME LO QUE TIENES!". Grita el extranjero, que decide hacerle frente al gusano.

…"( _Este humano fue capaz de herir al gusano, con esa extraña . . Hoja,Al contrario que mis cuchillos, que solo rebotaron contra la piel de ese Youkai_ ).

Y entonces, el mundo se detuvo, mas solo se oyó como la misteriosa espectadora bajaba de su escondite, y caminaba hacia el medio entre el extranjero y el gusano.

…" _(Y es por esta razón que yo, Sakuya Izayoi, maid de la mansión Scarlet, he decido ayudarte, por la diversión de mi ama. . . por esta vez_ ).

Y entonces, procedió:

 **[Ilusion mage"Luna Clock"]**

* * *

Joven"Wow!, que rayos"-( _el gusano. . . cuchillos, cuchillos salieron de la nada . . atacaron al gusano. .pero quién?)_. Pensó mientras veía al gusano gritar y retorcerse en profundo dolor. Como había descrito el joven, cientos de cuchillos habían sido lanzados hacia él, mas algunos quedaron clavados en las heridas del gusano.

Joven-( _pero qué diablos, ¡tiempo de una retirada táctica!)_ -y dio una mirada a su alrededor-"esa casa servirá"- al entrar en la casa, se apoya en una pared al lado de la entrada para espiar al gusano sin ser detectado.

De repente, oye un gemido. Girando la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido, observa a dos mujeres en la penumbra, una muy joven al lado de una mayor, escondidas debajo de una mesa, más los ojos de la mujer mayor eran los únicos que revelaban terror.

Joven"Sshhh. . . ." y las mujeres afirman con la cabeza.

.

Afuera, recuperándose del dolor, el gusano avista una presencia a lo lejos, una presencia que vio antes:Reisen Udongein Inaba

Sin dudarlo, el conejo lunar utiliza su Spell card:

 **[Wave Sign "Red-Eyed Hypnosis (Mind Shaker)"]**

Mientras los cientos de proyectiles impactaban contra el gusano sin efecto alguno, el youkai avanza hacia ella, con las tenazas abiertas, sin sentir los proyectiles de energía que impactaban contra su dura coraza.

Joven( _Rayos, ni siquiera esos ataques le hacen el daño suficiente, lo único que podría herirle es esta hoja. si tan solo . .)_ \- entonces le echa una mirada a su arma-( _si tan solo pudiese torcer. . ._ )y entonces observa la bisagra que une a la hoja con el mango.

. . . . .

Joven"Sere idiota!, por supuesto!". Y entonces, levanta el arma y la agita con fuerza hacia abajo.

* * *

Keine Volaba hacia la zona de conflicto a toda velocidad, con su rostro que expresaba profunda preocupación: Gracias a una sirvienta de la casa Hieda, se había enterado que Akyuu había ido junto con otra sirvienta a la carpintería por pedido del dueño de la misma, y desde entonces no había regresado.

La otra razón por su preocupación eran sus poderes: le estaban fallando. al oír por parte de unos aterrados aldeanos que un Youkai atacaba, intento usar sus poderes para ocultar la aldea, pero no había dado resultado.

Creyendo que era probable que alguien estuviese enfrentando al gusano, que el gusano mismo no hubiese avanzado mas alla de la zona destruida,y viendo que la carpintería estaba ubicada cerca de donde el gusano apareció,esperaba encontrar a Akyuu.

Sin embargo, al acercarse, solo se encuentra con la conclusión.

Una conclusión sangrienta.

* * *

Reisen logra esquivar la dentada desde su izquierda del gusano,pero no el coletazo, sufriendo el mismo impacto que el joven había recibido. Aturdida, termina en el suelo boca abajo e intenta levantarse, pero el gusano se prepara para asestarle la "dentada"final.

. . ."RRRRAAAAAHH!" un grito, un poderoso bramido de guerra es captado por sus orejas. Ella había oído una vez ese grito: aquella vez durante la guerra lunar de los sesenta.

 **"SLASH"**

.

En el instante siguiente contempla 3 cosas:

el gusano, decapitado, con su cabeza cayendo y rodando hacia un lado.

el responsable de ello, aterrizando a un lado del gusano, con una extraña hacha de gran hoja en sus dos manos.

Y sangre, galones de sangre saliendo del cuerpo del gusano, donde estaba la cabeza. La sangre casi no alcanza a reisen, pero termina bañando completamente al extranjero.

Segundos pasados, y ya habiéndose levantado, Reisen decide acercarse al joven.

Joven". . _Prey Slaugtered_ "-( _que bien se siente decir eso._.)- Dice y piensa para sus adentros, aliviado de que todo haya terminado.

Reisen". . disculpa¿que dijiste?"-pregunta, confusa.

Joven( _oh, es la señorita , ella jamas oyó esa frase en inglés)_ -." Ehmm, en japonés, lo que dije fue "presa cazada". Lo digo cada vez que. . ." y se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que la respuesta había estado en sus pérdidas memorias. Reisen cambio su expresión de asombrada a de desconfiada por un momento.

Reisen( _sospechoso_ )-"ya veo, bueno. .¿Estas lastimado? Si todavía conservas. ."- entonces recordó al dueño de la carpintería-" Y el señor Támashi!?, esta el bien?".

Joven"no te preocupes, ellos están bien, solo sufrieron heridas superficiales, nada que ese extraordinario ungüento pudiese remediar". Antes que Reisen respondiese aliviada, otra voz irrumpió.

Voz femenina" ¿están ustedes bien? "Ambos giraron para ver a Keine aterrizar cerca de ellos.

Joven" _(¿acaso ella estaba volando?)_ si, y no te preocupes por la sangre, no es mía en realidad"-. Dijo el joven, apuntando al gusano.

Reise" Tu, Hibrida, Explícate: ¿porque no hiciste desaparecer la aldea junto con los aldeanos!?."Dijo, recordando la destrucción que el gusano habia dejado.

Keine paso de preocupación a Tristeza y respondió.

Keine". . .L-lo sé, lo lamento p-pero. ."- su animo de repente bajo " mis poderes . . no me funcionaron cuando los trate de usar". Dijo con una voz lastimosa y desanimada. Después de todo, era keine quien peor se sentía por no haber hecho nada por la aldea.

Reisen quería seguir indigando a la mitad-youkai, pero al ver que su rostro entristecido se lempezaban a formar lágrimas, desistió.

Joven" bueno, bueno, ya esta no llore señorita (d _iablos, no se cómo calmar a una mujer en llanto. Ojala recordase como se hace . . asumiendo que alguna vez lo hice_ ) si usted hubiese usado ese. . . poder que tanto dicen para ocultar la aldea con sus nativos, creo que yo. . que no estaría parado aquí, vivo y coleando.

Keine" eh?".

Joven"exacto-( _ok, hasta ahora, el operativo "consolación de la doncella" va bien_ )-. Asumiendo que hubieses ocultado la aldea, yo no hubiese sido capaz de acabar con ese youkai. Veras, cuando ella. .

Reisen" Reisen".

Joven"Reisen . . distrajo al gusano con sus. . .proyectiles de energía, me dio la oportunidad de moverme por los tejados a partir de la casa en la que me estaba escondiendo, y por ende, dar un salto giratorio con mí. . . hacha, para poder atravesar y decapitar al . . gusano".

Reisen" entonces dices que solo serví de carnada". Dijo reisen con una expresión desilusionada: al final no fue más que carne andante en riesgo de ser comida.

Joven" si, pero yo jamás habría tenido la oportunidad si tu no hubieses cumplido con ese rol".- y dirigiéndose a keine.-" y mucho menos si usted hubiese . . Ocultado la aldea. Estoy seguro de que ese poder no funciona con extranjeros¿no?".

Keine asintió.

Joven" y además, si la aldea hubiese estado oculta, dudo mucho que hubiese encontrado una buena cobertura en los arboles". Finalizo con una sonrisa animadora.

Keine" . . Si, supongo que tienes razón"-. Keine empezó a secarse las lágrimas de su cara.

Joven _(Mission Accomplished)_ "ok, ahora les pregunto a las dos ¿ alguna de ustedes saber que nombre tiene este gusano? Jamás he visto un. . . animal como este antes _(Diablos, estoy ensangrentado, no es cool)_ ".

Voz femenina" Se llaman Kussaki, y no te sorprendas si ninguna de ellas los conoce, pues no se avistado uno en la superficie en hace 900 años".

Todos se voltean para ver a la joven, que había salido de su escondite, junto con una mujer mayor que ella.

Joven"tu eres. .la chica que estaba escondida debajo de la mesa." Dijo, mientras contemplaba mejor a la chica que vio antes: cabello color purpura, vestida con un vestido semejante al de una criada estilo japonés, con un chaleco verde y una falda hakama roja. En su cabeza llevaba un adorno con forma de flor.

Akyuu"si, antes que nada, permíteme presentarme, yo soy Hieda no Akyuu, Cronista de Gensokyo"-. Inclina un poco la cabeza como saludo ante el joven, a lo el responde haciendo lo mismo.-"joven, en nombre de toda la aldea, te doy las gracias por haber derrotado a ese youkai. Me asegurare de que tus acciones queden registradas en la historia de gensokyo".

Y entonces, se inclinó otra vez, aun mas, ante el como expresión de agradecimiento. Tanto la señora acompañante como Keine la imitaron, siendo reisen la única que no lo hizo.

Reisen" p-pero yo fui la carnada. . ." se dijo para sus adentros.

Joven" gracias. . me s-siento muy alagado"-( _supongo que asi se siente ser un héroe¿no?_ )-. Dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente a la hermosa mujer que tenia ante el. ella devolvió la sonrisa.

Hieda entonces se acercó al joven. Mientras ella se acercaba, un súbito destello de luz detrás de Keine hizo cambiar la vista del joven.

Joven( _podría jurar que eso fue un flash de camara, y . .¿plumas negras?)_.

Hieda"no te preocupes, no fue tu imaginación".

Joven" ah-eh si, está bien".

Hieda "Bueno joven, como he dicho, me gustaría, si me lo permites, escribir tu historia en mis pergaminos¿ sería posible que me dijeses tu nombre, joven . .Exterminador de youkai?.

Joven( _joven?. No creo que seas tan vieja como para que la diferencia de edad te permita decirme "joven" todo el tiempo, además-_ ) se dio cuenta de que aun seguía sin tener nombre-( _rayos, ahora que le digo. ._ .)

El joven se puso a pensar: por un lado no le importaba pasar a al historia como héroe de la aldea, pero por otra parte no quería ser grosero rechazando la oferta de Akyuu.

Joven( _no tengo nombre, pero tampoco quiero . . .)_ -" eehm, mi nombre es. . ."-. comenzó a ver a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que lo inspirase( _Arbol. . .no, Ramen. . . tampoco. . . ¿Taka? Menos¿y si les digo una palabra en ingles?. . no, mejor no.. .rayos! que es ese hedor?)_ y giro la vista hacia la derecha, donde yacía la cabeza ensangrentada del gusano.

Joven _(eso es!)_

Reisen" disculpa, señor héroe, ¿pero acaso no tienes un nombre?" rompió el silencio, mientras el resto seguían a la espera de una respuesta.

Joven" _(Claro que no lo tengo, pero si tengo un apodo)_ y dio un salto en giro reversa hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre el cuerpo inerte del gusano."Si que tengo un nombre, pero no lo daré tan fácilmente!"

Y acto seguido: agito otra vez su arma.

 **"CLANK"**

para cambiarla a su forma de antes. la hoja del arma giro casi 180 grados desde la unión-bisagra entre la hoja y el mango, regresando así a su forma original.

Joven"Sin embargo, ustedes pueden llamarme. . **Aka** ".- y gesticulo con los brazos una presentación-( _espero no haberla arruinado con el apodo_ ).

Todos". . . . . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Joven( _creo que si la arruine con ese apodo_ ).

….."Oohe! Si ya terminaste de Presumir, vámonos!". Tanto Aka como los demás vieron que la voz provenía de Arriba. Era Marisa, con su escoba.

Aka"Si por favor, creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy!". Y antes de que alguien dijese algo, marisa hizo una pasada rápida donde el joven.

Aka"Lo siento! Pero me tengo que ir a casa! _Bye Bye_!." Y así, Tanto la hechicera ordinaria como Aka se esfumaron de la vista de los demás en el cielo nocturno.

. . . . .

Reisen"que persona mas rara. ."

Hieda" tal vez sea asi, tal vez no, pero no parece tener malas intenciones.- y entonces habla para sus adentros,recordando ciertos eventos del pasado.- Con que Aka?. .hace mucho que no se ha dicho un nombre como ese, espero tener la oportunidad de hablar con el devuelta-.".

Keine" Eso espero, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el".

* * *

Habiendo presenciado la partida del joven, una cierta reportera volaba a toda velocidad hacia su lugar de trabajo: esta noche sería una muy larga, pues había mucho que escribir e imprimir, pero tenía su as bajo la manga: la foto del héroe que derroto al Youkai-Gusano.

Aya" Finalmente!, Tengo una Primicia: Aka, El Cazador Escarlata. Mañana entrevistare lo entrevistare, Que Emoción!.

* * *

Sakuya" Eso es todo, Remilia-sama".

Remilia" ya veo. . " sentada en una silla, con un juego de te en la mesa, en un balcón encarando al este, Remilia Scarlet habia escuchado todo lo que su maid le habia dicho acerca del extraño extranjero que habia aparecido en la aldea humana y derrotado al extraño youkai.

Sentada a su lado, Patchouli Knowledge estaba leyendo un libro.

Remilia"Patchy,¿Qué opinas de esto?"-pregunta, interesada en conocer la opinion de la Gran Biblioteca Inamovible.

Pachouli" No es de mi interés". contesta duramente. Remilia sonríe.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien interesante vino a Gensokyo.

Remilia" entonces está decidido. .".- y se irguió de donde estaba sentada, mirando a la luna, sonrió aun mas, y concluyo.-"Sakuya, hazle saber a Meijing, que el extranjero tiene pase libre a la mansión".

Sakuya" Entendio,Ojou-sama¿ Tal vez debería enviarle una notificación a el?.

Remilia"no hay necesidad".

Sakuya". .¿?. ."

Remilia" puedo ver el hilo del destino,mi querida Sakuya . . estoy segura que eventualmente, el vendrá aquí".

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO. TIEMPO: ANOCHECER.

Ninguno, ni la hechicera ordinaria, ni el joven dijeron algo durante todo el viaje, pues Marisa había atestiguado todo ocurrido en la aldea desde el templo, y no tenía palabras para describir lo visto.

Marisa( _Supongo que si 1 imagen vale mil palabras, todo lo hizo este tipo valdría un millón!.Lo que daria Aya por entrevistar a este chico._

 _Pero en serio, Jamás pensé que vería a un exterminador de Youkais de la vieja escuela!_ )

En cambio, Aka solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hoy día, y entonces llego una terrible conclusión.

Aka( _Oh, rayos y centellas! Al final de todo. . ._

 _ME OLVIDE DE LA MALDITA CAJA!_ ).

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI. TIEMPO: NOCHE.

Aka" Perdón, perdón, perdón! No debí haber perdido el tiempo, por favor, discúlpame por haberme olvidado de tu caja, Hakurei-San-"se estaba inclinando en la pose japonesa de rogatoria.

Reimu" **"SIGH"** ,ok. . Ya está bien, solo por favor, deja de disculparte, eres ridículo así. . Ya no estoy enojada.

Aka( _Prefiero sacrificar el orgullo que el pellejo._

 _Ademas,el aire alrededor tuyo me dice lo contrario!_ ).

Marisa" Y eso que hace rato andabas mostrando actitud frente a la vieja Hieda, Aka.". Dice Marisa, sin seriedad, que pasa luego a estallar risas.

Yukari" Que pena, y yo pensé que eras más rebelde y orgulloso. Pero no te preocupes. . .- entonces Yukari se acerca al oído de Aka, con susurro.- aun sigues siendo interesante.-.

Aka( _ok, retiro lo dicho, ella da más escalofríos!_ ).

Hacia 30 minutos que Marisa y Aka habían llegado al templo Hakurei, mas Aka recién se habia despertado, producto de la pequeña pelea que tuvo a llegar. El todavía recordaba lo sucedido: esperaba recibir una calurosa bienvenida o de aprobación por su victoria, esperando que nadie recordase la primera razón por la cual fue a la aldea.

En vez de eso, fue recibido por una furiosa reimu.

Aka( _Diablos, Al menos ya suponía que Reimu sabía algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ella también podía volar. . .Ay!,ese golpe de karate en la cabeza fue terrible,pero suerte pudo hacer una llave con sus brazos. . . pero eso no concluyo bien . ._

 _Que puedo decir, digamos que ahora ya fui testigo de su peor. .Hechizo? Si. . . creo que se llama Fantasy Nature, lo cual se vio cool, pero eso fue antes de saber que era dirigido hacia mí. Me sorprende que eso no me haya matado._ )

Reimu". . . ." Se queda viendo a Aka con una mirada furiosa.

Aka". . ¿Qué?"

Reimu". .Eres un idiota".

Aka( _ok, suficiente de esto: CONTRAATAQUE_ )"gracias por la novedad, Sacerdotisa de las **axilas** , pero para tu información, estaba ayudando a la gente, además, no podía escapar asi como si nada, ese gusano apareció delante mio".

Reimu"( _Como?. .MARISA, estoy segura que ella se lo dijo!, me las pagara.)_ y no intentaste escapar después de ayudar a ese hombre con su hijo".

Aka"lo peor que podría haber hecho en ese momento era haberle dado la espalda a ese gusano".

Reimu" pero ese gusano iba bajo tierra!".

Aka" Ese no el punto!".

Y entonces ambos se pusieron a discutir agresivamente, mientras Marisa y Yukari tomaban distancia de ellos, contemplando la escena.

Marisa"no deberíamos, digo, hacer algo. ." dijo, un poco preocupada de que la discusión escale a mayores, tal que Aka recibiera lo peor de ello.

Yukari" ¿y arrebatarme un minuto de entretenimiento?. No, aun no. Y no te preocupes,se nota tu preocupación, no dejare que nada le pase a el."- aseguro Yukari sin mover la vista del dúo.

Marisa"Bueno!, entonces si me necesitan, iré a buscar algunos snacks. . . . en el covertizo de Reimu _( ahí es donde ella los oculta)_ ".- y entonces Marisa salió del cuarto.

y asi, Yukari se acomodo para seguir presenciando el show.

Aka"si estabas tan preocupada, por que no viniste a salvarme?!( _después de todo, ese es tu supuesto labor, miko perezosa)_

Reimu"No estaba preocupada!, y no me eches la culpa, no pude salir del templo gracias a ella!". y apunto con el dedo acusador a Yukari.

Aka se tomo un momento para apreciar a la joven mujer que habia visto desde que llego al templo.

Aka( _Rubia, con ojos de iris purpura, quizá en sus 20 o 25 años, vestido purpura oscuro, y sombrero color rosa claro)-_ y entonces decide hablarle a la youkai-"¿es eso verdad?,¿de verdad la retuviste?.

Yukari"Si".

. . .

. . .

Aka"¿y como es que ella no te ha pulverizado aun?.

Yukari"oh, que puedo decir, Reimu y yo somos las mejores amig-".

Reimu"DE NINGUNA FORMA LO SOMOS!".

Yukari"Que cruel Reimu, me rompes el corazón." dice Yukari, con un exagerado tono de tristeza.

. .

Aka" **"SIGH"** ( _empiezo a entender ahora por que esta chica suspira mucho)"_ ok,Reimu, tu ganas: soy un idiota descuidado que no puede ni siquiera hacer un simple pedido.¿estamos bien?"

Reimu" Mhp!"Reimu responde con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia a otro lado.

Aka _(creo que no le gusto ese sobrenombre que dije antes)"_ ok, mira, toma esto"-y de sus bolsillos, saca todo el dinero que aun conservaba: 1600 yenes-"no es mucho, pero servira-"el dinero inmediatamente desaparece de sus manos.

Reimu"ok, disculpas aceptadas". dijo rápidamente, contemplando los 1600 yenes que tenia en sus manos.

Aka( _ella realmente esta desesperada)._

Marisa"¿ya terminaron de discutir? comamos!"ingreso Marisa, con 2 bolsas de papas fritas en un brazo, y otra abierta de nachos en otra.

todos miran a la hechicera.

Aka"( _oh, mira eso, al parecer los snacks si han sido descubiertos en este mundo después de todo)._

Yukari( _bien, sabor a pizza, mi favorito)._

Reimu"Si Marisa, ya termine mi discusión. . . . con _**EL** ". _inmediatamente saco un spell card.

 **[Dream Sign "Evil-Sealing Circle"]!**

* * *

Y asi,después de que Reimu castigara Marisa por su supuesta indiscreción, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo, todo el grupo(excepto por Marisa) se pusieron a comer los snacks y tomar te,mientras charlaban de los sucesos recientes en la aldea. Reimu había gruñido acerca de los snacks, que los había estado reservándolos para un "día lluvioso".

Marisa" Vamos Reimu, no dije nada sobre a tu ropa".

Reimu"Silencio, Marisa, no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente, ¿quien mas podría aparte de ti podria haberselo contado a el?"y entonces miro a Yukari

Yukari"Yo estuve contigo todo este tiempo, mirando el combate en la aldea junto a ti".

Aka"yo estuve en el combate en la aldea, siendo perseguido por una lombriz superdesarrollada." _(lo lamento Marisa, pero como dije antes: pellejo ante cualquier cosa)_

Marisa" Ah-ehey, Aka-san, por favor, explícale que todo esto es un malentendido.¿Si?¿porfis?". y entonces Marisa pone ojos de cachorro.

Aka"lo siento".Dice, mirando hacia otro lado." Mentir por ti no te servirá de mucho, Marisa"( _Dios, de veraz lo siento,)_

Marisa cambio de expresión por una mirada enojada hacia aka.

Marisa"Lo pagaras, Y-Ya veraz. te arrepentirás de no haberme ayudado!". concluye marisa, con exagerado tono de ira.

Mas tarde, liberada de los sellos, Marisa se fue a su casa.

No sin antes de hacerle recordar a Aka que se vengaría de el de alguna forma

.

.

Mientras Reimu estaba fuera del cuarto, habiendose llevando los utensillos utilizados, Aka tuvo una pequeña conversacion con Yukari.

Yukari"dime,¿entonces no entraste a Gensokyo a través del Templo?

Aka"mhh, no sabría decírtelo, veraz, lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar subiendo esas larguísimas escaleras.

Yukari"Ya veo, ¿entonces no recuerdas absolutamente nada?¿nada de tu vida anterior a eso?.

Aka" mhhhh. .no".

Yukari"Bien"- entonces Yukari acerco su cara a el"dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad¿te gustaría recordar algo de tu pasado?".

Aka". . ¿como seria eso?( _no se por que, pero siento que esto no me va a gustar-)_ y entonces Yukari le acaricio la mejilla y concentro su vista en los ojos de Aka.

Yukari" quizas no te acuerdes de ti"-dijo, tomanso una sonrisa, no la habitual, si no una para expresar sensualidad."pero yo, **si** ".

Comenzando a sentirse mareado, Aka trato de hablar, pero solo podia balbucear ante la Yukari.

Aka" _(Wow. . . esos ojos. . Siempre fueron . . . . Dorados?¿)._

y de golpe, entrando en estado de trance, a través de los ojos de Yukari, pudo ver lo que paso ultima noche.

.

.

Como el bailaba al Ras de la música, en medio de mucha gente, en una enorme suite en el ultimo piso de un edificio.

 _Voz femenina"Dios, eres una bestia de la pista!"._

como se sentaba en la barra, tomando tragos, y hablando con otras personas.

. . ." _Sabias que" **hic"** la organizadora de esta fiesta " **HIC"** es una mujer?. ._

 _Aka"Si, desde el momento que la mencionaste como "La organizadora". . ._

Y como era que hablaba animadamente con su mejor amigo, Jason, en la barra.

 _Jason"Hey, Chris, como la llevas"._

 _Chris"meh, esta entretenido, aunque no tanto como mi ocupación anterior **".**_

 ** _"Criclk"_**

Brindaron juntos.

Jason" _Salud. Brindo por ti, que tengas una feliz y larga vida!"._

 _Chris" Y yo por ti lo mismo, El mejor amigo que jamas habría deseado!"._

Pero aun no había terminado, no. aun había mas:

 _Chris" ¿realmente debo hacerlo?, seria mucho mas facil si tu lo hicieses"._ protesta mientras es llevado del brazo por Jason a través de la fiesta

 _Jason" no puedo, hombre, cada vez que la miro a los ojos, siento como mi corazon se me derrite en mis manos"._

 _Chris" ¿en serio, viejo? despues de todas las locuras que hemos visto, ¿te echas atrás?¿ante una mujer?"_

 _Jason" no lo entiendes, tal vez eres demasiado joven. Pero ella no es una mujer, es una diosa!"_ y entonces, ambos llegan a la entrada corrediza y trasparente de un balcón, algo lejos del ruido de la fiesta.

Jason" _porfis_ "

Chris" **"SIGH"** _bien, lo haré, pero no creo que logre que se interese en ti"._

Al entrar, se encuentra a las espaldas de una joven mujer, de cabello rubio y largo, vistiendo una vestido de gala purpura brillante. la mujer parece estar viendo las luces de la ciudad.

 _Chris" Es una vista hermosa, no lo cree". dice el joven, a forma de introducirse ante ella._

 _Mujer rubia"Si, el mundo entero siempre ofrece maravillas como esta. solo hay unos pocos lo suficientemente perceptivos como para apreciarlos en todo su esplendor"._

 _Chris"Es cierto, de lo contrario, todo el mundo andaría mirando el cielo nocturno, esperando por encontrar alguna estrella"._

 _Mujer rubia" y tu?, acaso has venido a buscar una estrella?"._ dice la mujer, sin darse la vuelta.

 _Chris" sip, pero no para mi, si no para mi mejor amigo. que puedo decir, sus ojos. . . se lastiman cuando se encuentran ante el resplandor de tal estrella"._ entonces ella se da la vuelta, clavandole la mirada a Chris, mientras el empieza a entender por que su amigo era incapaz de siquiera mantener la vista ante ella. Era hermosa.

 _Mujer rubia" Pero y tu?,¿ no te hace daño ver a la estrella directamente?"_ Chris se toma unos segundos antes de responder.

 _Chris"Mhhhhh, no. He visto estrellas mas hermosas"._ concluye. la mujer entonces se empieza a reír ligeramente.

Mujer rubia" _he he he. . eres realmente un chico interesante"_ entonces, camina hacia la entrada del balcón, y deteniéndose en la puerta, encara al joven.

 _Mujer_ _rubia"bueno_ , _bueno_ , _vayamos a ver a tu amigo. por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?"._

Chris se toma unos segundos antes de responder.

 _Chris_ " _mi nombre es Christopher Malone. puedes llamarme Chris, si lo desea, señorita. . ."_

 _Mujer rubia"Yukari. Yukari Yakumo"._

* * *

Reimu"que. . .rayos están haciendo!" grita al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

eso hace reaccionar a Chris, que sale del trance, asombrado.

Chris"que. . como hiciste. .?" logra preguntar a Yukari. ella solo lanza una risita de diversion.

Yukari"hehehe, no hice nada, pero al parecer puedes acordarte de las cosas si experimentas situaciones familiares a ella".

Reimu( _de que rayos esta hablando esta vieja ahora?¿ y por que le llama Chris?)._

Chris"Ahh. . . ya veo. . es una buena teoría. . Ok"- al concluir la oración, Yukari exploto en risas, tal que hizo sobresaltar a Reimu.- _(¿y ahora que dije?)_

Yukari"Hahaha, ahh. . eres realmente gracioso. la forma en que recibes y aceptas las cosas como si nada, es muy divertido" y entonces se sienta en el suelo.-" es una pena que realmente quieras volver a casa, desearía que te quedaras mas tiempo acá".

Chris"( _pero como adivino. . No importa)_ ahhh. . si, de hecho me gustaría regresar. ¿acaso sabes como?.-( _tener un gusano sobre mi ha sido suficiente aventura por hoy._

 _ademas deberé inventar una excusa respecto a por que falte al trabajo hoy día.)_

Reimu"lamento interrumpir, pero algunos de ustedes dos me explicaría que esta pasando?" dice Reimu, con ansias de saber por que se hablaban ellos como si ya se conociesen.

Chris"Ohh. . veras Reimu. . resulta que la noche anterior al llegar a este lugar, a Gensokyo, estuve una fiesta, y ella también lo estuvo".

Reimu" ya veo. . ¿ en el mundo exterior?.

Chris" si, nos conocimos allí, yo, ella"apunta a Yukari" y Jason, un amigo mio, colega en. . el lugar donde trabajo"( _dudo mucho que conozca Mc Donald_ s)

Reimu" pero ¿ no se suponía que no recordabas nada antes de tu subida por las escaleras?¿como es que esta vieja hizo acordarte de algunas cosas?".

Yukari" Yo puedo explicarlo" dice encarando a Reimu" Las personas que sufren de amnesias, por lo general, son capaces de recordar si se les impone una situación o escenario el cual ya hayan pasado antes. Sin embargo, para que este metido tenga mayores posibilidades de funcionar, la situación debe ser similar a una memoria importante". entonces encara de vuelta a Chris" Supongo que mi aspecto debio causar una gran impresión¿no, Chris-Chan?".

Chris"N-nos estamos y-yendo del tema p-principal"dice, algo turbado, recordando la noche en que la vio por primera vez a Yukari" ¿no habías dicho que había una forma para que yo me fuera de Gensokyo?" dice Chris, como forma de evitar seguir la conversación anterior

Yukari". . si,de hecho, no solo lo se, si no que también puedo mostrártelo"- y entonces ella señalo hacia las espaldas de Chris-"por ejemplo, tu salida esta ahí".

Chris gira para ver, y a solo 4 metros de distancia, ve que hay una especie de agujero purpura con ojos en un rincón del cuarto. Queda impactado.

Chris( _Santa madre de dios. ¿acaso esto es cosa de ella?¿abrir portales hacia otros lugares? solamente hay una solo palabra para describir esto: Cool)._

Yukari"¿ que pasa?¿ acaso no quieres volver?¿o quizás quieres el portal de otro color?.

Chris"nonono, asi esta bien. . ( _rayos, no puedo creer que este asumiendo esto con suma facilidad: que haya caido en un mundo separado del resto, ser casi comido por un insecto gigante, haberme encontrado con una chica que le gusta vestir orejas de coneja, y haber recibido la furia de una miko magica, lo puedo digerir._

 _pero esto, que Yukari haya sido esa hermosa mujer que conocimos yo y Jason en la fiesta, y que pueda abrir portales hacia. . . hombre. . . no tengo palabras  
El mundo es realmente pequeño)._

antes de empezar a caminar hacia el portal, se dirige a Reimu y a Yukari. debe despedirse.

Chris"bueno, que puedo decir. . . este . . no soy muy bueno con las despedidas. ."-la cara de Chris se sonroja un poco"pero creo que si no me hubiese cruzado contigo, Reimu, tal vez no estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo".

Reimu" supongo que tienes razón. deberías de haber orado y donado a mi templo como agradecimiento al menos".

Chris"ya lo de la donación,¿recuerdas, el dinero que tomaste de mis manos?".

Reimu"eso solo era un regalo de disculpas, no cuenta".

Chris" _(maldita seas_ )y Yukari. . gracias por ayudarme a regresar a casa. . . por segunda vez".

Yukari"no hay de que".

y con un suspiro,Chris empieza a caminar, decidido, al portal.

Reimu" ¿a que se refiere con segunda vez, Yukari?" susurra Reimu.

Yukari" es una larga historia". dice ella, pero en vez de estar sonriente, en su cara se notaba algo de tristeza.

Chris"ok, chicas" justo antes entrar en el portal, se dirige a las 2 personas"hasta luego, mandenles saludos a Marisa de mi parte, Bye B-!".

 **"Strach!"**

pero su mano es rechazado por una descarga eléctrica del portal.

Chris"AUCH!, QUE FUE ESO?". dice, mientras contempla la quemadura en su mano.

Yukari _(Mhhm. . . parece que mi conjetura puede ser verdadera después de todo)-_ y vuelve a sonreír de vuelta.

* * *

 _Chris"entonces, déjame entender: la razón por la cual me habías abierto ese portal a casa, era solamente para probar tu teoría acerca de la interacción entre mi persona y tus poderes?._

 _Yukari" Si"._

 _Chris"Malditas seas, Yukari"._

 _Reimu" bienvenido al club."_

 _Yukari"vamos, no tienes por que poner esa cara. Admítelo, en el fondo, estas contento de no haberte ido aun"._

 _Chris"estaría mas contento si no me habría dado cuenta mediante un Choque eléctrico!"._

 _Yukari"Ok, disculpas por haberte usado como conejillo de indias, y como compensación, ahora te mostrare la forma segura de regresar al mundo exterior"._

 _Chris"espero que esta vez no sea mediante otro de tus portales"._

 _Yukari"créeme que no, por que esta vez, la que te abrirá las puertas de gensokyo sera ella"._ y entonces, apunto a Reimu.

 _Chris". . . . ."_ le clava la vista a Reimu, Desconcertado.

 _Yukari"¿Has oído que una de las barreras que separan Gensokyo se llama Haku-"._

 _Chris"Shh, no es eso"_. aun siguió clavandole la vista a Reimu, pero en vez de desconcertante, la mirada expresaba una chispa de enojo.

 _Reimu". .¿Que?_

 _Chris"Dime, Reimu,¿es verdad, realmente verdad, lo que dijo Yukari?._

 _Reimu". . Hablas de que una de las 2 barreras tiene mi apellido?"._ la voz Reimu comenzó a ponerse un poco nervios _a._

 _Chris"Bueno, en parte. Y también el hecho de que podrías haberme enviado a casa hace rato"._

 _Reimu". .pero no preguntaste"._

 _Chris" ¿pero no se supone que eres una miko?¿un alma caritativa, que cuida a los demás, y que ofrece su ayuda a los que lo mas lo necesitan?"._

 _Reimu". . .¿y eso que tiene que ver?._

 _Chris"pues. . tiene que ver CON QUE PODRÍAS HABERME ENVIADO A CASA ANTES DE QUE YO SALIESE A LA ALDEA HUMANA!"._

 _Chris(¡Que mol-_

* * *

-estia". dice el joven, mientras se pone en posición dentro del circulo de poder, pintado en el suelo.

Reimu" **"Sigh** ", ya te dije que lo siento,¿ok?".

Chris"que molestia. . "

Reimu"si sigues hablando, no podre enviarte de forma adecuada al mundo exterior".

Chris"que molestia".

Reimu"¿acaso quieres volver o no?".

Chris" si tan solo hubieses mencionado que podías enviarme a casa antes. . ."

Reimu"pero tu insististe en quedarte mas tiempo en gensokyo, ignorando mis advertencias".

Chris"eso fue antes de saber que tenias la capacidad de devolverme al mundo exterior, y se supone que iría a la aldea humana¿acaso tus advertencias incluían un ataque de un gusano come-hombres en la zona supuestamente mas segura para los humanos en Gensokyo?"

Reimu". . ." Reimu se ruborizo ligeramente.

Chris( _Eso_ _pensé_ ).

Yukari"ok, deténganse ustedes dos, parecen una pareja de casados" interrumpió Yukari, con su habitual sonrisa.

Reimu y Chris(e _lla esta en lo cierto_ ).

Chris se queda quieto en el circulo de poder, mientras ve a Reimu, que esta empezando a danzar para llevar a cabo el ritual. Chris decide dedicarle sus últimos segundos a repasar explicación dada por Yukari hace minutos atrás.

Chris( _Existe otro santuario en el mundo exterior, muy parecido a este. ambos santuarios, el de afuera y el de Reimu, están conectados._

 _Si lo que dijo Yukari es cierto, sobre que Reimu es capaz de traer a las personas que estén en el santuario paralelo a este, entonces, ella también puede expulsarlos de este santuario hacia el otro)._ concluye, asi como la danza de reimu lo hace. ella termina parada delante Chris, afuera del circulo.

Reimu" _Expulsad a esta alma fuera del reino de las ilusiones"_ acto seguido: el circulo empieza a brillar, emitiendo pequeños fragmentos de energía flotantes.

Y Chris empieza a volverse transparente.

Chris"Wow, esto se siente raro".

Reimu" por supuesto que lo es: acabo de romper tus lazos con Gensokyo, así que, tecnicamente, estaría desterrandote".

Chris"Hmp,eso suena un poco cruel,¿no crees?"desterrando""Sonrie.

Reimu" Supongo que si, pero al menos funciona" ella devuelve gesto.

Poco de a poco, La existencia de Chris se vuelve mas transparente, hasta casi desaparecer.

Chris"muchas gracias Reimu. . Y disculpame por haberte llamado de esa forma".

Reimu"no le des importancia. culpo a Marisa por habertelo mencionado"

Chris". . acerca de eso. . en realidad, Yo invente el sobrenombre, ignoraba que en realidad ya existía." entonces la cara de Reimu se oscureció.

Reimu". . **CHRIS** " Chris nota como Reimu empieza a levantar su gotei.

Chris"( _OH NO!_ ) Ok lo siento!,lo Siento!,lo Siento!, por favor no me-!".

Pero ese es el ultimo acto consciente que hace.


	3. Inicio,otra vez

LOCALIZACIÓN:?. TIEMPO: ?.

 _Rayos. . .¿que paso?. . . ¿que?. . Donde?. ._

al abrir los ojos, descubre que se encuentra ante las orillas de un rio.

Chris"Así que. . el santuario paralelo esta frente a una orilla. . " entonces decide mirar a su alrededor.- _(este lugar es un poco lugubre,tenebroso_ )-"mhh. . pero no veo rastros de ningún santuario¿quizás era tan antiguo, que se esfumo con el pasar de los tiempos?, y de no ser asi, en donde estoy?".

. . ."estas en el Rio Sanzu". Chris se da vuelta, sorprendido por la voz." Y a juzgar por tu mirada, supongo que esta debe ser la primera vez que estas aquí".

Chris"pues de hecho. . si, sabes yo acabo-"se interrumpe para visualizar a la persona que tiene ante el( c _abello rojo, con 2 coletas, vestido blanco debajo de un chaleco azul, cinturón con una. .moneda en el_ _medio?_ )-"de. . venir de un lugar fantástico,en la cual"-entonces mira el objeto que la mujer esta llevando"¿e-eso es una guadaña?.

Komachi"oh¿esto?, si lo es". Komachi nota que la cara del desconocido da signos de preocupación.-"no te preocupes, normalmente, no lo uso.¿sabias que la razón por la cual llevo esto, no es sino para que las almas de los muertos sepan que han muerto cuando me ven venir?.

Chris"no, no lo sabia-.( _un momento, acaso dijo almas de los muertos?_ )ehm disculpa. . ¿dijiste que lo usas para demostrarle a los muertos. . que están muertos?".su cara se congelo, a la espera de la respuesta.

Komachi"Si, lo se!, yo también tuve esa misma reacción cuando Eiki-sama me dijo que para que servia. ." la chica siguió hablando sobre su desilusión, mientras que Chris se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba.

Chris( _Oh por dios. . . reimu realmente me mato?. . diaaabblooss!)_ -entonces enfoco la vista hacia el rio-( _entonces eso significa que este lugar es realmente el Rio Sanzu, el rio de los muertos. . y que esta señorita de acá, debe de ser la shinigami. Mierda!)_ Suspira profundamente _._

Komachi"Ohe, ¿estas bien?". pregunto Komachi, preocupada al ver a Chris afligido.

Chris"( _ok Chris, trata de calmarte_ )no, no lo estoy, estoy muerto!"Responde Chris,tapándose la cara con una mano"y peor,traicionado,por una miko, una miko que, en el ultimo momento, decidi confiarle la vida!". la expresión de Komachi expreso sorpresa.

Komachi"un momento!,¿dijiste que te mato una miko?. . no, eso es inesperado. ." ella simplemente no esperaba esa respuesta.

Chris"lo se! y todo por que se dio cuenta de que yo invente un insulto hacia ella sobre las axilas,insulto que en realidad ya existía!"exclamo. al decir axilas,Komachi desvió la mirada un segundo para pensar en lo ultimo que el dijo.

Komachi"Mhhmm . . acaso la miko se llamaba Reimu?

Chris". .Como lo sabes?" responde, arrodillado desde el suelo, mirando a Komachi completamente sorprendido.

Komachi( _Bingo,¿quien, aparte de ella, llevaría ese sobrenombre ?_ ).-entonces nota el desanimo de Chris( _casi me olvidaba, creo que deberia decirselo ahora para levantarle los animos_ _)"_ no te preocupes, aun no has muerto". dice animadamente para consolar a Chris.

Chris". . . ¿que?.

Komachi" no estas muerto, bueno,aun no. Técnicamente hablando, . . ¿como le llaman?. . Ah! si, debes estar en un estado de muerte clínica **(1)**. Tu sabes, cuando a uno se le detiene el corazón, y su alma experiencia el mas alla. Eso explicaría por que tu alma llego acá, pero también por que aun no puedo sentir tu presencia como alma de un muerto.

Chris". .entonces?"

Komachi"bueno, a menos que alguien te reviva, pasado el tiempo suficiente, tu cuerpo morirá. Pero no te preocupes, Vivir en el mas alla no es tan malo".

Chris" d-de verdad?".

Komachi" si. . a no ser que hayas cometido terribles pecados, por supuesto. en ese caso,y si mueres la Yama, La juez de las almas de los muertos, los encontraría y te mandaría al infierno.

Chris( _oh genial)_ "Y-ya veo. ." se toma unos segundos para pensar un poco en los sucesos ocurridos antes de su "muerte", y entonces recuerda algo alarmante."dime, de casualidad,¿haber traicionado a alguien cuenta como un pecado?".

Komachi"si,asumiendo que es que la persona sufrió daños por ello, creo que si. Peor el daño, peor el pecado."

Chris( _Creo que esto es karma. Bueno Marisa, al final no tendrás que vengarte:estoy probablemente muerto!y probablemente me ire al infierno!._

 _El dia no podría estar mejor_ ).

Entonces, un extraño hormigueo empieza a correr por el cuerpo de Chris. al ver su mano, nota que esta volviéndose transparente.

Chris"wow, que significa esto". komachi ve como el extranjero empieza a brillar ligeramente y a volverse transparente.

Komachi"oh vaya. .digo, felicitaciones! estas siendo resucitado al mundo de los vivos( _Que suerte tiene este chico, no mucha gente tiene la oportunidad de regresar).-"_ por cierto, antes de que te vayas, mi nombre es Koma. . ."

pero ya no oia sus palabras. el mundo entero se silencio en sus oidos.

Antes de que Chris diga algo, nota como su visión se empieza a oscurecer.

trata de hablar, pero no sale la voz. trata de moverse pero no puede.

y entonces, desaparece de la vista de la Guia del Rio Sanzu.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN:TEMPLO HAKUREI. TIEMPO: MAÑANA .

 _(Todo sigue en negro. . pero al menos. . . tengo la certeza de que aun no he muerto._

 _aun._

 _supongo que debería tratar de descansar. . . Dios, hace rato que no me siento tan tranquilo._

 _sin preocupaciones_

 _sin dolores_

 _sin ruidos)_

 **"Boom"**

 _(creo que hable demasiado rápido)_

Reimu" _Lárgate de aquí, AHORA"._

. . ." _Ayaya, vamos reimu!, ¿por que sigues haciendolo tan dificil? tan solo dame 10, no, 5 minutos"._

Reimu _"el ahora mismo esta durmiendo. Vuelve mas tarde si quieres"._

 _. . ."Oh, en ningún momento dije que era un "el". . .Mhhm, me pregunto como lo-"_

 ** _"BOOM!"_**

Chris _(bueno, como se ha dicho siempre, ¡A levantarse!)._ y entonces el joven, poco de a poco empezó a levantarse.

 **"BOOM"**

primero abrió los ojos. viendo que estaba en un futon en un cuarto.

luego, irguió la espalda,seguido de un estiramiento de brazos.

 **"BOOM"**

al final, se irguió y comenzó a estirar las piernas y la cabeza.

Chris( _mhhm. . creo que aun sigo en el templo. . supongo que alguien estuvo cuidando de mi mientras estaba fuera)-_ y entonces noto que la ropa con la cual estaba vestido era diferente a la vez anterior.

Aun recordaba las ropas de antes: pantalones de vestir gris, una musculosa negra debajo de una camisa negra con botones blancos "estilo moderno", como le había dicho Jason el día anterior que fueron a la fiesta.

Tambien recordó que se había quejado mucho ese día cuando Jason insistía en que llevara zapatos, pero a el simplemente le incomodaba llevarlos puestos, siendo asi la noche de la fiesta, termino llevando unas zapatillas negras.

Ahora, estaba vistiendo un pantalón Jogging azul oscuro y una remera roja con estrellas con un grabado en el medio que dice"All Star", al fijarse debajo de su remera vio que llevaba aun la musculosa negra, y al mirar alrededor de un cuarto noto que ahi estaban unas zapatillas blancas con franjas naranjas. le pertenecian.

( _parace que alguien fue muy amable de buscar la ropa de mi armario._

 _Bien, tan solo espero que nadie haya tenido que verme desnudo_

 _eso podría contar como exhibicionismo, no quiero seguir llevando mas pecados_ )

ya habiendo terminado de prepararse, exclamo:

Chris"muy bien, listo estoy!. empecemos viendo que causa todo ese alboroto". y se dirige afuera del cuarto. siguiendo por un corto pasillo, llega a la sala de invitados que estuvo antes. solo que en vez, se encuentra con una persona que no estuvo presente anoche.

Chris"hey, Ibuki-san". le dice al Oni, que esta tirada en el suelo, de espaldas a Chris. un fuerte olor a alcohol emana de ella.

Suika"heeeeeeyyyy. . ." dice débilmente la oni.

Chris" déjame adivinar. . ¿resaca?.

Suika"Hmmpf" afirma debidamente.

Chris _(entiendo tu dolor, yo también pase por lo mismo.)_

 **"BOOM!"**

en respuesta al ruido de la explosión que vino de afuera, el joven se dirige a la puerta.

Reimu " _Ohhh, vas a pagar por eso, Cuerva maniática!_ "Chris decide poner la mano en la puerta para abrirla.

Suika"Yo no abrira eso si fuese tu. . ." advierte Suika, pero su vos es tan débil que el extranjero no llega a oírla.

 _Aya" ah si? obligame!"._

Apenas abriendo la puerta, solo llega a ver la sacerdotisa moviéndose rápidamente, haciéndole frente a una chica con cabello negro semi-largo de ojo rojos,vistiendo un sombrero tokin, con unas alas en la espalda. por un breve instante la mirada de el se cruza con la de la extraña chica ella e inmediatamente es golpeado por un poderosa ráfaga de viento, que lo lanza hacia una pared. termina cayendo al piso, aturdido por el ataque.

Chris"( _Ahh. . que demonios fue eso?_ ) lentamente se levanta del suelo. el golpe había sido fuerte, pero solo lo había aturdido un poco.

Suika"te lo dijeeee. . . ." responde Suika débilmente. el joven, esta vez, si la oyó.

Chris"ahh.. suika,¿aca-."pero es interrumpido por la repentina aparición de la chica misteriosa ante el."WOW!"( _de donde salio?_ )

Aya"que bien, ya estas despierto!, ahora finalmente podre llevar a cabo mi entrevista!". dice Aya, completamente entusiasmada, e inmediatamente saca su libreta y lápiz.

Suika" Ya es taardeeee. . . .". murmura la oni para si misma.

Chris" perdón, no te entendí bie-"

Aya"ok primera pregunta:¿Como te llamas?" le habla rápidamente.

Chris" ahh mi nombre completo seria Chris-"

Aya"¿eres del mundo exterior?¿cual es son intenciones?"

Chris" bueno yo-"

Aya"oh espera,espera, mas importante¿Es verdad que te gusta bañarte con la sangre de tus enemigos?

Chris"Que?! no!, eso es asqueroso!,completamente y desagradablemente asqueroso"-entonces la chica se puso a escribir, poniendo toda su atención en libreta,dándole tiempo de pensar a Chris.( _hablando de sangre. . .¿no se suponía que estaba completamente cubierto de ello?¿adonde fue?¿me lo lavaron de encima acaso. . . no mas importante, ¿es acaso esta parlanchina policía?¿ que onda con este interrogatorio?)_

Reimu"Aya!, aun no he terminado contigo. . . "dijo Reimu apenas aparece en la puerta.

Chris"Ah, TU"señalo a reimu con la mano"tenemos que hablar de lo que paso la ultima noche"

Reimu" Chris. . estas despierto. . .Genial." dice ella, con un tono claro de sarcasmo.

Aya" Ya veo, hasta se nombran formalmente"-Aya escribe algunas cosas en su libreta y rápidamente se gira hacia Chris" Respondame usted, ¿hasta que punto tu relación con Reimu se ha desarro-".

Reimu y Chris"CALLATE!".

* * *

 _10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS._

Despues de que Aya, a regañadientes(y por presión de la sacerdotisa), se disculpara ante Chris y Reimu por su intromisión, los 3 empezaron hablar en el patio del templo para ventilar las dudas.

Chris" entonces, ¿cual es tu nombre?".

Aya"Yo soy Aya Shameimaru!, Buscadora de la verdad y Humilde reportera del mejor periódico de todo Gensokyo: el Bunbunmaru". respondió con una leve inclinación de cortesía.

Chris"ya veo"( _supongo que eso explica su loca ansiedad : ella es como los paparazzi, tengo que manejar esto con_ cuidado)-"mi nombre es Christopher Malone, y no, no me llamo Aka, eso era un sobrenombre" se dirige a Reimu."¿a que se debía el alboroto de antes?".

Reimu" Ella insistió tanto en entrar a entrevistarte aun cuando estabas inconsciente, que decidí darle una lección". Aya, al oír esto, se le acerco a Reimu,airada.

Aya"A mi?tu te estabas interponiendo en mi sagrada y justa tarea de exponer al mundo la verdad de los hechos ,Reimu ".

Reimu"¿y acaso eso te da el derecho de molestar a una persona mientras duerme?"

Aya"Tengo el derecho, después de todo, el mundo esta lleno de primi-Digo verdades, que esperan ser esclarecidas"- y apunta con el lapiz a Chris sin dejar de encarar a Reimu."como, por ejemplo el nuevo cazador de youkai que ha llegado a Gensokyo".

Chris"( _esta chica. . . dios.)_ lo siento, pero no soy un cazador como tu dices-".

Aya" Por supuesto que lo eres!, o cuantas personas conoces que sean capaces de decapitar a un Youkai de gran tamaño como el de ayer?, y bañarse en sangre de ello?" la ultima frase dejo a Reimu con cara de disgusto y sorpresa.

Reimu" Chris. . realmente hiciste eso?"-( _eso es asqueroso!)_.

Chris( _no jodas, no lo sabia_ )¿ a que viene esa reacción?¿acaso no lo viste a través de las brechas?". dice confuso. sabia que había sido observado desde el templo cuando el gusano atacaba la aldea, pues Reimu se lo había comentado la noche anterior.

Reimu"solo vi hasta el momento en que decapitabas al gusano, después Yukari cerro la brecha e insistió en que fuéramos a buscarte( _al final fue Marisa la que lo hizo, ella tiene su escoba después de todo)_ ".

Aya"Oh!yo también estuve ahí, viendote. Para ser humano, sabes como manejarte".

Chris( _Un momento, ella estuvo ahí. . acaso?_ )"Aya,¿ acaso me tomaste una foto cuando estaba delante del gusano muerto?¿cuando estaba al frente a esas personas?".

Aya" sip, esa fui yo, la honesta y rapida, Aya Shameimaru!".

Chris"( _JA, sabia que era un flash de una camara_ ). . . si, realmente eres rápida,( _tanto como para desaparecer sin ser vista_ ) pero no lo suficientemente cuidadosa". y entonces tratando de ver por la espalda de Aya, señalo a sus alas"vi unas plumas negras apenas mire hacia donde estaba el flash¿supongo que son de tus alas?". Aya quedo un poco desconcertada ante la pregunta de Chris.

Aya" Momento,¿Acaso puedes ver mis alas?"

Chris" bueno, si, digo, ¿estan ahi ,no?". dice mientras mira unas alas negras de la espalda de Aya, calculo que no tendrían mas de medio metro de envergadura.( _me pregunto si habra ropa especializada para la especie de Aya. . )-_ " ¿que clase de Youkai eres?

Aya( _Ah rayos!, descuide el flujo de magia de mi hechizo de ocultamiento durante mi pelea contra Reimu. mi tapadera como humana esta arruinada,supongo_ )si insistes, Soy la miembro mas veloz de los Tengu-Cuervo de la montaña Youkai". dice, orgullosa de ser considerada La mas Veloz de su estirpe.

Reimu" y tambien es la mas molesta por cierto". comento Reimu. Aya le tira una mirada de rencor, a la cual Reimu responde con lo mismo.

Chris( _Parece que aun hay rencor entre las dos._ )"ok, no hay necesidad de pelear. Calma. . " se pausa, logrando enfriar un poco los animos de las 2 chicas delante de el. a continuación, encara a la tengu."Mira Aya, realmente me gustaría darte la entrevista que tanto quieres, pero ahora realmente necesito hablar con Reimu, a solas".

Aya"ohh vamos, ¿aunque sea, unas cuantas preguntas?". insiste la reportera.

Chris( _ok, mejor, en vez de darle lo quiere, le ofrezco lo que yo quiera para que se vaya ya. realmente no quiero que nadie oiga lo que paso aquella noche, podrían terminar teniendo una mala impresión)_ "no, pero ya que insistes, te daré información general acerca de mi persona, y con eso cerramos por el momento ¿trato?".

Aya" mhhhhhh. . ." Aya se pone a pensar, decidiendo entre aceptar la oferta o acosar al extranjero hasta la muerte.

Chris" ademas, te daré información cada ocasión sobre mis experiencias en Gensokyo. He decidido quedarme por un tiempo". hace una pausa para poner su mejor _SmugFace, y_ se acerca a Aya, hablándole cerca del oído _"_ Piénsalo _,Tu_ periódico podría beneficiare mucho con los relatos de un extranjero desde su punto de vista¿ no te parece?". dice Chris, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

Aya"mhhhh. . ok!, es un trato". y sacando su libreta y lápiz, espera a la información"muy bien, escupelo".

Chris"ok. . . bueno, para empezar, mi nombre completo es Christopher Malone, Varón, tengo 17 años, soy soltero, mido un metro setenta y tres hasta donde yo recuerdo, trabajo en( _pensándolo bien, creo que ya estoy despedido)_ digo, _trabajaba_ en Mc Donals como. . . líder de equipo de empleados junto a un amigo. Lo repetiré una vez mas: No soy cazador de Youkai ni nada por el estilo, lo que viste en la aldea no fue nada mas ni nada menos que un acto de . . defensa personal. Y lo del baño de sangre es una mentira: el gusano empezó a sangrar como fuente apenas le decapite, era inevitable que terminara sucio, y quede claro que fue desagradable!( _Me pregunto a donde fue la sangre. . .)_. Y no, mi nombre no es Aka, ese es solo. . un apodo ".Toma una pausa para pensar en que decir." eso es todo lo que puedo compartir por el momento".

Reimu"¿ que es un Mc Donalds?.

Chris"( _claro, olvide de que esta gente esta aislada del mundo entero desde hace 100 años)_ Mc donals es . . un restaurante tan famoso que tiene puestos en todo el mundo exterior.

Reimu" ¿como un puesto de comida?"

Chris"si, solo que es mucho mas grande, y con capacidad para tener muchos mas clientes".

Aya"Ya veo".- Aya se toma unos segundos para concentrarse en escribir, y luego encara de vuelta a Chris."pero si no eres un cazador de Youkai, entonces¿ como explicas esa demostración de habilidades frente al gusano?¿y donde aprendiste esas habilidades?¿y donde est-". pero es cortada por una respuesta rápida de Chris.

Chris"lo siento, no recuerdo, debido a cierto accidente viniendo a este lugar, perdí algunos recuerdos. Ademas, si lo supiese, estoy seguro que no te lo diría aun".( _hablando de perder_ , ¿ _donde deje esa arma?_ )-"ok, creo que terminamos por hoy". dice el joven, concluyente.

Aya" pero-".

Chris" sin peros,tenemos un trato, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora cumple con la tuya".

Aya" **"sigh"** ,ok, me iré, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos juro que no podrás mantener tus secretos en oscuras!. Tienes mi palabra!".e insatisfecha con los datos, se larga volando rápidamente, levantando viento como signo de su increíble velocidad.

Chris( _wow, realmente es rápida, no puedo ver a donde fue_ )-y entonces cambio la vista a Reimu, que también había visto la partida de Aya.-"entonces, Reimu, supongo que me debes una buena explicación de lo ocurrido anoche". Reimu dejo de ver hacia donde se había ido Aya, y con una indicación, le dijo que entrara a su casa.

mientras caminaban, ella no pudo evitar terminar la pregunta que Aya iba a hacerle.

Reimu"a propósito¿donde esta esa arma que tenias ayer?".

Chris"( _¿acaso me leyó la mente?_ )¿eh,no sabes donde esta?

adentro, Suika ya se estaba levantando, llevándose una mano en la cabeza, y gimiendo del dolor de cabeza.

Reimu"¿acaso también tengo que cuidar de tus cosas?".

Chris"Rayos, ¿donde lo habré dejado?"-( _me parece que. . lo deje afuera_ )-piensa Chris, mientras que a Reimu se le ocurre una idea.

Reimu" y no te seria posible. . invocarla? como hiciste ayer?".

Chris( _oh, eso podría funciona_ r)-"déjame intentar"acto seguido: Chris concentra sus pensamientos en el arma, deseando que regresase a sus manos.

Y efectivamente, Ocurre.

Un súbita forma brillante aparece delante de Chris. el la agarra con su mano derecha, revelándose como su arma.

Chris" Aquí esta!". dice el, contento de tener el arma entre manos.

Reimu" eso fue rápido, como si saliera de la nada".

Chris" ¿de que hablas? esta cosa empezó a brillar antes de que la tocase".

Reimu"¿ lo hizo? yo no vi nada, tan solo moviste la mano hacia delante y. . apareció( _ni siquiera sentí una fluctuación mágica,en ese caso¿ mas que un hechizo, es esta una habilidad? pero aun si fuese una habilidad, debería de haber hecho aunque sea una pequeña fluctuacion en Chris, pero nada. . ._

 _estoy segura de que Marisa o Alice saben mas esto que yo, su campo es la magia después de todo. tal vez les pregunte mas tarde. por ahora . ._ )

Chris se sentó y Reimu, diciendo que traería algo de te y pan para que el desayunara,paso de largo a la cocina.

despues, con el te y algo de pan en la mesa, Chris deja su arma a un lado de el y empieza a desayunar.

Reimu" bueno, para empezar, debo decir que diste mucho trabajo anoche. . .".

y así Reimu explico lo ocurrido: después de que Chris cayera inconsciente, victima de alguna especie de rechazo, que se manifestó en forma de arcos eléctricos a través de su cuerpo, Yukari había comprobado que efectivamente, se le había detenido el corazón como resultado de la descarga eléctrica, y que ella,Reimu,( para su disgusto) tuvo que hacer algo que Yukari dijo que era "RCP". después de una corta protesta sobre que Yukari lo hiciera, empezó a hacerlo.

Chris"Ehmm, Reimu"dice el joven, tratando de ser cauteloso, pues sabia muy bien como era el RCP" de casualidad tu me-

Reimu" NO, no fui yo, ni en un millon de años.". dice ella, algo sonrojada.

Chris" ¿entonces quien lo hizo?.

Reimu"¿ **Realmente quieres saber**?". fue la respuesta de ella,con un tono de voz como si avisara sutilmente que no quería seguir con ese hilo de esta conversación.

Chris lo capto inmediatamente.

Chris"N-nono, esta bien".

Y ella siguió con su relato:después de que su latido volviese, Yukari recomendó que lo mejor fuese que Chris descansara dentro del templo, hasta nuevo aviso.

 _._

 _Reimu"Un segundo!, acaso planeas dejármelo aquí?_

 _Yukari" si, tengo que empezar a investigar este casa tal vez sea un lugar mas seguro y adecuado para el, pero ahora mismo Ran. . . no esta disponible para que se ocupe de el, así que la alternativa eres tu"._

 _Reimu"Pero-"_

 _Yukari"No tengo tiempo, nos vemos después Reimu. ."_ y así ella desapareció en su brecha.

.

.

Reimu _(malditas seas, Yukari,¿que tanto te costaba pedirte utilizar tu poder para llevarlo adentro?)_

 _._

Reimu"y eso fue lo que paso" tomo una pausa para sorber algo de te.

Chris"Aha. . ya veo. ." entonces nota que Reimu cambia de expresión de contemplativa a de ligera culpa.

Reimu". . .perdóname que casi hayas muerto bajo mi manejo. hice el ritual como era debido, se suponía que debería de haberte llevado hacia el mundo exterior sano y salvo". dice ella, si bien con una voz algo baja, e inclinando la cabeza. Chris queda impresionado, que alguien tan cabeza dura y grosera como Reimu se disculpara de esa forma.

Chris"( _wow, realmente lo esta haciendo. ok, esta vez, nada de groserías entonces_ ). .ok, no hay problema, supongo que no fue intencional. . y perdóname también por haberte dicho. .Tu sabes que". y sonríe, como forma de animar a Reimu. ella lo nota.

Reimu" ok, entonces estamos a mano" concluye ella, también sonriendo.

. . . ."oh, por dios, que conmovedora escena". dice una voz, que proviene del techo. inmediatamente ambos jóvenes miran arriba.

Reimu" Yukari!, ¿que rayos haces aquí?¿acaso ya terminaste con tu investigación?".dice la miko, molesta de que todas las personas, fuese Yukari la que presenciara lo de antes.

Yukari" tranquila Reimu, nadie oirá de mi acerca de esto". dice ella,sonriente, esperando lograr una reacción, que esta vez no ocurre"he descubierto algunas cosas, así que decidí venir a comentártelo." y entonces mueve la vista hacia Chris" y tambien quería chequear su condición, pero veo que eso no sera necesario".

Chris" tan solo dinos que averiguaste( _en serio, empiezo a entender por que Reimu la trata_ _así_ )" dice el, sin ningún tono de cordialidad.

entonces ella desaparece en su brecha, para aparecer al lado de Chris.

Yukari" bueno, para empezar, he descubierto 1 cosa respecto a ti" toma una pausa" no estoy segura como, pero de alguna forma, tu existencia esta. . como decirlo. . Rota". Chris trago saliva ante lo dicho.

Chris" ¿es eso grave?" dice, preocupado

Yukari" no exactamente, solo una ínfima, super pequeña parte de ti esta desaparecida. Es tan ínfima que no te afectara en absolutamente nada en lo que puedas hacer". al decir esto, el joven largo un suspiro de alivio, pero Yukari continuo." pero, por mas ínfima que sea, soy incapaz de usar mis poderes sobre ti gracias a ello".-toma una pausa.-"como tu ya sabrás, tengo poderes que se basan en la manipulación del espacio, ya sea con mi manejo de bordes, o mis portales".

Reimu" brechas, no hay forma que alguien sano llame portales a eso." interrumpe.

Yukari"si, exacto. Para que mis poderes funciones adecuadamente sobre un ser vivo, es necesario que su existencia este completa y reconocible. de lo contrario pasan cosas como lo de ayer. . " y hecha una mirada de represalia a Reimu, a lo cual ella responde alejando la vista de Yukari.

Yukari" la técnica de destierro que Reimu uso anoche también debe cumplir con esos requisitos. De lo contrario, recibes un rechazo, y como estabas dentro de un circulo de poder. . "

Chris" fui rechazado por todos lados. . eso explica como termine anoche ". Chris se estremeció ante lo que dijo ¿ quien aceptaría tan fácilmente que su boleto de salida terminase asi?. "pero ya: lo hecho hecho esta, estoy vivo y eso es lo que importa" y miro en dirección a Reimu. había dicho esas palabras para evitar que ella sintiese culpabilidad. ( _no es su culpa, claro, pero si no hubiese regresado es probable que eso la hubiese marcado de por vida)_

Yukari" pensamos del mismo modo, lo hecho ya esta hecho". toma una pausa, cierra los ojos, para dirigirlos con gran atención hacia Chris" pero el futuro aun no. dime¿ahora que vas a hacer?".

Chris se tomo un momento para responder: no estaba seguro de que iba a hacer en su situación, y lo del trabajo en Mc Donalds era lo de menos ¿ que pensaría Jason, al ver que el estaría ausente por tanto tiempo?.

Chris( _lo conozco bien. . es mujeriego, o al menos lo intenta y trabajamos juntos antes en algún. .lugar. Seguro que notara, si es que ya no lo hizo, de que algo no andará bien conmigo. Sinceramente, no quiero que se preocupe tanto por mi_ )

Reimu" ¿Y?" la voz despierta a Chris de sus pensamientos. para entonces, ya pensó en que iba a hacer.

Chris"primero que nada: Yukari ¿no hay alguna forma de hallar esta parte de mi existencia que esta perdida?".

Yukari"no, al menos para mi no. recuerda que tu existencia, quebrada de esta forma, es invisible para mi excepto por contacto visual". respondió segura." pero quizá una maga te pueda ayudar".

Chris( _una maga_ )" te refieres a una hechicera? como Marisa?". entonces Yukari lanzo una risita, como si el joven hubiese dicho algo gracioso."¿que pasa?".

Yukari"Resulta que Marisa no es una maga, es un humano que practica magia". responde ella. Chris queda un poco confundido.¿cual es la diferencia entre un mago y una persona que practica magia?

Chris" ¿Entonces quien me puede ayudar?".

Reimu" Yo se quien: Patchoulli Knowledge, de la Mansion Scarlet. Es muy buena maga".

Chris"Entonces-" es cortado por Reimu.

Reimu"Pero no te Recomiendo que vayas, al menos, aun no". Dice Reimu, Advirtiendo.

Chris"¿por que?"

Reimu"Digamos que sus habitantes pueden ser. . .problemáticos con sus huéspedes, en especial por cierta persona. . .".

Chris"¿son gente violenta?"

Reimu" No, no es eso, es que pueden ser gente muy molesta, en especial, por la dueña de la mansion". dice Reimu, preguntándose si molesta fue la palabra correcta para describir a Remilia Scarlet"ella es una vampiro".

Chris"V-vampiro?,¿en serio?"

Yukari" de hecho, son dos vampiros los que viven en la mansion" Corrige Yukari.

Chris"ok me convencieron, no iré a la mansión"( _Aun no tengo el nivel necesario, supongo_ ).

Chris se levanta del suelo, y mirando hacia afuera, a través de la puerta corrediza, hablo

Chris"Bien, Entonces Yukari, necesito que hagas 2 cosas por mi, si te es posible: 1, traerme mi celular. Esta allí, en mi apartamento. conoces la dirección, el numero es 4".Yukari lo miro por un momento, pensando si aceptar o no.

Yukari"ok, Sera hecho,¿y lo otro?".

Chris" esto es lo mas crucial".toma aire y sigue"¿seria posible que me cubrieras con Jason?".

Yukari"Y podría saber a que te refieres con "cubrirte"?"

Chris" ehmm, veras. . no te pido que le digas algo exactamente". Chris titubeo, como si lo que estuviese a punto de pedir fuese algo muy delicado" Estoy seguro de que sabes como Jason se siente ante ti y . .bueno. . . seria posible si tu? . . ". pero no termina.

Yukari"Ahhh. .quieres que lo "distraiga"¿no?" el tono en la palabra "distraiga" notifica a Chris de que Yukari sabe a lo que el se refiere.

Reimu"¿a que te refieres con eso?" pero es ignorada, pues nadie le contesta.

Chris" . . si, eso es lo que quiero que hagas, de esa forma, es probable que este menos dispuesto a enfocarse en averiguar mi paradero".

Yukari"Ok, lo haré, pero no por ti: eso podría ser divertido". y entonces, usando a una brecha, se acerco a el, tanto que su cara estaba a centímetros de la de el." pero te advierto: no tendré piedad con el".

Chris"( _mensaje captado. Perdóname Jason, siento que te estoy enviando al demonio en persona, pero es la única forma que veo para asegurar que no te la pases investigando mi localización._

 _Ademas, Recuerdo muy bien como quedaste cuando ella te dijo no._

 _Al final tendrás lo que querías¿cierto?)_

Chris" bien, con eso decidido, primero iré a la aldea: tengo algunos asuntos que saldar allí, después veré que hacer". Reimu lo vio con una cara de desilusión, preguntándose si el realmente estaba corriendo un riesgo innecesario(por segunda vez). Yukari, en cambio, solo acrecentó su sonrisa, y apareció con una brecha adelante de el, afuera.

Yukari" si es el caso, entonces querrás llegar allí inmediatamente, sin cruzarte con algún Youkai, ¿no?". el rostro del joven le encara, con una rígida mirada." por supuesto, no sera a través de mis portales". y entonces mira de reojo a cierta persona que estuvo en silencio en durante toda la conversación, haciendo contacto visual.

Tal persona entiende el mensaje.

Reimu" Brechas" corrige.

Yukari"sino a través de un modo. . mas primitivo" y antes de terminar la frase, Suika ya se habia levantado del suelo , y caminado silenciosamente detrás de Chris.

Reimu" un momento. . que haces?

Yukari" hacia la aldea de los humanos Suika. . ."

Chris"¿como?". dice confuso, sin advertir la presencia de la persona detrás de el.

Suika" hehe, no hay problema" y antes de que reaccionara, Chris es agarrado por Suika, que había aumentado su tamaño. al ver la forma en que Suika lo estaba agarrando, comprendió, aterrado, lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Reimu"( _no puede ser!_ )" pero ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Suika" te deseo un buen viaje!". dice Suika, animadamente.

Chris"Oh no! por favor, prefiero caminaAAAAHHHH!. ." y así, impulsado por la titanica fuerza de la oni, el joven cazador escarlata se perdió en el cielo.

Reimu quedo estupefacta ante la escena, Suika se rie y toma de su inseparable botella, y Yukari. .

Yukari" buen lanzamiento"dice mientras mira al pobre humano desaparecer en el cielo"y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que buscar algo". y desaparece inmediatamente.

.

.

Reimu encara a su amiga.

Reimu" no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso".

Suika" esta bien, ella no dejara que le pase algo. . creo".

Reimu" **"SIGH"** "y hace un facepalm.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO TIEMPO: MAÑANA.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque mágico, Marisa Kirisame andaba haciendo su recolección diaria de champiñones y setas en el bosque.

Pero hoy día no estaba tan concentrada en su casual tarea.

No después de saber que perdió propiedad ajena.

Marisa( _Rayos. . como deje que eso pasara. . . )_

Originalmente, su intención era la hacerle broma pesada al joven cazador que había conocido ayer, como venganza por la traición de anoche. solo eso, no quería hacerle daño alguno al recién llegado

Fue por eso que al ver que el objeto que había robado, una Hoja de aspecto siniestro, había desaparecido del lugar de su casa donde lo puso, la joven hechicera se puso a buscar exhaustivamente por su hogar y alrededores, esperando encontrar la hoja. Quería vengarse, si, pero no así.

Marisa _(Ahora mismo, el debe estar preguntándose donde esta su juguetito habrá ido. ._ )-Piensa Marisa, mientras levanta del suelo un hongo verde con puntos negros alrededor-(¿ _quien me habrá robado la hoja?. . . a no ser. . . la única persona que podría haberlo hecho es esa ermitaña. ._ )

Ahora, para distraerse un rato de su búsqueda, Marisa había empezado a recolectar setas mágicas por el bosque, pero aquello no duraría mucho.

Marisa( _ok, esta decidido: d_ _espues de que termine con esto, Iré a preguntarle a esa tal Miko el paradero de esa maldita ermitaña, por las buenas o por las malas. . ._

 _na, mas divertido sera por las malas. que a láser y estrellas sea!)._

fue entonces cuando alzo la vista, y vio a la silueta de una persona volar a gran velocidad a través del cielo azul.

Marisa"Huh, debe ser otro de esos Tengus ( _hace mucho que no veo alguno, ¿me pregunto si sera un conocido de Aya?_ )".

a lo lejos, aparte de Marisa, otra figura también había visto a la persona voladora que surcaba el cielo.

pero ella lo vio lo suficientemente cerca para saber que no era un tengu, ni que tampoco estaba volando.

. . ." vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien hizo enfurecer a la oni del templo Hakurei. ."

* * *

Chris" AAAAAHH!"( _OhdiosohdiosporfavorperdonenmepormispecadosDiosAlaJehovaBuddaHorusZeusOdin. . .)-_ piensa, mientras sigue "volando" a través del cielo de Gensokyo.

entonces, nota la aldea humana, a lo lejos,dentro de un el hermoso valle verde.

Chris( _almenosesaSuikasabecomolanzaaarr!_ )- es entonces cuando nota que su velocidad empieza a bajar.

y baja.

 _(y baja_

 _._

 _._

 _MIERDA!)_

es entonces que descubre que esta a segundos de caer en vertical hacia la tierra.

Chris( _ok, ahora si estoy muer-_ )pero de repente,siente como un brazo lo esta agarrando del torso."¿pero que demonios. .

Yukari"oh por favor, no soy tan mala como para ser llamada demonio".

Chris" Yukari!".

* * *

 _Chris"en el nombre de tu razón¿ por que no me dijiste que harías esto antes?"_

 _Yukari"¿hubieses aceptado?"_

 _Chris". . . .no"._

 _Yukari" tardaste en responder, así que asumo que te debió gustar,fufufu. ."._

 _Chris(maldita anciana)_

 _Yukari"por cierto, veo que dejaste tu arma en el templo, te gustaria-"_

 _Chris" no, esta bien, puedo invocarla cuando lo necesite. Solo no vuelvas a hacerme esto. Nunca. Jamas."._

.

.

Chris" Bueno, al menos encontró mi celular" murmura para consolarse por la experiencia de antes.

.

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA TIEMPO: MAÑANA.

.

Chris había logrado llegar a la aldea, aunque no se sentía muy agradecido a Yukari por eso, salvo por el hecho que ella se molesto en atraparlo en el momento en que el iba a empezar a caer hacia el suelo, salvándole de la muerte segura.

pero lo que no le gustaba era el hecho de que antes ella había ido al apartamento de el para buscar su celular, mientras el estaba por los aires.

¿que hubiese pasado si ella no encontraba el dispositivo a tiempo?¿y que pasaba si no calculaba exactamente la trayectoria del lanzamiento?.

Y ante todo, ella seguía sonriendo, pareciendo completamente despreocupada, como si no hubiese sido gran cosa lo que paso recientemente.

Chris( _supongo que asi son los youkai, aunque ella no lo parece._ _físicamente_ )- piensa, mientras camina por las calles de la aldea, notando las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes.

Gracias a los datos que oyó de Reimu la noche anterior, cuando andaban conversando sobre el incidente con el gusano, sabia que Akyuu pertenecía a una de las familias mas ricas de la aldea, y que por lo tanto, encontrarla seria fácil.

Chris( _debería de preguntarle a algunas de estas personas, estoy muy seguro que conocen la vivienda de esa chica. . ._

 _hablando de ella ¿Debería referirme a ella como una persona de mi edad?, recuerdo que me llamaba joven, y que también se dirigía a mi como si fuese alguien mucho mayor, lo cual no es el caso._

 _también,_ _durante el ataque del gusano vi que ella mantenía la calma, podría jurar que esos ojos que vi en aquel entonces. . ._

 _me estoy yendo, en las nubes._ _Concéntrate Chris, debo llamar a Jason primero, avisarle que no podre estar.)-_ Abandona la calle para meterse en un callejón, para así evitar miradas curiosas sobre el y su teléfono. Busca entre los contactos, y encuentra el numero de su amigo.

(q _ue raro, ¿por que decidi nombrar su contacto como "MAG" y no como "Jason"?_ ). y entonces llama.

.

.

 _Jason"Chris, Amigo, gracias a dios que me llamas¿ que paso?, en la recepción me dijeron que no llegaste en la noche de la fiesta._

Chris" si, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Escúchame, ahora mismo, estoy en un. . viaje por asuntos. . personales".

Jason". . _¿Necesitas mi ayuda con tu problema? puedo reunirme contigo si-"_ su voz se pone seria, habiendo identificado un significado sutil.

 _Chris"_ No, esta bien, es una cuestión . . familiar. Tan solo trata de que el Jefe no me despida _."_ dice el, con vos firme y seria."por favor, debo hacer esto por mi propia cuenta".

 _Jason". . Ok, esta bien. Privado es lo privado, si dices que puedes hacerlo, confiare en ti"_ asiente el, su vos se pone algo blanda" _Pero promete una cosa_ ".

Chris" si?"

Jason" _Regresa sano y salvo. Ya he asistido a 3 funerales, no quiero tener que ir a un cuarto. . ."_ toma una pausa para cambiar su tono mas animado _" después de todo, tu sabes muy bien que odio los funerales, las señoras en negro llorando, el dia lluvioso. . no van conmigo_ ". Dice en forma animada.

Chris" Jejeje, por supuesto que si, Jason" ríe, y Jason hace lo mismo a través del teléfono" ok, Jason, tengo que cortar. nos vemos después".

Jason" _Adios. . y buena suerte"_. y corta. el joven inmediatamente vuelve a la calle, guardando su celular.

Chris( _Que onda con los sobrenombres? no mas importante¿ por que yo tengo el apodo de "pock", eso suena muy mal._

 _por otra parte. .3 funerales. . hombre, pobre Jason, si tan solo recordase quienes. .)_

entonces se detiene, notando que toda la gente de alrededor suyo lo mira. Oye los murmuro. y empieza a ver que algunas personas se juntan alrededor de el. hombres, mujeres, niños.

algunas miradas expresan nerviosismo.

otras, temor.

pero la mayoría de ellas expresan admiración. aunque esto ultimo, Chris no lo noto.

Chris( _supongo que debo tener cierta reputación después de lo de ayer. . Un momento!_

 _Si realmente Aya me tomo una foto sonriendo y empapado de sangre, ¿eso no significaría que esa foto aparecería en el periódico al día siguiente, o sea, hoy?_

 _¿eso no me daría una mala impresión? oh vaya, creo que ahora entiendo por que la gente me mira con esas caras. Gracias a dios que deje mi hoja en el templo._

 _la visión de esa arma quizá los pondría mucho mas nerviosos)._

un hombre, que había dejado de jalar de la carretilla para llevar madera para mirar al extranjero también, ahora se estaba acercando a el.

Chris lo miro, era un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo corto con una pequeña coleta atras. una persona que le resultaba familiar.

el hombre se detiene frente a Chris, que se empezado a poner nervioso.

Hombre"Chico, ¿puedo preguntarte cual es tu nombre?"

Chris( _Eh? acaso el no lo leyó en el periódico de Aya_ )M-mi nombre?.

Hombre"Si, por supuesto. Después de todo, quiero conocer el nombre de mi salvador."

Chris entonces recordó quien estaba delante suyo( _Támashi_ ).

Chris"E-es Aka, mi nombre es Aka( _Ups, nombre incorrecto_ )".

Támashi"No, tu verdadero nombre".

Chris( _como se dio cuenta de que era falso)"_ Christopher, ese es mi verdadero nombre".entonces, el hombre se arrodillo, se inclino hacia adelante y bajo la cabeza.

Hombre"Christopher-san, te debo la vida por haberme salvado a mi hijo y a mi. Si tu no te hubieses enfrentado al monstruo en ese momento, mi hijo y yo no estaríamos con vida". Chris no pudo hacer mas que llevarse una mano a la cabeza, tratando de digerir el agradecimiento.

Chris"O-ok, S-s-si, N-no hay pro-bl-blema". toda la escena lo hacia sentir muy alagado.

Támashi"Es por eso que, por favor! haré lo que sea por ti!. . .

* * *

Despues de con un rato con el talentoso carpintero, Chris ya se hallaba frente a la puerta de la residencia Hieda.

Chris esta vez, se sentía mucho mas animado que cuando llego a la aldea, pues durante la charla con el carpintero, el había accedido hacerle una caja personalizada para las donaciones. fue tan amable que incluso oyó las indicaciones de Chris acerca de como quería que fuese.

 _Támashi"dalo por hecho, Chris-san!,pondré a prueba toda mi habilidad para hacer la mejor caja de donaciones lo mas rápido posible!"._

 _Chris"tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo, prefiero que las cosas se hagan bien a que se hagan rápido"._

 _Támashi"si!"_

y ahora, aquí estaba el, tocando la campanilla al lado de la puerta.

la puerta corrediza se abre, siendo una sirvienta la que atiende a Chis.

Sirvienta" Buen día, Bienvenido a la Casa Hieda,¿ podría preguntar a que se debe vuestra visita?"

Chris" si, de hecho, vine a visitar a _miss_ Akyuu"( _rayos, dije miss otra vez, segura que estas personas no saben ingles_ ). apenas al terminar la frase, una voz de atrás de la sirvienta se hace oir

. . . ."( _acaso es el?_ ) esta bien, saki, déjale pasar". dice otra de las sirvientas

Sirvienta" esta segura Maeda-sama?".

Maeda" si, después de todo, tengo ordenes de llevar a este chico ante Akyuu-sama apenas lo viera". dice segura.

Sirvienta"si, por supuesto". y entonces ella hace a un lado, dejando pasar al joven-"por favor, señor, sus zapatos. . ."

Chris( _oh, claro_ ) y rápidamente, se saca las zapatillas blancas, dejándolas a un lado de la puerta.

Maeda" muy bien, ahora, sígueme por favor, lo llevare hacia donde Akyuu-sama" y entonces se dio la vuelta, y empieza a caminar hacia a los pasillos.

Chris"ok"( _creo que ya se quien esta mujer, es la que estuvo junto a Akyuu la otra vez, cuando el gusano atacaba_ )- y Chris empieza a seguir a la mujer.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: HAKUGYOKUROU. TIEMPO: MEDIODIA.

dentro de la mansión del inframundo, en una sala conectada al gran jardín del Hakugyokuru, dos personas terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo.

Yuyuko"ok, acepto".

Yukari"Creeme que disfrutaras esto tanto como yo, Yuyuko" dice ella, desde su brecha,a su vieja amiga, la princesa del Inframundo, Yuyuko Saigyouji. ella había estado escuchando el pequeño plan de la Youkai de los bordes, y había aceptado. . . con una condición, por supuesto.

Yuyuko"No tanto como disfrutare las delicias que me traerás del mundo exterior"- dijo ella, emocionada"Han pasado 46 años desde que probé una hamburguesa, me pregunto cuanto habran cambiado. . ". con solo pensar la primera vez que probo una, se le empieza a hacer agua la boca.

Afuera, Youmu Konpachi, habiendo terminado de hacer sus quehaceres en el jardín hace una hora, estaba entrenando con su katana,Roukanken, oscilando su hoja verticalmente y horizontalmente 1, 2,3, o 4 veces, para luego dar un paso atrás o hacia adelante y luego repetir.

pero al mismo tiempo, también se la había pasado escuchando en todo lo posible la conversación entre Yukari y Yuyuko.

Y la idea simplemente no le animaba mucho.

Youmu( _No puedo creer que Yuyuko-sama haya decidido eso solo por la comida del mundo exterior. ¿acaso la mía no es lo suficientemente buena?_ _"_ **Sigh** _"(_ _¿cuando sera el día en que ella cambie?)-_ piensa ella, mientras acelera el ritmo de su entrenamiento.

pues dentro de poco, tendría que preparar el almuerzo.

para su ama, ella misma. . . y el visitante que vendría.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA, CASA HIEDA. TIEMPO: MEDIODÍA.

Chris"Nos vemos luego, Hieda-san, buena suerte con tu crónica".

Akyuu"lo mismo para ti,Chris-san, que los dioses te favorezcan".

Chris se despedía ya estando a unos metros de la puerta delantera de la casa, de la cual Akyuu también se estaba despidiendo.

Durante el resto de la mañana, ambos estuvieron hablando con un único propósito: escuchar el relato de Chris.

A diferencia de Aya, Chris en ningún momento sintió incomodidad alguna ante su anfitriona, y le dijo todo acerca de el( lo que llegaba a recordar, por supuesto) desde sus datos personales, que era lo que hacia antes de llegar a Gensokyo, hasta como llego a la situación en la que el protagonizo ayer. ella escucha con mucha atención y asombro, a veces interrumpiendo para hacer una o dos preguntas acerca de algo.

Chris, en cambio, expreso su curiosidad en el Youkai que apareció ayer.

 _Akyuu" Kussaki, son youkai que moran en el mundo subterráneo, debajo de Gensokyo, aunque mucho antes también solían aparecer en la superficie, exactamente hace 931 años"._

 _Chris" Ya veo, ¿algo mas que me puedas contar de esos monstruos?"._

 _Akyuu" Si bien recuerdo, su coraza es muy resistente a la magia y cualquier otra tecnica mediante poder espiritual, razón por la cual fueron cazados hasta la extinción en la superficie por exterminadores de youkai, obligandoles a morar en el mundo subterráneo"._

también, para fuera de los registros, Chris le menciono la forma "exótica" en la que había venido a la aldea.

 _Akyuu"fufufu. . .sinceramente, no puedo creer que hayas tenido que pasar por eso"._ dijo ella,divertida, contiendo las risa por educación ante su huésped _._

 _Chris" lo se, yo también tuve dificultad creyéndolo, y eso que fui la victima, pero aprendí la lección: Jamas le des la espalda a un oni, especialmente si ya le diste la espalda antes y sufriste"._

 _Akyuu" pero, dime,¿estas seguro en depositar tu confianza en ella?"._ el tono de vos de Akyuu de repente tomo un tono serio, y su cambio de expresión respaldo el cambio. eso agarro por sorpresa a Chris.

 _Chris" te refieres a Suika?_

 _Akyuu"no, a Yukari"._ Chris titubeo ante la pregunta, pero al final reacciono.

 _Chris"no, en realidad, no."_

 _Akyuu"Bien respondido. Después de todo, Ella es. ._

.

Chris" Deshonesta, muy deshonesta, e impredecible" se dice murmurando para así mismo-(" _y también mira para sus propios intereses, la única razón por la cual ella debió acceder a ayudarte, es por que conseguirá algo de ti a cambio, Aunque sea a largo plazo_

 _por eso, tan pronto logres depender menos de ella, mejor estarás",al menos eso es lo que Hieda-san aconsejo)._

 _(Deshonesta. . . Deshonesta. . . por algún motivo, siento que esta palabra esta relacionado a algo muy importante para mi. .¿pero que?)._

sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando noto que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. lo había estado siguiendo desde que salio de la casa Hieda.

Chris estaba muy seguro de ello, después de todo, podía sentir su "presencia".

era una cosa rara, pero familiar al mismo tiempo, el "sentir" la presencia de una persona o cosa en particular.

Y de alguna forma, estaba aprendiendo a como usarlo a su favor. Antes, cuando el gusano atacaba, era capaz de anticipar desde donde y como atacaría no solo gracias a su sentido de la vista y oído, si no que también por que podía "sentirlo". tal sentimiento funcionaba como una fuerte premonición de que algo iba a ocurrir, solo que también indicaba por donde y cuando pasaría.

Y ahora,lo utilizaba para "vigilar" a su acosador.

Chris( _estoy seguro de una cosa: esta "habilidad", si es que se le puede decir, es completamente fuera de serie de un gerente de un servicio de comida rápida. puedo apostar a que antes de trabajar en Mc Donalds, me dedicaba a otra cosa._

 _¿Seria posible que Aya tenga razón?¿ soy acaso un cazador de_ _Youkai?-_ ) De repente, una melodía empieza a sonar. Chris la reconoce.

Es el sonido de su celular. Apenas empieza a agarrar y aceptar la llamada, da una mirada hacia atrás, para ver el aspecto de su seguidor.

pero ya no estaba mas. entonces el pone atención a su celular, y nota que el contacto que lo llama es alguien que no esperaba terminar hablando a través del teléfono.

Chris"Dime, Yukari¿ acaso un hombre no puede tener su propia privacidad respecto a su celular?"protesta.

Yukari" _Oh vamos, no te desanimes, Chris- **chan**_ ". dijo ella, molestando y ruborizando a Chris ligeramente.

Chris( _no hay forma en que tu y yo seamos tan amigos a estas alturas)"¿_ y para que me llamas?, ¿has descubierto algo respecto a mi existencia perdida?"

Yukari" _no, pero creo que he encontrado una forma de que puedas recordar mas cosas respecto a tu pasado_ ". entonces Chris se puso pensativo:¿acaso ella no era la misma persona que había evitado que Reimu y Marisa intervinieran en la pelea entre el y el gusano gigante, solo para que lograr que el peligro inminente hiciese que recordase algo de su vida?.

( _Ciertamente)_ pensó el. Definitivamente, esta propuesta olía a peligro.

Chris"Es peligroso?"

Yukari" _para alguien que pudo vencer a un Gusano gigante, no debería ser problema_ ". dice Yukari, tratando de convencer al joven.

el por supuesto, no lo muerde tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro de que pondría su vida en riesgo.

( _"l_ _a única razón por la cual ella debió acceder a ayudarte, es por que conseguirá algo de ti a cambio")_ pensaba el, en las sabias palabras de uno los Niños de Miare **(2)**.

Pero por otro lado, sentía curiosidad en saber quien era el en realidad.

 _(Y también, tengo que una caja de que devolver, no nos olvidemos de eso)_

Yukari" _¿y? aceptaras o no?_ " decía ella, impasible.

por esas razones, su respuesta fue completamente honesta.

Chris"Voy a ser franco Yukari: No confió mucho en lo seguro que esta "forma". De hecho, desde anoche, me has dado bastantes razones como para no confiar en ti ". Y largando un buen suspiro, continuo."aun así, **acepto** ".

desde el otro lado de la conversión, Yukari no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN:ALDEA HUMANA TIEMPO: MAÑANA(Horas antes de la llegada de Chris a la aldea).

Adentro de una Casucha, en los bordes de la aldea, una figura empieza a hablar a través de un Celular.

. . . ."Jefe, Soy yo. He terminado de hacer un Chequeo exhaustivo de la aldea. los resultados. .no son los esperados". dice una una mujer, vestida como la gente de la aldea.

. . . ." _¿que ocurrió?_ " dice una voz desde celular, también femenina.

Mujer"el _Kussaki_ fue derrotado por un ser humano".

Jefe" _¿fue la miko del templo Hakurei?¿o la hechicera que vive en el bosque mágico?_ ".

Mujer"Ninguna de ellas dos. Lo venció un extranjero, que de casualidad estaba en el momento preciso cuando el _Kussaki_ ataco".

Jefe" _. . . . . . ._ "

Mujer"¿Jefe?".

Jefe" _. . . No existen tales cosas como la casualidad, Hanryu"_

Hanryu". . ¿es posible ya que estén sospechando de nuestros planes?". Dice la mujer, con algo de preocupación.

Jefe" _No, lo dudo mucho. hemos tenido extremo cuidado en establecer nuestras posiciones tal como fue planeado. Ademas, el hechizo Anti-radar aun sigue en linea_ ". entonces tomo una pausa antes de continuar" _Aun así, es probable que **ella** ya este sospechando_ ".

Mujer"¿Cuales son mis nuevas ordenes?"

Jefe" _Manten tu posición, Sigue vigilando la aldea y notificame de cualquier cosa que sea relevante, corto"._ y corto la linea con su subordinado.

desde el lugar donde ella estaba, la jefa supo que era hora de tomar medidas mas drásticas. en su teléfono celular, empieza a buscar uno de sus contactos.

Y llama.

. . . " _¿que pasa jefecita?"._ una voz divertida y masculina habla desde el otro lado de la linea.

Jefe"Togame, es tiempo de que ejecutes tu parte. . ".

* * *

 **(1)La muerte clínica es un estado en la cual el corazón y la respiración se detienen, desapareciendo así cualquier señal de vida.**

 **(2) Los niños de miare son una linea de reencarnaciones de Hiera no Are, un antiguo cronista, cuya labor es registrar los hechos que ocurren en Gensokyo. nacen entre 100-150 años, siendo Akyuu la novena encarnación.**

 **Y con eso, cierro este capitulo.**

 **Estoy seguro que algunos de los que han leído esto pueden estar pensando"¿entonces Chris obviamente ira al infranmundo(o Netherworld), no?".**

 **Si, lo hará,Duh, es algo completamente obvio, pero hasta aquí terminan los Spoilers.**

 **Ahora respecto al tema de la linea del tiempo del mundo de Touhou que mencione la vez pasada, esta historia estaría ubicada como dije antes, Despues de Ten Desires, pero siendo aun mas precisos,debo aclarar que estaría ubicada antes del capitulo 6 del manga Touhou: Wild and Hornet Hermit, cronológicamente hablando. Asi que si, estoy considerando poner a Kasen en esta historia.**

 **hablando de cronología, estoy asumiendo que en esta historia tanto Reimu como Marisa tienen la misma edad de 18 años.¿a ustedes les parece correcto?¿o debería de bajarlo 1 año mas?.**

 **Como sea, Buenas noches. hasta la próxima!.**


	4. La princesa glotona y la jardinera

LOCALIZACIÓN: HAKUGYOKUROU. TIEMPO: TARDE.

Chris"Debo decir, que la comida esta deliciosa, Miss Yuyuko" Dice el joven, mostrando su cortesía( _que bien_ _que tenían tenedores, Hombre, aun sigo sin dominar los palillos)._

Yuyuko"nogf mhe lo agadezfcags a mifh" y entonces engulle la gran porción de carne" agradecelo a Youmu". dice ella, estando sentada en un lado de la mesita.

Youmu" Yuyuko-sama! se supone que no debe hablar con la boca llena! y mucho menos delante de los invitados. , ," y sigue youmu, retando a su ama por su falta de modales en la mesa. Chris decide analizarlas por un segundo. todos ellos estaban en una mesa, sentados, almorzando, Chris sentado al lado de Youmu, con Yuyuko enfrente

Chris( _vaya, y pensar que me encontraria con semejantes personas: una hermosa fantasma pelirosada, y su sirvi- digo jardinera, una chica de pelo plateado con . . es_ eso _un fantasma lo que flota alrededor suyo?_

 _¿que es ella por cierto?)_

Chris" _miss_ Youmu".

Youmu"¿si Chris-san?"

Chris"¿eres un fantasma también?". y señala al espíritu que flota alrededor de ella.

Youmu"no, soy una mitad-fantasma" y señalando a su otra mitad, agrega"y lo que estas señalando es mi parte fantasma".

Chris"Aha. . ya veo. . . ok _(Era mas creíble el decirme que eso era un malvavisco flotante)_ ". mira a Youmu, completamente incrédulo.

Youmu"Parece que usted no me cree".

Chris" Q-que?, N-no, esta bien, si, es que . . Medio-fantasma ¿no?,wow, eso es . .único"-( _Medio fantasma. Me-dio fan-tas-ma._

 _Si hoy al medio día alguien me hubiese dicho que los onis con la figura de una niña podían volverse como niebla y llevar gente hacia el cielo, cruzando a través de una barrera en el cielo, aterrizando encima de la montaña mas grande que he visto,siendo el lugar donde las almas de los muertos moran. ._

 _le hubiese dicho que dejase tomar ácido_

 _Pero Alas, eso realmente paso hoy día,_ _ **me**_ _paso hoy día._

 _Si puedo aceptar eso,¿ que tiene de malo que acepte la existencia de un híbrido entre ser vivo y uno que no lo esta?_

 _Ahora, que me trae curiosidad es como es que sus padres lograron que funci-)_ y decide cortar esa linea de pensamiento.( _este no es el mejor momento para este tipo de pensamientos)._

Youmu" algo así, los medio-fantasmas son muy raros hoy en día, no conozco que haya otros en Gensokyo. mucho menos probable que existan en el mundo exterior".

Chris"Mhh, ya veo" y contempla como la parte fantasma de ella se mueve alrededor de ella, acercándose un poco a el.

el decide tocarla.

 **"Thung"**

( _Que suave!_ _, yo esperaba atravesarlo, ya que es una cosa fantasmal)_ y pasa a acariciarlo.

 _(¿quizá se vuelve táctil por que tiene una mitad-viva?)_

Yuyuko"Jijijij. ."

Chris"¿que pasa?".

Youmu"A-ahm. . Chris-sama¿ podria dejar de acariciarme, por favor?soy. . algo sensible ahí. ." dice ella, algo ruborizada.

Chris _(Oh claro! esto es parte de ella tambien)_ "L-lo si-siento, tenia c-curiosidad" dice, mientras retira su mano del orbe fantasmal. este regresa al lado de su otra mitad.

Youmu"E-esta bien. ."

Yuyuko" ¿Es verdad que vienes del mundo exterior Chris?" interrumpe de repente. el reacciona, para escapar del tema de recién.

Chris"si, llegue a Gensokyo ayer a la mañana, aunque no recuerdo exactamente como. ."

Yuyuko"¿acaso no fuiste traído por Yukari?".

Chris"No, ella misma lo negó( _Aunque puede que me haya mentido_ )

Yuyuko" ¿Que me puedes decir del mundo exterior?Cuentame porfis". pregunta, curiosa.

Y asi el resto del almuerzo, Chris se la paso explicando cosas sobre el mundo exterior, notando que Yuyuko estaba mas interesada en la gastronomia mas que en otra cosa, a lo cual el admitió que pertenecía a un "restaurante" que preparaba hamburguesas(no se molesto en explicar la idea del Mc Donalds). Youmu interrumpió para preguntar otro tipo de cosas, por ejemplo si los humanos practicaban esgrima o algún otro arte de las espadas. el menciona que lo máximo que conoce son las escuelas de Kendo, y que tuvo la oportunidad de ir a ver una en una ocasión, y de participar en una de sus practicas.

Chris" y asi fue como perdí un sparring. honestamente, no se me da muy bien el manejo de la espada". dice a Youmu.

Youmu" el camino de la espada nunca es fácil: requiere esfuerzo, perseverancia y mucha dedicación a la practica" dice ella, que a pesar de ser considerada como la mejor espadachina de toda Gensokyo, sentía que aun tenia mucho por delante antes de considerarse así misma una verdadera maestra.

Yuyuko" pero sin embargo, tienes un buen uso de las armas filosas"dice, echando una sonrisa misteriosa"como la que usaste ayer¿verdad?". las palabras de Yuyuko tomaron por sorpresa a Chris : no era tan ingenua como parece.

Chris" si. . es verdad, aunque debo decir, no hay técnica en ello. todo lo que hice fue solo oscicilar mi arma contra ese youkai cuando tenia la guardia baja".

Youmu"¿entonces es verdad?¿ te enfrentaste a un youkai-gusano gigante tu solo?¿ sin ni siquiera poder volar ni usar magia alguna?"

Chris" pues si ¿acaso no leiste el periódico ese. .¿como se llama? Bunrunmaru?".

Youmu"Nadie toma en serio ese periódico, después de todo, la persona que lo escribe siempre suele exagerar los hechos".

Chris"( _en serio?. . eso quiere decir. . oh valgame_ ) díganme, ¿de casualidad no tendrían en el periódico ahora mismo?.

Yuyuko"Yo lo traigo" y entonces se levanta y se va flotando hacia una pared" enseguida regreso". y atraviesa la pared sin problemas.

Chris( _wow, que_ **_Creepy,_** _es un fantasma después de todo)_ "dígame, _miss_ Youmu".

Youmu"no hay necesidad de dirigirse hacia mi con ese honorifico, Chris-san".

Chris" _(¿Acaso ella sabe ingles?eso no es un honorifico que digamos_ )quedemos así: yo no te diré mas _miss_ y tu dejaras de decirme san, ¿ok?".

Youmu" entendido, Chris".

Chris( _mucho mejor_ )-"bien, ahora, ¿lo que escribió Aya en el diario acerca de mi. . . ¿es bueno o malo?" entonces Youmu se pone pensativa, tratando de pensar en la respuesta que elegirá.

Youmu" Si tuviera que decir honestamente. . diría que mas bien es bizarro".

Chris"¿que?¿como que bizarro?".

Yuyuko"ok, ya lo encontré". interrumpe Yuyuko, con el diario en mano"estaba escondido entre mi futon, no recuerdo por que. . .". y se lo pasa a Chris, el cual, temeroso de lo que pueda encontrar en el diario, lo lee atentamente, empezando por la cara del mismo.

y lee el titulo:

 _ **Gran Youkai Derrotado por Experimentado Exterminador Extranjero.**_

 _ **Como Celebración de Victoria, Se baña en Sangre de su Presa en medio de la Aldea Humana.**_

después de leer la cabecera del diario, Chris le pasa el diario a Youmu. ella lo recibe.

Chris" ¿POR QUE?, que fue lo que dije a esa cuerva! Que no hice eso a propósito!"( _MALDICIÓN, que una maldición te caiga encima, Aya Shameimaru!_ )- Youmu se sorprende con la exclamación, pues el había pasado de estar tranquilo a enojado.

Y Yuyuko se reía de la escena.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI. TIEMPO: MEDIODÍA(justo en el momento en que Chris llegaba al inframundo)

Reimu" . .No puedo creerte. ." dice, incrédula-( _Realmente Chris esta tan desesperado por perder la vida?_ )

Yukari"fufu, que puedo decirte Reimu, el realmente esta ansioso de recordar".

Ambas estaban hablando en el patio del templo, Reimu parada con una escoba en manos, y Yukari, desde una de sus brechas.

Reimu" tu sabes muy bien que de aceptar el duelo, al no tener ninguna Spell Card, no podrá usar el sistema para evitar ser herido".

Yukari" no preocupes, tendré en cuenta tu preocupación"y le pestañea el ojo a la sacerdotisa"dice intervendré antes que pase algo grave".

Reimu" **"SIGH"** "¿pero no dijiste que tus poderes no funcionaban en el?"

Yukari" Eso no incluye su arma, o la persona a quien enfrentara". y entonces mira hacia el cielo "Aunque pensándolo bien, es probable que eso no llegue a ser necesario. . bueno, parece que tengo que irme, dentro de poco, el show va a empezar".

Reimu( _al menos, esta vez Suika lo transporto sin necesidad de lanzarlo_ ) Alto, antes de que te vayas¿ de casualidad sabes si Marisa esta por su casa?.

Yukari" No,yo uso las brechas para transportarme¿como podría ver que fue a molestar a la nueva hermitaña que ll-?". y se detiene, interrumpiendose lo que iba a decir" Ups, Creo que hable de mas". dice, aparentando una falsa torpeza.

Reimu" " **SIGH** ", supongo que voy a tener que ir a buscarla yo misma".

Yukari" ¿Acaso oi bien?, la gran sacerdotisa del templo hakurei, conocida por su inigualable pereza,¿ ha decidido-" pero antes de terminar, se regresa a su brecha, que se cierra, esquivando así un ataque de Reimu con su escoba.

Reimu suspira, molesta de Yukari, y también algo molesta de tener que ir a buscar a Marisa. Pero sabia muy bien que la persona que podía responderle sus dudas era Marisa. . claro si descontaba a otras 2, 3 a lo sumo, magas.

* * *

LOCALIZACION: HAKUGYOKUROU(JARDIN). TIEMPO: TARDE(después del almuerzo).

en el jardin, frente a la mansion, habian 4 personas dando un repaso final.

Chris" entonces, permitirme repasar todo: este duelo entre Youmu y yo va hacer nomas que un sparring, ¿no?. Y tendrá como objetivo, simular un ambiente de batalla, con tal de que yo recuerde aun mas de mi vida anterior¿no?.

Yuyuko" por supuesto". dice ella, sonriendo alegremente.

Chris"¿y yo utilizare mi. ."- _(ahora que lo pienso, no se que nombre tiene esa arma_ )-". . mi . . sierra?¿ contra sus 2 espadas "dice, señalando a Youmu y las dos espadas que llevaba en su espalda.

Youmu"solo usare una ". dice ella, para tranquilizar a su huesped" iré fácil contra ti, no te preocupes".

Yuyuko"Si, no te preocupes, Youmu es una profesional. ella sabra como medirse". entonces ella nota la inseguridad del joven"¿acaso estas asustado?". dice, sonriendo burlonamente.

Chris" No es eso, es que . . . ". y mira a Youmu"Jamas tuve que pelear contra una chica _(no que yo recuerde, por supuesto)_ " dice el joven, un poco turbado"ella es linda por cierto" dice murmurando para sus adentros.

Yuyuko"¿a que si, eh? ella se ve tan adorable, y eso que han pasado mas de 50 años desde que nos conocimos, pero aun sigo recordando que adorable era ella cuando-"es cortada en seco por el grito de su sirvienta

Youmu" Yu-Yuyuko-sama!, por favor . .". dice ella, sonrojada.

Yukari"Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que ya es hora ¿no?" dice Yukari, apareciendo desde sus brechas a un lado del grupo"¿y bien?¿algo mas que debas repasar Chris?".

Chris" solo una pregunta"y se dirige a Youmu "Dime, Youmu-san¿Estas de acuerdo en hacer esto".

Youmu"Siendo honesta, creo que no es la mejor forma de ayudar alguien a recordar"y entonces lanza una mirada de reojo a su ama"y también creo que también es muy vergonzoso queda acceder a esto a cambio de comida. .¿como era le habías dicho antes?".

Chris"Chatarra, las hamburguesas son comida chatarra, significa que no son muy buenos para la salud si me lo preguntas".( _aunque dudo mucho que se pueda hablar de la salud de Yuyuko, ya que ella no esta viva_

 _Digo, Santo dios! vi no solo como se acabo todo lo que se había servido en la mesa, también vi como se engullo 8 combos de Big Mac completos en 20 segundos!)._

Youmu"si, chatarra. Me disculpo ante ti por que tengas pasar por esto, a cambio de-"

Chris" te disculpas demasiado. Después de todo, yo fui quien accedí a esto". y entonces, Chris camina unos 14 metros alejándose del grupo"Empezamos de una vez¿ok?". y ante los ojos de las 3, materializa su arma, poniéndose en postura de batalla, blandiendo su sierra en su mano derecha.

Youmu"Tiene razon, entonces voy, Yuyuko-sama" y camina hacia Chris-( _Con Roukanken bastara)-_ desenfundando su katanadesde sus espaldas, manteniendo la empuñadura en su mano derecha( _Tengo ir fácil contra el después de todo. ._ ). y se pone en posicion a 6 metros de Chris.

Yuyuko" muy bien, Chico y Chicas!" Yuyuko flota arriba, entre ambos, para hacer de referí, y empieza a hablar con una vos modulada, exclamando " Muy pronto empezara el duelo entre: La jardinera del cielo azul, y mi leal-adorable sirvienta, la mejor espadachina de Gensokyoooo!. . Youmu Konpaku!" dice, animadamente, señalando con la mano, como si fuera una preview de boxeo, a la mitad-fantasma. ella no pudo hacer mas que mirar a su ama con cierta verguenza"Contra el joven, misterioso, cazador escarlata, Chris- ¿cual era tu nombre por cierto?".

Chris"( _En serio? y eso que ibas tan bien presentandome)_ Chris, Christopher"Chris" Malone". dice el joven, con los ojos ya puestos en su rival.

Yuyuko"oh, que olvidadiza que soy" dice ella para sus adentros rapidamente"Chris Malone!". y entonces, empieza a contar"y la cuenta regresiva empieza!: 20, 19, 18. ."

Youmu". .Sabes, en realidad no te he dicho todo lo que pensaba".

Yuyuko"14,13,12. . .".

Chris"ah si?,¿y que fue lo que no me dijiste?

Yuyuko"10,9. ."

Youmu" que aunque esta no sea la mejor forma de ayudarte, sabiendo lo que hiciste en la aldea humana, tengo curiosidad de ver de que eres capaz".Chris lentamente sonrió ante la respuesta. en los ojos de Youmu había un brillo de ansiedad.

Yuyuko"5, 4 ,3. . "

Chris"( _espero no decepcionar_ )"

Yuyuko"1. . ** _FIGHT_**!"

Youmu carga contra Chris rápidamente. el decide esquivar.

" **SWISH"**

Chris _(Que rapida!)_ da un paso atrás, con la hoja pasando a centímetros de su cara e inmediatamente, contraataca con un corte horizontal.

 _Youmu(nada mal)_

 _"_ _ **CLASH**_ _"_

 _Youmu(pero no eres lo suficientemente rápido)-_ ella lo bloquea fácilmente.

ambas hojas chocan, quedando juntas por unos segundos. poniendo dos manos en su empuñadura,Youmu empuja a Chris con su espada, haciéndole retroceder unos metros. Ella Avanza, con espada en manos, preparando un corte horizontal desde su derecha.

Chris( _ella es fuerte!, tiempo de cambiar de estrategia)_

Chris, prediciendo lo que podía pasar, decide entonces interceptar el siguiente ataque, pero para su sorpresa, Youmu ejecuta una finta.

en vez de atacar por su izquierda, se detiene súbitamente, y lanza una estocada hacia su apenas logra esquivarla, recibiendo un corte en el brazo.

Chris _(No es placentero)_ y toma distancia de Youmu, mirando su herida.

Youmu"¿estas bien?". dice mirando algo preocupada a Chris.

Chris"Sin problemas, un rasguño ( _honestamente, casi no siento dolor alguno de eso)_ ". la cara del joven no mostraba intimidad alguna.

Youmu"Si te sirve de consuelo, realmente esperaba dar con tu hombro completamente, te muev-". Pero el no escucha, pues avanza hacia Youmu.

 **"CLASH!" "CLISH!" "CLASH!"** Youmu bloquea sin problemas, da unos pasos atrás.

Chris"Creo que hablas demasiado". dice mientras sigue con sus oscilaciones.

 **"CLASH!" "CLISH!" "CLASH!" "CLASH!"**

Viendo que ella no presenta abertura alguna, decide cambiar de plan: da un buen salto hacia atras, tomando distancia de Youmu, y con la mano izquierda en la parte inferior de su empuñadura, y la otra mas arriba, corre hacia youmu, con la hoja cubriéndole el pecho

Ella, un poco desconcertada del repentina táctica, avanza hacia el con la espada en posición de recibir y rechazar el ataque.

pero en el ultimo instante, el se detiene, Obligando a Youmu a ir a por una estocada, esta vez apuntando al brazo izquierdo de Chris.

Chris( _Te tengo_ ) Chris se hace a un lado ligeramente, usando su hoja para cubrirse, la cual rosa con la Katana mientras esta ejecuta la estocada.

Y asi, gira sobre si mismo , como si fuera una bailarina, acumulando momentum para. . .

" **CLASH!** ". Youmu es empujada hacia un lado, producto de su bloqueo justo a tiempo. termina varios metros lejos de Chris. logra aterrizar de pie.

Youmu( _Imposible, su arma. . ha cambiado!_ )mira la siniestra hacha que lleva en dos manos su oponente.

a distancia de la accion, Yuyuko y Yukari observaban.

Yuyuko"ohh,¿que fue lo que hizo, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari"la sierra de Chris es capaz de cambiar de forma mediante un mecanismo cerrojo que une tanto empuñadura como hoja". analiza ella."en el momento que estaba girando, cambio su arma de hoja aserrada a hacha, y tomando beneficio del giro, lanzo un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla a volar". dice yukari, mientras ve que ambos luchadores siguen peleando.

Chris, aprovechando el rango de su hacha, hace oscilaciones horizontales y estocadas para mantener a raya a Youmu, que trata de alcanzar al joven, mas su katana terminaba chocando contra el metal de su oponente.

 **"CLASH!""CLISH!""CLASH!""CLASH!"** ahora Youmu era quien encontraba dificultades.

Chris( _probemos esto)_ Entonces, se mueve hacia ella, oscilando su arma agresivamente, a tal punto que

 **"SWISH!"**

ejecuta un giro de 360 grados, obligando a ella a evitar el golpe en vez de recibirlo

Yuyuko"¿pero como hizo para cambiar de forma su arma?" ante la pregunta, Yukari hace memoria sobre aquella primera vez que vio, desde un rincón de una casa mediante una brecha, como Chris había hecho para hacer cambiar de forma su arma: Agitándola hacia abajo.

¿pero como logro hacerlo en esa situación?

Yukari". . No lo se". dijo, asombrada ante el encuentro, que estaba empezando a caldearse.

Youmu, dándose cuenta de que el extranjero parecía estar dejando de jugar a la defensiva, decide ir mas en serio.

dando un salto hacia atrás, levanta su espada a la altura de su cara, cierra los ojos unos segundos

y concentra la vista hacia el joven.

inmediatamente, Chris cambia su arma a modo aserrado, alarmado.

Y Youmu desaparece donde estaba recién.

 **"SWOSHH!"**

 **"CLANK!"**

Todo ocurre en instantes:

apenas reaccionado, Chris logra Bloquear el ataque de Youmu con su arma, pero a costa de perderla fuera de sus manos. ella habia ido tan rápido que apenas el tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Youmu, habiendo desarmado a su oponente, empieza a creer que ha ganado.

solo para descubrir que es empujada atrás por una fuerza.

Y entonces, frenándose y ayudándose a mantenerse de pie con su katana, se da cuenta de que su vientre le duele, y observa hacia donde su rival, para ver que se ha acercado y tomado su sierra.

Yuyuko"Oh, eso fue muy bruto! pensar que se atrevería a patear a Youmu de esa forma!". dice ella, sin ningún tono de molestia.

Yukari" que puedo decirte, Yuyuko-chan: el orgullo de un hombre es un asunto espinoso".

Mientras, en el combate, Chris se acerca lentamente, pero cauteloso, a Youmu.

Chris"Espero que no te enojes por eso, reaccione sin pensar". dice el joven a modo de disculpas.

Youmu"Esta bien, fue error mio bajar la guardia de esa forma" dice Youmu, dibujando una sutil sonrisa"Eres bueno".

Chris"Gracias" e inmediatamente, el Avanza hacia la ofensiva. . .

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: FRENTE AL GRAN MAUSOLEO. TIEMPO: TARDE(al mismo tiempo que Youmu y Chris pelean)

Fallando en esquivar una descarga de estrellas, Mononobe no Futo cae al suelo, en la plataforma-entrada del mausoleo, derrotada, después de un estresante duelo contra Marisa. La bruja ordinaria sabia muy bien que a pesar de que Toyosatomimi no Miko se habia mudado a Senkai recientemente, ella así como sus sirvientes, estaban tratando de decidir que reliquias y tesoros que residian en el Gran Mausoleo Divino serian llevadas hacia su nuevo hogar.

Marisa"( _Que irónico: las cosas que no me lleve la ultima vez al venir acá son es lo que me posibilita encontrar a esa ermitaña loca_ )Yo gano!. Ahora dime¿ donde tu jefa?". dice impasible.

Futo"Br-bruta insolente, he dicho que Shoutoku-sama que ahora mismo no esta disponible!". responde con voz debil, pues la batalla la había agotado.

Marisa" Escuchame muy bien: Hoy día alguien me ha robado no solo un objeto que ya había tomado prestado, sino que también, varios libros!"dijo Marisa, tratando de disimular furia. Ella había descubierto aquello al regresar a su casa después de haber recolectado los champiñones."Y tu jefa es quien conoce mejor esa persona,¿tienes algo que decir respecto a eso?".

Futo se quedo viéndola por unos segundos algo extrañada por el comentario de la Bruja. Hasta ella sabia que la Bruja Ordinaria se refería a "prestar" como "robar".

Futo"Bueno, conoceis el dicho: al ladrón que roba al ladrón, 100 años de perdón tendra". Marisa simplemente se frustro ante esa respuesta.

Marisa". . Solo llévame ante Miko¿ok?"

Futo". .ella no esta aquí!"

Marisa". . .¿que?¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?". antes de que Futo pudiese responder, una voz resonó a las espaldas de ella.

. . . ." Ya no es necesario que ella responda!". Y las puerta del gran mausoleo se abren.

Futo" A-ah! Shoutoku-sama!."

Y saliendo de la puerta,

Miko" Descansa, Futo, yo habré de manejar esto a partir de ahora" y se dirige a Marisa.

Futo" por supuesto, Shoutoku-samaaa. ." y pierde el conocimiento.

Miko" Al parecer, has venido aquí en busca de respuestas".

Marisa"Eso es! busco a esa ermitaña, Sega. . Como se llame".

Miko"Respuestas que yo no podre darte".

Marisa"¿que!?".

Miko" Después de que vuestras amigas y tu pasaran por acá, mi ex-maestra, Seiga, decidió irse a vivir afuera del Senkai por un tiempo. No conozco su paradero actual".

Marisa" Aww, Rayos! ella era mi mejor pista ahora como . . " entonces noto la mirada curiosa de la ermitaña sobre ella"¿que pasa?¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara?".

Miko"Interesante. . ¿es la culpa lo que te impulso a venir acá?" dijo sorprendida, leyendo los deseos de Marisa. sabia que ella no era una persona que sintiese culpa por tomar prestado objetos ajenos "Has hecho daño a alguien tomando algo que no es tuyo¿verdad?".

Marisa"Naa, es acerca de mi orgullo como ladrona profesional!". interrumpe Marisa, algo enojada.

Miko"Quiza eso sea lo que tu quieres creer, pero tus deseos dicen otra cosa". dice ella, convencida"Estas haciendo esto por que no quieres perjudicar a alguien".

Marisa"Ok, me atrapaste, hago esto por que me robaron una cosa que había tomado prestado, y estoy convencida de que la única que pudo robarlo es esa ermitaña".

Miko"Tal vez mi ex-maestra no sea una persona virtuosa, pero eso no significa que ella haya hecho ese crimen". estaba algo molesta por el hecho de que Marisa hubiese dejado lastimado a su sirviente, y ahora, acusado a Seiga de robo."has atacado a mi sirviente viciosamente, y acusado incorrectamente a mi anterior maestra" y levantando su mano, empieza a preparar proyectiles de luz."esta vez no seré tan amable como la ultima vez".

Marisa"Jeje, que así sea!". dice agarrandose de su sombrero.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: HAKUGYOKUROU. TIEMPO: TARDE.

Youmu"Para ser un humano, te mueves muy bien" dice Youmu.

Chris"Trato. . de estar. . a las expectativas". dice un agotadisimo Chris, tratando de tomar aliento. En su cuerpo se pueden notar las magulladuras, y algunos cortes superficiales a través de sus brazos y torsos.

Desde la patada que Chris lanzo hacia Youmu, ella empezó a aumentar la presión sobre el. Y los resultados no era muy buenos.

Youmu reaccionaba aun mas rápido que antes, sus ataques eran enviados con mas fuerza, y no le daba descanso para reponerse.

Todo eso logro dejar las heridas en la persona de Chris.

su rival,en cambio, solo había recibido una patada en la panza, nada mas. aun así, Youmu comenzaba a sentir algo de admiración ante humano que estaba delante de ella. en ningún momento Chris habia vacilado ante sus heridas.

Youmu _(Podrá carecer de velocidad y técnica, pero su determinación y reflejos son excepcionales, en termino promedio. Con razón ese gusano fue vencido)"_ Si me permites decirlo,Creo entender tu estilo de lucha".

Chris"Ah así?". pregunta, completamente interesado en la respuesta( _En ningún momento mis movimientos estaban obedeciendo a una técnica o algo por estilo)_

Youmu"Tu estilo se basa en esquivar, analizar los movimientos del oponente, y atacar cuando esta vulnerable". Chris empezo a reirse un poco ante la respuesta de Youmu.

Chris _(¿que eso no es algo obvio?)_ "No me juzgues, soy solo un humano". dice, y se pone en posición de batalla de vuelta.

Youmu"Creo que deberíamos parar, estas cansado después de todo".

Chris"Tienes razón" y entonces, casi automáticamente, se tira al suelo en rodillas, usando su arma para evitar caerse.

Youmu( _por supuesto que la tengo_ ) -piensa Youmu, algo preocupada ante la visión de un Chris agotado. entonces se da la vuelta para ir a la mansión avisarle a su ama acerca de la condición de Chris.

en ves de ello se encuentra ante ella apenas da la vuelta hacia la mansión.

Youmu"Yuyuko-sama?".

Yuyuko"¿que pasa Youmu-chan, por que la pausa?".

Youmu"Chris-san esta muy agotado y no creo que seguir con este duelo le haga algun bien".

Yuyuko"¿ya esta cansado?. . Ohh que pena, fue entretenido, realmente dio una buena pelea¿ no es así?" dice, con un tono de desilusión

Youmu"Ciertamente, creo que ahora entiendo por que Yukari-sama decidió poner su atención en el". dice ella, mientras mira de vuelta a Chris. " tiene potencial".

Yuyuko"parece que tienes cierta simpatía hacia el".

Youmu"si, algo así". dice, expresando algo de alegría con una ligera sonrisa, sin desviar la mirada.

Yuyuko"Me apena mucho oír eso. ."la mitad-fantasma encara a su ama,extrañada ante el tono triste de su voz, para ver que su cara se endurecido en una mueca siniestra"Youmu, tengo una nueva orden para ti .".

Youmu"¿Si?". dice ella, sin cambiar de expresion

Yuyuko"Por favor, **Elimina** a Christopher".

* * *

mientras Youmu hablaba con su maestra, Chris se puso a recordar en la razón por la cual había accedido a este duelo:

 _Chris"¿Duelo?, contra una espadachina?"_

 _Yukari" si, es la sirvienta de una amiga mía. Nos ayudara en esta tarea"._

 _Chris"Ok, pero seria posible dejarlo para mas tarde, ahora mismo yo-"._

 _Yukari" ellos ahora mismo están a punto de almorzar, y no tienen ningún problema en compartir"._

 _Chris". . . ¿puedo confiar en que esto no amenaze mi vida?"._

 _Yukari"¿Y tu puedes confiar en poder ganar algo sin arriesgar nada?_

 _Chris". . . ."_

 _Yukari"No hay de que preocuparse, ellos pueden tener algun que otro defecto, pero son buena gente, la sirvienta es muy recta para mi gusto si me lo preguntas, estoy segura de que-"._ pero los recuerdos se cortaron, apenas cuando Chris esquiva un corte de Youmu, echándose hacia atrás, cayendo así al suelo. esta vez tiene un corte en su cara.

Chris"Youmu!¿que estas haciendo?". dice Chris apenas levantándose de suelo, mirando a Youmu, ella no responde. tiene la mirada rígida.

se lanza inmediatamente contra Chris, tratando de cortar su cabeza,

 **"CLASH"**

mas Chris rechaza el ataque con su Sierra, pero el retroceso del impacto le hace retroceder.

 **"CLASH!" "CLASH!" "CLISH!" "CLASH!" "CLISH!" "CLASH!" "CLASH!"**

Ella ataca por todas las direcciones posibles, cortes horizontales, de derecha,izquierda,derecha, arriba, Estocada. .

Chris intenta bloquear los ataques, pero son tan rápidos, que apenas puede cubriese el torso, cuello y cabeza.

poco a poco, sus brazos y piernas empiezan a recibir cortadas. sus ropas se rasgan.

 **"CLASH!"**

Ambos quedan metales chocan, tratando de empujar el uno al otro.

Chris"Youmu!,¿que ocurre?!". Desamparo y confusión están en los ojos de Chris. Logra contener las lagrimas.

Youmu". .Lo lamento". la cara de Youmu presento una mueca triste por un segundo.

 **"CLISH"**

La sierra de Chris sale volando de las manos de su portador.

 **"SLASH"**

Y un corte diagonal desde la superior-derecha pasa por el torso de Chris, dejando un rastro rojo de sangre en su camino.

Al mismo tiempo, Chris había intentado dar un paso atrás en momento del ataque, pero al ser herido de tal forma, cae al suelo en vez de mantenerse parado.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho la gran herida que latía en su torso, que sangraba.

Pero aun mas le dolía el sentirse traicionado, otra vez.

Trata de levantarse, pero no puede.

solo puede ver a Youmu, preparadose para cargar contra el.

* * *

 **Mi primer intento de relatar una batalla entre personajes, ¿como les pareció?.**

 **De cualquier forma, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **1)Mucha gente considera que Youmu Konpaku es ambidextra, lo cual yo también estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, creo que ella esta acostumbrada a usar su katana en su mano izquierda, y su wakizashi en su derecha. de ahí explico el por que ella aclara que va "fácil" contra Chris.**

 **2)Si tuviese que describir en que estado físico de Christopher, diría que estaría al nivel de un atleta semi-profesional, concentrado mas en ser rápido y acrobático, que tener fuerza. aun así, tiene lo suficiente como para hacer que Youmu abandone el suelo por unos instantes.**

 **3)Y para aquellos que se pregunten como hizo Chris para cambiar de forma su sierra, el moveset de la Saw Cleaver(nombre original del arma en el juego Bloodborne) incluye el poder transformar el arma mientras se ataca , cambiando de forma entre los intervalos de cada ataque. me parecía un elemento que Chris podría aprovechar, y lo introduci en el capitulo de hoy.**

 **4)Considero que la parte fantasma de Youmu es tactil, puesto que. . si la parte humana tiene las características de un fantasma, como una temperatura corporal baja ¿entonces la parte fantasma no tendría alguna característica humana, como ser tactil?**

 **5)Si, mi OC tiene como idioma original el ingles, asi que esperen de el algunas expresiones en otro idioma.**

 **6)no voy agregar el "-ze" en los diálogos de Marisa de ahora en adelante,por que, _simplemente_ , no suena bien para mi en español.**

 **7)Bubunmaru. . Si, eso fue a _proposito_**

 **como ultimo aviso es probable que antes de que termine la semana publique otro capitulo.**

 **Muy buenas noches a todos, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Antigua costumbre

_(asi que, esta seria la 3ra vez ¿no?)_

Chris"quien. . dijo eso?"

Y entonces ante sus ojos, todo se pone blanco, con 3 sombras rodeándolo, irreconocibles, salvo por una caracterizara que tenia cada uno.

 _. . ." . . . y pensar que tenia gran expectativa en ti"._ Ve una sombra, una figura humana no muy clara, que al parecer lleva capa, y sombrero.

 _. . ." Que pena, Hubieses sido un buen sujeto de pruebas"._ dice la otra figura del medio, que lo unico que el puede llegar a identificar es el brillo azul en sus ojos.

 _. . . "Otro trabajo, otro fracaso¿no?"._ Dice la ultima figura, siendo su única caracterizara reconocible ante Chris es el arma que lleva: un pistola.

Chris"¿que?¿quienes son ustedes?". pero no recibe ninguna respuesta.

Las 3 sombras se fusionan para formar una gran sombra, una gran mancha en el mundo blanco.

 _. . ."Ni siquiera puedes defenderte, ni siquiera eres capaz de vencer a una simple espadachina que usa la mitad de su fuerza contra ti. Con razón no pudiste salvarla a ella. . o a ellos . ."._ dice una voz que no proviene de las tres sombras.

Chris"Callate". responde en seco

 _. . ."No tienes idea de cuanta gente murió a manos tuyas ¿verdad?" dice la voz, burlándose de el"¿aun recordabas sus nombres?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. . .Ahh, aunque ¿de que servio que alguien tan débil como tu los recuerde ?"._

Chris" . . no soy tan débil". murmura. Dentro de ese espacio blanco, empieza lentamente a ponerse de pie.

 _. . ."Y con razón que ella te traiciono, por que ella te dejo. Sabia que no podrías vivir a sus expectativas"._

Chris"no entien-"

 _. . ."¿que se supone que se deba entender?"dice la voz, mostrando un poco de irritación" lo único que entiendo, es que, cuando recuperes tus memorias, y recuerdes quien eres realmente, sabrás lo podrido y miserable que eras por dentro"._ al final de esa frase, Chris ya se había puesto de pie completamente.

Chris"¿quien rayos eres?" la entidad hace caso omiso a la pregunta, pero se aparece ante el, como una gran sombra sin forma clara.

 _. . ."¿y quieres saber la mejor parte? que todo esto podría haber sido evitado si hubieses sido mas valiente en aquel entonces, habiendo elegido morir en vez de seguir adelante con tu patética vida._ y a continuación, la sombra le muestra una imagen desde su ser, la imagen de el, en terreno gris, arrasado y lluvioso, con pocos arboles sin hojas. en el ve como se apunta a si mismo con una especie de pistola en la cabeza.

la sombra deja de transmitir la imagen, al mismo tiempo que Chris empieza a ver que el mundo blanco alrededor suyo empieza a desvanecerse, como una ilusión.

. . ." _¿Y dime, pequeño hombrecillo, que harás ahora?¿dejarte mat-?"_ pero es cortado en seco.

Chris"Agradecerte, por supuesto". el joven nota como el mundo blanco ha casi desaparecido por completo, pudiendo mirar a Youmu, lista, en la posición anterior."me hiciste recordar algo util".

. . ." _¿que?"_ Dice la maligna voz, mientras el joven eleva su mano izquierda hacia Youmu, y esta empieza a brillar.

Chris"Aunque. . .Honestamente, no me importa quien eres. . . o de quienes hablas, pero te equivocaste de persona: Yo no soy asi ". la sombra había desaparecido, junto con cualquier rastro del mundo blanco.

Acto seguido: Youmu carga contra Chris, esta vez, yendo mas rápido que las otras veces.

Chris( _Mala movida)._

ella va tan rapido, que no logra reaccionar a tiempo ante el fogonazo que sale de la pistola de Chris.

* * *

Youmu( _por que no se mueve)_ piensa Youmu, nerviosa, temerosa de haber herido de gravedad a Chris. se había puesto en una pose que le permitiría correr hacia el, pero al ver que el joven apenas se movía, se quedo absolutamente quieta, observándole.

No le gusto la conversación que tuvo con Yuyuko antes.

 _Youmu"Como puede decir eso. .Y-Yuyuko-sama, yo no. . "_

Y _uyuko"Youmu, es una orden directa. Yukari cree que si el extranjero no es capaz de ir mas allá que esto, entonces no sirve de nada."._

 _Youmu"Pero yo pensé que usted-"._

 _Yuyuko"Me caía simpático?, si, de hecho, es una persona agradable"_ y decide cambiar su vista desde su sirvienta al joven que estaba en el suelo _"Pero si no puede cumplir las expectivas por la cual el esta aquí, lo mejor es que muera "._

 _Youmu"Yo. n-no no puedo. . no puedo, no puedo hacerlo Yuyuko sama, perdone pero y-y-yo. . ."._ Ella simplemente no podía aceptar tales palabras de su Ama, con esa seriedad.

Cierto, era una verdadera glotona, irresponsable y despreocupada, tal que había ocasionado un incidente en el pasado.

pero el fondo, Youmu sabia que ella era una persona de buen corazón.

Ella sonrió.

Y _uyuko" o al menos esa es la impresión que quiero que logres en el"_. y entonces, ella soltó una risita al comtemplar la cara consternada de su jardinera.

 _Youmu"Eh?_

 _Yuyuko"Deberías ver tu cara, jijijijiji"._ Bromeo ella _" Trata de asustarlo un poco, hazle algo de daño, la idea es que piense que va a morir"_ susurro,guiñándole con su ojo derecho." _si el sale gravemente herido, no te preocupes: Yukari lo llevara inmediatamente a Eientei_ ".

.

.

Youmu baja la vista un poco, y cierra los ojos, y suspira largamente ante el recuerdo de lo pasado recientemente.

Youmu _(¿realmente era necesario hacerme sentir?¿que tanto le costaba decirme que "simulara"?)._

Chris"¿quien rayos eres?"Youmu levanta la mirada hacia el joven , que ya estaba erguido.

Youmu _(¿a quien le habla?)_

Fue ahí cuando ella contemplo que el joven estaba con una mueca de confusión, mirando hacia adelante, sin mirarla a ella exactamente.

y de ahí contemplo como su cara lentamente sonreía.

Chris"Honestamente, no me importa quien eres, o de quienes hablas, pero déjame decirte esto: no soy tan débil como para dejarme intimidar ante esta ilusión!" ahora estaba presentando una verdadera sonrisa, una un poco macabra. y nota que ahora el realmente la esta mirando.

Youmu( _Extraño, quiza deba._ .) entonces ve como Chris levanta su brazo izquierdo hacia ella. ella entendio: el aun quería pelear.

Youmu( _Interesante. . aun ante la diferencia entre nosotros, no piensas retroceder. Veamos que cara pones después de esto!_ )Y entonces carga hacia el a gran velocidad, procurando detenerse en el ultimo segundo solo para asustarlo.

Pues esa era la idea.

en el momento justo que estuvo a 5 metros, empezando a desenvainar su espada, sintió como un proyectil atravesaba su hombro derecho. logro ver que había provenido del arma que sostenía su rival en su mano izquierda.

el impacto le causa un gran dolor, haciéndole dejar caer a Roukanken, y aturdiendola fuertemente por unos instantes. Su hombro empieza a sangrar.

Youmu( _No puedo moverme¿Que signific-)_ Sus pensamientos murieron cuando vio a Chris acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ella, preparando su mano derecha para destriparla viva.

Inmediatamente, trata de alcanzar su Hakurouken con su brazo izquierdo.

Y entonces ocurrió. Su parte fantasmal se retorció, atestiguando con miedo y nerviosismo.

Yuyuko quedo boquiabierta ante la escena.

Yukari, en cambio, detrás de un abanico, estaba ocultando una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción.

En el ultimo momento, Tanto Youmu como Chris quedaron muy comprometidos respecto uno al otro.

Youmu se las había arreglado para desenvainar su Hakurouken justo a tiempo y ahora lo tenia justo en la garganta de Chris.

Chris por otro lado, había detenido su mano derecha a milímetros del pecho de ella, donde su corazon estaba.

Y asi quedaron durante 6 largos segundos, mirándose rígidamente el uno al otro.

Youmu". . .".

Chris" **"SIGH!"** "

Youmu"¿eh?"

Chris"dilo, en realidad ellas te dijeron que simularas el intento de matarme ¿no?".

Youmu". . si". es lo único que logra a gesticular.

Chris( _malditas seas Yukari_ )"me rindo" apenas dicho esto, Chris cae con la espalda al suelo, completamente cansado, con su ropa completamente arruinada."No puedo mas". entonces Yuyuko se acerca rapidamente para declarar al ganador.

Yuyuko"Y la ganadora es, YOUMU KONPAKU!". Youmu, sin darle importancia alguna, se acerca a Chris y le ayuda." Debo decir, que fue una gran demostración de habilidad de parte tuya de ambos!".

Chris"M-muchas gracias, _Miss_ Yuyuko" dice Chris débilmente, mientras camina con el brazo derecho apoyado sobre Youmu hacia la mansión. entonces su mano toca cerca del hombro de Youmu, notando algo húmedo ahí.

Chris"Estas sangrando. ."

Youmu"Esta bien, esto no es nada para mi, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de tu herida. .". Dice ella a forma de tranquilizar al joven, pues vio una mueca de preocupación en el.

Chris"No, no lo esta, se supone que n-". se entrecorto al sentir un fuerte mareo.

oumu"No hables mas, solo lograras agotarte". Dijo Youmu, tratando de tranquilizarle. Chris afirmo levemente con la cabeza.

Yuyuko"No te preocupes, Chris, Youmu es mas resistente de lo que parece"Dice también para calmar a su huésped" Hubo una vez en que ella. .hey,¿acaso te dormiste?".

Youmu"Parece que si" observa que esta como dormido. sin dudarlo, Youmu pone al inconsciente Chris sobre su espalda y empieza a caminar hacia Hakugyokurou, seguido por su fastasmal ama.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: CUEVA, CAMINO HACIA EL GRAN MAUSOLEO. TIEMPO: TARDE.

Reimu habia superado a guardiana del cementerio, Yoshika Miyako(simplemente pasando a traves de ella, tuvo mucha pereza como para luchar). y ahora estaba en camino hacia el gran mausoleo, esperando encontrar a Marisa, que, al igual de ella, sabia muy bien acerca de la mudanza del grupo taoista.

Reimu( _Me pregunto si fue una buena idea venir hasta acá otra vez, podía haber ido simplemente a la mansion Scarlet, a preguntarle a Patchoulli. . ._

 _Por otra parte¿que es lo que Marisa estaría haciendo en este lugar?¿acaso vino por los tesoros?)-D_ e repente, una visión de a lo lejos, donde estaba ubicado el Gran Mausoleo, hizo que dejara de esa linea de pensamiento.

Reimu _(Parece que hay una batalla, Esas son las estrellas de marisa, y. . Balas de luz? Acaso esta enfrentando a Miko?)_ dice la sacerdotisa a medida que se acerca al gran mausoleo.

Marisa y Miko estaban esquivándose los ataques que se lanzaban entre si. Pero este nuevo enfrentamiento contra la ermitaña, Marisa noto que esta vez Miko no estaba yendo tan facil como antes.

Miko" **[Divine Light "Honour the Avoidance of Defiance"]**

Inmediatamente, Marisa empieza a esquivar los laseres, seguidos de los talismanes

Marisa"Whoa! no te contienes como la ultima vez!"Dice, mientras agacha la cabeza para esquivar un talisman. casi alcanza el sombrero de la bruja.

Miko"No tengo razones para hacerlo!". dice calmadamente,mientras también se mueve para esquivar las balas de su oponente

Marisa"Entonces yo tampoco!" y prepara su técnica especial, Sacando el Mini-Hakkero de su sombrero, se acerca a miko. Ella dispara mas balas de luz hacia la Bruja.

Pero ella las esquiva fácilmente, pasando a al lado de las balas. Justo en el momento en que Miko decide moverse para un lado, Marisa apunta su mini-hakkero hacia donde ella se va.

Marisa" **[Love Sign "Master Spark"!]**

Y el gran láser mágico de colores es canalizado,envolviéndole a la ermitaña, que antes de desaparecer ante haz de colores, se cubre con su capa.

Marisa"Bien, esta es-"

Miko"Muy temprano". Miko habia aparecido detras de marisa. Justo al momento de terminar su frase,desenvaino levemente su espada, mostrando un ataque que marisa, ni tampoco Reimu, que había decidido presenciar el duelo, Habían visto antes.

 **[Lasers of Seventeen Articles]**

De la parte desenvainada salieron unos haces de luz, golpeando la espalda de marisa,

Marisa"Ohw!"y la fuerza del impacto hace que pierda el equilibrio con su escoba. logra recomponerse"¿pero como?"

Miko"Es uno de los beneficios de ser ermitaña". dice calmadamente"Si tan solo hubieses preguntado educadamente, no tendrías por que pasar por esta situación". e inmediatamente se prepara para usar la misma tecnica, Marisa se prepara para canalizar su Master Spark, Pero. .

Reimu"Ok, ya es suficiente!". Aparece la sacerdotisa, entre las dos."Estan llevando este duelo algo mas lejos de lo que debería ser". y mira hacia Miko, que envaina su espada devuelta.

Marisa"Reimu!, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?"

Reimu"Sacandote de esta situación, por ahora". y sin dejar de hablar a su amiga, encara de vuelta a la ermitaña"tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo. .".

Miko"Saludos, Reimu, hubiese deseado verte en mejores circunstancias. ¿has venido a llevarte a tu amiga?".

Reimu"Si, de hecho, tengo algunas cosas de que hablar con ella, pero veo que se ha metido en algunos problemas. ." dice, mirando de reojo el cuerpo inmóvil de Futo, a las puertas del Mausoleo.

Miko"Tan importantes como para que vengas hacia acá, según parece"dice la ermitaña. Sabia que ella era perezosa, que casi no se movía de su hogar a no ser que algo pasase.

Y eso fue lo que pudo intuir a través de su poder de escuchar los deseos en la sacerdotisa.

Reimu"Digamos que tiene que ver con el "nuevo" que ha llegado a Gensokyo ayer".

Miko"¿Un forastero?". pregunta, asombrada.

Reimu"Si, un humano. Y no es un humano común". se pausa"Apenas el primer día, y ya derroto a un Youkai, Un Kusaque no se cuanto".

Miko" _Kussaki_ **(1)** _,_ es el nombre que no logras pronunciar _"_ Dice ella, a modo de corregir a Reimu"gusanos gigantes subterráneos, realmente problemáticos por su dura coraza y resistencia a cualquier ataque de magia". dice ella, recordando las clases privadas que tuvo con varios tutores acerca de esta especie de Youkai-Gusano, durante la época en que era conocida como el príncipe Shoutoku. Si bien recordaba, no eran originarios de Japón"Quien sea aquel que lo haya derrotado, debe haber sido alguien con un muy hábil en las artes sagradas. . O un poderoso guerrero".

Reimu"Diria que es el es lo segundo, se llama Christopher-".

Marisa"¿Que no habia dicho el que su nombre era Aka?" interrumpe.

Miko"( _Curioso nombre, ¿es el acaso proveniente del occidente?)._

Reimu" **"Sigh"** ¿Acaso tu también tienes Amnesia? El olvido todo, inclusive su _nombre_ ".

Marisa"¿Entonces?".

Reimu"Hasta la noche de ayer, después que te fuiste. Pero muy pocas cosas aparte de ello".

Miko _(¿Perdió la memoria?)_

Reimu"Como decía"encara a Miko"su nombre es Christopher, y como oíste, perdió la memoria respecto a su vida anterior al llegar a gensokyo".

Miko"¿Pero como?"

Reimu"Digamos que cierta borrachina-tonta hizo que sufriera un pequeño accidente".

Miko"La oni que suele merodiar por tu Templo lo golpeo por accidente, despues de perder su botella¿no es así?".

Reimu". . Si. Como sea, el esta bajo mi responsabilidad. . . Y necesito a Marisa para preguntarle algo acerca de el. ¿estamos bien?".

Miko". . De acuerdo, viendo las circunstancias, dejare pasar esto".

Reimu"gracias, ahora si nos disculpas. . .".

Miko"antes me gustaria que hicieses algo por mi". Ambas se detienen al oir esto, la mira, expectante.

Miko"Si llegais a verse con el, con el extranjero, díganle, que quizá pueda ser de ayuda en cuanto a su problema con sus memorias". y dicho esto, regreso flotando sin prisas a las puertas del Mausoleo"Hasta luego" y llega hacia donde Futo esta tirada.

Reimu y Marisa se despiden, siguen en su camino.

Reimu( _bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, me pregunto que querrá realmente de el. no es que ella lleve malas intenciones, pero no he oido hasta ahora que ella invitase a alguien a su hogar. Naa, no vale la pena seguir pensando en ello._

 _por otra parte, marisa. .)_ Nota que marisa la mira fijamente, mientras vuela con su escoba a través del cavernoso tunel

Marisa"¿y?, ¿por que me miras fijamente?".

Reimu"¿como que "¿y?"?

Marisa"¿Como es que no te estas revolcando en tu casa,Reimu?¿Acaso le paso algo grave a Chr-histapa-. . como el se llame" Dice ella seriamente,sospechando que a lo mejor se trata de la hoja perdida.

Reimu"Te lo explicare cuando volvamos a mi templo". y empieza a ver de forma inquisitoria a la Bruja" Mas bien ¿tu que hacías aquí? entiendo que te guste robar, pero atacar indiscriminadamente . .".

Marisa"¿por que siempre asumes que a donde voy termino hurtando?

Reimu"¿Realmente me preguntas eso?

Marisa". . . ok, es asi usualmente. pero esta vez, no vine a eso

Reimu"¿podrías explicarte?

Marisa _(Voy a tener que decírselo. .)_ "Bueno, veraz. . ."

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN:? TIEMPO: ?.

 **"SMACK!"**

 _Chris"Aa!"_ Cae al suelo, golpeado.

 _. . ."bien hecho"._

 _Chris "otra vez fui alcanzado!, y ahora que lo pienso, deberías golpear menos fuerte"._ dice quejándose" _esto es solo una practica¿sabes?, y casi me rompes los brazos"_

. _. ."Aquellos a quienes nos vayamos enfrentar, sean monstruos o humanos, no vendrán a practicar con nosotros. ellos trataran de matarnos, y nosotros tendremos que_ _ **matarlos**_ _a ellos antes"._ y ella levanta la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Chris la acepta.

. _. ." Ademas, este es nuestro sparring numero 88, y finalmente bloqueaste con éxito un ataque"._ Chris se sorprendió, ella tenia razón, no había notado que finalmente había logrado esquivar aunque sea un golpe de su amiga.

 _Chris"(Como puedes llamar Sparring a esto!. Siento como si trataras de asesi-. .Oh claro) Supongo que tienes razón"._ dice el, cabizbajo.

. _. ."No pretendo presumir, pero deberías enorgullecerte: Nunca antes he fallado a impactar en mi objetivo"._ dice ella estoicamente.

 _Chris" Gracias por el cumplido . . supongo"._ y trata de esbozar una sonrisa, mirando minuciosamente una vez mas a la persona con la cual estaba entrenadose: tez blanca, Pelo negro largo, recogido en una cola de caballo, vestia una musculosa negra y un pantalón deportivo verde.

 _Chris(que hermo-NO!NO! concéntrate, concéntrate. Si vuelvo a bajar la guardia, quedare hecho trizas!)_ murmura _._

 _. . ."pensando algo sobre mi ¿no?"._ Chris se alarmo, pero al la serenidad estoica de su compañera, se calmo. y asintió con la cabeza _._ _"No tiene relevancia: Ahora_ _sigamos entrenando"_

 _Chris"(RAyos!)_

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: HAKUGYOKUROU. TIEMPO: TARDE(LLEGANDO Al ATARDECER).

Chris"Ay. ."

Yuyuko"¿Me pregunto que estará soñando?" acercándose al rostro de el joven, mientras este duerme, empieza moldearle la cara, tratando de emular diferentes muecas.

Youmu"Yuyuko-sama, ¿que hace? deberia dejarlo descansar!". dice apenas oye la voz de su ama, adentro de la habitación donde Chris estaba durmiendo. Youmu acaba de regresar de Eientei.

Yuyuko"Aww!, pero estaba tan aburrida, Yukari se fue cuando te fuiste a través de sus brechas, diciendo que tenia "una cita""dice, caprichosa, la princesa del inframundo"Eso es injusto: ella puede tener todo tipo de diversión mientras yo tengo que estar aqui!".

.

.

Habian pasado unas 2 horas desde que Chris perdió el conocimiento, siendo llevado al interior de la mansión por Youmu, seguido de su Ama.

al llegar, lo desvistieron y empezaron a tratar las heridas Chris, empleando algunos vendajes y medicamentos(Yukari había tenido preparados algunos: anticicatrizantes, antisepticos, solo por si las dudas). Después todo, su heridas solo eran superficiales.

así, Chris quedo vendado,dejándolo vendado en algunas partes del cuerpo, siendo la mas notable el gran vendaje a través de su torso.

 _Yuyuko"vaya, este chico si que se ejercita mucho"._ dijo ella al contemplar los pectorales y abdomen formado de Chris, Habiéndole sacado la remera, sucia y arrugada, con un gran corte diagonal.

Yukari" _Obviamente, ¿o acaso esperabas a alguien de complexión fofa que hiciese todas esas maniobras ?,_ _"._ ella, con sus años de experiencia" _si tan solo vieras el mundo exterior, verías que hay un muchos humanos son capaces de lograr tales cosas, y mas._ ( _Aunque el aun sigue excepción. ._

 _tiempo de reacción aceptable, y manejo hábil de armas melee aceptable, suficiente como para luchar contra Youmu, a pesar de que ella se estaba conteniendo._

 _solo falta averiguar un poco mas de su pasado, y pasara mi prueba_

 _Y se a quien preguntarle. . .)_

Yuyuko" _Je! lo dices tu: quien se la pasa durmiendo durante el invierno!"._

Yukari" _Y tu misma eres quien me dice eso, fantasma glotón_ ". contrata-ataca ella" _si no estuvieras muerta, con todo lo que comes, te volverías tan grande como una luchadora de sumo! **(2)**._

 _Yuyuko"Pues. . ¿que un luchadora de sumo?"._

Youmu _"¿Podrían por favor bajar la voz sino me van a ayudar?"._

después de haber tratado con las heridas de Chris, y dejarlo reposar en un futon en un cuarto, Youmu se puso a tratar su propia herida.

con ayuda de Yuyuko, Youmu logro con éxito tratarse y vendarse la herida, pero aun sentía dolor en su hombro.

Yukari" _El daño que recibiste no es de cortes o golpes, mas sino de un proyectil, un arma de fuego_ "Aconsejaba a la Mitad-fantasma, al ver lo ineficiente que era el intento de tratarse las heridas de ella _"Deberías ir a visitar al medico lunar de Eientei, ella sera capaz de extraer la bala"._

y usando las brechas de Yukari, Ella arrivo en Eientei. no sin antes prometer que no hablaría acerca como se hizo la herida a nadie

la excusa que dio sobre que un Youkai la habia atacado con arma de fuego logro convencer a Eirin acerca de como recibió esa herida.

Eirin" _ **"Sigh** "es por este tipo de cosas digo que algunos objetos perdidos no deberían venir aquí, a Gensokyo"._

Eirin la llevo hacia su consultorio medico, y mediante una pequeña operación le extrajo la bala, y cerro la herida, usando un potente medicamento.

 _Eirin"Udonge, guiala devuelta a través del bosque"._ dice Eirin, ya que cualquiera podría terminar perdido en el bosque.

 _Reisen"Por supuesto, maestra"._

 _._

 _._

y así, Youmu se despidió de los residentes de Eientei, siendo guiada por el conejo lunar a hacia afuera del bosque. Y del bosque, ella regreso a casa.

Solo para sorprender a su ama en es situación.

Youmu"Pero es su responsabilidad, después de todo, usted es la administradora del inframundo". dice ella, después de un largo sermón.

Yuyuko"Si lo se,( _pero a veces tengo tantas ganas de dejar estar muerta._ .)".

Youmu"y yo debo de obedecerla. . .por mas desagradables que sean las ordenes". Dice ella, molesta con su ama, pensando en lo ocurrido antes.

Yuyuko( _Ella debe estar molesta conmigo.)_

después, ambas se sentaron en la sala, tomaron te en la mesa. hubo un largo silencio.

al final, Yuyuko quien empezó.

Yuyuko"Youmu-chan, perdóname por haberte obligado a hacer eso" dice, mostrando una cara de verdadero arrepentimiento"Yukari-chan fue la que me pidió ordenartelo a ti, pues quería probar si hasta que punto el podía esquivar. pero la culpa al final es mía, pues yo lo autorize¿ me podrás perdonar?". finaliza ella.

Pero Youmu no responde. ella se queda quieta, con los ojos cerrados.

Yuyuko"Youmu, por favor perdóname".

pero ella sigue sin responder

Yuyuko"No volveré a ser tan descuidada".

Youmu". . ."

Yuyuko"Ok, también prometo tomar tus lecciones de esgrima que debí haber empezado hace tanto. . ".

Yuyuko"Y también prometo dejar de comer-"

Youmu"¿q-que? perdone Yuyuko-sama, no la oí muy bien, ¿que dijo?".

Yuyuko"Eh?. . no oiste lo que estaba diciendo?.

Youmu"No, es que yo . . .estaba pensando en algo, nada importante, ¿que fue l-"

Yuyuko"¿me quieres decir que era lo que pensabas?". le dice. Sabia que Youmu no era el tipo que pensara tanto las cosas.

Youmu"¿S-segura?". dice nerviosamente.

Yuyuko"por supuesto, dime, dime. . .espera!, ya se tiene que ver con Chris-san¿no?".

Youmu". . pues de hecho. . si".

Yuyuko" _Aha_ , lo sabia. Sabia que algún día de estos, mi joven y hermosa Youmu, se encontraría con aquel que domine su corazo-".

Youmu"¿QUE?!NO, NO TIENE QUE VER CON AMOR!".

Yuyuko"Ah? no?, entonces ¿que es?".

Youmu" **"SIGH". . .** bueno, ¿ como explicarlo? desde el momento en que Chris-san me disparo, sentí que algo crecía dentro de el. . ¿como decirlo? un aura tenebrosa".

Yuyuko"¿ tenebrosa?"

Youmu"Si, fue todo en unos instantes, pero si, era un aura de violencia, un sentimiento de matar poderoso, como. . si estuviera en un trance. . de sed de sangre. . .por un momento, eso. . eso. . me asusto. me hizo temer por mi. ." se detuvo, pues iba a decir "vida".-"Me asusto tanto que cuando lo vi aproximarse hacia mi, desenvaine a Hakurouken con la intención de matarlo, realmente, quise _matarlo_ "dice ella, empezando un poco de consternación."Y pensar que yo . . no se. .perder mi auto-control así". ella se perdía en palabras.

Yuyuko"Detente, no necesitas terminar esa frase". ordeno ella, al ver que Youmu empezaba a temblar un poco"al final, nada de eso ocurrio.".

Youmu"por que el tampoco lo quiso asi: cuando estuvo a punto de acabarme, vi sus ojos: el estaba arrepentido, el aura se habia ido, entonces supe que se detendría, y lo hizo".

Yuyuko" así como tu lo hiciste. . ".

Youmu"si, eso me hizo reflexionar en lo siguiente" corta ella a su ama"¿que clase de persona era Chris antes de que perdiera sus recuerdos?".

Hubo un gran silencio.

sirvienta y ama, ninguna de las dos decidio seguir hablando del tema.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI TIEMPO: ATARDECER.

Marisa"Ya veo"( _Uf, a salvo)_.

Reimu" así es".

Marisa"Invocación de items¿eh?( _muy util para guardar cosas, le daria un buen uso)_ no se mucho acerca del tema, pero hasta donde yo se, tiene algo de parecido a la invocación de familiares. es necesario un manejo decente de magia para evitar que el objeto no llegue corrompido a las manos del portador"( _O al menos eso decía ese_ _libro_ ).- toma un sorbo de

Reimu" Es a eso a lo quiero llegar". toma un sorbo de te"Hasta donde yo he visto, cada vez que alguien usa algún tipo de hechizo, o habilidad ante mi, soy capaz de sentir las fluctuaciones de energía a mi alrededor antes de que algún hechizo se ejecute, dándome así ventaja de reaccionar antes".

Marisa"Cierto, No tienes idea de cuantas veces te dije lo injusto es esa cualidad tuya, es casi como ver que pasara en los siguientes segundos con los ojos cerrados".

Reimu"si, lo que tu digas"toma otro sorbo de te"ahora, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Chris debería ser un practicante de magia, como tu".

Marisa" No exactamente". corrige"Ningún ser humano puede canalizar un Master Spark mas que yo, asi que no me digas "practicante"!".

Reimu" Entonces te diré que eres una maestra ladrona".

Marisa"Hey! no hables como si fuese algo malo. hay que ser hábil en el arte".

Reimu"Como sea".

. . . . . .

Reimu"O a lo mejor, el no usa magia alguna, Marisa. a no ser que puedas explicar que clase de hechizo no requiere de magia alguna. . .". y toma otro sorbo de te, hasta terminarlo.

Marisa"Si no es magia, entonces quizá ser algún tipo de habilidad o poder especial". Por cierto¿donde esta el ahora?".

Reimu" Esta en el Inframundo, en el Hakugyokurou, Yukari lo envio alla por alrededor del medio día, para probar una especie de "terapia intensiva" dice, haciendo sarcasmo con los dedos.

Marisa"¿Acaso peleara con Youmu?"dice ella, asombrada"Tsk, de haber sabido, hubiese ido ala con tal de ver como se las arregla ante Youmu. . y tal vez hacer un apuesta"

Reimu"¿apuestas?¿a favor de Chris?

Marisa"¿acaso crees que ganaría contra Youmu?".

Reimu". . buen punto" y entonces mira al exterior, y nota que ya ha anochecido" esta tardando mucho en regresar. . "

. . ."No sera necesario que regrese mas". ambas, Maga ordinaria y sacerdotisa, miraron al techo.

Marisa"Pero si es la vieja Yukari".

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: HAKUGYOKUROU. TIEMPO: NOCHE.

Chris se levanta de su lugar de reposo, mirando a su alrededor, confuso, preguntándose que hacia en ese cuarto. y entonces recordó que paso antes.

( _Oh no, le dispare a Youmu!, le dispare a una mujer!, Jason estaría furioso conmigo. ._

 _Pero que diablos pienso!¿donde esta Yukari? La única forma de que ella se salve. .)_ y entonces mira el lado de su _futon:_ había ropa doblada, con un papel doblado encima de ella.

Al tomar el papel, lee lo que esta escrito:

 _Antes de salir, sera mejor que te pongas algo de ropa. No querrás que la Yama cuente otro pecado¿no?;)_

Chris( _Malditas seas Yukari. . o debería decir gracias?)_ mira a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que esta completamente desnudo a excepción de su ropa interior, y de las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo. sigue leyendo la nota.

 _No te preocupes por la jardinera, fue atentida por un buen doctor y le extrajeron la bala._

 _esta complemente fuera de peligro. . . aunque no puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti._

 _Lamento haber tenido que hacerte pasar por eso, Christopher._

 _pero debes entender, que si quieres vivir en este mundo, mi mundo, tendrás ser fuerte_

 _hay seres mucho mas fuertes que la jardinera del inframundo, y diferencia de ella_

 _no serán tan amables contigo_

 _Esa una de las reglas de Gensokyo: aquellos que son mas fuertes, son respetados._

 _Y tu no pasaras desapercibido: tus acciones en la aldea ya han llegado a los oídos de todos._

 _Y gracias a cierta tengu, es probable que estos días muchos youkai quieran desafiarte._

 _por curiosidad, por diversión, ¿quien sabe?._

 _A partir de ahora, estas bajo tu propia responsabilidad, le haré saber a Reimu que no tiene mas obligación de cuidar de ti._

 _Feliz recuperación._

Chris"( _Bajo mi propia responsabilidad. ¿ en algún momento no lo estuve?_ )Así que todo este tiempo ella estuvo cuidándome?, no hizo un buen trabajo que digamos". dice mientras pasa la mano por la gran cicatriz de su torso escondida por el vendaje( _Oh, aun hay mas. . .)_

 _PD: Jason es una persona muy aburrida, no entiendo como tu puedes_ _soportarlo._

Chris"No hables mal de Jason,anciana manipuladora"

 _PDD: Acerca del RCP, se quien fue la persona quien te lo dio el beso de la vida, fue Suika._

.

.

Chris( _Ok, ¿como supo que iba a hablar mal de ella?¿hizo esto a propósito?_

 _No, ¿QUE DIABLOS?,primero mis memorias, luego mi temple, y ahora un beso? no se si creer esto, o comerme el papel, o pedirle a Reimu que vuelva freírme viv- NO, mejor me tiro de la escoba de Marisa mientras vuela alto. . )._ y se regresa a su _futon_ , tratando de dormir.

Chris( _Reimu me debe una explicación por esto!.)_ **"SIGH"**.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO(Cueva en una pequeña colina) TIEMPO: MEDIANOCHE

. . ." Aaahww" Bosteza" y pensar que crear la aleación correcta me tomo todo el día. Pero al fin y al cabo, valió la pena". dice, mientras escribe en una libreta todo lo que dice. mira a la figura apoyada en la pared, dentro de la penumbra de la cueva." Finalmente, gracias al conocimiento de ese libro, he logrado replicar el fragmento original que nos fue entregado hace mucho, aunque es un poco. . grande"

y con chasquido de dedos, invoca una luz flotante para ver bien la figura en la penumbra: Un enorme cristal rectangular de color rojo.

. . ." ya he llevado la pruebas necesarias, usando a 13 sujetos de prueba" escribe, mientras mira de reojo al montón de cuerpos mutilados de Youkais, animales y humanos tirados en el suelo( _Puaj, tanto tiempo concentrado en el trabajo, ni siquiera me moleste en deshacerme de los cuerpos)"_ 4 animales, 5 youkais , 4 humanos, todos ellos sufrieron los efectos esperados". dice, mientras con un movimiento de manos instruye a unos seres rocosos que aparecieron súbitamente, que entierren los cuerpos en lo profundo de la cueva.

. . ." Pero aun así, unos simples Youkai inferiores no serán suficientes para llevar a cabo la siguiente operación. en grandes cantidades, ellos quizá podrían causar el daño necesario a largo plazo, pero con tantos habitantes poderosos dispuestos a defender estas tierras, ellos serian despachados inmediatamente. Peor, si llegan a ser capturados podrían-" se detiene , una brillante, y macabra idea se le ocurrió" Ahhh. . . por supuesto.¿ por que no se me ocurrió antes?" Sonríe.

de sus ropas saca un celular **(3)** , abre la aplicación de notas, y empieza a leer sus notas, una por una.

cada nota empieza con diferentes nombres. nombres de algunos habitantes de Gensokyo.

Y asi, el mago, llamado Togame, comienza a planear su siguiente paso.

Togame( _Me pregunto quien tendrá el corazón mas vulnerable en estas tierras. . .)_

* * *

 **Así** **es Chicos, El OC empezara a recordar fragmentos de su pasado gradualmente. y como algunos notaran, el NO ES el típico personaje de Bloodborne. . .**

 **De cualquier forma, creo haber mencionado antes que subiría un capitulo antes de que terminara la semana pasada, lamento si no cumplí con eso, pero el colegio es primero. a partir de ahora, tratare de subir al menos un capitulo por semana. Esperen algo mas de acción en el siguiente capitulo!.**

 **(1)Solo para aclarar, desconozco si existe realmente un Youkai llamado _Kussaki,_ este lo invente yo.**

 **(2)esta oración es una referencia a otro Fanfic de Touhou. . .**

 **(3)Si, los chicos malos conocen los celulares. la otra opción hubiese sido algún tipo de talisman.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, hasta luego.**


	6. Nadie habla del Club de la lucha

**"Tap" "Tap"**

alguien tocaba su puerta, y ella se diriguio a la entrada. Habiéndose despertado temprano, ella había estado preparando los contenidos para la clase de hoy, y no esperaba ninguna visita por la mañana . . .

Keine"¿quien es?

. . ."Hola, si , mi nombre es Christopher Malone, el extranjero que causo impresión anteayer. Le estuve buscando , y algunas personas dijeron que usted vivía por aquí,¿ podría entrar?". Keine, al oír el nombre, abrió la puerta, para dar la bienvenida a la misma persona que protegió la aldea: Pelo castaño corto, ojos de tez marrón, y piel caucásica.

Era el, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo era.

Keine" Pero por supuesto, de todas las-" se detuvo cuando noto lo maltratado que se vía Chris, con magulladuras y raspaduras por las partes visibles de su cuerpo,y sus ropas con rasgaduras. en su brazo derecho habia unas vendas, manchadas con algo de sangre"¿Pero que fue lo que te ocurrió?, pareciera como si hubieses estado en problemas recientemente".

Chris" **"Sigh"** es una larga historia. . .".

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: INFRAMUNDO TIEMPO: MADRUGADA(2 horas antes). Perspectiva de Chris.

había sido incapaz de dormir bien por la noche, debido a que me quede durmiendo ayer durante la el resto del día. Por eso, cuando apenas note que amanecía, me levante, me cambie, y me propuse a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

antes de partir, vi mis armas: Mi sierra, y mi pistola, en una esquina de la habitación. Hablando de la pistola, me tome unos segundos para contemplarla. y vi que no era ninguna pistola comun.

Tenia un aspecto rudimentario, antiguo, como si fuese una pistola antigua, esas de las que se usaba hace 400 años, pero a diferencia de ellas, el casi toda la pistola estaba hecha de metal, exceptuando el mango y una parte debajo del cañon, que estaban hechos de madera, y tenia algunos ornamentos exoticos y grabados alrededor del cañon metalico.

abriendo la recamara donde iria la bala, miro que esta Vacio.

luego cierro la recamara, y apuntando a la nada, aprieto el gatillo.

 **"Click"**

nada pasa

( _Duh,_ _esto seguramente una reliquia remasterizada de un museo, un dinosario.¿que esperabas Chris?)_

antes de salir, probé si era capaz de "invocar" la pistola a voluntad, y después si podía hacer lo mismo junto a la sierra. Una vez hecho la prueba, me puse la ropa que me habían dejado: Eran los mismos pantalones de antes, las mismas zapatillas, pero la remera ya no estaba, en vez de eso, había una campera verde con capucha.

Salí de la habitación con el objetivo de caminar y tomar algo de aire fresco.

Y al llegar a la entrada, me encontré con Youmu, quien me dio los buenos días, y dijo que se dirigía a la aldea a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno. Debo confesar, que la imagen de ella, saludando y siendo cordial conmigo, me hizo sentir muy mal:¿acaso se olvido de lo que había pasado ayer?.

Ocultando mi inseguridad, le pregunte si era posible acompañarla hacia la aldea, puesto que tenia asuntos pendientes que saldar, y no tenia la menor idea de como bajar la montaña( _si amigos, el inframundo esta en la cima de la montaña Youkai, la montaña mas grande. puse atencion cuando me trajeron aquí)._

En fin, ella acepto, y dejamos la mansión. bajamos las interminables escaleras( _mas bien yo baje por las escaleras, Youmu simplemente volo por encima_ ).

y caminamos a través del inframundo, un lugar parecido a la superficie de Gensokyo, excepto que hay menos arboles, esta algo brumoso, y es muy silencioso

Youmu"No te preocupes, siempre y cuando estés conmigo, esos espíritus no se molestaran en atacarnos". dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme al verme mirando las luces que se movían alrededor nuestro.

Chris"No tengo miedo, créeme, existen cosas mas aterradoras que fantasmas".

una de ellas son los inspectores de salubridad, jamas he estado mas nervioso ante ellos.

Otra de ellas es ver a Jason realmente enojado, y eso que, si bien se, no necesita estar enojado para ser peligroso.

¿Mencione alguna vez que de un puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo abollo el auto de un persona? y todo por que el dueño, un patan, estaba abusando de una chica, que no quería estar con el?.

Chris _(No se trata de ellos)"_ ademas, solo me estoy imaginando como reaccionaria cierta persona ante esto. Veraz, conozco alguien que se cagaría de miedo estando acá ". digo, haciendo memoria y repaso de mi anterior lugar de trabajo, hace como un mes y medio "solía trabajar con el en . . un restaurante, siendo yo su superior. Era algo flojo en su trabajo, y como forma de castigo, lo atormentaba con historias de fantasmas,".

Youmu"Fa-fantasmas?. ." su parte fantasma tembló de miedo.

Chris"Bueno, exactamente, historias sobre hechos sobrenaturales, no fantasmas solamente, aunque la mayoría de esas historias eran inventadas, ninguna de ellas era real¿te gustaría oír alguna?". siendo franco, estaba aburrido esa mañana, y tenia ganas de matar tiempo mientras caminábamos.

Youmu"NO!-, digo. . no ahora, necesito poner atención para no perdernos". recompone la compostura, pero su otra parte aun seguía temblando

Chris _(un simple no hubiese bastado)"_ y hablando de ubicaciones¿ no se supone que estamos en la cima de la Montaña Youkai?¿no bajaremos directamente?".

Youmu" Tomaremos un atajo"y observo como enfoca la mirada en la dirección hacia donde vamos."Usualmente, suelo bajar la montaña volando,pero como tu no puedes hacerlo, tomaremos un atajo. .".

Chris"¿Atajo?". al ver hacia donde ella miro, diviso un rió.

Youmu"si, a través de ese rió". y me señala justo lo que he visto "Y si lo que Yakumo-san dijo es cierto, tomar este atajo te prevendría de algunos problemas".

Resulta que tambien le habia contado a Youmu acerca de la carta( _casi todo, de hecho, me ahorre las molestias de decirle sobre las PD)._

Al final, llegamos al rió, cubierto por la niebla.

Chris"( _No se por que, pero siento que he estado aquí antes)_ ". pensé, para mis adentros. note que Youmu se queda mirando hacia el rió, en silencio.

y una vez mas, mis inquietudes regresan.

¿esa visión fue real o simple delirio mio?.

¿quienes era significaban esas tres "sombras" que se me aparecieron?. Sus voces me parecian familiares

acerca del reflejo del pasado que la gran sombra le mostró: me costo creer verme una situación como esa.

pero lo que me puso realmente mal, lo que me horrorizaba, fue darme cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo el duelo de ayer contra Youmu de terminar en tragedia

si hubiese apuntado un poco mas alto y a la derecha mi pistola

podría haberla matado.

Podria haberme convertido en un monstruo.

Me costo creer que alguien pueda ser así de cordial conmigo, aun sabiendo que estuve cerca de quitarle la vida.

No pude soportarlo mas, y confesé.

Chris" Youmu. ." ella le encara, dispuesta a oír "Acerca de lo que paso ayer. . .lo siento mucho haberte disparado, me siento como escoria por haber hecho eso, y es probable que pienses lo mismo de mi". dije, sin reparos. Youmu me miro, algo perpleja. supongo que elegí un extraño momento para decir este tipo de cosas.

Youmu"No te disculpes: yo fui quien te empujo a tus limites, y te convencí de que te estaba tratando de matar. la persona que debería disculparse. . soy yo, y Yuyuko-sama".

Chris"Pero aun así. . . si yo hubiese apuntado un poco mas arriba a la derecha. . con mi pistola. . . tu probablemente no estarías aquí. No hubiese podido vivir con eso, no-".

Youmu"Ok, detente". mi boca se detuvo ante esa orden" Tienes razón, podría haber muerto, así como tu también podrías cuando te me acercaste a mi de esa forma. ." pone en su mente la imagen de aquella vez "estuve a instantes de atravesarte la garganta en aquel entonces. . Yo tampoco me hubiese perdonado eso. . y por eso, también pido disculpas".

esto me es inaudito: que dos personas se esten buscando las disculpas por haberse casi matado entre si.

Comenze a reirme histericamente.

Youmu"¿que pasa?¿dije algo incorrecto?".

Chris"No, no es eso, es que. . . en el mundo exterior, este tipo de circunstancia nos haria ver como unos raritos. ¿dos personas, disculpandose civilmente, por haberse intentado matar una a la otra?. .".

Youmu" Entonces, bueno. .¿estamos a mano?".

Chris"Ok, a mano".

Komachi"Bien dicho". ambos, humano y mitad fantasma giran para ver a Komachi, cerca de ellos, en su bote a la orilla del rió.

Youmu"Oh, Komachi, buenos días".

komachi"Buenas, Youmu. Supongo que me esperabas a que te de un aventón" dice, sonriente la shinigami" Hola a ti también, chico, supongo que no oíste bien mi nombre aquella vez".

Chris"y yo ni siquiera mencione el mio"dice el, también sonriendo, extiende la mano hacia Komachi"Mi nombre es Christopher Malone, Chris para los amigos". Ella recibe el saludo

Komachi"Chris, eh? curioso nombre. Yo soy Komachi Onozuka, Shinigami del Rio Sanzu asignado a Gensokyo. Bueno, ¿van a seguir hablando aquí, o adentro de el bote".

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: LAGO BRUMOSO(1 hora y 23 minutos antes). TIEMPO: MAÑANA.

Durante el viaje, estuve con mejores animos, y me la pase hablando con Komachi acerca de mi experiencia en mis primeros días en Gensokyo: mi llegada, la perdida de memoria, mi pasada por la aldea por la caja de Reimu, el gusano, mi trasero pateado por Reimu por ser un imprudente( _No mencione como fue que recupere parte de mis recuerdos, sonaría muy raro, aun para estas dos.)_ , el Knockout provocado por mi pieza de existencia faltante, y la razón por que estaba en el inframundo . Ella escuchaba con atención, mientras remaba. de vez en cuando, ella o Youmu hacían un comentario al respecto. También le conté algo acerca de mi vida anterior a gensokyo, al menos, lo poco que aun recordaba.

Chris"Y esas son mis razónes por la cual le temo a la muerte".

Youmu"Realmente no te has guardado nada. pensé que tendrías algo mas de pudor".

Chris"hey, esto es serio. Cuando muera, prefiero no ir al infierno. mejor empezar a practicar para confesar mis pecados". Komachi se rie.

Komachi: " Ja, ja, ja. . . Asi no funciona el juicio de Eiki-sama. De todas formas, no te preocupes, ella ha dado veredicto blanco a gente con peores historiales que el tuyo. Por supuesto, hablo acerca de las cosas puedas recordar. en cuanto a las que no. . .". y pone atencion a su alrededor, y hace detiene el bote " Aquí estamos . .". Chris da un vistosa hacia su alrededor: ya no estaba mas en un rió, sino en la orilla de lo que parecía ser un lago.

Chris"Wow, eso fue rápido!, podría jurar que la primara vez que viaje hacia la cima de la montaña tomo como una hora.

Komachi"Esa es mi habilidad: puedo controlar la distancias. muy útil para mi trabajo, no?".

siguiendo a Youmu, baje del bote.

Youmu"Gracias Komachi, me gustaría poder retribuírtelo de algún modo".

Komachi" No es necesario, para eso estan las amigas después de todo. ademas, ya ustedes lo hicieron con su compania". y mueve su bote al interior del lago" Hasta luego, chicos!, y buena suerte buscando tus memorias Chris!".

y así, ambos, nos metimos en los caminos, rumbo a la aldea humana, con Youmu liderando.

Chris"Que simpática persona que es ella( _de hecho, podría decir que es la persona mas simpatica con la que me he encontrado hasta ahora)_ ".

Youmu"Si, esa la típica Komachi. ella es de llevarse bien con los extraños( _su trabajo lo demanda, después de todo . ._ ".

Chris"Una pena que haga ese tipo de trabajo". Youmu me mira , esperando una explicación"Digo, el trabajo de un shinigami debe volverte muy solitario¿no?".

Youmu"No para ella. algunas veces, suele tener descansos autorizados por la Yama. y ademas, ella suele dejarlo."

Chris"¿dejar su trabajo?¿ y eso no causaria, no se, que las almas de los muertos se acumulen, esperando el barco?.

Youmu"Exactamente, de hecho, ocurrió un incidente respecto a eso. . ."

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO(1 hora y 8 minutos antes). TIEMPO: MAÑANA.

Chris"Ya veo. ." dice Christopher, caminando al lado de Youmu a través de un camino tenue de tierra por el bosque mágico.

Youmu" generalmente Reimu y Marisa son quienes están en la delantera en cuanto incidentes, aun que yo y Sakuya, la maid de la mansión Scarlet, tambien hemos participado en al resolución de algunos incidentes".

Chris"Pero al fin y al cabo, no son incidentes tan serios. . .bueno, salvo por lo del incidente con la gente de la mansión Scarlet, y lo del subterreaneo( _Darle poderes de control de energía nuclear a un pájaro, debe ser la peor idea que jamas haya oído!, y aun tengo problemas en creer que una sacerdotisa de religión shinto se enfrente a monstruos para detener un incidente)_ "Cambiando un poco de tema, Entonces, ¿ellas no exterminan literalmente a ningún Youkai?"

Youmu"Respecto a eso, se supone que el propósito de Gensokyo es el de actuar como santuario para que los Youkai puedan vivir. Debido a que el mundo exterior ha estado dejando de creer en ellos, estos han estado empezando a desaparecer debido a la falta de creencia.

Chris"¿Creencia?

Youmu"Así es. Según lo que Yuyuko-sama dijo me una vez, la fe es la fuente de la vida, y los Youkai son seres espirituales que se manifiestan físicamente gracias a ello".

Chris". . . Mhhh, vaya, fascinante explicación, si lo dices es verdad, entonces toda leyenda,mito, e inclusive seres mitológicos o sobrenaturales podrían haber existido. Eso también aclara el porque la aldea humana no ha quedado desvastada desde hace mucho tiempo, estando establecida en un lugar tan peligroso como para los humanos como es Gensokyo".

Youmu"Suenas como si ya hubieses tratado con este tipo de situación antes". dijo ella, que tambien pensaba que Chris, antes, era alguna especie de Cazador de Youkai.

Chris" Bueno solo he visto. Veraz, uno de mis pasatiempos es ver y leer acerca de cosas sobrenaturales, tu sabes, fantasmas, vampiros, monstruos, leyendas, Etc. Pero la razón principal por la cual tengo noción de que los Youkai existen, se debe a que . . . Youmu, ¿sabes lo que el Internet es?".

Youmu"No, no lo conozco".

Chris"entonces sera algo complicado explicarte que es una pagina oculta, y también que es un Stream".

 **"FLASH"** la luz nos ciega a mi y a Youmu momentáneamente.

Youmu"Pero que-"

Aya"Atrapado!". apenas pasado el flash, la tengu salio de los arbustos de un lado del camino que la pareja estaba cruzando , dejando verse hasta la cintura.

Chris"¿Aya? _(Cambiando de tema, aun sigo teniendo dificultades en creer que un ser mitológico actué como reportera_

 _Solo posible en Gensokyo, supongo)_ ".

Youmu" **"Sigh"** _(aquí vamos de vuelta)"._

Aya" Si, esa soy yo, la honesta y purisima, Aya Shameimaru, a tus ordenes!".

Chris"ahhm. . ella suele presentarse así siempre?". susurra a Youmu.

Youmu"por desgracia, si " responde, como quien presencia una desgracia.

Aya"Buenos dias Chris,¿ tomando un paseo matutino con la mitad-fantasma,eh?".

Chris"Podrías decir que si, y hablando de matutinos. . .¿por que demonios pusiste,en tu maldito periódico que yo hago rituales pintándome con la sangre de mis enemigos?".

Aya"Es la verdad".

Chris"NO LO ES!. ¡Acaso no me oíste cuando dije lo desagradable que fue aquello?". en aquel momento, mis ánimos se tornaron en dirección opuesta, estaba algo enojado con Aya. era claro que no había tomado mi declaración.

Aya"Si ese es el caso, entonces, empecemos la segunda entrevista, y aclaremos todo ahora!".

Chris( _Y aun así tienes el descaro de entrevistarme)_

Aya" Primera pregunta: la Administradora del inframundo ha confirmado que tu y Youmu estan enamorados¿es verdad?".

Youmu y Chris"¿QUE?".

Aya"Eso debe ser un si!". escribe

Chris"DE NINGUNA FORMA, MAS DE VALE QUE EMPIECES A BORRAR LO QUE SEA QUE HAYAS ESCRITO , O SI NO LO LAMENTARAS!".

Youmu" Estoy de acuerdo con el! " pone sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas, ofendida, dispuesta a rebanar a la tengu si es necesario.

Pero una nueva voz interrumpe justo a tiempo.

. . . ."Finalmente, lo encontré!". dice una nueva voz, irreconocible.

Mirando hacia atrás, veo acercarse rápidamente una chica de pelo gris, ojos rojos, con un vestimenta de color marrón, y orejas encima de la cabeza. en sus manos porta dos varas metálicas.

Chris( _Ok?, primero un conejo, y ahora un. .¿ratón?" ¿y que pasa con estas varas que esta sosteniendo_ _?)_

. . . ."Tu" señala a Chris" tienes algo que he estado buscando desde hace rato. ." dice la extraña, acercando sus varas hacia la cara de Chris.

Chris"Disculpa, ¿pero me hablas a mi?". dice, estupefacto ante la repentina aparición.

. . . ."¿acaso hay otro humano aquí?" pregunta, sarcástica.

. . . . .

Chris"Bueno, ella es media-humana¿eso cuenta?". respondo, señalando a Youmu.

Youmu"Tu debes de ser el ratón del templo de Byakuren-san, ¿a que te refieres con que el tiene lo que has estado buscando?". dice ella, percibiendo posibles problemas.

. . . ."He sido encargada de encontrar un objeto para alguien. No te concierne." Youmu se molesto ante la grosera respuesta.

Chris"¿quien eres tu?". Antes de que ella dijese algo, Aya responde por mi.

Aya"Yo se. . Ah, su nombre es Nazrin, una buscadora de tesoros, y también es Shikigami de una importante figura en el Templo Myoren".

Chris"¿Templo Myoren?".

Aya"Si, aunque me parece que actualmente ella vive en otro lado, en algun lugar de Muenzuka". Aya conocía estos detalles gracias a su trabajo como reportera, "el templo es dirigido por una monja, llamada Hijiri Byakuren".

Nazrin"Cierto, aunque, para aclarar, no respondo ante ella, sino en mi verdadera maestra, Shou Toramaru-sama, discípulo de Bishamonten".dijo, ella, con un tono de arrogancia "Bueno, basta de introducciones, ahora, entrégame el objeto que esta en tu bolsillo".

Chris"¿por que debería dártelo?".

Nazrin"Por que en ese caso, entonces Yo-. "empezó hablando con un tono amenazante, considerando quitarme el objeto por la fuerza, pero al notar a las otras dos personas que estaban conmigo, se da cuenta de que tiene que cambiar de táctica"Ehhm. . .Oh, te maldeciré por el resto de tu vida!".

Chris"¿y como, podría saberse?".

Nazrin"Ordenare a todo ratón en Gensokyo que se coma toda comida que guardes en tu casa por siempre!".

. . . .

Chris"Bueno, si estas dispuesta a hacerle eso a la sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei, adelante, porque yo esto viviendo allí por el momento. " la cara de la ratona quedo petrificada de la sorpresa y espanto

Nazrin _"_ Q-que? viviendo c-con ella? _"._

Chris"Si, solo soy un simple y _normal_ huésped de ella ". dije, guiñándole un ojo a Youmu.

afortunadamente, capto el mensaje

Youmu"Dudo mucho que alguien pueda ser considerado normal si es que extermino a un gusano gigante con un _salto giratorio_ , _con solo un hacha_ Chris". corrige ella

Chris"Hey, no tuve elección, pensé eso seria lo mejor para decapitar al gusano" _(Aun así, me vi cool , lastima que Aya no tenga una foto del momento)_

Nazrin"Gu-gusa-sano? entonces tu eres. .el cazador escarlata. . ." la cara de la ratona se deformo en una expresión de puro terror" Eegh!". Nazrin desaparece, huyendo a gran velocidad a travez del follaje, gritando del terror. el tengu y la mitad fantasma que me acompañaban quedaron mirando por donde se fue la ratona.

. . . .

Aya"Wow, bien hecho Chris, asustaste a un Youkai".

Chris" Gracias, después de todo, tus viles mentiras fueron cruciales para esto".

Aya" Cierto!. . espera¿que?".

Youmu"Bueno" Youmu le hace señas a Chris de que la siga" Sigamos adelante Chris, falta poco para llegar. .". pero al poner la vista hacia adelante, descubre una vista intimidante.

Yo también lo vi.

Un grupo de Youkais, algo numeroso.

Aya"Oh vaya, eso no puede significar algo bueno".

Chris" **"Sigh"** , _(Un ogro?por favor, que no tenga ver conmigo, por favor!)_

El grupo se detiene a unos metros, con el ogro acercándose, y Youmu poniéndose en medio de su camino. Estuvieron tan cerca del uno al otro que pude apreciar la diferencia de tamaño: el era como 3 o quizá 4 veces mas alto que ella.

Chris( _Bueno, ella es bajita. apenas me llega al cuello)._

Ogro"Hey, ustedes, ¿ tienen alguna relación con ese humano de ahí?". dice señalando a Christopher.

Chris"Maldición" dijo entre dientes.

Youmu"¿quienes son ustedes?".

Ogro" No te incumbe. Ahora, si no tienes relación alguna con el, fuera del camino, o resultaras lastimada". el ogro trata de pasar sobre ella, pero ella inmediatamente desenvaina sus espadas contra el.

Youmu"¿quien te crees para dirigirte de esa forma". dice ella, mirando con furia al líder del grupo."¿que asuntos tienes con Chris como para que vengas así?". el ogro no respondió, pero la multitud si.

. . . ."Venimos aquí a desafiarlo!".

. . . ." El es un extranjero!no esta protegido por el convenio!"

. . . ." y también cazador que extermino a unos de los seres mas peligrosos del subterráneo!".

. . . . ." sin magia, sin ningún poder, pura fuerza, pura habilidad!".

. . . . " Y se pinto con su sangre!".

. . . ."Lo Vigorizante que sera alimentarse de un humano así de fuerte!".

Chris _(¿Que?!, acaso dijeron que me van comer?)_

Aya"Interesante, esto se volverá una primicia". Desde el momento en que el ogro había amenazado a Youmu, Aya había empezado a escribir en su libreta"El cazador escarlata Vs _Randoms_ cualquiera. .".

Chris"¿que demonios te hace creer que lidiare con esto?".

Aya"mhmh. . si" Aya había empezado a escribir en su libreta, dándome cero atencion.

Chris"Deberías agregar que todo esto fue posible a cierta Tengu. .".

Aya"¿la conoces ? me gustaría entrevistarla también!". dice, sarcástica.

Chris"Púdrete, Aya".

Ogro"Ya oyeron a la muchedumbre". esta vez el ogro se dirigía a todos por igual" nuestro problema es solo con el. Váyanse, y no las lastimaremos".

Youmu"No dejare que lo ataques sin consecuencias". el ogro, ante la respuesta, preparo su garrote.

Ogro"Je, acaso vas a pelear por el?". sonrío burlonamente, y se dirige a mi"Hey, Cobarde,¿una admiradora tuya esta híbrida?¿ acaso ella es tu _zorrita_? vas a dejar que ella se ensucie las manos?-" Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

antes de que el terminara la ultima frase, lanze un cuchillo, el cual paso muy cerca de su cara. inmediatamente se callo, y su sonrisa desapareció.

Chris"¿y tu vas a dejar que la gentuza detrás se ensucie?!". digo, tomando provecho de la súbito silencio del ogro para provocarlo."Ja,ja,ja. Debes ser realmente un cobardica como para venir a buscarme con toda una jauría detrás tuyo, gallinota!". Me burle, riendo y sonriendo.

Pero solo lo hacia para ocultar mi enojo por el insulto a Youmu que ese bastardo de 3 metros hizo.

y antes de tomar conciencia de lo que hacia, me vi esquivando por la derecha un garrotazo vertical del ogro.

después de todo lo ocurrido, Aya y Youmu según me contaron, había materializado mi sierra cuando corrí al ogro, antes de que este decidiera atacarme.

* * *

Keine" ¿asi que tu empezaste ?" decía ella, sentada en un lado de la mesa, Chris en la otra, con una taza de té.

Chris"Oye, eventualmente, la violencia se hubiese desatado, ya sea por parte de Youmu, o del el . Lo único que lamento, es que el cuchillo que lance no haya impactado en la cabeza de ese tipo _(de haber sido así, quizá nada de eso hubiese pasado)_ ".

Keine" ¿Y donde sacaste un cuchillo?¿ no se supone que no traes ninguna pertenencia?".

Chris" Ese es mi habilidad, creo: soy capaz de "llamar" objetos a mi voluntad, pero no estoy muy seguro ".

Keine"Suena mas como una especie de magia".

Chris"Puede que tengas razón, de hecho. . .". Chris se puso a pensar sobre cierto numero que aparecía en su cabeza" ahora mismo, puedo saber que tengo 77 cuchillos. quiza si sea magia".

Keine". .¿como sabes eso?".

Chris"Esa es la otra parte". Chris empezó a rascarse la cabeza, como si tratara de buscar las palabras correctas para explicar lo siguiente" no se como explicártelo, pero, después de la pelea, cuando me preguntaba cuanto cuchillos tendría, el numero 77 . . . se me apareció en mi mente. Creo que eso también esta relacionado con mi habilidad".

Keine"Mhh. .¿realmente trabajabas en un restaurante?".

Chris"Pues la verd-. . ok,¿como sabes eso?"

Keine"Lo leí en el periódico".

Chris"¿que no se supone que nadie toma en serio el Burunmaru?

Keine"Se dice Bu _bun_ maru, y no, nadie, por lo menos en la aldea, lo tomaba en serio hasta que tu apareciste. Te has vuelto famoso últimamente¿sabes?".

Chris"Entonces déjame seguir con mi historia, por que ahora, gracias a Aya( _por segunda vez)_ voy a ser aun mas famoso todavía".

* * *

 **"SMASH"** el garrotazo horizontal dejo un pequeño cráter, levantando restos de suelo por los aires.

Chris( _Wow, este tipo no se contiene en nada)_ pensé, al ver la destrucción en el suelo.

Pero el ogro reacciono. aun con el garrote en el suelo, inmediatamente, con sus dos brazos, lo arrastra hacia mi, levantando tierra.

Chris **"Sigh"** de ahí salte sobre la trayectoria del garrote, dándole las espaldas durante el momento en que estuve al aire. Apenas aterrize. .

" **SLASH!"** Procedí a atacar al ogro

Ogro" UggH!". el retrocedió unos pasos, con un gemido callado, manchando con sangre la tierra. se llevo la mano a la herida en su torso.

Me fije como la multitud, así como Aya y Youmu por atrás, nos contemplaban. Y de ahí recordé la razón por la cual Youmu se había tomado las molestias: Evitar llamar la atencion.

Chris"Aun puedes olvidarte de esto. Vete, y llévate a tus amigos contigo de donde sea que hayan venido. De lo contrario. . ." agita su arma, cambiando de sierra a hacha" Me vere forzado a pintar el suelo de rojo con todos ustedes!". dije, fríamente, mirando alternativamente entre el ogro y la multitud.

Ogro"Ha!, Jamas me inclinare ante un ser humano!". agarrando el garrote con sus 2 brazos, el ogro empieza a oscilar su garrote.

ahora el ogro realmente estaba siendo mas prudente. evitaba oscilar abiertamente su arma. sacrificando poder por control y recuperación, me vi forzado a tener que ser mucho mas prudente que antes.

 **"SWOSH!"** Retrocedo de un paso, manteniendo mi arma frente a mi en caso de que un golpe me alcance.

 **"SWOSH!"** Retrocedo de vuelta, esta vez, un poco mas lento que la anterior. veo que el ogro pone mucho mas enfoque en tocarme con su arma mas que tratar de golpearme.

No es necesario saber que un "toque" equivaldría a una terrible contusión, lesiones, y quizá fracturas.

 **"SMASH"** el ogro fue mas rápido que antes, descendiendo una descarga contra el suelo donde yo estaba.

Desafortunadamente para el, yo fui aun mas rápido: Apenas vi que levantaba el garrote, me impulse con mis piernas lo mejor que pude, y alcanze a esquivar el garrote rodando justo por debajo de los brazos del ogro.

Chris( _Finalmente, estas usando el cerebro_ ) dije justo cuando terminaba de rodar para erguirme.

 ** _(pero aun sigues siendo jodidamente lento)_**

 **"SLASHCH!"**

Ogro"AAAhhgg!" la multitud de Youkai, Youmu y Aya vieron atónitos, como parte del brazo derecho del ogro caía, al mismo tiempo que el garrote. el ogro se llevo su otra mano hacia su brazo, apretando fuertemente. retrocedio

Chris"Te lo dije, tienes suerte de que no haya decidido ir directamente por tus entrañas". dije estoicamente, mirando entre el ogro y multitud alternativamente, con el proposito de implantar temor. Youmu pudo observar como en sus caras la duda y el miedo tomaban forma." Eres mas lento que una Vaca con una pata, he visto gente mucho menos imponente que se mueve mas rápido". dijo, mirando de reojo a Youmu.

El ogro, no pudiendo soportar mas la humillación, grito.

Ogro"ATAQUEN!".

Y vi como la multitud, Youkais, Cruzas de animales y humanos, Hadas, y hasta con forma de personas, corrían hacia mi.

Supongo que el fondo, los débiles aun tienen espina.

Antes de que hiciese algo contra la multitud, vi como unos haces de luz curvos fueron lanzados contra la multitud, explotando y levantando algo de humo.

Youmu" ¿Chris, estas lastimado?". la voz provenia de arriba mio. y me quede mirando a Youmu: estaba flotando en el aire"¿que pasa?¿estas bien?".

Chris . . ¿estas flotando?". y se me pone delante mio, sin abandonar el aire.

Youmu"¿acaso no es algo obvio?". pero antes de que pudiese seguir respondiendo, del humo saltan unos Youkai. uno parecido a un tigre, y otro a un perro, con formas antropoides.

Chris"Cuidado!" dije, apartando a Youmu del camino. Encara a los atacantes con su hacha.

 **"SLASHCH!"** y de un corte, los 2 Youkai caen al suelo, con sus estómagos abiertos.

Youmu"Sabes, podría haberme encargado de ellos sin necesidad de dejarlos así".

Chris" dime, ¿acaso estos 2 morirán?". dice, viendo a los 2 youkai, retorcerse en el pasto, sangrando abundantemente.

Aya" Na, no te preocupes" dice Aya, apareciendo al lado de ambos" los Youkai somos existencias espirituales antes que físicas, eso nos vuelve extremadamente dificiles de matar por metodos convencionales". como si eso hubiese sido un llamado, el humo se dispersa, revelando a muchos Youkai enfurecidos, entre ellas, el ogro.

Chris"perfecto, Youmu¿dijiste que la aldea esta cerca de aquí?". dice, sin dejar de mirar al grupo enfurecido.

Youmu"Si pero primero tendremos que-".

Chris"Yo lo haré, este mi problema, tu puedes irte volando si quieres". le dije insensiblemente.

Aya"¿acaso piensas enfrentarte a ellos tu solo?. . eso es. . Totalmente Cool!, esto sera una primicia". y empieza a escribir furiosamente en su libreta. Ninguno de los otros dos le hace caso.

Youmu"¿Que!?no!, de ninguna forma, no voy a abando-". pero se le puse una mano en alto.

Chris" Youmu,¿recuerdas lo que dije acerca de la advertencia escrita en esa carta?" Youmu lo mira, confusa "al principio pensaba que todo lo que tenia que hacer era eludir problemas, tratar de tener el menor contacto posible afuera para evitar este tipo de situaciones". y entonces mire hacia la multitud, bramando, diciendo obscenidades contra mi persona y contra ella"pero ahora, mirando y pensando en retrospectiva, no pensé sobre esta parte del aviso: _Aquellos que son mas fuertes, son respetados_ ".

y volvió a encara a Youmu, aun mas confusa que antes.

Chris"Si quiero ganarme el derecho de vivir aquí, debo demostrar de que soy capaz". y blandí mi hacha contra la multitud, que cautelosamente se acercaba" y esos caballeros serán un buen ejemplo".

Youmu". . . ." me miro, preocupada, como si fuese un delirante.

Chris" no te preocupes, juzgando por esos 2 de antes, son ridículamente lentos y débiles comparados contigo". y forme la mejor sonrisa que pude.

Youmu". . ¿Seguro?" y un trió de Youkai se nos hacerco acerco rápidamente desde la multitud

 **"SLASHCH!""SLISHCH"** en 1 segundo, fueron historia, casi a la mitad de lo que fueron alguna vez.

Chris"Como te dije, tan lentos como una tortuga". dije, Sonriendo genuinamente esta vez.

* * *

Chris"en resumen, y acorde con lo que dijo Aya al final". pauso para tomar un sorbo de te" Vencí a 23 Youkais, no diré detalles sobre como quedaron".( _Curioso, aquí, exterminar es sinónimo a "Molerte a golpes, y dejarte tirado en el suelo. . .)_

Keine"Asumiré que ninguno de ellos querrá meterse contigo otra vez".

Chris" Si supongo que si, por que la pelea-".

. . . . "Creo que seria mejor llamarlo _masacre"._ dijo _una_ voz, crudamente, viniendo de donde Chris estaba sentado. gira para ver quien es.

Y casi se cae de su asiento al ver que una chica con un pelo blanco larguísimo estaba parada en la puerta de entrada a la sala. llevaba puesto pantalones rojos con tirones. sus ojos eran carmesi. y en su cabello tenia varios amuletos.

Chris( _esta chica huele a humo¿ es acaso una fumadora?)_

Keine"Mokou!¿no sabes acaso que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas la conversación de los demás?". ella se levanta, acercándose a su amiga" perdona por que ella interrumpiera, a veces le faltan los modales"

Mokou"Tsk".

Keine"Chris, te presento a Fujiwara no Mokou, Mokou-chan, Christopher Malone". dice ella, cambiando abruptamente de expresión fría a cordial.

Chris"Buenos días".

Mokou"hola. . ."

Keine"Y ahora que terminamos con las introducciones" y se gira hacia su amiga"¿por que no tocaste la puerta?".

Mokou"Ya Keine, Tan solo seguí a la tengu adentro, dijo que tenias visitas". dice, señalando al techo.

Y ahí estaba Aya.

Aya"Traidora!".

Mokou"yo solo prometí no sacarte a patadas de la casa, jamas prometí que te encubriría".

Chris"Genial, me encontraste". dijo, molesto.

Aya"Aun me debes la entrevista. y te juro que esta vez, responderás con la verdad. . .".

Keine"¿Desde cuando estas ahí?".

Aya" desde el momento en que me mencionan en la historia, lo crean o no" y baja del techo, poniéndose al nivel de altura de todas las demás personas en la habitación.

Chris observo los zapatos que llevaba la tengu, pensó que ninguna persona normal seria capaz de llevarlos y caminar normalmente.

Chris _(Se supone que es una cuestión simbólica o algo?)_

Mokou"Se suponia que vendria aqui a saludarte nomas, pero entonces vi a la Tengu tratando de entrar a la casa. Despues de una pequeña discusión, ella me dijo que este tipo estaba en tu casa, y entonces la deje pasar _"( y hablando de el)_. .". y puso su mirada en Chris, acercándose, estudiándolo, y olfateando su olor"Mhhh, Amigo, honestamente, si no fuera por que apestas a youkai , diría que tu relato son puras patrañas ".

Chris" **"Sigh"** , y si no fuera por que llevas al menos ropa, diría que eres alguna clase de perro". dice a Mokou. el descubrimiento de que Aya lo había encontrado fue mas que suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor. Mokou no sesintióo ofendida en lo masmínimos

Mokou"Dice el que tiene sus ropas destrozadas". dice, casi sonriendo. Era verdad despues de todo

Chris"Al menos no huelo a cenizas" contraataca.

Keine" Bueno, bueno, es muy temprano como para empezar a discutir!".

Mokou"Tienes razón, bueno sigue hablando". y tomo asiento en el suelo, apoyándose en una de las parades"Solo me quedare a ver que no hagas nada sospechoso".

Chris"Lo haría gustoso, pero. . ." y entonces se fijo en Aya, que estaba escribiendo en su libreta"la paparazzi sigue escribiendo. . y me incomoda un poco el ruido que hace con sus lapices".

Mokou"¿debería quemarte junto a ese montón de hojas tuyas, tengu?"

Aya"No soy un paparazzi, soy una periodista que busca la verdad".

Chris"¿quien dijo que tu lo eras, Aya? ".

Aya"Pues, yo-" se detuvo, había caído en la trampa.

Chris"Mira, tan solo déjame terminar de relatar mi historia, arreglar asuntos con ella" señalo a Keine"y después puedes podemos tener nuestra entrevista".

* * *

Unas cuantas hadas empezaron a disparar sus proyectiles mágicos desde el aire, apuntándome. Las evite sin necesidad de poner mucha atencion.

para ese entonces, ya me había ocupado de algunos de los Youkai en el camino de tierra, y estaba adentrado en bosque. Habia dejado a Youmu para que siguiera con su camino, prometiendole que me cuidaría.

Viendo lo perjudicial que era la ventaja numérica en el claro abierto que era la ruta hacia la aldea humana, me vi forzado a correr a la arboleada cercana, mientras era perseguido de cerca.

Y aprovechando en el terreno y la dispersión que empezaba a separa al enemigo, empece a combatirlos lo mejor que pude, dando vueltas cerradas para atacar por sorpresa mientras menos se lo esperaban, tomándolos de 1 o 2, lanzando cuchillos desde una distancia prudente.

Incluso me trepe a un árbol y empece a lanzar cuchillos desde arriba, y debo decir que al ver expresiones de desconcierto de los youkai cuando ellos veían a sus compañeros caer al suelo inexplicablemente era. . . reconfortante.

quizá fuesen mas fuertes físicamente que yo y tuviesen mas números, pero carecían completamente de velocidad, reflejos, y de astucia, lamentablemente.

la cosa estuvo fácil hasta eso pensé hasta que me tope a un grupo de hadas, que decidiendo unirse a la diversión, empezaron a perseguirme, disparándome balas de energía de algún tipo.

por fortuna, el bosque era frondoso, y muchas de las balas impactaban contra los arboles. pero aun así, el ruido y las explosiones atraía cada vez mas a los Youkai, uniéndolos.

¿mencione que las hadas son terribles tiradoras?

Chris _(Wow, y yo pensé que el ogro era lento. . .)_ pensé, mientras corría, antes de ser interrumpido por Youkai con aspecto humano tratándome de arañarme con sus garras.

 **"SLASH"** Falla apenas yo lo bloqueo con el hacha

 **"SLASCH!"** y separo su brazo del cuerpo.

Youkai **"AUGGHH!** " No le doy tiempo de hacer otra cosa, y le di el puñetazo mas fuerte posible en cara y cae.

Chris _(DIABLOS, ¿acaso estos tipos están hechos de Adamantium?)_ apreté mi mano, soportando el dolor de haber golpeado algo duro, mientras sigui corriendo.

Justo di unos 3, 4 pasos, y un divise un Youkai cayendo sobre mi, con rasgos de mono.

. . ."TE TENGO!".

 **"SLISCH!"** y el pobre no tuvo chance, pues gracias a su caída, fue muy fácil cortarlo en dos.

Chris"Gracias por el aviso, retardado!" grite al hombre mono, que estaba tendido en el suelo. Entonces oir pasos acercándose.

y a la izquierda de mi visión, veo como un Youkai acercándose inmediatamente hacia mi, e inmediatamente materialize un cuchillo

 **"STAB!** "y lo hice aterrizar en la garganta de ese youkai, con rasgos de gato, que se lleva las manos a cuello, y cae.

y luego divise otros tres se me acercan por mi derecha, y uno por la izquierda, por donde su compañero habia aparecido

Chris( _Ok, tiempo de usar la tecnica especial_ ) empuñando mi hacha con las dos manos, me acerque rápidamente a los 3 Youkai de la derecha, Y repitiendo lo que hice ayer, gir sobre mi mismo y . .

 **"SLAAASHHCH!"** con una sola oscilación, despedazo a los 3 Youkai, que caen suelo.

Y antes de que el de la izquierda logre abalanzarse sobre mi, materializo otro cuchillo, y justo cuando esta sobre mi, con su boca abierta. . .

 **"STAB!"** Caigo al suelo, mi atacante también, pero yo me levante de un salto mientras el trataba de sacarse el cuchillo de la boca.

Pero no tuve descanso: en una fracción de segundo después, las hadas reiniciaron a lanzar su bombardeo de balas, y aunque no son tan rápidas las balas, de todas formas me veo forzado a moverme.

pero entonces me detuve: se me había ocurrido un plan.

eche una mirada hacia mis alrededores detrás de mis espaldas: Varios Youkai se me acercaban, y encima de las copas de los arboles, las hadas. que, de alguna forma que ignoro, me habían perdido de vista.

Aunque no seria por mucho tiempo.

Inmediatamente, corrí hacia el grupo de las hadas, mientras los Youkai comenzaban a rodearme.

Chris"HEY!, HADAS ESTÚPIDAS!" Grite, tratando de llamarles la atencion"Tienen una puntería peor que el de un ciego!, JAJAJAJAJA!". Y afortunadamente, tomaron el anzuelo.

Hada"Ese bastardo!, Se esta riendo de nosotras!". dijo un hada. para entonces, ya estaba rodeado por todos lados.

. . ." Te tenemos rodeado!, no hay escape para ti!".

. . ."Finalmente tendremos una buena comida después de tanto tiempo".

Otra Hada"Cerremosle la boca con Danmaku" Y señalándome, Grito "Descargenle todo lo que tenemos!".

Y así, mi plan resulto un éxito.

Chris"HAAAAA!" y empeze a correr contra mis captores, cambiando mi arma a modo sierra.

 **"SLASH"** corte al primer Youkai, que retrocedio, agitado por la herida.

" **SLISH"** otro que trato de alcanzarme por la izquierda, que quedo con el brazo colgando.

pero eran demasiados y no pude encargarme del que estaba a punto de apuñalarme con una espada.

. . ."Muere humano!".

 **"POOM!"** pero es alcanzado por una de las cientas de balas que las hadas habian empezado a disparar, en un intento por alcanzarme.

y asi, por un momento, estuvo lloviendo "balas" alrededor mio.

tomando ventaja de ello, empece a moverme a través del grupo de Youkais,que estaban entre o hacerme frente mientras estaban bajo fuego de danmaku( _creo que así lo llaman las hadas)_ o alejarse y ser vulnerables ante mi.

y la mayoria, escogió lo segundo.

Enseguida, aquellos youkai fueron cayendo poco de a poco,uno por uno, pues con mi arma en modo sierra, no caian tan facilmente, pero la "ayuda" que tenia por parte de las hadas, permitió que aquellos youkai quedaran lo suficientemente heridos como para no poder seguir mas.

Asi todo termino en algunos minutos.

 **"SWOSSH!"** un Youkai, uno de los poquísimos enemigos que quedaban de pie, vestido con ropas de paisano de la aldea, blandiendo una katana, me deja un corte en mi brazo derecho. me había atacado por sorpresa, y yo apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar. le di un vistosa rápido a mi brazo

estaba sangrando, bastante.

para ese entonces, las hadas, por algún motivo, habían detenido su bombardeo.

espadachín"Buena movida, chico". sonrió " pero ya estas en tu limite". tenia razón, ya estaba agotado después

 **"CLASH""CLISH"CLASH"** nuestras hojas chocaron, el no perdió la estabilidad, y me siento impulsado hacia atrás, desbalanceado.

el era definitivamente mejor que los otros.

a medida que trato de recuperar el equilibrio, se aproxima para tomar ventaja, preparando un corte horizontal por su derecha estando ya muy cerca de mi.

 **"POW"** una bala de energía lanzada desde atrás obligo al espadachín a darse la vuelta para bloquearlo.

espadachin _(Imposible! de donde-!_

y yo no desperdicie la oportunidad

 ** _"SLASH!"_**

 _Un bala de . .. . .)_ y así, cortando desde la clavícula hasta la cintura, cae, completamente desarmadado.

Despues de haber bloqueado el disparo, trato de volver a cortarme

pero había interceptado su espada con un cuchillo, rechazándolo, y con mi sierra, acabe con el.

Chris". . . Uf. . eres mejor. . . que la basura que. . . . vino antes, te encomiendo por eso" dije, tratando de tomar aliento. estaba agotado.

Y entonces vi a mi alrededor. había cuerpos, decenas de Youkais de diferente tipos desparramados por el suelo.

y ninguno de los pocos Youkai que quedaban se movían, ni hablaban. todos quedaron mirando, en silencio.

 _(Rayos, a que están esperando. . . estoy algo cansado. . si esto sigue, me terminaran abatiendo . ._

 _¿Y que rayos paso con ese grupo de hadas?)_

El cansado y el hambre hicieron que la espera fuese insoportable.

así que decidí armarme de agallas y romper el silencio.

Chris"¿A que diablos esperan, Imbéciles?¿ que acaso esto no era lo que querían?" y viendo que mi rival anterior se levantaba, procedi a aplastarle el cuello con una buena pisada"DECÍDANSE DE UNA **MALDITA** VEZ, NO TENGO TODA LA MAÑANA, AMATEURS DE MIERDA!". y para enmendar mi intimidación, cambie mi arma a modo hacha, y materialice un cuchillo en mi mano izquierda, poniendo en posición de batalla.

Honestamente, estaba muy irritado.

Y así, uno de los Youkai retrocedió lentamente, hasta correr despavorido hacia la espesura del bosque. los demás lo imitaron.

y así, permanecí esa posición hasta que todos los Youkai desaparecieron de mi vista. Aun después de eso, permanecí absolutamente quieto, poniendo oido para oir si alguien quedaba.

 **"FLASH"** percibo una luz desde arriba.

. . . ."Bravo!, fantastico!, Esto hará que mi diario se venda en miles . " dijo Aya, mientras me estaba tomando fotos. Y no estaba sola.

. . . ."¿Estas bien Chris?" dijo Youmu, su expresión demostraba preocupación.

Chris". . Como dije antes, Jodidamente lentos". y después de tomarme una pausa para tomar aliento, segui hablando"Youmu,¿tu fuiste quien ahuyento a esas hadas?".

Youmu"Si, ellas se metieron en la pelea injustamente, así que las despache".

Chris"Ya veo. . .gracias, pensé que realmente te habías adelantado a la aldea".

Youmu"De nada, pensaba ayudarte en el peor de los casos . . "

* * *

Chris" en fin, lo que paso después no tiene importancia. solo dire que Youmu y yo, donde nos separamos en la aldea, y ella fue muy amable en vendarme el brazo" dijo, apuntando a los vendajes manchados con sangre" y como . ." mira hacia la tengu" _Ehem,_ como yo tenia una peste sobre mi, intente librarme de ella por unos minutos".

Aya"Oye!". dijo ella, ofendida, no por haber sido llamada "peste", sino por que alguien suponia que era capaz de eludirla a ella, Aya Shameimaru, quien era, practicamente, el ser mas veloz de Gensokyo.

Chris"Y de ahí, llegue a tu puerta".

Keine"Interesante historia. . ."

Chris"Si, aunque me gustara que esa historia jamas hubiese pasado" dice el, con un tono de preocupación" Ahora tengo una reputación la cual me podría traerme mas problemas".

Keine" La historia es quien forma a las personas, quien nos convierte en quienes somos hoy, trata de vivir con ello"

Mokou"Dice quien tiene el poder de cambiarla".

Keine"Pero yo lo uso mi poder con buenas intenciones, no como tu. . "

Chris"Si!, hablando de ese poder, ¿seria posib-"

Keine"No".

. . . .

Chris"¿por que?"

Keine": tu mismo lo dijiste, "hacerse respetar". ¿acaso te gustaría que borrara todo tu progreso?"

Chris". . . . ."

Aya"Perdonen por interrumpir, pero he estado sentada por mas de media hora¿podría tener mi entrevista con el de una buena vez?". dijo Impaciente.

Chris, echando una mirada rapida a lo que Keine observo era una especie de brazalete azul en la debajo de sus mangas, se levanto de la silla.

Chris" **"SIGH"** bueno, mejor tarde que nunca" decidiendo irse para atender otros asuntos, empezo a caminar hacia la salida"Ok, gracias por el desayuno, _miss_ Keine, _miss_ Mokou, pero ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender" y con una despedida con la mano, se va, siendo seguido por la reportera

Aya"hasta luego". se despide de las otras dos chicas.

Keine"hasta luego, fue un placer".

Mokou"adiós".

y así, Christopher abandona la casa.

. .

Mokou"¿que diablos significa _miss_?

* * *

Algunas personas por la calle miraron, sorprendidos a medida que pasaban como un joven era seguido por una tengu.

y como mucha gente conocía de antemano quien era ella, se pusieron a distancia de el a medida que pasaba por la calle.

siguiendo apresuradamente al joven hacia la carpintería, mientras este veia devuelta el brazalete en su muñeca, Aya empieza a hablar.

Aya"Hey¿ vas a responder mis preguntas o no?"

Chris"Hazlo mientras camino( _Diablos, eso fue un desperdicio de tiempo_

 _cuando Youmu me menciono antes de separarnos que Keine era capaz de modificar la historia de alguna forma, pensé que realmente podría deshacer todo lo que hice hasta ahora)_

Aya"¿no quieres detenerte y hacer la entrevista en algún lugar privado?"

Chris"¿cual es el punto de hacerlo en privado, Aya? al final, todo saldrá en tu diario _(asumiendo que lo lean),_ solo pregunta _y_ ya( _Bueno_ , _iré por la caja de Reimu y listo)._ dice, mientras vuelve a consultar devuelta su brazalete.

Aya" ok, empiezo entonces" y saca su lápiz y libreta"¿Era es verdad que tu y la mitad fantasma están enamorados del uno al otro?". Christopher ni siquiera se molesto, pues había determinado que enojarse con Aya era una perdida de energía y no llevaría a nada.

Chris"No, no lo es" dijo, sin demostrar ningún atisbo de enojo o molestia, lo cual Aya tomo en cuenta.

Aya"¿no? pero sus reacciones de antes dicen otra cosa, por ejemplo, la forma en la que ella reacciono cuando ese ogro te amenazo

Chris"Eso no es amor, eso es lo que un amigo haría por otro" respondió Chris, cerrándole la imaginación de la tengu"¿no harías tu lo mismo por tus amigos?"

Aya quedo algo perpleja durante un momento,ante la eventual pregunta hacia ella.

pero no se detuvo.

Aya"Si, lo haría, aun si esos amigos no me apreciaran del todo" Dijo inmutable"Entonces. . . ustedes no son no son amantes o algo por el estilo,¿como es que te encontrabas con ella tan temprano a la mañana?"

Chris" " **Sigh"** , bueno, esa es otra larga historia. . .

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: EIENTEI TIEMPO: MAÑANA.

La vida en Eientei era pacifica y prospera: por las mañanas los Conejos de Eientei solían salir a recolectar hierbas, y plantas( _asumiendo que no se quedaran hasta tarde jugando)_ con propiedades especiales que crecían dentro del bosque de bambu y alrededores, siendo instruidos por Eirin Yagokoro cuales tipos eran los que ella necesitaba.

Reisen también participaba de la recolección, aunque a veces era mandada por Eirin a hacer encargos, o vender medicina en la aldea. Y en los raros casos en los que ella no se dedicaba a ninguna de estas dos tareas, como en este día, solía ponerse a estudiar y repasar todo lo que había aprendido de las enseñanzas de Eirin hasta el momento.

Tewi Inaba solía merodear sola por el bosque de bambú, pues tenia el rol de observar todo lo que ocurriese y pasase por el bosque. mas allá de eso, empleaba una buena parte de su tiempo en hacer bromas pesadas a Reisen que, como en este día, Reisen había abierto un libro con notas de diferentes recetas para curar diferentes tipos de venenos, solo que en vez de encontrarse con su caligrafía, se encontró con garabatos, dibujos de conejos, y la palabra "Caíste" en cada pagina del libro.

Y Kaguya se había quedado hasta tarde jugando un juego con todos los conejos de Eientei, incluidos Tewi y Reisen, habiendo ganado casi todos excepto a Reisen. el nombre del juego, el cual según Eirin había dicho que provenía de una región de la india, le causaba curiosidad, lo cual coincidía con su deseo de ir a visitar el mundo afuera del bosque de bambu. Tal juego se llamaba ajedrez.

Pero en ese día en particular, la única persona que no se sentía tan a gusto era la misma Eirin Yagokoro. Por supuesto, no era preocupación lo que sentía, si no que mas bien. . .

Eirin( _Aburrido. . se supone que no debería sentirme así, pero . . . )_ dijo, mientras estaba sentada en su estudio, frente a un escritorio, el cual tenia una enorme columna de libros a la derecha, y unas hierbas medicinales junto una especie de raíz de árbol roja al frente suyo.( _He estado haciendo todos los días la misma rutina. . . quizá debería hacer otro tipo de cosas)_ y entonces lo miro.

en una de las 2 estantes de libros, en un espacio , había un frasco, conteniendo nada menos que la bala que había extraído de Youmu el día anterior.

y entonces se pregunto: _¿por que no?_

Eirin"( _Jamas he tenido la oportunidad plena de analizar el proyectil del armamento rudimentario que usan los terrestres_

 _quizá haya algo interesante. . .)_ "

y entonces se levanto, decidida a tomar la bala, y empezar a analizar su composición.

por supuesto, ella era medica y farmacéutica, no estaba especializada completamente en alquimia ni quimica, al menos, no en cuanto a todo lo que no fuera para crear medicinas y pociones.

pero se dijo a si misma que todo tenia su primera vez.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI TIEMPO: MAÑANA(CERCA DEL MEDIODÍA)

Acercándose ya el mediodía, Reimu, habiendo ya terminado con los quehaceres del templo por el momento, andaba decidiendo que haría el resto del día. hoy día se sentía de lo mejor, puesto que gracias a las donaciones de cierta persona hace 2 días atrás, había logrado comer dignamente la noche anterior en el puesto Mystia Lorelei, junto con Marisa(Aunque ella no le pago la comida para su amiga).

jurando que volvería a hacer lo mismo para la noche, se fijo también que Suika aun no habia regresado. .

Despues de haber lanzado a Christopher por los aires a peticion de Yukari, la pequeña oni le dijo a la sacerdotisa que se iria al mundo celestial para divertirse un rato, y dijo que no volveria en buen tiempo

 _"Esta vez, voy a superar mi racha con_ _sake celestial_!" eso fue lo que le dijo

estando sola, se sentó en el borde del pasillo de su casa, mirando el cielo.

y se puso a reflexionar en la conversación que sostuvo con Yukari ayer.

. . .

 _Reimu"Que?"_

 _Yukari"es exactamente lo que escuchaste: a partir de ahora, el tiene que cuidarse por su cuenta_

 _Marisa"Típico de ti: siempre dejándolo todo preparado para que las cosas se animen, pero aun asi. . ."._

 _Reimu" No te entiendo, Yukari ¿ primero quieres dejármelo a mi, arriesgando la poca comida y recursos que tengo y ahora prefieres que se quede otro lado?, pues. . . esta bien. De hecho, esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en que me traes buenas noticias, m_ _ejor para mi si otro gorrión decide ir a vivir por su cuenta fuera del templo_ _!."_

 _Yukari"¿quien dijo se quedaría allí, en el inframundo? "_

 _Reimu" . . . . . ."_

 _Yukari"Dejame ponértelo de esta forma Reimu: a partir de ahora, el es un habitante mas, así que quedarse ahí o no sera elección suya"._

 _Reimu" **"Sigh"**_ " _Asi que básicamente le estas dejando ir libre por Gensokyo._

 _Marisa" Bueno, eso solo puede significar que las cosas estarán mas animadas por aquí. Y por cierto¿Quien gano entre el y Youmu en el duelo ?"._

 _Yukari" Fue un empate"_

 _Marisa" ¿en serio? contra Youmu?"_

 _Yukari"Bueno, Konpaku no fue al 100% contra el, pero aun así, creo que hasta ella se llevo una sorpresa. . . si, una **buena** sorpresa"._

 _Reimu"¿ que clase de sorpresa?"_

 _Yukari"Lo lamento, mejor_ _pregúntale a el personalmente. . . nos vemos luego"_

 _. . ._

Reimu( _maldita seas Yukari, tu sabes algo que no sabemos y te lo estas guardando para tus propios propósitos¿no?. . .)_ y se levanto, pensando en ir a la aldea ( _me pregunto que estara Haciendo Ch-_ )

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a alguien acercándose volando. o al menos eso pensó hasta que tuvo una mejor visión de la persona.

 **"THUCK!"**

Reimu"Hablando del diablo" dijo ella al ver el aterrizaje brusco de Christopher. llevaba algo detrás de su espalda, sostenido por cuerdas atadas a su espalda

Christopher"Rayos, podrías haber sido mucho mas brusca Aya. . ." mascullo entre dientes.

Reimu"Bueno, mira quien llego aquí, Buenos días Chris". dice cordialmente la sacerdotisa"¿pasando por aquí a saludar? . . no, mas importante¿acaso. . . aprendiste a volar?".

Chris"No, Aya utilizo una especie de hechizo con el aire para traerme aquí desde la aldea" dijo mientras se levantaba"Y antes de algo pase" y descarga su cargamento al suelo, poniéndolo adelante de Reimu"Me gustaría darte esto".

Reimu" E-esto es. . ." sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que la sacerdotisa veía.

Chris"si es lo que parece. Christopher Malone siempre paga sus deudas".

Enfrente de Reimu había caja, pero esta era diferente de la anterior. en vez de ser la típica caja de madera vieja de color marrón, esta era una caja con un ligero color marrón rojizo oscuro, tenia un inscripción en uno de los dos lados largos de la caja que decía, "Muchas gracias!Que la fortuna los acompañe!".

Chris" en uno de los lados, la caja tiene un lado que puede ser abierto mediante el desbloqueo con los dos seguros, que también unen a la caja, Y eso que no es todo"Se tomo una pausa para acercarse a Reimu" Dame un objeto"

Reimu"E-he? d-digo, ¿para que?".

Chris"quiero enseñarte que pasa cuando alguien ingresa un objeto por este agujero" dice, señalando el agujero por el cual pasaban las donaciones

aun no has visto que pasa cuando ingresa a la caja, pon un billete adentro y míralo por ti misma". y siguiendo lo que Chris dice, La sacerdotisa toma una moneda de uno de sus bolsillos, y lo ingresa en la caja.

 **"Cling"**

Reimu"Eso fue. .una campanada?"

Chris"Exacto!, El señor Támashi, el cual construyo esta caja, tuvo suerte de encontrar un plano de mecanismo de compresión lo suficientemente sensible como para que conecte con la campanilla que esta ahí dentro. ahora, cada vez que recibas una donación, por mas liviano que sea, se escuchara una campanada, eso o alguien estará simplemente robando los contenidos de la caja". dice Christopher, satisfecho y contento con el diseño que el talentoso carpintero logro llevar a cabo" ¿Y bien?¿ que te parece?".

Reimu". . . . . . ." Los ojos de Reimu seguían clavados en la caja, mientras abría el compartimiento

 **"Cling"** sacaba la moneda y cerraba la caja, solo para lanzar la moneda otra vez.

 **"Cling"** y aun seguía sin decir nada

Chris( _Supongo que eso es un "si me gusta!"_ )

Reimu"Esto. . es asombroso. . nunca antes alguien se molesto en regalarme algo asi" y poniéndose adelante de Christopher, se inclina en agradecimiento"Muchisimas gracias, Chris".

Chris"Ha, ha, ha. . . . de nada, Reimu, después de todo,¿ no recuerdas que dije que te lo debía, ¿verdad?"

y sonrió, contento de que a Reimu le hubiese gustado el regalo.

Chris"Bueno, eso es todo" y dándose la vuelta, se despidió" Bueno, nos vemos después, Reimu Hakurei-san".

Reimu"Hey, espera!".

Chris"¿que pasa?".

Reimu"Acaso planeas ir por los caminos tu solo? seras presa fácil para los Youkai"

Chris"No hay problema, puedo cuidarme solo, de hecho . .". por un momento dudo de contárselo a Reimu, pero determino al final que no habría problemas, puesto que fue legitima defensa"hoy temprano a la mañana, mientras iba hacia por uno de los caminos hacia la aldea humana, fui atacado por un grupo de Youkai".

al decir esto, la cara de Reimu mostró interés.

Reimu"¿en serio?" y entonces paso a fruncir el ceño, y llevarse una mano a la frente" **"sigh"** estos Youkai. . siempre tratando de causar problemas. como si ya tuviera suficiente con los encargos de exterminacion, así como los problemas que me causan sin ninguna recompensa. . .¿y los despachaste, tu solo?

Chris"Bueno. . . prácticamente si, los vencí a todos yo solo. . " y entonces recordó los últimos momentos en los que lucho contra el ultimo oponente, el espadachín"De hecho, tuve un poco de Ayuda con el ultimo".

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO. TIEMPO: MAÑANA(5 Horas antes)

 _Chris"Sal de tu escondite, por favor!" empezó a gritar Chris, ante la sorpresa de Youmu y Aya._

 _Youmu"¿a quien le estas hablando?" pregunta, confusa. apenas habiéndose encontrado de vuelta, el hecho de que el de repente empezase a gritar llamando a alguien le parecía extraño_

 _Chris"No se si ustedes dos lo vieron, pero el espadachín que esta ahí tirado estuvo cerca de matarme, cosa que fue impedido gracias a que alguien le disparo una bala de energía hacia el". y prosiguio con su llamado " Sal ahora! te prometo que no haremos daño!"._

 _y detrás de un árbol, apareció Nazrin._

 _Aya"¿Así que fuiste tu? ¿pero no se suponía que estabas aterrada de el? ¿Por que regresaste?" preguntaba, curiosa._

 _Nazrin"Si el humano hubiese terminado siendo devorado por esa chusma, el tesoro corria el riesgo de ser devorado accidentalmente por esos salvajes. Y además, si alguno de ellos se hubiese apoderado de este tesoro, hubiese tenido que negociar con el!, y_ yo _ya tengo suficiente tratando con un humano. . ". dijo, arrogante. Youmu se molesto ante la respuesta, pero Christopher no._

 _Chris"Sea cual sea las razones, muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida al distraer a ese Youkai. Supongo que al final. . " y saco su celular" Puedes quedarte con esto"._

 _Nazrin" En serio?!" dijo Nazrin felizmente, pero borro inmediatamente ese gesto para adoptar uno mas serio" Ehem!, digo, en serio?"_

 _Chris"Si, tan solo dame unos segundos. . " acto seguido: Christopher saca la carcasa trasera del celular, un Blackberry y despues de extraer un pequeña tarjeta, vuelve a armar el celular, listo para entregárselo a Nazrin"Aquí tienes"._

 _._

 _._

 _Nazrin". . . en serio?" ella aun seguía escéptica_

 _Youmu" Creo que aun con esas orejas, tienes problemas de audición"._

* * *

Reimu"Ya veo. . . así que eso paso, eso no estuvo bien _(Eso también explica por que estas cubierto de heridas, maldito loco. . intentar luchar contra youkais cuerpo a cuerpo. . .)_ ". Christopher recién había terminado de contar su relato por segunda vez, esta vez, sumando su encuentro al final con Nazrin.

Chris"Bueno, ella fue muy amable en darme algo a cambio. Me dio esto" y entonces Chris mostró su brazalete azul, que en realidad era un reloj digital" Aunque tuve que pedirle por un momento que me dejara usar el celular para calibrar bien este reloj, aunque creo que se me olvido actualizar la fecha. . .".

Reimu"No es eso, es que. . " se detuvo, pues si bien ella había dejado en claro a Yukari que no iba a intervenir mas en el extranjero, lo que estaba a punto de proponer contradecia aquello" a estas alturas, si vas a quedarte realmente en Gensokyo por un largo periodo, deberías aprender como se lucha aquí".

Chris". . ¿estas insinuando que hice mal en defenderme con mi sierra?"

Reimu" Por esta vez, dadas las circunstancias en las que estabas, lo dejare pasar( S _iendo honesta, creo que me hubiese puesto muy furiosa por la forma en que trataste a esos Youkai de no ser por que trajiste algo que me hizo muy contenta)_ penso mientras veia la caja nueva

 _No me malinterpreten: esos idiotas se lo buscaron. Pero yo cree las reglas de duelos de Spell cards por algo . . .) "_ entonces, cre-". pero es interrumpida por el joven

Chris"¿acaso no se resuelven las amenazas a muerte con peleas? _"_

Reimu _"_ No de esa forma, es barbarica, de hec- _"_ pero es interrumpida

Chris"Ohh, entonces ahora lo entiendo: lo hacen sentándose en una mesa, con te para ambas partes, charlando y discutiendo?"dijo sarcástico Chris _(El día de hoy, señores, discusión entre joven contra decenas de bestias. Tema: el chico, ¿comida o amenaza?)_

Reimu"¿acaso me estas tratando por idiota?" dijo expresando también algo de molestia en su cara.

Chris"Ok, ok, me callo". el no quería recibir mas castigo por hoy."solo trataba de ser gracioso" se dice para sus adentros. .

Reimu" **"SIGH"** como decía, en vista de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, tendré que enseñarte a luchar usando métodos no letales".

Chris"¿no letales?"

Reimu" O sea, aprenderás a hacer _Danmaku_ y las reglas de duelo de _Spell card._

Chris"Danmana-Que?".

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: MUENZUKA TIEMPO: MEDIODÍA(menos de media hora para la 1)

En la pequeña choza de la Nazrin, una persona completamente encapuchada con una especie de capa azul brillante estaba recibiendo de la ratona el celular.

. . . ." Buen trabajo, al parecer realmente fuiste capaz de encontrar uno en esta tierra"

Nazrin" por supuesto que pude, Soy la mejor en cuanto a mi oficio!" dijo Nazrin, orgullosa de su habilidad para rastrear "tesoros" "bueno, ahora dame la paga".

. . . ." aquí tienes, disfrútalo _mientras puedas_ " y la persona le tira una brillante piedra, de color azul pálido, con forma de trompo

Nazrin" Hey, ¿que se supone que esto? yo esperaba dinero"( _Un momento, reconozco este brillo. . . ._

 _No, imposible_ )

. . . ." ¿que? ¿ no sabes que es eso? chica, realmente vives en el pasado" dijo el encapuchado" eso es un Diamante, uno de las piedras preciosas mas valiosas del mundo exterior, un verdadero tesoro, no como este celular" al oírle decir esto, Nazrin se pone a verlo mas de cerca. había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio una, mucho menos tener una.

y era debido a eso que desconocía los tipos de forma que se les hacia a los diamantes hoy en día en el mundo exterior.

sentía que hoy era su día de suerte. Su plan para conseguir el tesoro de las manos de ese humano había funcionado, y ahora recibía de recompensa un diamante.

Nazrin"oohh, la cara que pondrá Shou cuando vea lo que encontré" y levanta la mirada hacia el encapuchado"muchas graci-" pero el encapuchado había desaparecido. Nazrin se paso unos segundos tratando de ver a donde se había ido, y entonces entro en su choza.

lejos de allí, detrás de un árbol, el encapuchado se saco la capucha para poder ver mejor, y saco el celular entregado por Nazrin.

. . . ."Uff, pensar que la operación se retraso por que la batería de mi celular estaba baja"( _Un blackberry?_ _, vaya, tipo debe estar muriéndose por haber perdido este celular. Espero que su batería sea compatible con mi Nokia)_ y retirando la batería del celular, lo guarda en sus bolsillos, y saca otro celular: esta vez el suyo, de color plateado.

y despues de unos minutos, termino de poner la nueva batería en su celular, e inmediatamente, lo encendió.

Togame"Mhh. . .30% de batería, suficiente tiempo para determinar quien sera nuestra flor infernal".

* * *

 _ **Ohhh, la ironía si que esta en el aire.**_

 **Así que si, a partir de ahora, no esperen que actualice semanalmente. tengo el horario algo apretado.**

 **Finalmente hice que Nazrin haga su debut, Quería dar una pequeña muestra del "el mundo es pequeño", lo cerca que están los personajes de unos a otros mediante un tercero antes del choque: Nazrin salvo a Chris por su celular, el cual entrega a ella, el cual luego es entregado a Togame, lo que hará que su plan malévolo se lleve a cabo, el cual es tan solo una parte de un esquema mucho mas grande, el cual mi OC tendrá que enfrentar.**

 **por otra parte, _realmente_ no estaba muy seguro de incluir a la Mokou tan temprano, puesto que no estaba exactamente seguro sobre como escribir su dialogo. espero no haberlo estropeado.**

 **a partir de ahora, voy a especificar no solo de que perspectiva se contara la historia, sino que también en los capítulos siguientes la hora exacta! y todo por que Chris consiguió un reloj!.**

 **Respecto al "poder" de Chris. . . si. . . algunos de ustedes ya asumirán el porque puede hacer lo que puede hacer. . . . diré, que es mas complicado de lo que parase.**

 **Como sea, Feliz primavera, y si aun todavía no es 21 de septiembre en tu país, igual.**

 **Arrivederci, y buenas noches.**


	7. El calor de Osiris

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI. TIEMPO : 11:58 Am. Perspectiva de Chris.

 **"Grooowll!"**

Reimu" ¿que fue eso?"

Chris"Perdón, ese soy yo. Creo que el pequeño desayuno en la casa de Keine no fue suficiente, jeje" _(que embarazoso. . .estomago malo!)_

 ** _"GROOWL!"_**

Reimu **"Sigh"** , bueno, ya debe ser mediodía, así que debería empezar a preparar el almuerzo¿te gustaría acompañarme?"

Chris"Si, por supuesto. de todas formas, no tengo que ir a otros lugares por el momento. ." y con una sonrisa en la cara, expresando lo satisfecho que se sentia de haber cumplido con su deuda, Christopher siguió a Reimu a su casa, esperando tener una muy buena comida.

* * *

Tiempo: 12:37 Am . Perspectiva de Chris

 _Ahora mismo acabamos de terminar de comer, y respecto a lo que cocina Reimu. . . ._

 _Bueno, eso no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, digo. . ._

 _Comparado con Youmu, fue bastante pobre!_

Reimu"Entonces?¿como estuvo?".

Chris"E-eeh, este,T- _Très bien!"_

Reimu"¿que?".

 _ahora esta haciendo una expresión confusa. . de ninguna forma voy a decirle que su comida fue horrible. . ._

Chris"Una forma de decir "muy bien" en otro idioma".

Reimu"Bien, ahora vayamos afuera. . cuando antes empecemos, mejor.. . "

Chris"Espera,¿Estoy obligado a seguir este entrenamiento tuyo?".

Reimu"Te lo pondre de esta forma: Aprende a luchar usando Danmaku, la forma en que nosotros aqui arreglamos nuestras diferencias, o sigue utilizando tus métodos actuales si quieres. Pero si haces eso, eventualmente, seras marginado, crearas discordia entre los Youkai hacia los humanos, y eventualmente seras perseguido y cazado.

Chris". . ok, buen punto. . ."

 _saliendo del pequeño comedor por un lado del templo, caminamos hasta el patio del templo, rodeado por varios arboles._

 _Danmaku. . .Danmaku. . . he leído eso antes. ._

 _Oh claro!,e_ _n japones, es el equivalente a decir "bombardeo"_

 _entonces voy a aprender a "bombardear" a mis enemigos hasta la muerte. ._

 _Oh que olvidadizo que soy, matar youkais esta mal visto en Gensokyo. . ._

 _Tiene sentido si se supone que este lugar es como un refugio para ellos_

 _aun así. . . aun tengo dudas sobre como funcionan las cosas por aquí. ._

Reimu"Bien, aquí sera un buen lugar. Te advierto, que no soy la mejor en cuanto a enseñar, así que no te quejes si es-"

Chris"Disculpa que te interrumpa Reimu".

Reimu"¿que pasa?"

Chris"Hablando en serio, ¿ no seria mas provechoso que, no se, aprendiera a volar?. Digo, si tanto dices que este es un Santuario para los Youkai, entonces seria mucho mas aprovechable que me enseñases a volar, ademas me ahorraria mucho tiempo en moverme de un lugar a otro".

 _Ahora esta con una cara pensativa,¿ aceptara mi propuesta o no?_

Reimu"Bueno. . esa no es una mala idea después de todo, si vas a utilizar danmaku, también deberás saber como volar"

Chris"si, Youmu dijo que hay muchas personas en Gensokyo tenia la capacidad de volar, así que yo pensé . . no se, si podría aprender también. . .".

Reimu"Mhh. . . veraz, esas "personas" a los cuales te refieres, son, en su mayoría Youkais, Magos, Dioses, espiritus o humanos con gran poder espiritual o mágico, y tu no entras en ninguna de esas categorías".

 _Oh. . bueno que pena . ._

Reimu"Pero una vez mas, este lugar es Gensokyo, así que tal vez te pueda ser posible. ."

 _YAY!_

* * *

 _10 minutos después,_ Perspectiva general

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Reimu, Christopher escalo hacia el techo del templo

Chris" Ok, ya estoy listo!. Recuerdame una vez mas, ¿que se suponía que tenia que hacer?". decía Chris, parado sobre el borde del tejado.

Reimu"Solo piensa que tienes alas, que puedes deslizarte por el aire, que el mundo no te dejara caer cuando saltes. . no se, abre tu mente"

Chris"¿Huh!?

Reimu"Solo dejate caer e Imagina que estas volando!" _(A mi me funciona todo el tiempo)_

Y asi, el respiro, y exhalo profundamente, preparándose.

Chris _(ok. . .ok. . esto es un salto de fe, aquí voy!)_ " A TRAVES DE LOS CIELOS, YO VOY! _(Dios que cliche sonó eso)_ " y asi, Christopher salto del tejado, con los brazos extendidos, formando una cruz con su torso, poniendo toda su fe en que podría, no, en que _iba_ a volar. . .

. . .

 **"SPLAT!"**

. . .

Desafortunadamente, el suelo le probo lo contrario. . . .

Reimu"Bueno, supongo que ahora querrás practicar danmaku ahora, ¿no?".

Chris"Ahhg. . Que estupidez. . . subirme ahi arriba y . . .ouch. . " dijo Chris, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, sufriendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo, sin caer inconsciente

Reimu"eso no te lo discutiré". dijo ella, tratando de eximiendose de toda culpa

* * *

 _24 minutos después_

Después de haber caído de cara contra el suelo del templo, Christopher fue ayudado por Reimu para poder sentarse en un lado del templo. Tenia su cara sangrando por la nariz.

A pesar de que insistía en que no tenia ningún hueso roto y que podía seguir caminando, Reimu insistió en que no hiciese ningún movimiento, Y con su Gohei en mano, se dirigio al Bosque de Bambu de los Perdidos a traer ayuda

la verdad, Christopher si bien se sentía algo adolorido por la caída, no le parecía sufrir de alguna otra dolencia.

Y pasado un rato, el joven vio a la sacerdotisa de rojo y blanco regresando, junto con alguien mas. . .

Chris( _Bueno, bueno. . . pero si no es otra mas que la señorita conejo de aquella vez)_ piensa, algo aliviado de ver una cara conocida, aunque se hubiese encontrado antes con tal conocida en circunstancias fuera de lo común

Reisen" Bueno, bueno, pero si no es mas que _"Mr. Heroe"_. . ." Dice Reisen, con un ligero tono de molestia

Reimu"¿Acaso se conocieron antes?"

Reisen"Digamos que he estado ahí, en el momento en que Aya le tomo la foto que adorna su diario. Es una buena forma de llevarse toda la gloria"

Chris"Oh!,oh!, tranquila, no es mi culpa que nadie haya reconocido tu labor, _Miss_ conejo"

Reisen"Mi nombre es Reisen, no " _Miss_ Conejo", y la verdad, no me importa quien se llevo la gloria. Ahora, quédate quieto mientras te reviso. . ".

y asi, la coneja lunar empezó por revisarle la boca

Reisen"Di "Ah", por favor"

Chris"Aaaaahhhh. . "Reisen mira por la boca. Todo normal, entonces procede a probar la vista.

Reisen"Mira mi dedo mientras se mueve". Christopher accede. Mientras el dedo de Reisen se mueve de izquierda a derecha, el lo mira fijamente.

después de unos segundos, Reisen determina que no tiene anomalía alguna en la vista.

Reisen"Bien, ponte de pie, por favor y camina". Christopher, sin responder, se levanta, y no solo camina, si no que empieza a moverse libremente, describiendo vueltas, saltos, y termina rodando por el suelo, y manteniéndose en una pose con una rodilla y pie en el suelo y levantando ambos brazos

Chris"Ta-ran!"

Reimu _(¿que fue eso?)_

Reisen"Me parece que, aparte de tu extraña forma de ser y tu nariz, estas bien".

Chris"Te dije Reimu, estoy perfectamente bien, ahora pongamosnos a entrenar. . ." dijo, mientras sus piernas temblaban por la pose que estaban tomando. Estaba aguantando el dolor en las rodillas, al final, suelta un sonido bajo"Auch". .

Reimu"Eres peor mentiroso que Marisa, se nota desde la luna que estas aguantando el dolor ".

Reisen"¿como fue que se lastimo el brazo?" dijo Reisen al observar el vendaje que tenia en el brazo derecho

Reimu"¿Eso? se lo hizo luchando contra un grupo de Youkais esta mañana".

Chris"Ellos empezaron. ."

Reimu"Shh, deja que los adultos hablen".

Chris _(Parecemos de la misma edad, maldición!)_

Reisen"Entonces me retracto de lo que dije antes: ya eras extraño desde mucho antes. . . "

Chris( _¿que? solo intentaba sacar una sonrisa de esa cara sin emoción. . .)_

Reisen"Bueno, si eso es el todo, solo tendrás que tomar esto" y sacando de su cesta, entrego a Reimu una hoja verde con forma extraña"Preparale te con esto, y que respire el olor con esto, y que se lo tome al final, eso debería detener el sangrado, a la vez que reducir el dolor"

Reimu"Esta bien, pero vas a tener que pagarme por hacer tu trabajo".

Reisen"Pues que pena, por que el servicio cuesta 250 yenes ".

Reimu" 250? Esto es un robo!". antes de que Reimu pudiese decir algo mas, Christopher interviene

Chris"Yo te lo pagare, después de todo, yo soy el quien recibe el tratamiento, y yo debería ser quien pague. Pero de momento, aun no tengo dinero, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que consiga alguno¿vale?". Reisen lo mira fijamente, y después de una pequeña lucha interior, toma una decisión.

Reisen" **"Sigh"** _(a mi maestra no le gustara esto)_ "Ok, por esta vez, lo aceptare, pero la proxima, o pagas o te desangras vivo".

Chris"Ok, muchas gracias" _(un poco brusco, pero creo que esta bien, considerando que me deja deberle)_

Y después de entregar la hoja medicinal y despedirse educadamente de Reimu, Reisen se va volando.

No sin antes ser gritado por Christopher desde la distancia

Chris"Me olvidaba!, el señor Tamashi y su hijo te mandan las gracias por ayudarle!" grita, con ambas manos en la boca

Reisen no se giro para recibir el mensaje, pero en su cara se formaba la sombra de una sonrisa.

Chris _(me pregunto si me habrá oído. . .)_

Reimu"Hey, Chris¿ vas a entrar, o acaso tengo que cargarte también?!" dice Reimu, estando ya a la esquina de su templo. .

Chris"Ya voy!

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: TEMPLO HAKUREI. TIEMPO 1:14 pm

Despues de tomar el te, como Reisen le había dicho, Christopher dijo que empezaba a tener sueño.

el resultado: decidió tomar una pequeña siesta en el cuarto que Reimu le habia preparado, el cual era el mismo que estuvo la vez pasada que quedo inconsciente

pasadas aproximadamente unas 2 horas después, Christopher se levanto, se sentía completamente revigorizado.

tambien sintio que el brazo estaba mejor, y quitándose la vendas de ahí, vio que la herida estaba cicatrizada

fijándose en la hora, vio que eran las 3:19 pm

inmediatamente se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que servia de living comedor, para encontrarse con otra sorpresa, como la vez pasada

Reimu, tirada en el suelo, durmiendo con la boca abierta, desprendía un hilo de saliva.

Chris"Bueno, pero si eso no es adorable. . " dice Chris entre dientes _(Pero me temo que tengo practicar, así que. . .a levantarse)"_ Reimu-chan, hora levantarse"

Reimu"Solo 5 minutos" dijo, media dormida

Chris _(Mhh, esto esta mal, si la fuerzo a levantarse, quizá se enoje por eso. No quiero mas enemigos de los que ya podría tener_

 _Que hago, que hago. . Ah! eso es!)_ \- y se dirigue afuera, hacia el frente del templo, dispuesto a levantar a Reimu

. . .

 **"Cling"**

Reimu se despertó de un salto, y voló inmediatamente hacia donde la caja de donaciones estaba.

y se encontró con Chris, que estaba cerrando la caja.

Reimu"Oh. . eras tu. ."

Chris"Buenos tardes, Reimu, solo estaba probando si la caja funcionaba adecuadamente" dice dibujando una buena sonrisa.

Reimu"Si, por supuesto. . **"Sigh"** " se sentía desilusionada por no haber encontrado una donación" Cambiando de tema, ¿como estas?".

Chris"Un mucho mejor!, esa medicina es definitivamente efectiva, mira!, inclusive la cortada que tenia antes ya ha desaparecido casi por completo"dice, mostrandole a Reimu la cicatriz formada en su brazo,cercanaa su hombro."Bueno, odio insistir, pero podríamos empezar con esto de Danmaku de una vez?".

Reimu" De acuerdo, pongamosnos a trabajar" _(Jamas pensé que diría algo como esto)_ " primero empezamos con una pequeña introducción"

Y caminando un poco hacia el centro del patio, Reimu empezó su explicación acerca del Danmaku

Reimu"Danmaku es el arte de usar proyectiles en cantidad para luchar . Normalmente, suelen usarse como proyectiles balas de energía, pero hay excepciones, gente que utilizan otros objetos, como cuchillos, platos, fuego, hielo, estrellas, o yo, con mis talismanes, por ejemplo. Aquí la gente lo pelea de esta forma muy a menudo para divertirse, luchar, disputar sobre algo, o simplemente, como fuegos artificiales".

Chris"¿Fuegos artificiales?".

Reimu"Si, y luego están las Spell Card. . " y sacando de sus ropas, le muestra una" Por ejemplo, esta es la que yo use contigo hace unos días atrás, se llama "Fantasy Nature", es una versión mas "balanceada" de mi tecnica real, Fantasy Heaven". y entonces vuelve a guardar la carta" Las spell card, como su nombre indica, son cartas creadas conteniendo los hechizos y técnicas de los usuarios,o para mas bien para liberar Danmaku de forma Reiterada, y con patrones para que permitan ser evadidos. Todo esto complementa el Sistema de Spell Card que yo misma invente". Dijo, mintiendo en la ultima parte.

Chris"Momento, momento. . .¿Tu sola inventaste este. . Sistema?

Reimu"Si, yo misma" repite, reforzando aun mas la mentira

Chris"pero no entiendo¿ para que querría yo tener unas Spell Card las cuales puedan ser evadidas?".

Reimu"Por que de esa forma, damos oportunidad al oponente de no ser completamente diezmado. . ".

Chris"ok, entiendo. . ."

Reimu"ok, ahora, como tu ya habrás intuido, para que los Youkai puedan sobrevivir, necesitan humanos que crean que existen,Y como los Youkai son generalmente, seres de naturaleza caótica y antagónica hacia los humanos, es normal esperar que entre ambos grupos tengan conflictos. Tal conflicto ayuda, irónicamente, a que los Youkai sigan existiendo, ya que hace que los humanos noten de su existencia ".

Chris"¿o sea, no es necesario que estén en conflicto?"

Reimu"En realidad, bastaría con que solo sepan que existen. Si se intentase, creo que tal vez, tanto los Youkai como los humanos podrían coexistir sin problema alguno. Pero convencer a todos lo Youkais de que traten de llevarse bien como los humanos seria hacer lo mismo que pedirle a todos lo humanos que hagan lo mismo. Y eso es imposible.

Es por eso, para evitar que las cosas se salgan de control, invente este sistema de Spells cards. De esa forma, aquellos humanos y Youkais débiles tendrían mejores chances de ganar, ya sea contra otros, o contra mi. Ademas, se estableció que ningún Youkai debe dañar o matar a un ser humano nativo de Gensokyo, siendo lo máximo que pueden hacer es desafiarlos a un duelo de Spell Cards, siendo en el caso de que gane un humano, que no dañe al Youkai, o en el caso del Youkai, que este no lastime al humano".

Chris"Aja, si, y hablando de pelear¿has mencionado que tu misma peleas contra Youkais?".

Reimu"Si, como la Sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei, la persona encargada de proteger Gensokyo, al ocurrir un incidente es mi deber ir ante el culpable, y darle una paliza, así como a cualquiera que se me interponga en el camino".

Chris" O sea, resolver el incidente".

Reimu"Si".

Chris"Tu sola".

Reimu"Si. . . bueno, a veces, tengo competición. . .".

Chris"pero no se supone que una sacerdotisa de religión Shinto hace cosas mas. . no se, pacificas, como mantener el templo, y exorcizar espíritus malignos. . .y asegurarse que adoren al dios local?".

Reimu"Bueno, honestamente, jamas he puesto mucha atencion a eso,¿mantener el templo? no es gran tarea, solo algo de limpieza, y cuidar que nada sea roto, y patearle el trasero a quien venga a hacer lió ". dijo, mientras miraba de reojo la caja de donaciones, puesta ya en su lugar" ¿exorcizar espíritus malignos? hago eso cada vez que voy a resolver un incidente: siempre me encuentro con espíritus malignos, o hadas, o Youkais, o algún tonto que decide interponerse en mi camino".

Chris"¿ y lo del dios?"

Reimu"con las dos primeras tareas ya tengo suficiente. Ademas, el dios que reside en el templo ya no esta, o tal vez no quiere hablarme. Honestamente, no se si el templo tuvo aunque sea alguna vez a un dios residiendo aquí".

Chris( _Tal vez? Dios, esta si que es holgazana y negligente con sus tareas_ )" O sea, tu trabajo consiste en ir y matar a todo Youkai que cause problemas, ir a resolver incidentes, destruyendo a cualquiera que se interponga, y nada mas?".

Reimu"Cuando me refiero a "exterminar" lo digo simbólicamente, todo lo que hago es darles una buena paliza. mas allá de eso, si, nada mas".

Chris"Mhhh, bueno, ok, entiendo".

Reimu"¿seguro? no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo".

Chris" Digo, este un mundo separado de otro¿no?, tiene sus propias reglas, sus propias costumbres, solo digo que entiendo y estoy dispuesto a seguirlas, hasta donde pueda".

Reimu"Sabias palabras".

Chris"Creo que nos fuimos de las ramas con las explicaciones. ¿podríamos empezar a practicar ya esto del danmaku?".

Reimu"por supuesto, lo que vas a intentar a continuacion, es disparar balas de energía".

* * *

TIEMPO: 5:20 pm

Una cierta figura en se movía a través del cielo, diriguiendose al templo hakurei para visitar a su amiga.

Y termina aterrizando en el patio del lugar

Marisa"Hey, Reimu!, que onda! vine a visitar!" dijo marisa, esperando que ella la recibiera.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Marisa( _Ya veo, debe estar holgazaneado. . . y que tenemos aquí?)_ Al ver que el templo contaba con una nueva caja de donaciones, Marisa no pudo evitar curiosear alrededor de ella( _esta madera, no es de la barata, y esta inscripción. . .definitivamente no fue encargado por Reimu, ¿algún regalo?_

 _Oh claro!, debe ser obra de Chris, entonces eso significa que el ya debió pasar por acá_

 _Tengo una idea_

Marisa"Ohe!, Reimu!, Alguien quiere robarse tu caja!" pero nada pasa( _¿Donde fue ella?_ )

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: KOURINDOU TIEMPO: 6:10 pm

Reimu"Buenas tardes, Rinnosuke!" dice Reimu apenas entrando al local, con un bollo rojo en un brazo

Rinnosuke"Oh, buenas tardes, Reimu¿que te trae por aquí?.

Reimu"El" dijo, cruzada de brazos

Rinnosuke"ah, un nuevo cliente? Bienvenido a mi tienda también" dice el apenas divisa a Christopher al lado de la sacerdotisa"Mi nombre es Rinnosuke Morichika, es un gusto conocerlo" y le extiende la mano a Chris.

Chris"Es un placer " y responde al saludo del dueño de la tienda"Mi nombre es Christopher Malone".

Rinnosuke"Por supuesto, usted es el extranjero que apareció en la aldea hace 2 días "

Chris"¿Como sabes?"

Reimu" **"Sigh"** ,¿en serio Chris? deberías saber muy bien que Aya informa todo a través de su periódico" dice ella, algo impaciente" Ahora, si me permites, Rinnosuke, necesito que repares esto por favor" y le extiende el bollo rojo, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que la falda roja del uniforme de sacerdotisa que Reimu suele usar

Rinnosuke"Ah,¿otra vez tuviste en una pelea?" dice mientras mira la rotura mas de cerca.

Reimu"Fue su culpa" dice, señalando a Christopher

Chris"Hey,hey,hey! fue tu idea intentar simular una pelea usando danmaku para practicar, no me culpes si es que el tiro sale sin advertencia! ademas, me dijiste que no ibas a volar, pero lo terminaste haciendo de todas formas!" dijo Chris, el cual sus ropas estaban ahora mas rotas que antes, como resultado del pequeño duelo que tuvo contra Reimu

Reimu"Me debes por esto" dijo,señalando a Chris

Chris" **"Sigh"** "(A _caso aquí todo el mundo es un aprovechado_?)

Rinnosuke"Bueno. esto fácil de reparar, no debería tomarme mas que unos minutos". Y de pronto miro a Chris, que tenia sus ropas también en malas condiciones"Tu tambien podrias darme esa campera si quieres, no seria la primera vez que tengo que tratar con ropa del mundo exterior"

Chris"Gracias, pero creo que deberá ser en otra ocasión, hasta que encuentre mas ropa con que ir vestida"(O _lvide preguntar que paso con la ropa que llevaba puesto antes!_

 _Mi camisa negra de botones negros y mis jogging grises, mis zapatillas negras, mi remera All Star. . . ._

 _Tengo que preguntar por ello a Reimu cuando sea la ocasión, y también a Youmu)_

Reimu"Bien, ahora. . "De repente, Reimu sintió un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda, y se dio cuenta de que tenia que volver al templo"Discúlpame, Rinnosuke, tengo que irme, volveré por la ropa mas tarde, nos vemos!" y rápidamente, sin dar tiempo de responder a Chris, sale por la puerta y vuela a toda velocidad, de regreso al templo.

Chris"Hey Reimu! ¿a donde vas?!".Pero Reimu ni siquiera se molesto en girar- _(Genial, estoy perdido, y son las 18:21_

 _si hay algo que se muy bien, es que los Youkais suelen ser mas activos por la noche)_

Rinnosuke"No te preocupes, ella dijo que volveria. Hasta entonces¿por que no hechas un vistaso a las cosas que tengo?, siendo un extranjero, estoy seguro que encontraras cosas muy útiles". dice para tranquilizar a Christopher

Chris"Por supuesto, pero quiero aclarar una cosa: no tengo dinero-. . ¿es eso un . . .?" dice Chris, apuntando a un objeto rectangular, puesto en un estante.

Rinnosuke"¿sabes que es? me ha estado costando trabajo conocer para que sirve este objeto cerámico cuadrado, estoy seguro que tu sabrás que es. . . ."

* * *

 _Algunos minutos_ _después_

Reimu"Ya volví Rinnosuke!,Chris!" dijo ella apenas entro por la puerta. Iba acompañada por la misma persona que la hizo regresar al templo

Marisa"Hey!, Kourin! como estas?" dijo ella, mirando

Rinnosuke"Estoy aquí!". Se hizo oír desde la izquierda. Ambas vieron como el entraba al cuarto"Hola, Marisa" y después miro a Reimu"Reimu, ya he terminado con pieza de tu uniforme".

Reimu"Grandioso, y. ."entonces noto que Chris no estaba por ninguna parte de la tienda"¿Donde esta Chris?"

Rinnosuke"Ah, el esta en mi sala de estudio, donde inspecciono mis objetos. Hemos estado hablando acerca de un objeto que encontró en mi tienda y que, según el, es un dispositivo indispensable en el mundo exterior. Ahora mismo, esta tratando de activarlo".

Marisa"Un dispositivo del mundo exterior? Eso si que no me lo pierdo" y evadiendo a Rinnosuke, Marisa paso por el monstrador, entrando hacia la sala de estudio".

Rinnosuke"Hey!, al menos págame lo que me debes!. . **Sigh!** "suspiro, pues esto era esperable de ella. ella siempre ha sido curiosa, desde que era niña

Reimu"Lamento haberla traído".

Rinnosuke"No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a esto desde hace mucho. ."

Reimu"Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo, tu la conoces desde que ella era bebe¿no?"

Rinnosuke"Si. . "pero antes de que la conversacion siguiese, unas exclamaciones se hicieron oir desde el cuarto paralelo: la sala de estudio.

Chris"¿HEY!, regresa, eso no te pertenece!" y desde la entrada que conecta la sala de estudio y el cuarto mostrador donde estaban Reimu y Rinnosuke, se vio como Marisa salia, despavorida, con algo en mano.

Rinnosuke"Ohe,¿que pasa?" dice, desconcertado

Marisa"Es solo un préstamo, pero te lo devolveré, lo juro. Nos vemos!" dijo ella al pasar al lado de Rinnosuke

Chris"Ella se esta robando el celular!". dijo Chris, apenas salio de la sala de estudio, tratando de perseguir a Marisa

La maga ordinaria, al acercarse a Reimu, recibió un palazo en la cara

 **"Thuck!"**

Haciendo que caiga al suelo por la fuerza del impacto

Marisa"Ow, Reimu, por que tenias que hace eso!" Dice ella, llevándose la mano a la frente

Reimu"Acaso puede haber un día en que te comportes bien, Marisa?" dice ella, mirando con reprensión a Marisa" Devuélveselo a Rinnosuke".

Marisa"Pero si de verdad voy a devolver-"

Reimu"Daselo ahora!"

Marisa"Ok,ok, calma. . dios. . ". y le entrego el celular a Rinnosuke.

Rinnosuke"Sabes? si tan solo lo hubieses pedido antes, podrías haberlo visto aquí, en el mostrador, sin necesidad de ir a mi estudio". dijo el, reprimiendo a Marisa. Enseguida se giro a Chris"Volviendo al tema, Christopher-san¿lograste activar el objeto?"

Christopher"Se llama celular"dijo, sonriendo"Y si, esta listo para ser activado _(aunque sospecho que aun hay algo que falta)_ "

Rinnosuke"Por supuesto" y apoyando un dedo sobre uno de los botones laterales que estaban alrededor del celular"Ahora miren todos!, este "celular" es utilizado como un dispositivo multifuncion en el mundo exterior, principalmente para poder comunicarse". e inmediatamente, Reimu como Marisa se pusieron al lado de Rinnosuke, mirando la pantalla del celular.

Marisa"¿Y que clase de funciones puede hacer?"

Rinnosuke"Christopher-san aquí menciono varias, desde entretenimiento, hasta calculo con números".

Reimu"Suena útil" y entonces, así los tres esperaron a que el celular prendiera.

.

.

.

Reimu"¿Estas seguro de que esta cosa funciona?"

Rinnosuke"Tan solo esperemos unos segundos mas"

.

.

.

Marisa"Kourin´, creo que Reimu tiene razón, esta cosa no hace nada mas que mostrarnos la oscuridad . ." dijo, haciendo referencia a la pantalla en negro del celular.

Chris" **"Sigh"** , justo lo que temía. . ." entonces, los 3, sobre todo Rinnosuke, encararon a Christopher, esperando a que se explicase" Veras, Rinnosuke, este celular, para poder funcionar adecuadamente, necesita de electricidad. Y como tu me dijiste que este celular había estado por tu tienda desde hace unos meses, estoy seguro de que su batería esta completamente descargada de energía eléctrica, así que a no ser que tengan una forma de cargar la batería con electricidad. . ."

Rinnosuke"¿Serviría si hacemos que el celular reciba una descarga eléctrica?"

Chris"No, tiene que ser a la medida, de lo contrario, terminaría quemando los circuitos". al decir esto, Rinnosuke lo miro, confuso"Digo, una carga incorrecta de energía eléctrica podria arruinarlo"

Reimu"¿que es un circuito?". Se preguntaba en voz baja ella.

Marisa"Energía eléctrica, batería. . .Ah! Nitori suele hablar de energía eléctrica en sus invenciones!".

Chris"¿Quien es Nitori?"

Marisa"Es una Kappa, y es de inventar cosas todo el tiempo!, quizá ella sepa como recargar esa cosa".

Chris"¿Mhhh, que clase de cosas inventa ella?

Marisa"Bueno, maquinarias, objetos. . Ah, hubo una vez en que ella construyo un robot gigante!".

Chris"¿en serio?"

Marisa"Si"

. . .

Chris"No,¿hablas en serio?"

Marisa"Ni siquiera estoy mintiendo, si no me crees, pregúntale aquí a Reimu!" y entonces, Christopher miro fijamente a la sacerdotisa

Reimu"Creo que el diario menciono que no era exactamente un robot. . ." y entonces Christopher miro con dudas a Rinnosuke

Chris"No lo se ¿ que dices Rinnosuke?.¿deberíamos llevar esto hacia esa tal Nitori?"

Ante la pregunta, Rinnosuke se puso a pensar. ella conocía la fama de la Kappa, ella solía venir a buscar cosas del mundo exterior a su tienda, particularmente interesada por cualquier cosa que parezca tecnológica.

Por un lado, era muy probable que la kappa aceptara recargar el celular, puesto a que ella, tanto como el, es muy curiosa de los objetos del mundo exterior

Y es por eso mismo que, por otro lado, ella intentaría desarmarlo con el objetivo de aprender como funciona, llevándolo a su probable destrucción.

Rinnosuke _(Bueno, no hay opción, sin riesgo, no hay beneficios)_ "Supongo que no hay otra opción si es que realmente queremos que este aparato funcione. ."

Marisa"Perfecto! en ese caso yo-" pero Rinnosuke no le permite terminar

Rinnosuke"Christopher-san¿Serias tan amable de llevar el celular hacia Nitori por mi?ella vive en algún lugar de la montaña Youkai"

Chris"Con mucho gusto". y recibe el celular de parte de de Rinnosuke

Marisa"¿que? ¿por que no yo?"

Reimu"Por que eres _tu_ de quien estábamos hablando"

Marisa"entonces sabes que lo devolveré algún día ¿no?" dice, sin perder la sonrisa

Chris"Eso seria en mucho tiempo!"

Después de que Chris intercambiara unas palabras con el dueño de la tienda, en la cual Rinnosuke acepto restaurarle sus ropas tan pronto como Chris encuentre mas con que vestirse,el trió se va de la tienda, con Chris prometiendo devolverle el celular a Rinnosuke tan pronto como le sea posible apenas ya este recargado.

Habiéndose alejado solo unos cuantos metros del Kourindou, Christopher vio que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Y se fijo en su reloj: eran las 19:02

Marisa"por cierto Reimu¿quien contra quien peleaste recientemente?"

Reimu"¿A que te refieres?"

Marisa"Bueno trajiste tu falda a reparar por alguna razón. . " dijo ella, apuntando a la falda que tenia la sacerdotisa en brazos

Reimu"Fue con Chris, estaba ayudandole a hacer danmaku. ."

Marisa"Vaya ¿y el te pago con la nueva caja que adorna tu templo?Wow, realmente estas desesperada"dijo, dibujando una descarada sonrisa

Reimu"No es de tu incumbencia, Marisa. Es mi tarea como la sacerdotisa enseñar como defenderse a los extranjeros en Gensokyo ".

Marisa"Pero jamas hiciste eso por alguien en un millón de años. sera que. . sientes simpatía por Chris?

Reimu"No-es-de-tu-incumbencia, bruja chusmera"

Christopher se acerco a las chicas

Chris"Lamento interrumpir su discusión, señoritas, pero esta anocheciendo"

Marisa"Ya? tan pronto?" Y entonces nota el atardecer"El tiempo si que vuela. . ." dijo ella, agarrándose de sombrero y montando en su escoba mágica"sera mejor que vaya, aun tengo algunos hongos que buscar, Hasta luego!,Oh, y Chris, recuerda que aun me debes esos 3 favores" y montándose en su escoba, la bruja salio volando. .

Chris _(No, lamentablemente aun no me los olvide_ _)_

Reimu le clavo la vista, desconcertada

Reimu"¿de que favores esta hablando ella?"

Christopher"Bueno, por haberme llevado a la aldea, y haberme traído de vuelta, también por no haberme dejado tirado en el suelo cuando me caí por las escaleras aquella vez" Reimu no daba creencia en lo que escuchaba.

Reimu"¿Y tu aceptas eso así nada mas?"

Chris"Si, es lo correcto"

Reimu _(Que idiota. . .)_ "Bueno, en ese caso, deberíamos volver al templo. . ." dijo, mientras empezaba a tomar vuelo en dirección al templo( _Debo asegurarme de que nadie venga a hacerle algo a mi nueva caja de_ _donación_

 _especialmente por esas 3 ciertas hadas)_

Chris"No, de hecho me gustaría ir a la aldea humana" ante la respuesta, ella se detuvo, y giro la cabeza hacia el"Veraz, creo que debería ir ver un lugar donde residir, no quiero seguir tomando ventaja de nadie mas, especialmente de ti"

Ante la Respuesta, Reimu quiso insistir, pero entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo a Yukari

 _"Mejor para mi si otro gorrión decide ir a vivir por su cuenta fuera del templo"_

Reimu". . Tienes razón, en ese caso, la aldea humana esta por allí, en esa dirección" y apunto en dirección al norte"No esta muy lejos de aquí"

Chris"Ok, me ubico"Y tomando un camino de tierra, en dirección a la aldea, dio un ultimo vistaso a Reimu"Entonces, Nos vemos después! y gracias por enseñarme a hacer danmaku!" y empezando a caminar, se detuvo, acordándose de algo"Ah, casi me olvido, Reimu, ¿sabes que paso con la ropa con la que yo vine puesta el primer día?"

Reimu"De eso se encargo Yukari, yo no tuve nada que ver".

Chris"Oh!, bueno, ya veo. Nos vemos luego entonces!"

y se fue.

Reimu se quedo mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA. TIEMPO: 7:35 pm. Perspectiva de Chris

 _Mhhh. . a donde debería ir, me pregunto si podría alquilar una habitación. . ._

 _OH! ya se, debería pensar esto como si fuese un RPG_

 _En todas los RPG, siempre esta la típica taberna de la aldea, donde los aventureros van, toman, cantan, y todas esas cosas_

 _¿quizás haya una aquí?_

Chris"Disculpe, señora".

 _Esta señora parece estar por sus 30 mas o menos, anda acompañada de su hija, y ambas me miran atentamente_

 _creo que elegí la persona equivocada para preguntar por la taberna mas cercana_

 _Oh, que diablos, ¿que pierdo preguntando?_

Chris"¿Conoce alguna taberna por aquí?

Señora"Una taberna? pero claro, por supuesto que si, de hecho ahora mismo nos dirigíamos hacia ahí"

 _Wow, momento, momento, acaso ella va ir beber con SU PROPIA HIJA?_

 _Y ENCIMA ME LO DICE CON ESE TONO CORDIAL!_

Señora"Ji ji ji. . . se muy bien lo que estas pensando, y no: Mi esposo es el dueño del bar"

Chris"E-este, yo. . lo siento"

 _Debio haber notado la mueca que puse, dios ¿acaso soy tan fácil de leer? ahora inclusive la hija esta tratando de contener las risas_

Señora"¿entonces, te gustaría acompañarnos hasta allá?"

Chris"Si, por favor, estaría muy agradecido".

 _bajo mi cabeza para demostrar gratitud, así es como los japone- digo los gensokyanos deben mostrar agradecimiento ¿no?_

 _Dije gensokyanos? quizá acabo de inventar una nueva palabra_

Señora"Oh por favor, no es necesario que seas tan agradecido"

 _Y asi es como, yo, Christopher Malone, por razones caprichosas de destino_

 _Estoy siguiendo a una madre con su hija hacia al lugar donde tal vez podría encontrar alojamiento_

Hija"hey,hey, mama¿este Oni-san sera un cliente de papa?"

Señora"Si, Seiko. .por cierto, jovencito,¿cual es tu nombre? "

Chris"Christopher Malone señora"

Señora"Bonito nombre"

Chris"Gracias _(Creo)"_

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BAR" LA PUNTA DE OSIRIS" TIEMPO: 8:00 pm. Perspectiva General

Frente a la entrada del bar estaban Chris y la madre con su hija. el muchacho vio como la madre y la hija entraban directamente, y esperaba alguna señal de la madre

Chris( _Así que este es el lugar)_

Señora"Por favor, entra y toma asiento, Christopher-dono" se giro ella antes de entrar al local

Chris"Ya voy"y con paso apurado, siguió a la madre

el lugar estaba lleno de gente tomando, hablando entre ellos, hombres de diferentes edades, varios de mediana edad, pero también había muchos jóvenes. el ambiente estaba animado.

Algunos estaban con algunas chicas, hablando animadamente. Christopher inclusive noto que había al menos 4 personas que parecían de su misma edad.

Al final, vio como la madre y la hija desaparecían en una entrada a otra habitación, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

. . . ."Oye chico, acércate por favor!" dijo una voz con japones acentuado. Christopher movió la vista alrededor, hasta que vio a la persona que estaba detrás de una barra, haciéndole señas"Chico, por aquí!"

Christopher, pasando entre las mesas, se acerco al hombre. Pronto intuyo quien era

. . . ."Chico¿se puede saber si vas a pedir algo para tomar o no? por que en el caso que no, puedes abandonar el lugar a no ser que pidas mínimo un vaso con agua"dijo el hombre, grandulon, con una voz de reproche.

Chris"N-no, es que estoy viendo el lugar, es bastante bonito comparado con el resto de la aldea!"dijo, casi sin pensar las palabras( _Que rayos? Casi no me inmuto ante monstruos que quieren degollarme vivo, pero quedo así ante una persona común y corriente?_

 _Christopher, debes ir a un Psicoanalista pronto!)_

. . . ."Ya jovencito, puedo notar que estas algo nervioso¿que es lo que pasa?"dice el tabernero, sin cambiar de tono.

Chris"Ok, vera, mi nombre es Christopher Malone, y yo qui-"

. . . ."Alto! ¿dijiste Christopher!?¿el cazador escarlata!?¿aquel que le saco la cabeza a ese gusano?!" y todo el mundo, humano y youkai encubierto, miraron hacia donde estaba el muchacho

Chris". . .eehh, si" apenas dijo eso, el tabernero se movió a través de la barra, y agachándose, agarro algo que estaba cubierto por una manta, algo polvorienta por el pasar del tiempo.

. . . ."Caballeros y señoritas!"Todo el mundo se giro hacia el tabernero" Hoy día Probaran mi bebida especial de la casa gratis esta noche!" Y todo el mundo grito de la alegría, Christopher quedo atónito. El tabernero,sosteniendo un caja para botellas lo noto y decidió aclarárselo, siguiendo con su discurso"Y gritemos _"Banzai"_ para este chico aquí!" y apunto a Christopher con una de las botellas que estaban en la caja.

Chris"Yo?"

. . . ."Pues el, es Christopher Malone, mejor conocido como el Cazador escarlata, quien acabo con ese gusano de un solo tajo!" y todo el mundo aplaudió, chiflo a Chris, el cual, hizo que Chris se sintiera muy embarazoso.

 _Multitud_ "BANZAI!"

BANZAI!

BANZAAAIII!

y despues de gritar, la gente se le acerco para felicitarlo por su proeza de antes

y otros solo acercaban a la barra para tomar la bebida especial

. . . ."Joven, a partir de ahora, eres libre de pedirme lo que quieras! Te lo mereces". Dijo el hombre, Sonriente

Y desde ese momento en adelante, el bar se convertiría en un lugar muy atesorado por el joven muchacho, hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

 **Mi primer intento de hacer escenas de genero _"Slice of life",_ ¿que les parece?**

 **con este capitulo cierra el primer arco de la esta historia, el cual sirve como introduccion**

 **Y bueno, ya han pasado suficientes cosas como para saber que piensan algunos de nuestros personajes acerca de Christopher.**

 **Veamos:**

 **Reimu : _"¿Este idiota no tiene ninguna noción de autopreservacion o que?. Bueno, al menos ha hecho algo que no sea visto en siglos, no, 2 cosas que no he visto en milenios: Donar para mi templo, y reponer mi caja de donaciones. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, lo de aquella vez ni siquiera cuenta como donación, así que lo dejare en 1 milagro. Aun así, realmente le estoy agradecida"_**

 **Marisa " _Jamas pensé que vería a un ser humano ser capaz de acabar con un Youkai sin magia o cualquier otro poder!, en ese sentido, tiene mis respetos,_**

 _ **Que bien que me debe 3 favores, muahahaha. . .!"**_

 _ **Aya "Finalmente encontré una fuente fresca de primicias!"**_

 **Youmu _"Asi que los rumores y el Bunbunmaru decían la verdad: Realmente apareció alguien como Chris. Y pensar que tuve el honor de enfrentarlo en un duelo, aunque tal duelo hubiese terminado de esa forma desagradable, y de también ver como se las arregla contra varios enemigos a la vez. Espero volver a cruzar caminos con el"._**

 **Reisen _"De todas las personas con las que me he cruzado hoy, el es quizá el humano mas raro que he conocido. Aun así, no parece tener malas intenciones. . ."_**

 **Yukari _"Lo lamento, pero no voy a decir nada al respecto. . o de lo contrario, espolearía esta historia, je,je,je. . ."_**

 **Como ultima nota, he pensado que seguiré escribiendo mas historias acerca del mundo Touhou, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que al menos la historia este cerca del final. .**

 **En el capitulo que sigue, esperen el inicio**

 **Gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	8. Revisión Nocturna

LOCALIZACIÓN: TOKIO,JAPÓN. TIEMPO: 21:32

En un Restaurante de estilo occidental, la actividad nocturna empezar a cobrar vida. diferentes personas, bien vestidas y arregladas, ocupaban las mesas.

Habia un escenario en el cual, a las 22:00 una mujer empezaría a cantar.

Entre los comensales, había un joven hombre de 24 años, cabello Rubio corto peinado para la ocasión. llevaba puesto un traje de gala azul con corbata para ocasion

Al recibir la hora en su celular, hecho una mirada a su celular, el cual indicaba 21:22.

Jason" **"Sigh"¿** me pregunto cuando llegara?( _Vamos, ven, o si no el Restaurante me echara_

 _No fue barato conseguir la reservacion. . .y menos conseguir la mejor mesa, ni lejos ni cerca del escenario. .)_

El día anterior, en el cual había recibido por fin noticias de Christopher, un poco mas tarde había recibido un mensaje de texto de Yukari, en el cual ella expresaba lo interesada en el,y que desde aquella noche, tenia ganas de conocerse aun mas. Jason como resultado, llamo al numero, y empezó a balbucear cosas, de tal forma que molesto a Yukari.

Solo cuando Yukari finalmente pudo calmarlo a través del telefono, Jason expreso su verdadera intención. lo que había hecho que se pusiera a balbucear nervioso en primer lugar

Jason se dio cuenta de que esta seria su chance de acabar con su soltería, y determino que la mejor mejor forma de empezar una relación

Seria con algo el cual solo practico una vez antes en su vida, una cita

Pero ahora, viendo que han pasado mas de media hora desde la hora acordada, Jason se desanimo

. . . "Perdon por la tardanza!" Dijo Yukari, habiendo venido a través de una brecha en el baño de mujeres. Por supuesto, Jason no había notado eso.

Jason"Oh, Llegaste finalmente!

Yukari"Perdón, es que no me decidía muy bien con que venir vestida, ¿Y bien?¿Como me veo?" Ella habia venido vestida con una chaqueta negra, y una falda estilo colegiala

Jason"Hermosa _(aunque un poco informal. . .considerando la forma en que yo vine vestido)_ "

Yukari"Gracias" y tomando asiento frente a Jason, se les acerca un camarero para tomar su orden, empezando así la noche. . .

* * *

 _30 minutos_ _después_

Yukari"Así que. . .¿Que trae a un americano, Empleado de una multinacional como Mc Donalds a Japón, junto con su amigo?"

Jason"Bueno, veras, antes trabajábamos en un local de Mc Donalds en la Ciudad de los Ángeles, en la costa oeste. Los superiores dijeron que hacíamos un trabajo excelente, ya que nuestro local traía las mayores ganancias no solo de la ciudad, pero de todo el estado de california. En resumen, un día nos dijeron: _"Ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor que tenemos en la costa oeste, así que los enviaremos a uno de nuestras peores sedes para que puedan arreglar las cosas"_ "Se pausa, y toma un sorbo de un buen vino"La sorpresa que me lleve cuando dijeron que iríamos a Japón. Por supuesto, ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermana les hizo mucha gracia que me fuera tan lejos"

Yukari"No me lo imagino¿Extrañas a tu familia?"

Jason"Si, un poco, pero ellos me deben extrañar, especialmente por mi hermana menor, que hizo un berrinche el día en que mis padres vinieron de lejos para ver mi partida!"

Yukari"¿Desde lejos?¿Entonces no eres de los Ángeles?"

Jason"No, yo nací en Miami, Florida el 21 de junio de 1985 , y. . " entonces se detiene por un momento, considerando si decirle o no" poco después de la segunda guerra de la golfo fue cuando me moví a Los Ángeles"

Yukari"¿La guerra del golfo?" ella conocía acerca de este conflicto. hace 9 años atrás ella había oído noticias acerca de la asimétrica guerra que se gestaba en medio oriente

Jason"Si, yo me uní al ejercito a los 17 años en el 2002, y fui enviado a allá a los 19 en el año 2004, termine con el rango de sargento del cuerpo de Marina de los Estados Unidos en Mayo del 2007, a la edad de 21".

Yukari"Wow, eso. . no me lo esperaba " dijo, algo sorprendida ante la revelación. Jamas espero que aquel hombre gracioso hubiese tenido un pasado así"¿Y como es que decidiste terminar en Mc Donalds?"

Jason"Bueno. . eso se lo debo a Chris. El tuvo la idea de que trabajemos en Mc Donalds".

Yukari"y hablando de el" Viendo finalmente una forma de conseguir información acerca Chris sin levantar sospechas, Yukari la aprovecho"¿Como es que tu y el son amigos, con tal diferencia de edad?"

Jason"Es una verdadera historia de vida, ya te lo digo, pero espero que tengas algo listo para secarte las lagrimas"Y entonces, Yukari tomo una servilleta, y se lo puso cerca de la cara

Yukari"Lista"dijo, sonriendo. . .

Jason"je,je,je solo hablaba en sentido figurado. bueno, empieza así: En una Operación, durante una operación en la guerra, fui herido de gravedad en el brazo, salvando a mi escuadrón. Debido a eso, me dieron de baja con honores. Estando ya no mas en el ejercito, decidí volver a mi ciudad natal. Al volver, me encontré con una pésima noticia: Mi hermana estaba enferma. Tenia una rara afección, que hacia que el corazon dejase de funcionar. Los médicos decían que era un defecto de nacimiento. La internacion costo mucho, pero eso era lo de menos: mi familia es rica".

Yukari"Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo bien tu apellido: ¿Cual era?"

Jason"Brewling, Mi nombre es Jason Brewling, y mis padres se llaman Kaidan y Belinda, y mi hermana, Janice".

Yukari"Curiosos nombres"

Jason"Bueno, tu nombre sonaría un poco raro allá en mi hogar. Bueno sigo: Durante esos días, la cosa fue un infierno: Janice, postrada sin poder tener noción de lo que pasaba, mi madre, llorando desconsoladamente, mi padre peleándose conmigo por haber estado ausente durante esos años, y yo, tratando con todo esto, mas el ver a que me dedicaría a partir de ahora.

Y justo un día, cuando salia del hospital, vi a un chico peleándose con otros mucho mas grandes que el, estaba recibiendo una buena paliza, así que intervine. después de que regañara a esos dos chicos, que los cuales se fueron, chequee el estado del otro, preguntándole por que se había peleado con ellos"

Yukari"¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?".

Jason"El me dijo que andaba llevando un refresco, que según el, ayudaría a su padre. y que esos chicos querían quitárselos"

Yukari"Que bonito"

Jason"Aquí viene la parte parte que me dejo perplejo: el tipo, el padre, tenia leucemia, y estaba en estado terminal". dijo, algo triste, recordando un momento doloroso en su vida"A pesar de todo, el chico estaba convencido de que un simple refresco le podría devolver la salud a el, aunque el mismo sabia que estaba mintiéndose a si mismo. Y así fue como conocí a Chris como a su padre, Morris Malone cuando estaba vivo. después de ello, cada vez que iba a visitar a mi hermana, pasaba a ver a ese chico también."

Yukari"Eso. . . es terrible, lo del refresco, el trataba de escapar de esa realidad¿no? "

Jason"Si, eso fue lo que exactamente pensé cuando me contesto de aquella forma. La muerte de Morris fue un golpe terrible para el, casi lo destruye, pero por suerte ya lo supero".

Yukari"¿Y que le paso a tu hermana?"

Jason"Ella sobrevivió, recibió un trasplante, y ahora mismo vive con mis padres, allá en Florida"

Yukari"Que bien. . ¿pero como es que tu y el terminaron juntos?"

Jason"Bueno, ahora voy a eso: Después de ello me entere que había pasado realmente, resulta que mi hermana se había salvado gracias a un donante, quien fue nadie ni nada menos que Morris mismo. Al hablar con algunas personas del hospital, las cuales yo ya conocía debido que venia a menudo al hospital, me decían que fue Chris quien había estado insistiendo en esto del trasplante para mi hermana, hasta tal punto de acosar a los doctores. Y al parecer tuvo su efecto".

Yukari"Increíble, ¿pero que no se supone que el que decide si llevar la operación o no es el paciente mismo, si es que esta consciente?"

Jason"Eso mismo. Morris había entrado en un coma hace unos 2 días antes de ello, producto de cáncer. Quien fue el que determino que su corazon tenia que ir a mi hermana fue Chris. Al final, el mostró una grabación a los doctores, el cual se haba hecho hace tiempo atrás, antes de que Morris terminara en el hospital, en le cual decía su ultima voluntad, el cual era que se donara sus órganos para los que mas lo necesitaran, obviamente, Chris trataba de hacer que ello se cumpliera" y toma un trago de su vaso, hasta dejarlo completamente vació"En fin, los doctores tuvieron problemas para llevar a cabo el proceso, sobre todo por las circunstancias, pero al final, lo hicieron, dejaron morir a Morris, hicieron el trasplante, y listo. Por supuesto, aquello trajo problemas al hospital. De hecho, hubo un juicio en el cual hasta yo tuve que asistir, el cual no quiero tener que hablar ahora mismo, por que fue absolutamente tedioso".

Yukari"Vaya. . ."

Jason"Y cuando le pregunte Chris porque se había tomado estas molestias, me respondió con esto: _Si mi viejo aun siguiese vivo para enterarse que tu hermana había muerto, sabiendo que podría haberla salvado, el jamas se lo hubiese perdonado, ni tampoco yo mismo_ " entonces lanzo una risita"je,je,je. . .Este chico, ese chico fue nadie ni nada menos que Christopher, en aquel entonces, el tenia 13 años, el quería tanto a Morris , pero igual decidió hacer lo que hizo, como un adulto. Bueno el resto es fácil: Yo decidí ser tutor de el, nos mudamos a los Ángeles, y ahora estamos aquí".

Yukari"¿Como un hijo?"

Jason"Bueno, técnicamente, yo soy su tutor legal, pero Chris me ve mas como un amigo que como figura adulta". .

Yukari"¿Pero que hay de la madre de Chris?"

Jason"El no tiene, de hecho, Morris ni siquiera es su padre Biológico"

Yukari"Vaya,¿entonces Chris es adoptado?"

Jason"Si, y ambos provienen de Inglaterra, Chris jamas me especifico de que parte aun"

Yukari" Hablando de el, la noche anterior"Dice Yukari, para ver si podía confirmar algo acerca de sus. . . habilidades"en el día de la fiesta, el hizo algo. . anormal" Al oír esto, Jason se puso grave, aunque no lo demostró.

Jason"¿Como que anormal?"

Yukari"Bueno veraz, durante la fiesta, cuando el me fue a ver a la terraza y estábamos hablando, accidentalmente se me resbalo mi celular de las manos, tratando de tomar una buena foto de la vista"mintió "Y a que no sabes que fue lo que el hizo"

Jason"¿que fue lo que hizo?"

Yukari" Se lanzo para agarrarlo, y si no hubiese sido por que había barandas, hubiese caído hasta su muerte"

Jason" **"SIGH"** En serio paso eso? Este Chris. . . no me dijo nada"

Yukari"Me pidió que no dijera nada".

Jason"Bueno, como puedo decírtelo. . . ."Jason se pregunta como explicar"A el a veces poco temerario, aunque a el no le guste mucho admitirlo"

Yukari"Ya veo. . "

Jason"De hecho, hace unas semanas atrás, antes de venir a la fiesta, hubo una vez en que ambos íbamos por las calles, y nos encontramos con un grupo de hombres que estaban asaltando a una pareja de ancianos. Christopher no lo tolero y les dio una paliza a los 7, el mismo"

Yukari"7. . . el mismo. . ."

Jason"Si. . luego resulto que los tipos eran unos Yakuza, y bueno. . las cosas fueron de mal a mejor"

Yukari"¿Y como es que fueron de mal a mejor?"

Jason"Quedemos entre nosotros dos, que esos Yakuza jamas volverán a ponerle un dedo en nadie mas" y entonces recordó un detalle "Ah!, debo advertirte una cosa acerca de Chris: El siempre anda hablando mal de mi: de que yo suelo tener mal carácter cuando alguien abusa de una chica y todo eso".

Yukari"Ah si? jamas me dijo eso acerca de ti".

Jason"Pero el verdadero demonio es el: Veraz, Christopher tiene la paciencia de un monje Shaolin. Después de todo, por algo es el líder del equipo de ventas de Mc Donals. Pero cuando realmente se enoja, se vuelve implacable".

Yukari"Suena como si el hubiese tenido un feo pasado" dijo, viendo una forma de conseguir mas información del pasado de Christopher.

Jason"Si. . respecto eso, no puedo contarte mucho de el, ya que el mismo se niega a hablar de ello, y lo de que el es huérfano lo se solo por medio de Morris, con quien hable poco antes de su muerte. . "

Yukari"¿Y el no se ha interesado en buscar a sus verdaderos padres?"

Jason"La verdad no, el siempre dice que aunque los encontrara, le seria difícil reconocerlos como tal" y entonces recordó unas palabras que oyó un poco antes de la fiesta"Inclusive dijo que yo y Morris siempre serian su única familia, sin importar lo que pase. ."

Yukari"Que rudo, que no quiera conocer a sus padres. . . " dijo ella, pensando que clase de niño no le interesaría conocer sus orígenes. Y tambien eso le recordaba a cierta sacerdotisa, la cual no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo sobre sus padres. . .

Jason"así el Christopher que conozco: Duro y fuerte como la roca, pero amable y cordial como un sol. . ., Bueno, solo con aquellos que conoce" y decide servirse mas vino, y cambiar de tema súbitamente " Bueno, ya hable bastante de el, y un poco de mi. Yukari, ¿que me puedes contar de ti?"

* * *

TIEMPO: 23:00

Habiendo salido del Restaurante, Yukari y Jason quedaron para otro encuentro para otra noche. despues de todo, mañana seria Martes, día de trabajo.

Jason"Nos vemos Yukari, fue entretenido pasar esta noche contigo!" dijo el, viendo mientras Yukari se iba

Yukari"Hasta luego!, espero quedar para otra noche así!" y ambos caminaron en direcciones distintas( _Al final, no saque mucho de el. Oh bueno, aun tengo tiempo para ver que mas puedo averiguar. . .)_ y entrando en un callejón, desapareció en una brecha.

Jason" _(Lo lamento Yukari, Realmente me gustas. . .pero no puedo decirte la verdad. ._ _al menos, aun no. .)_

y entonces miro el cielo, preguntándose como Chris le estaría yendo. El sabia que Christopher era capaz de cuidarse solo, después de todos los peligros que habían pasado los últimos 4 años. el era duro

Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupado por el, principalmente por una razón

El jefe de área ya lo había despedido

 _( **"SIGH"** como le voy a explicar eso. . . )_


	9. Locura de media tarde, parte 1

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA, TIEMPO: 10:30 Am

Era un día ocupado y soleado en la aldea en el centro de la aldea, pues aparte de las habituales actividades de los aldeanos, algunos voluntarios estaban llevando materiales de construcción y herramientas hacia una de las pocas casas que quedaban por restaurar, habiendo sidas destrozadas por el gusano hace casi una semana.

el gusano había recorrido unos 1000 metros desde el lugar de aparición, pero el hecho de que hubiese estado yendo en "saltos" limito el daño que podría haber causado potencialmente. de otro modo, de haberse movido sobre tierra exclusivamente, no solo se hubiese causado mas daños, sino que también habría victimas fatales.

Entre la caravana de voluntarios que llevaba los materiales a las casas en construcción, destacaba un joven con vestimenta diferente de el de los demás aldeanos de la aldea, cubriéndose con una especia de capa de color marrón claro con mangas cortas y capucha, para cubrirse del inusualmente fuerte sol de primavera.

habia estado llevando la carretilla desde el aserradero, que estaba en un borde de la aldea. llevaba como cargamento madera cortada y lista para usar, destinada a la construcción de una vivienda de una familia.

la caravana ingresa en la calle por donde el gusano había pasado antes, pasando al lado de la carpintería, y habiendo recorrido unos 87 pasos desde ahí, el joven encapuchado deja la madera delante de donde era antes una casa de madera humilde, ahora un ruinas había varias personas trabajando para restaurar la casa, entre ellas, el padre de la familia. al ver al joven aparcar la carretilla enfrente de su vivienda, se acerca

Padre"Gracias por haber traído lo que faltaba. ahora si tenemos suerte, quizá podamos terminar esto para hoy dia" dijo el hombre, sonriente y radiante. claro, su casa tal vez estuviese en ruinas, pero agradecía que su familia no hubiese resultado herida."Ten, toma esto por las molestias" y le dio al joven unos billetes, junto con algunas monedas" son 100 yenes, úsalos bien".

. . ."gracias por el pago, que tengas suerte con la construcción tu casa, adiós! ".

Padre"Hasta luego". y el joven encapuchado se va, mientras el hombre le indica a los demás trabajadores que la madera había llegado.

decidiendo caminar por una calle menos desierta, el joven va contando la paga dada, pensando como era la valuación del yen en Gensokyo.

. . . ( _definitivamente las cosas aquí están mucho mas baratas que allá afuera, en el mundo exterior. Probablemente eso se deba a que no hay mucho dinero corriendo por Gensokyo. . .)-_ es en ese momento cuando pasa al lado del colegio del pueblo, y ve a un grupo de niños, jugando con la misma pelota con una bandera que vio antes, y otros 3 sentados en el suelo. Estimo que las edades de los que estaban jugando estaban entre 7 a 12, mientras que los que estaban sentados en el suelo, estimo que eran de 12 aproximadamente.

. . . " pero te juro que es verdad!". dice la niña sentada en el medio del trió.

. . ."mentirosa!". dice el chico que esta sentado en el medio, a la izquierda de la niña

Niña "pero lo vi: lo que nos salvo del gusano fue una especie de cosa purpura con ojos rojos, nos encerró y nos protegió de todo! " al oír esto, Christopher se detiene momentáneamente" Mi papa y mi mama actúa como si no lo recordaran, pero es la verdad, lo vi con mis propios ojos!".

. . ." Suena como hubieses sido salvada por un Youkai". dice el otro chico, sentado a la izquierda del niño que hablo antes.

. . ." mi padre dice que los Youkai son malignos!, que no importa lo que hagamos: todo lo que ellos hacen, lo hacen solo para hacernos cosas malas, o peores!"

. . ." No estoy muy seguro" responde el otro chico"Mi padre dice que no todos los Youkai nos quieren hacer daño. hay una youkai con orejas de conejo que nos ayudo a mi y a mi papa trayéndonos medicina cuando el gusano nos ataco, aunque se lo dio a otra persona para que nos lo trajera".

. . ."Mas mentiras. . ."

y una figura salio del colegio, con el cometido de hacer volver a los chicos a clase. Estaba siendo acompañaba por una chica de 12 años, a quien Christopher reconoció inmediatamente.

Keine"Bien, el recreo se acabo, hora de volver a clases!" dijo la maestra, sonriente y radiante"Oh, buenos dias, Christopher-san!" dice, saludando al joven que pasa

Seiko"Buenas días, Chris-Onisan!"

Chris"Buenos días, Kamishirasawa-san!, Seiko-chan!" _(Bien, estoy dejando el miss atrás!)"_ responde mientras se aleja"Después hablamos!"

Keine"Nos vemos!"y entro con los niños.

Chris" _(Vaya, Keine si que es una maestra dedicada, espero que sea capaz de llevar a cabo su objetivo en la vida. . ._

 _por otra parte. . . de lo que estuvieron hablando esos niños_

 _No hay dudas, esos agujeros fueron obra de Yukari. Ya me decía yo que era demasiado para ser un milagro el hecho de que no hubiese ocurrido una fatalidad)_

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA, BAR "LA PUNTA DE OSIRIS". TIEMPO: 10: 47 Am.

Entrando en el bar, y tomando un asiento en la barra, Christopher pidió solo algo para beber. El lugar era un salón espacioso, casi rectangular, con varias mesas y sillas redondas decorando el lugar Sin embargo,a la derecha, también había una barra, con un estante detrás, y diferentes botellas alcohólicas. en el fondo había una puerta la cual llevaba a los cuartos donde vivía el dueño del establecimiento con su familia. tenían también un 1 primer el piso, en el cual solo había una habitación el cual antes usaban como trastero, ahora siendo el cuarto de Christopher.

Para Christopher, el bar era definitivamente de estilo occidental mas que oriental.

Chris" 1 vaso de agua por favor". dijo Christopher, apenas entrando al local, y procediendo a pararse frente a la barra.

Enseguida le respondió un hombre, andaba vestido con un _kimono_ verde oscuro con franjas, tenia piel parda, ojos de tez verde, y cabello castaño. era robusto y muy alto, mas que Christopher, pero la gran sonrisa que llevaba lo eximia de parecer intimidante.

. . . " Muy bien, muy bien, un vaso de sake en marcha!". dijo, sonriente, mientras alcanzaba una botella donde el agua se almacenaba, tenia pintado el nombre "sake para Chris"

Chris" Rico, ya sabes que he jurado que _nunca_ volvería a tomar alcohol _(Viendo las circunstancias sobre como llegue a Gensokyo, simplemente nunca mas)_. Ademas, es temprano como para andar bebiendo". dice, con tono molesto

Rico" Ehhh! pero hombre, pruebalo, mi sake es el mejor" empieza a llenar un vaso, y luego se lo entrega a Christopher"Después de todo, este el es único tipo que estas dispuesto a beber". y entonces, sediento, Christopher se toma el vaso en un solo trago." Incoloro e inodoro".

Chris" Como sea, ¿Alguien dejo algún mensaje o trabajo para mi?" dice, cambiando de ánimos repentinamente.

Rico"Bueno, hasta ahora, nadie ha pasado por aquí dejando alguna solicitud de encargos. . . no puedo decir lo mismo acerca de esos tipos del AHS".

Chris(¿ _Y aun lo siguen intentando, después de que aclare que no aceptaría ante la multitud? que insistentes)_ "No me interesa,¿ que mas?"

Rico"En cuanto a mensajes, vino una chica tengu preguntado por ti, y debo de decir, era una hermosura. Pena que fuese una Tengu".

Chris"jeje, si Miki te oyera decir eso. . . ¿ de casualidad esa Tengu tenia pelo negro y un sombrerito Tong rojo?". dice Christopher, atento.

Rico"No, era de pelo marrón con coletas, largas coletas, creo que menciono que era una reportera del otro periódico, Kakashi Spirit News"

Chris" O sea, el KSN".

Rico"Supongo que podemos abreviarlo de esa forma, de cualquier forma, dijo que volvería mas tarde, y que quiere entrevistarte, alrededor del mediodía". al decir esto, Christopher vio la hora, faltaban 7 minutos para las once.

Chris" _(Una razón mas para andar trabajando sin regresar a casa)_ ok, el descanso termino para mi!, me voy Rico, pero antes, voy a subir al cuarto, quiero tomar algunas cosas ". Y subio al cuarto, tomo un portapapeles, un pergamino y un lápiz, y los metió dentro de una bolso de cuero. después bajo inmediatamente por las escaleras"Nos vemos mas tarde Rico!"

Rico"Como digas, campeón. Suerte!". y abandonado el bar, Christopher se dirigía a su siguiente trabajo, que consistiría en otro encargo.

Despues de una pequeña caminata, divisa el lugar donde su siguiente encargo espera: una florería, con diferentes colecciones de flores, todas en varios recipientes con tierra afuera del negocio

Al entrar,una anciana en el mostrador le recibe.

Anciana"buenas tardes, jovencito, tu debes de venir por el aviso".

Chris"Si, dijo que necesitaba que llevaran algo a algún lugar en concreto fuera de la aldea ¿no?".

Anciana"¿Estas seguro de esto, chico? aun si eres aquel se supero a 23 youkai, esto puede ser muy peligroso. . "

Chris"Na, lo he tenido peores" _(en realidad, me gustaría acordarme si realmente hice cosas peligrosas_

 _Lo máximo que recuerdo en haber tenido contacto con Youkais antes de venir a este mundo_

 _era a través de unas transmisiones de Stream en una pagina web._

 _ **"Las aventuras del Club de los Sellos Secretos"** es como se llama la serie_

 _Se trata de un dúo de estudiantes universitarias que investigan diferentes casos paranormales_

 _Fuera de broma, me gustan sus vídeos, tengo cada episodio descargado y almacenada en mi computadora, allá en mi departamento_

 _Diablos, hasta inclusive tengo una suscripción paga al canal, Buenos tiempos. . ._ _)_

Anciana" Fu fu fu, pareces estar muy seguro de ti mismo" y se retira hacia una de las macetas, donde extrae un pétalo de una flor con los colores del arcoiris" Toma esto, llévalo hacia el jardín del sol, queda en el centro de Gensokyo. para llegar, toma la ruta empezado desde el oeste de la aldea".

Chris"¿y a quien se lo entrego?".

Anciana" Alguien bajo el nombre de Yuuka Kazami" entonces tomo una pausa, y miro con ojos serios al muchacho"Es una Youkai muy antigua, y muy poderosa. Ella no es de amigarse con los humanos, pero si le muestras esto, definitivamente te dejara vivir. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no dañes las flores del lugar, o sino sera lo ultimo que hagas en el mundo de los vivos".

Chris"Ok, entiendo, entonces voy en camino". y así, Chris, sin despedirse, se fue de la florería, partiendo en lo que seria una largo camino.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO. TIEMPO: 11:48 pm . Perspectiva de Christopher.

 _Han pasado 6 días desde que llegue a Gensokyo, siendo mañana una semana. . ._

 _Desde que recibí cobijo en el Bar/hogar del Señor Rico y su familia, pude ubicarme en el tiempo gracias al calendario en el salón. Han mencionado algo también acerca de un calendario Youkai, pero no creo que me sirva de mucho. ._

 _Hoy es jueves, 7 de abril ,_ _Y el año es 2011. La fiesta, si bien recuerdo, fue el primero de abril, el viernes pasado._

 _Empezemos con las buenas noticias: Empece a trabajar como chico de encargos el día siguiente a mi recibimiento por la familia Velazquez_

 _¿Mencione que el verdadero nombre del señor Rico es Ricardo Augusto Velazquez? ¿y que su familia es conocida como los "Velazquez"?_

 _En fin, al principio, no buscaba trabajar por encargos, sino cosas mas estables_

 _Como una tiendas. Desafortunadamente, Fui rechazado en todas las tiendas de la aldea Humana. Fue de forma amable, pero aun así. . ._

 _Después_ _de salir de mi ultima tienda, termine cruzando caminos con Akyuu, y después de comentarle mi problema, ella dijo que probara suerte con el Kourindou de Rinnosuke Morichika, o con el Suzunaan, una librería que también hace trabajos de imprenta._

 _Primero fui hacia la librería, y lo primero que me encuentro: que ya han contratado a una persona, una chica, mas joven que yo._

 _Después pensé en ir hacia lo de Rinnosuke, pero decidí dejarlo, ya que me sentiría aprovechándome de el, teniendo yo algo que le pertenece_

 _Asi que mientras caminaba por ahí, preguntandome que hacer, vi unas personas llevando un enorme cargamento de Bambu y me dije a mi mismo_

 ** _"¿Por que no me ofrezco para hacer encargos?"_**

 _Así_ _, ese mismo día regrese al Suzunnaan, que hace impresiones, y quedando en deuda con ellos(185 yenes), lograron hacer un papel en el cual yo anunciaba mis servicios de encargo, a cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento._

 _Resultado: hay un montón de gente que necesita que las cosas se muevan fuera de la aldea, y debido a eso, he visitado diferentes lugares estos_ _últimos_ _días_

 _Tales lugares se incluyen el templo de Reimu(Hay gente dispuesta a donarle dinero, pero como el templo esta algo lejos y tiene la mala fama de recibir Youkais, nadie va), El Kourindou(Me disculpe con Rinnosuke por aun no haber llevado el celular, pero me enterado que la montaña Youkai es peligroso para los humanos, o sea yo), la casa de Marisa(Desafortunadamente me arrepiento de haber ido ese día en particular) y hasta el bosque de Bambo de los Perdidos, en el cual me perdi(Aun no he pagado mi deuda y conocí solo de vista a la dueña de la farmacia de Eientei, una mujer llamada Eirin-_

 ** _!_**

 _Diablos, es ella de vuelta!_

 _Es Rumia!, esta volando por el camino, por donde debo pasar, y me ha avistado_

 _Rápidamente_ _empiezo a correr hacia bosque adentro, con la esfera negra persiguiéndome. ._

 _Tengo que pensar en una forma de perderla. ._

 ** _"THUD!"_**

Rumia"Ay!"

 _¿que paso?¿acaso ella. . se choco contra un árbol?¿de vuelta?_

 _Mejor para mi entonces!, es ahora o nunca!_

 _Tiempo de esconderse en los arbustos._

 _. . . ._

 _Rumia"_ Ya se ha ido. . ohhhhh. . _(No importa lo que haga, ese humano aun se me sigue escapando. .)"_

 _. . ._

 _Ok, se ha ido, sera mejor que regrese al camino, no quiero perderme en este lugar._

 _afortunadamente, se desde donde vine, y como es el camino, así que todo lo que haré sera caminar hacia allá con una dirección un poco mas. ._

 _Inclinado y con los pies de plomo por supuesto, de forma que ella ni nadie me escuche caminar por el bosque_

 _Hablando de ella, ella es Rumia, un Youkai que controla la oscuridad_

 _y que tiene la mala fama de comer humanos, pero la verdad, no es tan fuerte_

 _O al menos eso fue lo que comento Reimu. Como sea, resulta que esta es la tercera vez que nos encontramos_

 _Y también es la tercera vez que la evado entrando al bosque, pues resulta que esa esfera negra de oscuridad no le permite ver muy bien._

 _Bueno en que estaba pensando antes. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Ah si, Eientei_

 _¿Mencione que ese lugar esta plagado de conejos? conejos con forma humana, explicándome mejor. y trampas, trampas en el camino hacia la propiedad_

 _Varias,varias,varias trampas, muchas de ellas consiste en agujeros escondidos en el suelo. Que suerte que la que hizo esas trampas no decidió poner estacas. ._

 _Ahora las malas noticias_

 _bueno, no son exactamente malas noticias, mas bien es algo que me molesta: Al parecer hay un grupo de personas en la aldea que quiere reclutarme, aludiendo que debería servir con mis "habilidades" a la aldea humana, y pesar de haberlos rechazado, aun siguen_ _molestándome con su solicitud_

 _Fue en el segundo día en que empece con mi trabajo de encargos en el que se me acercaron, y yo les termine rechazando, Rayos después siguieron insistiendome por el resto del día, mientras hacia los encargos_

 _y llegado un punto, me canse, les encare y les grite que me importaba un bledo sus propuestas_

 _y para colmo se los dije en ingles. . . e_ _staba muy estrenado ese_ _día_

 _Se hacen llamar la Asociación de la historia secreta, O AHS, para abreviar. Su objetivo es , según Keine, desterrar a los Youkai de Gensokyo, lo cual es contradictorio, por que Gensokyo existe principalmente para los Youkai, y no, no es que simpatice con los Youkai._

 _Es que simplemente quiero mantener mi promesa con Reimu, de no quebrar el balance de este lugar, nada mas._

 _. . ._

 _Veo que me estoy acercando, puedo oler la fragancia de las flores_

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: JARDÍN DEL SOL. TIEMPO: 1:35 pm . Perspectiva de Christopher.

 _Oh, ahí hay un camino de tierra entre las flores, solo me adentrare un poco, y la llamare, de esa forma, evitare pisar alguna de esas flores_

. . .

Chris"YUUKAAA KANZAMIII!,TIENES UN PAQUETEEE!- **"COUGH", "COUGH"** " _creo que me pase un poco_

. . .

 _ok, nadie vino, bueno, sera mejor que regrese: si llego a encontrarme con un hada, lo mas probable es que ello resulte en daños a lugar. . . .y a mi persona seguramente_

 _Hablando de este lugar, ya veo por que lo llaman jardín del sol: todos estas flores son girasoles, me pregunto . . ._

Chris"¿sera este lugar llamado jardín del sol por que visto desde el cielo, parece un sol?".

. . ."Si, eso es correcto"

 _Quien-_ _Oh, una mujer._

 _me acabo de dar la vuelta y lo primero que veo es una la cara de una joven mujer, quizá en la mitad de sus 20 o un poco mas._

 _lleva un vestido rojo de cuadros, un parasol en su mano derecha, tiene cabello verde y ojos rojos._

 _si, ella es una Youkai._

Chris"¿que es lo correcto?"

. . ."Sobre el lugar. Visto desde arriba, parece un sol".

 _Que raro, de repente, me siento como un ratón frente. . a un gato_

 _uno muy feroz. ._

Chris"¿acaso tu eres. . .Yuuka Kanzami?".

Yuuka"Si, ahora, antes de que reclame tu vida¿que es lo que trae aquí, pequeño humano?

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ALDEA HUMANA, BAR " LA PUNTA DE OSIRIS". TIEMPO: 4:09 pm

Habiendo recientemente regresado de su lejano encargo, Christopher estaba enfrente del bar, dispuesto a entrar para pedir algo para comer.

Chris" Ya volví!" dice, tomando haciento frente a la barra

Rico" Bien, ¿como te fue con el encargo?"

Chris"Cansador, ¿tienes algo preparado para comer? me muero de hambre!". dijo, con una cara desanimada

Rico"Hey, ¿que paso? usualmente te veo con buenas ganas chico "

Chris"Digamos que hoy día me encontré con alguien muy molesto, estoy cansado, solo eso "

Rico"Ok, déjame ver si Miki-chan esta dispuesta a cocinar algo". y paso por la puerta hacia los cuartos interiores.

al cabo de un minuto, regreso con un plato de _Udon_ recién hecho.

Chris"Bueno, eso fue rápido". dice, mientras Rico pone el plato enfrente de Chris, con unos cubiertos

Rico"Lo creas o no, mi esposa empezó a cocinar antes de que llegaras,para tenerlo listo ahora".

Chris"¿Pero como supo vendría ahora?" dijo, mientras Rico preparaba un vaso de agua para el joven tomara con la comida.

Rico"Intuición femenina, fue lo que me dijo ella".

Y así, sin mas de que hablar, Christopher empezó a devorar su comida.

* * *

 _19 minutos_ _después_

Chris" **"SIGH"** " Christopher suspiraba, mientras veía en el fondo de su vaso de te verde, preparado por la esposa de Rico, Miki, y traido por Seiko, su hija. que habia regresado del colegio hacia media ahora antes.

Rico"Que ocurre, muchacho?"

Chris"No nada. . es que. . me estado preguntando:¿ no te parece, que los humanos son muy _pequeños_ en comparación con todos los seres que viven aquí?"

Rico"¿de repente andas filosófico?, ahora que lo mencionas, la verdad nunca he pensado mucho en ello"dijo, poniendo cara pensante"digo, Youkais o humanos, o cualquier otra cosa, hay algo que todos tienen en común: a todos les gusta el sake y las fiestas ¿verdad?".

Chris". . ¿que?. ." dice, medio confuso ante la respuesta

Rico"Bueno, a ti no te gustara el sake, pero. . sabes" dice el tabernero, mientras limpia una vasijas de madera"Se dice que en el Templo Hakurei suelen llevarse a cabo fiestas y festividades, a las cuales muchísima gente va, por supuesto, cuando digo gente, me refiero a Youkais, o cualquiera que no sea humano".

Chris"Un lugar sagrado, siendo visitado por aquellos quienes supuestamente deberían no ser bienvenidos ahí de ello, eso si que es gracioso" toma un sorbo de te,

Rico"Cuando oí acerca del templo, pesaba¿ no seria maravillo que los Youkai y los humanos de la aldea olvidasen su diferencias, y se pusieran juntos a tomar una bebida, olvidándose de sus miedos, y riendo hasta el amanecer, como iguales?".

Chris"Si, es un lindo pensamiento," dice Christopher, sonriendo tristemente" Pero he estado aquí lo suficiente como para ver cuanto desconfían los aldeanos de los Youkai, inclusive de aquellos que son prácticamente inofensivos. Te doy un ejemplo, ¿conoces a una _Tsukumogami_ llamada Kogasa Tatara?

Rico"¿La paraguas? si, es bastante popular entre los niños, mi hija Seiko la conoce bien, aunque eso a los padres de los otros niños no les hace gracia en lo mas mínimo que sus hijos se relacionen con ella".

Chris"Exacto, veras, hace unos 2 días atrás, cuando volvía de un encargo, pase por un grupo de niños que estaba tratando de llamarme la atencion, diciendo que un amigo suyo estaba en problemas en un callejón, y bueno, fui hacia alla, acompañado por los chicos y. . _Pekaboo_ , esa Tsukumogami estaba encima mio". toma una pausa para sorber el te"por supuesto, no me asuste, lo cual hizo que se entristeciera, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, aparecieron los padres de los niños. . ".

La cara de rico se oscureció un poco, sabia muy bien que esto ya había pasado antes.

Chris"a partir de ahí, la hostigaron, lanzandole cosas, insultándola, gritando que no volviera a acercarse a los niños nunca mas".

Rico"Que duro¿eh?".

Chris"Si, y quieres saber lo que mas me frustro: los niños fueron los que planearon todo: para animar a Kogasa, me trayeron hacia ese callejon para ser asustado. Eso gritaban los chicos cuando eran llevados los padres para eximir de culpa a la paraguas, pero no les hicieron caso. . ." y el rostro de Chris comenzo a dibujar algo de su tristeza _(Debería haber hecho algo para que pararan, pero solo me quede ahí. . mirando_

 _Como pude dejar que algo así pasara. . .)_.

Rico"Que pena. . "

Chris"Si. . . "

. . ."Si, eso algo deprimente la verdad".

Chris"por supuesto. . Eh?,Marisa!?". estaba sentada a la derecha de Chris desde hace rato

Marisa"Yo! como la llevas, 23?".

Rico"Omhh, otra cliente,¿ te gustaría alguna bebida?".

Marisa"Dos jarros de cerveza, una para mi, y otra para mi amigo" dijo, acercándose mas a Chris.

Rico"Enseguida".

Chris"Lo lamento, pero no bebo". le dijo a la bruja, algo molesto por su presencia

Marisa"Lo se, ambas son para mi,¿podrías pagar esta por mi, por fa?". dijo, susurrando al oído de Chris

Chris"Nunca".

Marisa"Recuerda que aun me debes 2 favores"

Chris" **"Sigh"** rayos . . .ok, lo haré".

Marisa"Gracias! Eres el mejor". y de ahí, Rico trajo unos jarrones , las cual Christopher pago con su propio dinero: 25 yenes cada uno.

Rico"Tratando de ganarte una chica a través del alcohol¿no? je,je,je. . "

Marisa"Que puedo decir, el es un hombre muy encantador, je,je,je!" dice ella, divirtiéndose.

Rico"Aunque te lo advierto, quizás las cosas se te salgan de control, je,je,je. ."

Chris"ustedes dos pueden irse derecho al infierno. . y tu Marisa, ahora estamos en 1"

Marisa"Seguro!"

Mientras Rico decide dejar la barra para ver a su esposa por un momento, Marisa toma su primer trago.

Marisa" **"Glup", "Glup", "Glup"** , Ahh!, nada mejor que un buena bebida por una tarde de primavera" dice, habiéndose acabado el vaso de un trago, y procediendo a tomar el otro"¿no lo crees, 23?".

Chris"Habla de una vez, Kirisame, ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?".

Marisa"Ouch, ¿llamándome por el apellido de repente?,¿no se suponía que eramos amigos Chris?" dice ella, embromando.

Chris"No desde aquella vez que fui participe en tu experimento de anoche!".

Marisa"Pero te recompense bien por ello, y conseguir los ingredientes para una poción de invisibilidad no es fácil, sabes?".

Chris"Ningun pago en pociones, hongos, o cualquier cosa que des compensara por lo que tuve que pasar! " exclamo, estaba un poco irritado con Marisa, y no quería recordar el asunto del fallido experimento.

Marisa"Sabes, si no te negaras a decirme que fue lo que te ocurrió exactamente, te hubiese compensado con-"pero es interrumpido por la voz sarcástica de Chris.

Chris"Mas hongos? no gracias, prefiero que Reimu venga a convencerme sobre como adorar al dios de su templo. ." realmente, Christopher _jamas_ se olvidaría de lo que ocurrió aquella vez, cuando decidio ser participe del experimento de Marisa.

Marisa"( _Vaya, realmente estas molesto)_ Bueno, bueno, bueno . . . esta bien, te prometo que esta vez no vengo con nada parecido a ello,¿ok? así que escúchame" y entonces la maga empezó a hablar mas serio" Digamos,¿Te gustaría saber como encontrar esa piezita de existencia tuya?".

Al decir eso, Christopher la miro con suma atencion. No se pregunto por que ella sabia sobre su situación.

Marisa"Conozco a alguien que tal vez podría ayudar, y si me ayudas en esta, podre convencer a esa persona para que te ayude. .".

Chris"¿De quien estamos hablando, exactamente?".

Marisa" de una amiga mía, Pachouli". al decir el nombre, Christopher se dio cuenta de la oportunidad: Quizá esta era la chance que el había estado esperando.

Hasta ahora, Chris había estado trabajando ofreciéndose para encargos de diferentes tipos, desde llevar cosas a diferentes puntos de la aldea, hasta tener que ir a lugares exteriores a la aldea, habiendo re-visitado el templo Hakurei, el Kourindou, el bosque de Bambo de los perdidos _,_ habiéndose perdido en este ultimo. .

Pero en ningún momento se topo con algo que lo obligara a ir a la mansion Scarlet, pues esa era una de las razones por la cual se ofrecía para trabajar en encargos: tener un pretexto para no ser comida de vampiro, lo cual, quizá, le daría una mejor chance para conocer el lugar, y a la hechicera, Patchouli Knowledge.

y aunque no tuvo necesidad de combatir en los viajes de encargos que lo llevaban afuera de la aldea, puesto que la mayoría de los Youkai con los que se cruzaba lo evitaban, o simplemente lo ignoraban, Christopher se la pasaba practicando durante las noches, en las afueras de las aldeas, con su sierra-hacha, Danmaku , así como lanzamiento de cuchillo, solo por si la dudas en el día que le tocase ir a la mansión, tuviera que defenderse

Y ahora, mediante Marisa, quizá hubiese una forma de conseguí entrar en la mansión sin problemas.

Chris"¿y como se yo que la conoces? ". dice en tono agresivo

Marisa"Ohe, Ohe. . . creo que ya estas empezando a exagerar un poco con la desconfianza ¿no crees?". dice ella, con un tono mas serio, pero manteniendo la sonrisa" Ok, puedo aceptar que sigas enojado conmigo, ok. Pero esta vez estoy tratando de ayudarte, como disculpa por lo que sea que hayas tenido que pasar en aquel momento. .

Chris" **"SIGH",** ok, tienes razón, estoy exagerando". y después de exhalar una bocanada aire, mira atentamente a Marisa"Perdón!, el trabajo de hoy día fue muy estresante, especialmente por el ultimo, y tu cara horrible me recordó la horrible experiencia que tuve que pasar durante tu experimento".

Marisa"Bueh!, mucho mejor"

Chris"Eso si: _JAMAS_ volveré a tomar una poción tuya alguna, nunca mas"dice Chris, determinado"Ahora,¿Cual es tu relación con ella, Con Patchouli?"

Marisa"Bueno, yo y ella somos muy buenas amigas: yo suelo entrar a la mansión para aprender algunas cosas de ella, leer algunos de sus libros. Somos como maestra y discípula!" y con un ultimo trago, se termina el alcohol del segundo vaso.

Chris( _Mhh. . suena razonable, después de todo, a Marisa no le seria posible tener tales capacidades como maga si no tuviese un mentor. .)_ "Ok, suenas razonable" _(Probablemente me arrepiente de esto, pero conocen el dicho: Sin riesgo, no hay ganancia)_ "¿y que debería hacer?"

Marisa"Debes hacer esto:. . . ."

Chris". . . ."

Marisa". . ."

. . . .

Chris"¿a que esperas?".

Marisa"Solo trataba de recrear algo que leí en un libro: se llama "pausa suspensiva" ". dijo, riéndose entre dientes"Necesito que me ayudes a colarme a la casa de mi amiga, Alice, haciendo de distracción para ella".

Chris _(Parece que hoy día no iré a dormir temprano. . . la casa de la titiritera? en serio?_

 _¿no se supone que es una amiga de ella también?)_

Y sin advertencia, Christopher siente que falta algo, y antes de revisar su bolso, ve que es: Marisa habia tomado su portapapeles.

Chris _(Manos hábiles, eh?)_

Marisa"Pero que tenemos aquí. . esto. . "

Chris" **"Sigh"** no eres de pedir permiso,¿no?"

Marisa"Es esto un dibujo de. .Yuuka?"Dijo marisa, al ver un retrato de la Youkai de las flores, con un campo lleno de girasoles alrededor, con su sombrilla baja, mirando el sol. el nivel de detalle era alucinante.

Chris"Si, así es"( _Asi es muchachos, se dibujar, y lo se hacer endiabladamente bien)"_ hoy día tuve que entregar un paquete a esa Youkai de las flores, y bueno. . . una cosa llevo a la otra. . y termine haciendo un retrato de ella, en el jardín del sol".

Marisa"Esto.. . es increible!"Dijo, completamente asombrada de la exactitud del dibujo"Es como si estuviera viendo a Yuuka este papel ahora mismo!. Di Chris¿Serias capaz de hacer uno de mi mientras _"Sparkeo"_ a alguien?"

Chris"¿ _Sparkeo_?Oh!. . Hablas de ese láser tuyo. . "

Marisa"Si, mi Master Spark!"

Chris"Si, estoy dispuesto hacerlo. . . siempre y cuando me paguen por el trabajo( _de ninguna forma voy pasar esta oportunidad para conseguir mas dinero"_

Marisa"Bueh, ya veremos. ."Dijo ella, retrocediendo con su pedido de querer ser retratada al oír que tenia que pagar"Ahora, volviendo al tema. . . ."

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO, CASA DE ALICE. TIEMPO: 5:35 pm

Chris"Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto _(¿Por que tuve que aceptar?)_ ". se dice a si mismo, estando frente a la puerta de la Titiritera de los Siete Colores. El sudor corría por su espalda, pues estaba nervioso de que las cosas salieran mal.

Hacia una hora que Marisa había discutido con Christopher en la Punta de Osiris sobre lo que tendría que hacer

 _Chris"¿por que ella tendría ella que aceptar mi desafió?"_

 _Marisa"Lo hará, Alice nunca ha rechazado un duelo antes, de hecho, le gustan ,y no te preocupes, ella siempre se contiene."_

 _Chris"¿es ella fuerte?"_

 _Marisa"Si, pero como dije, no te preocupes, ella se contendrá contigo"._

 _Chris"¿Por que necesitas colarte a su casa?"._

 _Marisa"Es que necesito recuperar algo que Alice me arrebato hace un par de días atrás. Se trata de una especie de Objeto único que yo encontré primero, pero que ella tomo antes"._

 _Chris". . O sea, quieres robárselo. . ."._

 _Marisa"Ohe, Esto no es robar, es tomar lo que me pertenece, esta vez. Y se lo devolveré cuando haya terminado de probar algunas cosas con el, o cuando muera. ._

 _Chris"¿Cuando mueras?, pero eso sera en . . .mucho tiempo. . . o dentro de poco, dependiendo de que si acepte o no. Y_ _aun no me convences"._

 _Marisa"Ok Veraz, esa cosa es mágica. . ."._

 _Chris"¿Mágica?"._

 _Marisa"Si, lo aviste cerca de mi casa hoy por la mañana, cuando iba hoy día a visitar a Alice. Era alguna especie de piedra roja que andaba desprendiendo una pequeña aura mágica de poder de color rojo, así fue como lo note mientras estaba volando. Desafortunadamente, Alice también lo encontró, y empezó a decir que ella lo había visto primero, así que decidimos arreglarlo mediante un duelo"._

 _Chris"El cual según veo, perdiste"._

 _Marisa"Ese el problema: Alice hizo trampa!"_

 _Chris"¿Trampa?"_

 _Marisa"Como le explico a un novicio. . . durante un momento en el combate, cuando estaba esquivando sus ataques, ella bajo a los arboles, asi que yo la segui, y me las arregle para acercarme a ella en una apertura en sus defensas, preparando mi "Master Spark", pero también poniéndome en riesgo, ya que al usarlo, tenia quedarme lo mas quieta posible para canalizarlo adecuadamente y por lo tanto, vulnerable a sus ataques, pero entonces, una ilusión!"_

 _Chris"¿Como?¿que paso?"._

 _Marisa"Vole hacia ella, lo mas rápido posible, arriesgandolo todo, y de repente. .choco contra algo invisible!. lo ultimo que veo antes de caer al suelo, es que había un árbol delante, entre Alice y yo._

 _Chris"¿un árbol?"_

 _Marisa"Si, un árbol apareció mágicamente en el camino entre Alice y yo, y termine dando de cara contra el. Lo que paso luego. . ella tomo ventaja y me remato hasta casi dejarme inconsciente "_

 _Chris". . . Acaso no te estas excusando por haber perdido?"._

Marisa _"Estoy diciendo la verdad!, la única forma de que un ese árbol haya salido de la nada,o es mediante hechizo para manipular la naturaleza o del elemento de la madera, o un ilusion. Pero lo de la magia de la naturaleza o elemental no es un punto fuerte de Alice, así que debió de haber sido un hechizo de ilusión!"_

 _Chris"Mhh. . ya veo.¿Y se lo mencionaste a Alice?"._

 _Marisa"Si, y ella dijo que no era su problema si yo no sabia como volar bosque adentro!"_

y habiendo dejado su bolso y capa en lo de Rico, llevando vestido los jogging solo con la remera "All Star", Christopher salio de la aldea junto con Marisa

 _Seiko"Por favor, Chris-Onisan!, no te olvides de enseñarme como dibujar mas tarde!"_ fue lo ultimo que escucho de Seiko, al despedirse de la Punta de Osiris

 _Chris"Por supuesto!"_ Habia dicho Chris a la distancia

.

.

durante el camino hacia la casa de Alice, Marisa le explicaba algo mas acerca de Alice, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, y su forma de ser.

para cuando termino la explicación, ya tenían a la vista la casa.

Antes de entrar en acción, Marisa decidió que Christopher tal vez necesitaría algo mas de poder de fuego que las balas simples de energía podrían darle.

 _Marisa"Toma esto, te dará algo de poder de fuego"._ dijo entregándole su mini-Hakkero, y una de sus Spell Cards.

 _Chris"¿como las uso?"_

 _Marisa"Tan solo ten la carta en alto, con el mini-hakkero, y di el nombre del hechizo, de ahí, solo tendrás que apuntar con el mini-hakkero"_

 _Chris"Tan simple?"_

 _Marisa"Si, solo no apuntes a la casa cuando utilices la carta. de lo contrario, ella seguro se enojara y te maldecirá el trasero"._

 _Chris" ¿Que?!¿ella puede hacer eso?"_

 _._

 _._

Chris _(ok, recuerda, solo lo haces esto para encontrar lo que te hace falta para volver a casa, solo para volver a casa. . ._

 _Bien!)_

 **"Knock""knock"**

Chris"H-hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?". Dijo, tratando de mostrar confianza en su voz.

después de unos 15 segundos, nada pasa. Queriendo volver, gira la cabeza en dirección contraria a la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

Pero ve a lo lejos, detrás de un árbol, a Marisa, expresándole con gestos en la mano que lo regrese a la puerta y que lo intente devuelta,

y asi, la bruja desaparece en el follaje antes de que Chris se girara para la puerta.

 **"Creeee. . "** la puerta de la casa se abre lentamente, y Chris mira, alarmado en dirección a la puerta.

Chris"Hola?, ¿hay alguien?".

Ante la pregunta, la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

* * *

Perspectiva de Chris

 _Ok, ahí hay una muñeca, parada en la puerta, ¿así que fue ella la que me causo el susto?_

 _ahora esta me esta saludando con su manita, que adorable. . ¿pero donde donde esta la Alice?_

 _Sera mejor que me acerque y le pregunte a la muñeca._

 _Si lo dije, voy a hablar con una muñeca.¿contentos?_

 _A juzgar por lo que me dijo Marisa, si ella esa muñeca ha percibido que estoy aquí, quiere decir que Miss-Alice también._

 _Oh rayos! volví a decir Miss. . tengo que dejar ese habito, aun si es que estoy pensando. ._

 _me acerco lentamente hacia ella, pero ella me, cambiando el gesto de sus manos, me dice que me detenga._

 _C_ hris"¿ que pasa?¿no se supone que me estas invitando a pasar?"

 _Ahora esta Señalando arriba, y . . ._

 _Oh. . ._

 _Oh dios. . ._

 _Hay un grupo de muñecas justo encima mio, algunas armadas con cuchillo- no espadas, lanzas, todas mirándome. . ._

. . . ."¿por que?. . "

 _Puedo sentir una presencia, esta lleno de violencia, un gran deseo de matar. Bajo la mirada hacia donde esta, la puerta de entrada_

 _hay una chica con vestido azul y pelo rubio corto en parada ahí puerta, con la muñeca debajo de ella._

 _Si esta chica es Alice, entonces Marisa me ha mentido, por que lo que veo no es la chica educada, amable, calmada y obsesionada con las muñecas._

 _Esa esa mirada, el pelo desordenado rubio. . . esa cara. ._

 _Es la de una loca. ._

Chris"¿ _Miss_ Margatroid?"

 _Bien hecho Chris, dijiste miss devuelta. ._

Alice"¿Por que mis invenciones NO FUNCIONAAANNN!"

 _Mala movida,¿ por que siempre, los protagonistas, tienen que decir algo en vez de correr en situaciones como esta?_

 _Digo!,Mierda!, ahora las muñecas están volando hacia mi, mientras las otras están empezando a disparar!._

 _empiezo a retroceder para esquivar las balas, pues estas llegan primero, Algunas me están disparando balas de energía, otras se me están acercando con sus armas listas._

 _Pero no voy a dejarme abatir así de simple!_

 _Hagamos esto, Rebellion y Ev-! Lo siento, franquicia equivocada_

 ** _"CLISH, CLASH"_**

 _Logro bloquear los ataques de 2 muñecas con espadas justo a tiempo._

 ** _"SLASH!"_**

 _y caen 1, partida a la mitad. las demás se detienen, se ponen en formación, marcando una linea entre Yo y la Titiritera._

 _con las lanceras adelante, las espadachinas por los lados_

 _Y los molestas tiradoras por_ _detrás_

 _Alice esta flotando en el aire, y se cubre la cara con su mano derecha._

 _Alice"_ Jejeje. .Jejeje. AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ. . !"

 _Ok Christopher, mante la cabeza fria, mantela fria!_

 _No te dejes desmoralizar por la loca que esta delante tuyo, volando_

 _ni por su pequeño ejercito de Muñecas, que también vuelan_

Alice" **VOY A TOMAR TU ALMA!** "

 _Rayos!¿por que siempre debo ser yo el quien tenga que lidiar con este tipo de porquería mortal?_

 _Reimu obviamente no hace su trabajo. . ._

 _levantando sus manos en palma contra mi, veo como las muñecas se preparan para asediarme_

 _Sip, definitivamente, no podre escapar de esta_

 _Lo lamento Reimu. . ._

 _No estoy seguro de que si seré capaz de seguir las reglas adecuadamente esta vez_

* * *

Perspectiva de Marisa

 _Dios, que miedoso que es Chris!Alice no muerde,¿por que esta tan aterrado?_

 _sera mejor que empiece a volar bajo por los arboles, rodeando la casa, así, cuando Alice este en fragor del combate, saldre de los arboles y entrare por detrás discretamente, y tomare el cristal_

 _ese bonito Cristal rojo. Seguro que es un rubí, aunque jamas he visto uno que desprendiese un brillo rojo, definitivamente es mágico!._

 _¿me pregunto si podre usarlo como ingrediente para un catalizador?_

 _ok, ahora estoy detrás de la casa de Alice_

 _. . ._ "AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!. . ."

 _Esa voz, no puede ser. . ._

 _Alice nunca rie de esa forma, ¿que esta pasando?_

 _Tal vez debería echar un vistaso. . ._

 _No, pégate al plan, seguro que ella debe estar riéndose por que Chris le dijo un buen chiste. ._

Alice" _ **VOY A TOMAR TU ALMA!** "._

 _Esa no es Alice, Que diablos esta pasando!_

 _Bien, desde el tejado de la casa de Alice, puedo ver que rayos esta pasan-_

 _Menuda vista!_

 _Christopher esta disparando Danmaku. . . .Danmaku de color gris! y esta usando alguna clase de . . catalizador supongo_

 _Esta concentrando sus tiros en Alice, pero las muñecas lo bloquean._

 _como siempre, hay que buscar el momento exacto para atacarla_

 _Mientras se esta moviendo rápidamente entre los disparos de las muñecas de Alice, esta bloqueando los ataques de las que tienen armas con esa sierra!._

 ** _"CLASH!""CLISH!"CLASH!"_**

 _Wow, esa hoja se mueve casi tan rápido como la de Youmu. . . la esta usando para repeler a las muñecas de melee._

 ** _"CLASH!""CLISH""SLASH"_**

 _Una de las muñecas se acaba de deshacer en un montón de papeles, Cuidado Chris!"._

 _Varias muñecas acaban de materializarse de entre ese montón de papeles_

 _[ **War Sign "Little Legion"]**_

 _Diablos, Chris esta siendo restringido aun mas que antes, lo mismo que yo recibí aquella vez en el duelo por el rubi_

 _e_ _sta Alice cuando quiere algo, realmente. . ._

 _Momento. . ._

 _increible!, esta se las esta arreglando para esquivar los ataques de las nuevas muñecas y las otras de antes._

 _La forma en que se mueve, todo su_ _cuerpo se mueve para esquivar las muñecas, y lo que no logra esquivar._

 _Lo bloquea con su arma. Casi pareciera que esta bailando_

 _Acaso Chris es Youmu 2.0?_

 _ **[Crimson Sign "Holland Doll"]**_

 **"FLLUZZZHHH!"**

 _wow, Alice no se contiene hoy día!, estas muñecas disparandole los laser a Chris a corta distancia son prueba de ello_

 _Aun no puedo creer que el este esquivan-_

 _Marisa"_ Cuidado por atrás!"

 ** _"Boom!"_**

 _Rayos, Christopher fue alcanzado por ese láser directamente desde la espalda, lo mando a volar del suelo!_

 _Sucia movida Alice!como la ilusión de hoy día._

 _Pero no parece que haya sido gran cosa para el, se acaba de levantar_

 _Ya veo! lo bloqueo con su sierra,rayos que esa cosa es resistente_

 ** _"SWOSSH""SWOSHH"_**

 _Oh vaya, casi le dan en la cabeza con esas lanzas_

 _Finalmente! va a usar mi carta._

 **[Love Sign "Master Spark!]**

 **"FLLLUUUUUZZHH!"**

 _WOW, ESE FUE MI MASTER SPARK!?_

 _Fue como 2 veces mas grande que el mio_

 _y encima era de color gris!_

 _Pero. . . oh, Chris! como puedes fallar en el objetivo con mi mejor tecnica, que desperdicio!_

 _Ok, basta de perder el tiempo, ya debería de haber encontrado el rubí a estas alturas_

 _Bajo por la parte lateral derecha de la casa. ._

 _Mhh. . que raro, la ventana de aquí esta rota completamente._

 _Oh que rayos, mejor aun._

 _. ._

 _Bien, ya ingrese, ahora, a buscar el rubí!_

 _Que. . que_

 _Que paso acá! Alice realmente esta algo bipolar últimamente,¿ por que hay un montón de muñecas mutiladas por todos lados!? y todo esta en desorden, los libros tirados, muebles rotos. . ._

 _Tendré tiempo para averiguarlo después. Encontremos_ _ese Rubi primero!_

 _veamos en la sala._

 _. . ._

 _no hay nada. ._

 _Ah!, ya se. puede que lo haya escondido en su cuarto_

 _Asciendo por las escaleras usando mi escoba, abro la puerta y-_

 _Wow, brutal. . Cada muñeca esta decapitada!_

 _Esto se pasa de raro, Tal vez-_

 **"BOOM!"**

 _Rayos, esa explosión hizo mover la casa!, Alice realmente se esta comportando MUY extraño hoy día. . ._

* * *

Perspectiva de Chris.

 _Demonio_ _s, eso si que doliooo!, que suerte que la sierra recibió el impacto directo, o sino no estaría aquí parado. de hecho, me cuesta creer que aun siga parado con esa explosion_

 _PERO QUE RAYOS! Nadie me dijo nada acerca de láseres como forma de magia!_

 _Culpo a Marisa por no decírmelo!_

 **"Swifssh""Swashh"**

Chris"Rayos!"

 _Casi me corta la cara esas muñecas_ , _sus ataques se están volviendo mas viciosos_

 _no puedo mantener el ritmo mas, esas malditas muñecas no dejan de atacar, y ya estoy cansado_

 _Hagamos uso de ese laser otra vez. Tomo el Mini-hakkero y la carta y. . ._

 **[Love Sign "Master Spark!]**

 _Nada pasa. ._

 ** _"Stab!"_**

Chris"Auch, mierda!"

 _una de esas malditas se las arreglo para apuñalarme, casi me da en el pecho. en vez me dio en el hombro derecho_

 ** _"Pew"_** ** _"Pew"_**

 _Maldita sea, ahora están resumiendo su bombardeo, no malditas_

 _Al diablo con esto!._ _Necesito algo de cobertura, y ya se a donde ir para eso_

 **"Swifssh"** ** _"Pew"_** ** _"Pew"_**

 _Espera el momento, calcula el tiempo de ataque. ._

 ** _"Pew"_** **"Swifssh"** ** _"_ Pew _"_** **"Swashh"** **"Swifsh""Swafsh"**

 _Ya, ahora, en este pequeño intervalo!_

 _Corran, Corran piernas mías!._

 _Arboles, aliados de las aves, hadas, y cualquier cosa que se cubra de la lluvia, por favor, Protejame de la loca de los muñequitas!._

 _Esta funcionando!, las muñecas me siguen, pero les cuesta alcanzarme, están mas dispersas._

 _Supongo que no es lo mismo manejar marionetas en campo abierto que en medio de los arboles._

 _¿Verdad loca titiritera?._

 _es hora de hacer tiro al blanco con estas muñecas._

 ** _"Bang!""Bang!"_**

 _Bien, 2 abajo, pero aun quedan mas_

 ** _"Bang!""Bang!"_** ** _"Bang!""Bang!"_**

 _4 abajo_

 _Mhh, puedo ver a Alice abriéndose paso entre las muñecas._

 _Ok, tiempo de un asalto frontal!_

 _Me detengo, y con un gran impulso de pie, me muevo en dirección recta hacia ella, regresando por donde vine._

 _Espera, que eso que sostiene? esta brillando. . ._

 _OH MIER-_

 ** _"SWOSSH!"_**

 _WOW!, si no me hubie-_

 **"BOOOM!"**

 **!**

 _._

 _._

 _Auch. . ._

 _Ahhuch. . .mierda. ._ _esa explosión. . . la onda expansiva me lanzo directamente hacia delante. . ._

 _levanto lentamente la cara, caí de boca abajo, estoy mareado. . ._

 _Mis armas, las perdí. . .¿donde estan?_

 _la titiritera flotando sobre mi. ._ _y sus muñecas, me tienen rodeado_

Chris" **"Cough"Cough"**. . ."¿que. . . es lo que. . quieres de mi?".

 _Ella no responde, no mueve ninguna de sus muñecas._

 _Pero. . Le están saliendo lagrimas en los ojos?_

Alice"Solo quería hacerla perfecta . . . la mejor de todas "

 _y de pronto, veo como sus muñecas apuntan sus espadas contra mi, y las otras ponen sus manos contra mi, en forma para disparar._

Alice"Pero si tomo tu alma en esta piedra vacía. . ."

 _Una piedra roja, roja como . . .el color de la sangre. ._

Alice"No te preocupes. . . seras la mejor muñeca de todas. . ."

 _Maldición. . ¿por que muñeca?_

 _Un momento, esas luces. . ._

 ** _"Pew!""Pew!""Pew!"_**

 _Estrellas?_

 ** _"Boom"_**

Alice _"_ Aaggh! _"_

 _Alguien acaba de dispararle a Alice por su espalda, con volando , catapultada por el impacto_

Marisa"Hey Chris, Como la llevas? "

 _Dios, Marisa me salvaste. . .por segunda vez._

 _No espera. . noo Marisa, lárgate de aquí,_ _No quiero deberte mas favores!_

Chris"Marisa. . . Gracias por eso, me salvaste el pellejo".

 _Diantres, trata de ser mas honesto Chris!_

Marisa"De nada!, solo pensaba en darte una pequeña ayuda. . ."

Chris"Y a tiempo!, si no, ella me hubiese matado"

Marisa"Naa, no preocupes por eso, el sistema de duelo de Spell Cards hace que las heridas que uno reciba no sean mortales"

Chris"Ese la cosa: ella no acepto desafió por el duelo ni nada, empezamos a pelear directamente"

Marisa"¿que!?"

 _y entonces miramos en dirección hacia donde Alice salio propulsada_

 _Y esta ahí, tendida en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, a unos metros de nosotros. sus muñecas también están igual de rígidas, desparramadas alrededor_

Marisa"Rayos, Alice no es de comportarse así.¿que demonios le esta pasando hoy día?"

Chris"Ella no esta moviendo ningún musculo¿La mataste?"

Marisa"No, solo pegue con un poquito de amor, nada a lo que ella no este acostumbrada"

 _La cara que pongo ante esa declaración hace que se explique_

Marisa"Solo hablaba en sentido figurado"

 _Bueno, aparte de que hasta ahora, todas las personas con poder han sido del genero femenino, esto no debería ser raro_

 _Creo. . ._

Marisa"Quédate aquí, iré a ver como esta ella".

Chris"ok, de aquí no me muevo".

 _Oh claro, me pregunto si ella ya habrá encontró esa piedra. . .roja_

 _Rojo. . . como el que Alice. . .oh vaya. ._

 _Sera mejor que le diga a ella. ._

Chris" Marisa!".

 _Ella se gira para encararme antes de llegar a Alice._

Marisa"Si preguntas que si se algo de magia para curar esas-".

Chris"No, Marisa, es que Ali. .-CUIDADO DETRÁS TUYO!".

 _Ella apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar, se mueve violentamente con la escoba hacia la derecha._

 _pero el muñeco con la lanza logra herirle el antebrazo izquierdo_

Marisa"Auch!"

 _Ella la muñeca va hacia mi ahora!_

 ** _"SLASH!"_**

 _Esta vez, la muñeca, en vez de caer hecha pedazos al suelo, se descompone en luces, que desaparecen enfrente mio_

 _Pero ahora no es el momento para poner atencion en eso, Marisa esta herida!_

Chris"¿Estas bien Marisa!?"

Marisa"No te preocupes, solo un rasguño. Comparado contigo, estoy limpia".

 _Oh claro, me olvide que mi cuerpo lleno de rasguños gracias a esas malditas muñecas_

 _Diablos, hasta inclusive tengo algunas cortadas en mi torso y brazos. . . ahí va mi ropa restaurada por Rinnosuke_

Chris"Aun así, sera mejor que veas a un doctor después de esto".

 _mientras le digo esto ultimo, veo que Alice esta tratando de levantarse, así como también sus Marionetas, o muñecas, como ella decida llamarlos._

Marisa"Ja!, habla por ti!, estas lleno heridas ahora. toma esto, creo que lo necesitaras ahora mas que yo!"

Chris"¿que es lo que tiene esta botella?"

Marisa"Una poción de curación a base de hongos. Cura heridas lentamente, y reduce un poco el dolor".

Chris"¿Y como se que al tomar esto, no me volveré, no se, verde?"

Marisa"Oh vamos!, no seas tan desconfiado. Inclusive yo he tomado estas alguna vez, es una formula segura!. Ademas yo puedo volar y evadir fácilmente los ataques, pero tu no"

 _Suena razonable. .por mas que no me guste esto, ella tiene algo de_ _razón_

Chris"Si me pasa algo, te matare primero antes que Alice lo haga"

Marisa"Trato hecho"

 _Bueno, aquí vamos_

 **"GlupGlupGlupGlup"**

 _Mhhh, sabe dulce, como a fresas. . y al parecer, aun no se me han caído los ojos, ni tampoco he empezado a alucinar, ni me han crecido otros_ _apéndices_

 _Bueno Marisa tuvo razón esta vez. ._

Marisa"¿Ves? te dije que no te pasaría nada. Ahora acabemos con ella y su locura de media tarde!, recuerda, solo usa danmaku contra ella, corta a las muñecas si quieres. .".

Chris"Por supuesto! tu solo trata. . . "

 _Algo no esta bien. . el aire se esta sintiendo pesado de repente_

 _Muuuyyy pesado, y creo que proviene de. ._

 _Miro a Alice fijamente, y quedo boquiabierto ante lo que le esta pasando a ella._

Chris"Marisa, creo que tenemos un problema,¿notas eso?"

Marisa"¿que?,¿Alice?, Cristal, lo se , enloqueció, vaya a saberse porque! después lo -"

Chris"No! es solo eso. . ".

 _el hecho de que Alice se este comportando de forma tan diferente de como Marisa la_ _describió_

 _el hecho de que Marisa no este advirtiendo eso. . . que esta rodeando a Alice_

 _y tal vez. . . la piedra roja. . Marisa dijo que esa piedra roja llevaba un brillo rojo_

 _No necesito ser un mago para ver la_ _relación_

Chris"Marisa, ahora mismo, hay un brillo rojo envolviendo a Alice, y creo que puede estar relacionado con esa piedra roja que tanto querías. . ."

Marisa"Espera,¿de que rayos estas hablando?"

 _Pues ahora te- **Demonios**_

Marisa"Uh oh. . "

 _Ahora todas las muñecas que estaban desparramadas alrededor nuestro se han levantado, estan flotando alrededor nuestro_

 _y puedo jurar que ahora son muchas mas que antes_

 _muchas, muchas mas . . . y todas están emitiendo ese brillo rojo, igual que Alice_

 _Genial_

Marisa"Bueno, parece que hoy día no volveremos temprano a casita. ."

 _Carajo, me robaste la linea de mi boca. . ._

Marisa"Rápido, sube a mi escoba!"

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO. TIEMPO: 6:28 pm

A lo lejos, sentado en un árbol, cerca de una colina próxima a la casa donde la acción transcurría, un cierto mago miraba el enfrentamiento. Se podía oír el ruido del combate desde ahí

Togame( _Que inoportuno!, esos dos aparecieron justo antes de que nuestra Alice se dirigiera al destino dado ._

 _Debería_ _. . .?_

 _No, si llego a intervenir, me veré forzado a deshacer el hechizo anti-radar para enfrentar a esa bruja adecuadamente_

 _y eso equivaldría a poder ser localizado por la vieja esa que maneja los bordes de la realidad_

 _Y si me llega a capturar. . ._

 _Dejare que Alice se encargue y tenga su rato de desahogo con ellos, y quizá con algo de suerte, los mate a ambos_

 _Mejor de los casos, completare mi tarea, y uno de los sujetos de riesgo habrá sido eliminado_

 _Y aldea humana sera arrasada, y el caos comenzara_

 _Peor de los casos, ellos se verán forzados a matarla, sin saber que rayos le habrá ocurrido a su amiga_

 _aunque la capturen, eso no cambiara nada,_ _pues ni el mejor de los magos es seria capaz de percibir_

 _lo que acecha en el fondo de nuestros corazones. . . )_

* * *

 **Finalmente los engranajes del destino están empezando a rodar¿en que terminara todo?**


	10. Locura de media tarde, parte 2

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MAGICO. TIEMPO: 6:30 pm

 ** _Pew!""Pew!""Pew!""Pew!"_**

 ** _"BOOM!"_**

Una gran descarga de danmaku llevado a cabo por las muñecas desde gran altura arrasaba todo a su paso, persiguiendo a su objetivo volador,el cual se movia por el bosque

Marisa"Agárrate bien!" Dice Marisa a un desesperado Chris, que esta vez esta sentado en la escoba, agarrándose de los hombros de Marisa"Rayos, jamas pense que Alice seria asi de fuerte!". Dice, mientras hace girar la escoba sobre su propio eje, para esquivar un láser que había sido apuntado a hacia su cabeza"Demonios!"

Chris"MIERDA! _(Casi me caigo de la escoba!)_ "

Ambos se movían a través de los arboles a gran velocidad, esquivando las balas de energía disparadas por las muñecas de Alice, las cuales disparaban desde arriba de los arboles, y tomando acciones evasivas, tan bruscas que hacían que Chris se sintiese algo mareado

Chris"¿que hacemos ahora!?"

 **FLUZHHH!**

Dice Chris, mientras la escoba se mueve bruscamente para esquivar otro láser, que pasa cerca de su cara.

Chris"OH DIOS!"

Marisa"Espera, tengo una idea!"

Y entonces, Marisa hace esquivar su escoba abruptamente hacia la izquierda, apuntando hacia. .

Chris"¿La casa de Alice!?" dice, mientras se acercan al claro que rodea la casa

Marisa"¿Recuerdas la carta y el mi-hakkeno que te entregue?, Pásamelos a mi bolsillo!" Chris inmediatamente entrega ambas cosas a Marisa "Muy bien, ahora, bájate!"

Chris"¿que-?" y la escoba se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Christopher cayese al suelo, frente a la casa"Ayy. . , ¿podrías haber avisado de que harías eso?"

Marisa"No hay tiempo, ve y ocultate en la casa de Alice!, yo me encargare de ella" Y mirando hacia la Titirera, regreso la mirada hacia Chris"Y no entendi bien lo que dijiste, pero si estan tan seguro de lo que dijiste, entonces encargate de encontrar el Rubí!"

Chris" _(¿Estas hablando en serio!?)_ Marisa, el rubí-"

 **"Pew!""Pew!"** ** _"Pew!""Pew!""Pew!""Pew!"_**

El bombardeo de las muñecas, con Alice detrás, obliga a ambos a separarse

Marisa"Tan solo seras un estorbo! vete ya!" y dicho esto, Marisa se lanza hacia Alice,en uno de los combates mas peligrosos de su vida

Chris"Marisa! el Rubi lo tiene Alice!( _Rayos, me parece que no me escucho. Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer!)_ y entonces Christopher visualiza a Alice, y el aura roja alrededor de ella( _¿Por que Marisa no puede verlo?, que se supone que los magos son capaces de ver este tipo de cosas?_

 _Y por que yo soy el único que lo ve?-)_

Marisa pasa a traves de las defensas de Alice, pero antes de que pudiese usar algún hechizo sobre ella, presiente como unos dos láseres están a punto de alcanzarla

 ** _"FLUZZHH!"_**

Ambos láseres son disparados de forma simultanea, formando una equis

Marisa"WHOAA!" dice, apenas impulsándose hacia arriba antes de ser alcanzada por un dúo de láseres"Toma esto!" y ella lanza su danmaku de estrellas sobre su rival. Alice responde poniendo a todas sus muñecas en el medio, formando un enorme muro

 **"BOOM!""BOOM!"**

Marisa"Tsk, ahora ya veo por que ella se contiene!" y toma distancia apenas ve a la multitud de muñecas dispersándose, en su persecución

Chris _(No,no, ahora no es el momento el por que, Chris, evalúa la situación, evalúa!_

 _una cosa es segura, puedo sentir esa energía negativa, violenta_

 _me recuerda a como me sentía la la vez en que enfrente a Youmu. .)_

 _. . ._ "El rubí. . "

Chris _(una voz detrás mio_

 _es una de las muñecas de Alice, pero esta lleva un vestido negro)_

 _. . ."_ El rubí. . . estaba. . maldito. . " dice, logrando articular algunas palabras

Chris _"_ ¿Rubí?Te refieres . . .la piedra que Alice tenia en manos?"dice, haciendo relacion con el aura roja de Alice"entonces las cosas se arreglaran cuando la destruyamos!"

 _._. . "Inútil, el rubí. . .vació esta. . . la maldición en ella se quedo. . mHhgg ahh!" y esta empezando a titilar de forma roja"Por favor. . Salva Alice. . . o ella, destruirá la aldea. . . . y todo lo que ella ama. . ."

un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Christopher.¿había escuchado bien?

Chris"¿Como?¿ a que te refieres?"

 _. . ._."La maldición. . la corrupción. . .nos dice que lo hagamos. . lo ordena fervientemente. . ..no-podemos-resisTIRLAaaghhh!" dice la muñeca, retorciéndose de un terrible dolor, titilando de rojo aun mas fuerte

Chris"Oye! resiste!"dice, agarrando a la muñeca, que había estado empezado

 ** _"Boom!""Boom!""Boom!"_**

Mas explosiones adornaban en el cielo, como resultado del Damnaku de la maga ordinaria chocando contra la de la Titiritera de los siete colores

En un intento por reducir la cantidad de enemigos persiguiéndola, Marisa empieza a volar en círculos, de forma tal que la mayor cantidad de muñecos a melee la rodeen, y entonces. . .

 ** _[Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser"]_**

 ** _"FLUZZH!"_** ** _"FLUZZH!"_** ** _"FLUZZH!"_** ** _"FLUZZH!"_**

Varios láseres salen, canalizados de Marisa, hacia las muñecas alrededor, destruyéndolas

Mientras tanto, Christopher lidiaba con la muñeca que aun no se había entregado a la corrupción

. . . ."Hace que saque lo peor de nuestros corazones, nuestros temores. . . nuestras inseguridades. . .nuestro lado mas temible. . .Alice esta. . su locura esta siendo . . .impulsada por ello por . . .

Chris _(Inseguridades. . Ah,claro! ella dijo algo sobre hacer el muñeco perfecto_

 _entonces la maldición debió haber tomado eso. .)_

mientras tanto, Tanto Marisa disparaba sus estrellas, Alice lo bloqueaba con mas tiros de sus muñecas.

pero poco a poco, Marisa estaba siendo acorralada: si el Danmaku de Marisa era conocido por ser una especialista en destruccion El poder de fuego de las muñecas superaba al de su estrellas, las lanceras y espadachinas le hacían la vida imposible, obligandola a mantener aun mas la distancia, lo cual hacia que sus tiros siquiera fueran precisos

Chris"Por favor!. . dime que hay alguna forma de detenerla! Cualquier cosa! yo estaré dispuesto a hacerlo!"

. . . ."Sigue. . aggh!. . su fuente. . . la fuente. . de la corrupción. . "Y mirando hacia donde la mano la muñeca apuntaba, Chris pudo verlo

Chris _(Alto, Eso es. . . es tenue, apenas un hilo_

 _pero puedo verlo_

 _Puedo ver que el aura, proviene de algún lugar, se dirige hacia abajo, al bosque,_

 _Voy a seguirlo, espero no perderme._ .)

y asi, christopher corre, siguiendo el hilo tenue que solo sus ojos pueden ver

Mientras la muñeca, aun seguía luchando para evitar ser consumida, pero lentamente estaba cediendo

Finalmente cayo al suelo, cubierta de el aura roja que envolvía a las demás muñecas, y se levanto, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla

Dispuesta a ayudar a su dueña a eliminar a la Maga ordinaria, y a cumplir la voluntad de corrupción roja

Y a la distancia, otra figura también se pone en marcha, yendo a interceptar a Chris

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO TIEMPO: 6:36 pm(perspectiva de Chris)

 ** _"BOOM!"_**

 _rayos,rayos, rayos, aguanta Marisa!, ya estoy siguiendo el rastro del aura!_

 _. . ._

 _Ok, al parecer, el aura proviene de esa cueva. . veamos que hay ahí_

 _. . ._

 _¿que rayos esta pasando? no puedo alcanzar la cueva! Se aleja de mi._

. . . ."Vaya,vaya, por poco y casi dejo que entres ahí!. . "

 _huh? ¿quien dijo eso? ¿rayos, acaso es un Youkai?_

 _no veo a nadie cerca. .¿quien demonios es este tipo?_

. . . ."Me pregunto. .¿por que quieres entrar a esa cueva en primer lugar? "

Chris"¿Quien eres!? muéstrate!"

 _Esto no es bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder contra un Youkai_

 _Marisa no podrá aguantar por mucho tiempo!_

 _. . . ."_ Di, humano, ¿por que viniste a esta cueva en particular?"

 _La voz se siente mas cercana. ._

 _El esta detrás!_

 _. . . ._ "si estoy-"

 ** _"SLASH!"_**

. . . ." Eeeghh!

 _Así_ _que ahí era donde estabas, maldito!_

 _Tan pronto me giro, lanzo un tajo al aire, y de la nada, apareció un tipo, retrocediendo de la sorpresa ante mi arma_

. . . ." como pudiste ver a través de mi hechizo ilusorio?! ! "

 _Hechizo hipnótico. . Ah. . Ya veo, así tu eres quien esta jodiéndome._

 _Pero mas importante. . . te delataste a ti mismo!_

Chris"Así que tu eres quien ha provocado todo esto. . "

 _Este tipo, parece el típico mago europeo: Botas negras, capa azul con mangas, camisa blanca. . Y un sombrero de bruja de color azul!_

. . . ."EHeha?-digo, a que te refieres? yo solo an-andaba preguntado que hacías en este b-bosque en me-medio de la n-noche. . por eso puse esa ilusión, para que nadie entre en esa cueva. Podría haber un oso dormido, dispuesto a devorarte, sabias?"

 _Dios, que obvio. .pero mas importante:_

Chris"No existen osos en Ja- digo, Gensokyo"

. . . ."Si los hay".

Chris"No, no los hay"

. . . ."Si, los hay. Deberías informarte mejor"

Chris"Oh, basta de esto. No me importa si hay osos o no acá. El punto es que ya se que es lo que esta pasando: Tu eres debes de ser el culpable".

 _Materializo y apunto mi pistola hacia este idiota, y retrocedo lentamente hacia la cueva. No voy a tomar chances. ._

Chris"Desde un principio, me costo creerle a Marisa sobre la Ilusión que le hizo perder el duelo de esta mañana. Pero entonces, recordé algo que no es común en su persona".

. . . ."¿de que hablas? No se nada de ilusiones. ."

 _Tus mentiras no te salvaran. Si, he pasado suficiente tiempo en la industria de la comida rápida como para saber descifrar cuando la gente es honesta y cuando no_

Chris"Y eso es, que ella nunca trata de mantener una mentira, como tu intentas ahora!, Podrá ser una mentirosa, una ladrona, y una barbara sin tacto, pero ella no es de tratar de hacer creernos sus mentiras Reiteradamente!".

. . . ."Bueno si ella quisie-"

Chris" Tu eres el culpable de que Alice pudiese ganar, y así ella se quedara con ese rubí, no es así?.Y supongo que lo que sea que este en esa cueva es lo que sigue alimentando el loco comportamiento de Alice¿me equivoco?"

. . . ."¿Como?. . .Si tan solo conoces a esa bruja desde hace unos días¿como es que puedes asumir eso así?"

Chris"Digamos que soy de analizar adecuadamente a la personas. Ahora,¿por que. ."

 _momento, ¿se esta riendo?_

. . . .Jejeje. . .jajajaj!"

 _Ok¿ que rayos?_

Chris" ¿que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?"

. . . ."Lo lamento, Lo lamento, es que me equivoque completamente contigo! Veraz, al principio pensaba que eras tan solo un bruto, un simple mercenario contratado por esa encantadora hechicera esa. Pero ahora veo que eres todo lo contrario!.Eres astuto amigo! me gustaría ser amigo tuyo!,pero- "

" **THUD"**

 _Ouch, siento que algo me golpeo en la cara por la izquierda. un puño algo debil, por cierto_

. . . ."Auch!, mi mano!, diablos si que eres duro!".

 _momento!, este tipo me golpeo, y ahora esta detrás mio, agitando su mano de dolor!? ¿desde cuand-_

 _Esta haciendo ejecutando un hechizo!_

 **"[Earth Sign"Gaia Familiars Lvl 1"]".**

 _Y del suelo, están saliendo 5 seres hechos de piedra, todos ellos son mas altos y grandes que yo como. . por un torso . ._

 _Estan entre mi camino hacia la cueva!_

Chris"Tsk, ya me suponía que no pelearías de forma justa "

. . . ."Antes que mueras : Yo soy Togame, El maestro de las ilusiones. y ahora mismo, pondré fin a la ilusión que es tu vida".

Chris"En ese caso. ."

 _Materializo mi sierra, lista para la batalla_

Togame" _(Un hechizo de invocación de equipo,¿podría ser este tipo un mago también?)_

Chris"Yo soy Christopher Malone, El Cazador Escarlata"

 _Vamos, piensa en algún hipérbola para sonar cool. .Ah, ya se!, esto quizá haga un efecto en el!_

Chris"Y voy a sacarte ese sombrerito tuyo, a ver si salen conejos de el"

Togame"En ese caso, ¿te gustaría ver lo de los conejos antes de comenzar?"

Chris"Espera. . ¿en serio puedes hacer eso?"

Togame"Naa, estoy bromeando contigo, ahora muere"

 _Malnacido. ._

 _Los golems están empezando a acercar a mi sobre mi_

 _Que debería hacer?, no creo que usar una sierra contra ellos sea efectivo_

 ** _"Swosh!"_**

 _Wow, que cambio de ritmo, uno se abalanzo sobre mi para darme un gancho. por fortuna, no son_ _rápidos_

 ** _"SPLAT!"_**

 _Por poco, ese otro golem uso sus dos brazos, casi me alcanza, pero dio contra el suelo_

 _Y ahora me tienen rodeado_

 ** _"Swosh!""Swish!"_** ** _"Swosh!""Swish!"_**

 _estos tipos. .. sus ataques no son rapidos, pero aun sigo rodeado. . ._

 _Al diablo,cambiemos a modo hacha._

 ** _"Klin"_**

 _Bien, ahora enfoquemosnos en uno de ellos. con suerte, no sera necesario buscar mucho_

 ** _"Swish!"_**

 _Justo te esquivo! tu seras el primero. Apunto a su cintura y_

 ** _"CLAK!"_**

 _Rayos, no le hizo nada. ¿que esperabas, Chris? esta hecho de roca!_

 _ **"Swosh!** "_ ** _"Swish!"_** ** _"Swish!"_**

 ** _"CLAK!"_**

Chris"Diablos!"

Togame"No te molestes, están hechos de un material resistente al daño físico, hecho por mi. A no ser que tengas un martillo, o un acelerador de particulas . . . ."

 _¿Acelerador de- como es que sabe esas palabras un mago?_

Chris"¿y que hay de danmaku?"

 ** _"Bang!"_**

 ** _"Crak!"_**

 _Danmaku en la cara, sesos de tierra. Y parece que le ha hecho un daño!._ _ha perdido parte de su cabeza!_

Togame"Imposible!, se supone que una bala de energía genérica no lleva ese nivel de potencia. No para un simple humano!"

 ** _"Swish!""Swosh!"_**

 _estos 2 tipos me han obligado a alejarme de su compañero dañado! ahora lo estan cuidando_

Chris"Fuera del camino!"

Togame"Usen sus brazos para cubrirse vuestras cabezas!"

 _Corro hacia ellos,mientras disparo_

 ** _"Bang!"_** ** _"Bang!"_** ** _"Bang!"_**

 _pero acatan lo que su amo dice, se cubren la cabeza con los brazos, mientras avanzan sobre mi_

 ** _"Swosh!"_**

 _Esquivo un gancho, paso deslizandome debajo del brazo_

 ** _"SPLAT!"_**

 _Eso si que estuvo cerca!, antes de que bajara los brazos, di un salto, pasando sobre el. Y_ _ahora apunto al bastardo con mitad de cabeza, que se prepara para mandarme a la luna de un solo puñetazo. ._

 ** _"Bang!"_**

 _Y aterrizo sobre los restos del golem! al parecer, la cabeza si es su punto débil!_

 _4 para ir!_

 ** _"_** ** _Splat!"_**

 _Esquivo el ataque de otro golem, un martillo hacia el suelo. Te inclinaste, sabes lo que eso significa!_

 _me acerca a el, y poniendo la pistola en su cara_

 ** _"Bang!"_**

 ** _"Crak!"_**

 _Veo como su cabeza explota en pedazos._

 _3 mas!. Debo decir, que esta actividad es placentera. Pero vine aquí por una razón._ _y es para cortar lo que sea que sea que este causando que la titiritera esa se este comportando como una loca_

 _Eso es igual a. ._ ** _"Matar a Togame!",_** _y el esta justo ahí, al frente de la cueva!_

 _Mejor todavía, esto sera un tiro para dos pájaros._

 _apunto mi pistola hacia el. se que esto no lo matara, pero si lo noquea. ._

 ** _"Bang!"_**

Togame"no lo creo"

 _Rayos, esos últimos golems se pusieron de forma defensiva alrededor de el._

 _Al diablo, lo decapitare y listo. Corro hacia el rapidamente, paso por un lado al primer golem, encarando al segundo_

 ** _"SPLAT!"_**

 _Doy un paso atras antes, y gracias al instante en la cual este grandulon con sesos de polvo esta inclinado_

 _Uso su cuerpo para impulsarme y saltar sobre el_ _para alcanzar a Togame!_

Chris"Estas muerto!"

Togame"Jeh, eso es lo que piensas?"

 _Mi sierra esta a punto de incrustarse en su cara y-_

 **"THUD!"**

 _que!_

 _he algo me ha golpeado . . por delante. . en el torso. ._

 _Caigo al suelo. . adolorido. . ._ _Duele muchísimo. ._ _siento que voy a vomitar. . ¿pero como?se supone que solo Togame-_

 ** _!_**

 **"SPLAT!"**

 _Demonios, mi sexto sentido no me mintió, si no me hubiese movido, hubiese sido aplastado por lo que sea que haya sido eso._

 _mierda los golems ahora se me acercan. ._

Togame"Jajaja, ¿acaso pensaste que quedaban 3?"

 **!**

 **"THUND!"**

Chris"Aaah!"

 _Acabo de ser golpeado por algo invisible por la izquierda, y termino chocando contra algo_

 ** _"THUND!"_**

Chris"AAhhh!"

 _algo me ha golpeado, directo en el torso otra vez. . y ahora termino en el suelo. . mirando el cielo_

Chris _" **Cough"Couch"**_

 _diablos, estoy sangrando por la boca, y no creo que sea de las encías esta vez._

Togame"¿acaso pensaste que estaba alardeando cuando dije que era un maestro de las ilusiones?. ."

 _un golem parado encima mio, el cielo. . miro al alrededor. . . hay varios golems, mas de 3. . ._

Togame"Asi es, mientras tu estabas ocupado con 5 de mis chicos, puse un reflejo de mi, mientras me la pasaba creando algunos golems mas!, y ahora, estas bajo los efectos de un hechizo mio, _ **"cinq sens coupés", una especialidad de la casa**_ "

 _Estoy acabado, apenas puedo moverme, menos seguir peleando. . pero . ._

 ** _"Bang!""Bang!"_** ** _"Bang!"_**

Togame"Ohh? que haces? no se supone que. . deberías apuntar a mi golem. O es que acaso esos golpes ya han arruinado tu sentidos? Jajajajaja!"

 _Si, sigue creyendo eso, tarado. ._

 _Espero que esto traiga a alguien, y con suerte. ._ _Descubra lo que esta pasando aquí. . ._

 ** _"Bang!""Bang!"_** ** _"Bang!"_**

Togame"Por favor, sácale la pistola, y tráemela" ordeno, señalando a Chris.

 **"Thuck!"**

Chris"AAAAAHHHHHG! **"**

 _Esta aplastando mi brazo!. Duele tantotantotantotantotantotantotanto!_

 _Diablos, perdí el agarre, ahora ese bastardo se esta acercando a un árbol con mi pistola en mano_

Togame"Debo decir, que a pesar de ser un humano, aguantas mucho dolor"

 _Diablos, ¿el se estuvo ocultando ahí todo este tiempo?. . El golem le dio la pistola_

Togame"Veamos. . jamas he visto un arma de fuego como esta, creo que ni siquiera se asemeja a las pistolas antiguas?.¿acaso esto es de un Videojuego o Anime?"

 _Momento. . esas palabras. . ¿el es del mundo exterior?_

Chris"como. . es **"cough"** que . . sabes. . esos terminos. .?

Togame"Oh,¿ también eres del mundo exterior? Que mal!, tío, realmente quería tener alguien con que hablar acerca de esos temas _(Podría haber elegido ir con la sacerdotisa de la montaña, pero mi trabajo me impide hablar con sujetos de riesgo)"_ Golems, Cambien a modo filo _"_

 _Rayos, ahora todos los Golems, cambiaron la forma de sus cuerpos, ahora son mas punteagudos, y sus manos terminan en una punta_

 _Parecen hojas-_

 _Chris_ "Ahh!"

 _Uno de ellos apoya su pie sobre mi_

Togame"Es una pena, realmente. . .Bueno, Tiempo de morir, Christopher. Por favor, destruye su cabeza, que no tenga chance alguna de sobrevivir"

 _Ahora veo que el golem esta subiendo su brazo para apuñalarme. ._

 _el tiempo pasa lento. . ._

 _ok, creo que esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien va morir, je! . no puedo. . seguir peleando. . . mi brazo izquierdo esta roto, supongo estoy sangrando internamente_ _lo que sea que haya en cueva,y_ _así quizá, tenga una chance de detener a Alice, antes de que ella alcanze la aldea_

 _Solo voy a cerrar los ojos. .no quiero ver nada mientras muero. ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

* * *

 _Pespectiva General_

Frente a una iglesia, un niño, con ropas desgastadas, y pelo un poco largo desarreglado, esta hablando contra un cura. era un dia nevando

 _. . . ."Yo. .no. . . no quiero seguir viviendo. . NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO¿QUE HAY DE MAL EN ESO?¿POR QUE ME SALVASTE, MALDITO, ESTÚPIDO VIEJO? DEBERÍAS HABERME DEJADO MORIR ALLÍ¿POR QUE RAYOS TUVISTE QUE SALVAR A UN MALNACIDO COMO YO, POR QUE-?"_

 ** _"Smack!"_**

El cura le había dado una cachetada, el chico asombrado lo mira

 _Cura_ **"** _Jamas vuelvas a decir algo así!_ "y procedió a abrazar al chico" _Cada vida es valiosa para el señor¿como podría dejar que desperdiciaras tu vida de esa forma?_ "

EL chico lentamente empieza a llorar, no podía soportar la situación

 _Cura_ **"** _Se_ _que has pasado por una horrible desgracia, lo veo en tus ojos. Te ha dejado desamparado, en completa desesperación dentro de tu corazon"._

 _. . . ."Yo. . no quiero. . . solo quiero irme. .quiero. . . olvidar todo. . quiero dejar-. . ."_ es lo maximo que dice, en un intento de evitar repetir lo que una vez tuvo que soportar

 _Cura **"** Eres libre de elegir decirme o no que fue lo que te paso. Pero te ruego, quédate aquí, puedo enseñarte como resistir la desesperación, como ser fuerte ante la presión del abismo, ¿que te parece?". . . ._

* * *

En el ultimo momento, Christopher se las arreglo para interceptar el golem que tenia encima, usando los brazos, aguantando el terrible dolor de su brazo izquierdo por la fractura

Togame"Huh? _(Imposible!)"_

Y ahora estaba forcejeando para evitar que la filosa roca le atravesara la cabeza

Chris" _(Maldito viejo. . . aun ahora, me sigues haciendo recordar lo que debería y no debería hacer!)_ " y haciendo fuerza, logra desviar la puñalada del golem para su izquierda"AAAAAH!"

 **"Stab!"**

dejandole una terrible cortada en el brazo izquierdo.

e inmediatamente, llamando a su pistola a su mano derecha, dispara a la cabeza del golem, lo cual hace que este retroceda, perdiendo media cabeza

Entonces se levanta de un salto, y empieza a disparar al golem a quemarropa en la cabeza.

 **"Bang!""Bang!""Bang!""Bang!"**

y otro se le acerca por detrás

 **"SWISH!"**

Y se agacha justo en el momento para evitar el corte. Con solo su brazo derecho disponible, cambia a su Hacha, y procede a golpear, con la parte que no tiene filo del hacha, en el brazo del golem.

 **"CLANK!"**

el arma rebota, el Golem contraataca

 **"SWOSH!"**

Pero Chris lo esquiva, y decide repetir lo de antes, esta vez, con mas fuerza.

 **"CLANK!"**

Esta vez, el brazo del golem empezó a tirar restos de roca. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, siente que algo esta a punto de apuñalarlo por atras

E inmediatamente esquiva por la derecha, aunque al girar hacia atrás no ve nada.

Togame"Maldición, aun puedes percibir algo?!"

Chris( _Ese sentimiento, es exactamente lo mismo que sentí cuando lo del gusano_

 _llamare a este presentimiento "Sentido arácnido".)"_ Lo lamento!, pero me temo que como ilusionista, eres horrible si dejas que pueda detectar a tus súbditos así de fácil! _"_ Y corre hacia el golem anterior, golpeándole en la cabeza, destruyéndola

 **"CRACK!"**

y el golem cae, desarmándose.

Togame"Tsk, eso puede arreglarse fácilmente. . ." dice para si mismo, sin hacerse oír ni ver por Christopher

 **"[Earth Sign"Gaia Familiars Lvl 1"]".**

* * *

Mientras Chris lidiaba con Togame, no muy lejos de alli, Marisa se las arreglaba para enfrentar a Alice.

 **"FLUZZZ!"** **"Pew""Pew"** **"Pew""Pew"** **"FLUZZZ!"** **"FLUZZZ!"Pew""Pew"**

O mejor dicho, evitar los láseres de Alice. .

Alice"Tu siempre tomas mis cosas sin permiso, siempre mientes. HOY ES EL DÍA EN QUE PAGARAS POR TODO ESO!"

Marisa"Alice! para ya!, si esto es por que tome algunas de tus cosas sin permiso, te lo puedo devolver ahora mismo!"

Alice"CIERRA EL PICO!"

 _ **"Swish"**_ _ **"Swish"**_

Unos muñecos acaban de intentar apuñalarla, pero le erran, rasgando el sombrero de Marisa.

Marisa"Ok, te lo ganaste: NADIE JODE CON MI SOMBRERO!"

E inmediatamente, empieza a concentrar su danmaku sobre las muñecas, destruyendo algunas

y al dirigirse a la formación defensiva, formada por Alice. .

 **[Magic Space "Asteroid Belt`]**

y con su carta activada, Marisa se lanza contra Alice, destrozando cada muñeca que pasa a su alrededor.

Marisa _(si no puedo alcanzarte, simplemente destruiré cada muñeca que tengas!)_

Las muñecas de la formación defensiva contraatacan, pero son superadas por el poder de fuego.

Obligando a Alice a cambiar de táctica

 **[Red Sign "Doll Mira Ceti"]**

El damnaku de ambas contrincantes choca. En medio de la lluvia, Marisa logra maniobrar, y establecer un curso directo hacia Alice

Marisa"Esto te me va a doler mas a mi que ti!"

 **["BLAZING STAR"]!**

Y asi, Acelerando a gran velocidad, Marisa pasa, destruyendo todo lo que se le interpone en el camino.

Pero Antes de alcanzar a la Titiritera, Alice lanza una muñeca hacia la cara de Marisa, justo antes de que esta la alcance, se desmaterializa en frente de la bruja.

Y entonces, ocurre el Choque

 **"THUM!"**

. . .

Y ambas impactan contra el suelo

 **"BOOM!"**

. . . .

Marisa"Ahhhwwwuch. .( _Diablos, esa Alice, ese muñeca que lanzo antes me hizo perder la noción de mis sentidos. . ._

 _Mierda, esto realmente me dolerá mañana. ._

 _Pero por ahora. . )_

y entonces, observa el cuerpo de su amiga, Alice, tirada en el suelo. Las ropas de ambas tenían daños.

Marisa"Bueno, Parece que voy a terminar debiendole a Kourin aun mas. . "

. . . ."¿Pero que fue lo que ha ocurrido, Marisa?"

Marisa( _Esa voz. . .) y se da la vuelta para ver quien era, conociendo perfectamente quien era_

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO TIEMPO: 7:32 pm(perspectiva de Chris)

Togame"OK. . ok,ok. . "Dice, mientras Aplaude, completamente excitado, y sorprendido"ok, ya sabia yo que tomaría un poco mas de tiempo matarte. Pero que hayas sido capaz de Acabar con 14 de los golems lvl 1. .Y con un solo brazo!. . . Y aun estando bajo los efectos de mi _**"cinq sens coupés"**_!,Eres extraordinario, amigo!".

Y adelante de el, teniendo en medio a unos cuantos golems, Estaba Chris, ensangrentado, con heridas por todo su cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado por el apretón de antes y el esfuerzo que hizo para detener el golpe de gracia previo. había sangre saliendo de su cabeza, bañándole el parpado izquierdo. cerca de su hombro derecho, había sido apuñalado por uno de los golems, habiendo un paso hacia atrás justo a tiempo lo que evito que la apuñalada no fuese mas profunda. tenia su pistola en su mano derecha.

Estaba cansado. Pero aun seguía sin rendirse.

Chris( _Rayos, ahora mismo debo verme como la mierda, pero por algun motivo, no me siento tan adolorido_

 _Debe ser la adrenalina, dios si que me siento exitado. . ._

 _las buenas noticias: es que cada vez que un golem me lastima, queda completamente al descubierto._

 _Pero mierda. . no he sido capaz de alcanzar la cueva. . ., y no lo digo por que se me aleja de mi_

 _Digo, ahora no se me aleja si es que me acerco a la cueva._

 _lo digo por que, aparte de estos golems que están acá afuera conmigo, hay unos cuantos bloqueando. . la entrada?_

 _¿por que Togame dejari-)_

 **"SWISH!"**

Chris"Cerca!" dice, mientras se pone a un lado, se agarra de algo invisible para poder dar un salto giratorio, mientras dispara hacia abajo, al terminar en el suelo, mira a lo que disparo: los restos de un golem"Los haces muy parecidos

 **"SWOSH!"** y antes de que otros golems, invisible para los sentidos, se acercara a Chris por todos lados, este dispara sucesivamente

 **"Bang!"** **"Bang!"** **"Bang!"** **"Bang!"** **"Bang!"**

Y así, los Golems se revelan,al mismo tiempo que se caen a pedazos

Togame"Mierda,¿como diablos es que sabe en donde están?"Dice, completamente fastidiado.

Chris"Ok, tiempo de ir hacia esa. . . " Pero entonces, empieza a sentir una fuerte presión en la cabeza"Diablos, Agghh. ." la presiona es tan fuerte, que hace que Christopher suelte su pistola, y se ponga las manos en la cabeza tratando de contener el inaguantable dolor _(DueleDueleDueleDueleDueleDueleDuele!_

 _Siento como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar!)_

Togame observa desconcertado la accion del joven, a tal punto que ordena a sus golems detenerse por un segundo para analizar que era lo que le ocurria. Despues de unos segundos de pensar, se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba.

Togame"Ahh, ya veo. . con que eso fue lo que hizo esa muñeca. ."Dice Togame, recordando un escena anterior: el momento cuando Christopher corto por ultima vez a una muñeca, cuando Marisa se dirigía a revisar a su amiga.

Chris"Que-Ahggggg, MIERDA!"Ahora el dolor se expandía por el resto de su cuerpo,paralizandolo. Mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo, soportando la increíble presión en su cabeza, uno de los golems que resguardaba la entrada se acerca a Chris, con Estaca-brazo rocoso listo

Togame"Veraz, cuando cortaste aquella muñeca en dos, se te desintegro en luces frente a tu cara¿a que no?. Creo que así fue como te maldicieron, amigo. Y ahora el efecto esta comenzando a funcionar en el mejor momento posible!" con una orden de su amo, el golem se puso de frente a Chris"Mátalo YA!"

Chris" _(MIERDA!)"_

Y así, el golem arremete su brazo contra el joven . . .

* * *

La figura acababa de partir a toda velocidad hacia donde había visto las luces grises de antes.

Tal figura habia sido puesta al corriente de la situación por parte de Marisa, y al haberle mencionado a ella que había visto con anterioridad las balas grises a la distancia, ella determino que se trataba de una señal de ayuda de Chris.

Ante la respuesta, la figura inmediatamente salio volando hacia el lugar de donde había visto salir las balas por ultima vez, esperando encontrar a la persona la cual se le había ordenado encontrar desde hace unas horas atrás, así dejando a Marisa completamente sola. Ella, por su parte, luego de un ardua batalla contra una Alice sin contenerse, estaba completamente desgastada, y herida con unos rasguños y magulladuras, sin contar con ese terrible dolor de cabeza, resultado de las maldiciones de Alice.

Marisa( _Primero, este dolor de cabeza_ )e inmediatamente, revisando en su bolsa donde lleva sus hongos, Marisa saca un hongo azul con rayas negras, y lo traga directamente, mientras vuelve a pensar de vuelta. el dolor empieza a desaparecer( _Bueno, estoy muy seguro de que esos tiros que eran de Chris, supongo que los hizo para llamar la atencion. el por que no fue esconderse en la casa de Alice en primer lugar algo que me confunde. ._

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de subirse a mi escoba el dijo que el brillo rojo que el veía sobre Alice y las muñecas estaban relacionados con el Rubí. ._ _)_

Alice"Marisa. . . "

Marisa"Ohe! Alice, ¿estas mejor? ¿ya te calmaste con lo que sea que se te haya subido a la cabeza?"

Alice"VOY A USAR TU PIEL PARA UNA DE MIS MUÑECAS!"

Marisa"Tomare eso como no" y vio como Alice, a pesar de lo lastimada que estaba, trataba de levantarse lastimosamente, solo para golpearse contra el suelo

 **"thud"**

Marisa"Wow,wow,wow! para ya! estas realmente lastimada ahora!" y se acerca para ayudarla, pero en ves de eso, recibe una bala de energía de Alice, la cual la impacta"Ouch!, Basta ya, Alice!" y al acercarse, decide darle un golpe con su escoba"A ver si se calmas con esto!"

 **"Thuck!"**

Alice"Augh!"

Y así, la Titerera cae inconsciente definitivamente

Marisa" Uff, finalmente!" _(Ahora, volviendo al tema. ._

 _ahora que recuerdo, hoy día también vi brillo rojo, que estaba en el rubí_

 _Si ambas cosas esta relacionadas¿entonces esa piedra estaba maldita?_

 _En ese caso, gracias a dios que no lo tome primero. . .Aun así, aun no entiendo como es que Chris puede ver esa aura roja)_

 **"BOOM!"**

La explosión provenía de hacia donde la figura de antes se había dirigido. Por donde Christopher estaba, y Marisa lo sabia

Marisa"Eso no puede ser bueno. . ."

Alice"Auch. . mi cabeza. . . ." Alice se levanto lentamente, adolorida y al divisar a Marisa, empezó a preguntar"Marisa. . .¿Q-que paso?" Dijo, aun algo confusa

Marisa"Finalmente entraste en razonamiento Alice!" Marisa no se echo atrás, y procedió a abrazar a su amiga/rival, dejando perpleja a Alice, y haciendo que se sonrojase.

Alice"Finalmente?. . . auch!. . mi cabeza. . ¿por que no recuerdo nada de lo que hice después de la tarde?"

Marisa"Después te lo explico todo, solo debes saber que no es mi culpa esta vez, y si estas en condiciones, sígueme!"y la bruja, ignorando el dolor que recorría todo su ser, partió en carrera hacia el lugar de la explosión, seguida por aun desorientada Alice Margatroid, que apenas se tambaleaba en el aire, desgastada también.

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE MÁGICO TIEMPO: 7:54 pm (Perspectiva General)

 **"CLANG!"** **"CLANG!"** **"CLANG!"** **"CLANG!"** **"CLANG!"**

De repente, en una milésima de segundo, miles y miles de cuchillos fueron lanzados a tal aceleración que varios de los golems fueron hechos trizas,. al mismo tiempo, Christopher fue relocalizado a unos metros de donde el golem iba asestar tu golpe de gracia.

Chris _(¿que?)_ pensó Christopher, perplejo ante lo que pasaba _(esos cuchillos. . . creo haberlos visto antes. . ._ )

Togame"Mierda!, no me digas !. ."

. . . ."Bien, parece que llegue justo a tiempo, como siempre"

y atrás de el, Christopher miro perplejo a su salvadora, manteniéndose a vuelo.

Chris"eres. . real?"Dijo, entre el terrible dolor que lo asediaba aun.

. . . ."No se preocupe, acabare con esto inmediatamente, y después, podremos hablar, después de que vea a un doctor"

Togame"MIERDA!la Maid de la Mansión Scarlet!"

Sakuya"Tu mismo lo dijiste"Y avanzando, dejando a Christopher atrás, empuña cuchillos en cada mano"No se que estaras tramando, pero dudo mucho que alguien vaya a lamentar la muerte de alguien tan problemático como usted!"

Chris"Tenga cuidado, señorita! ese bastardo puede manejar las ilusiones a la perfección!, así es como se esconde!" en momento que ella dice eso, Togame rápidamente pone su mano dentro de sus ropas, aparentando estar sacando algo.

Sakuya"Gracias por el aviso, pero poco importa eso: nada puede engañar al espacio-tiempo" y, así, utilizando su reloj, detiene el tiempo, y comienza a moverse alrededor de la arboleda para encontrar a Togame, quien resulta estar escondido a unos metros de donde ella estaba cuando congelo el tiempo."Ahí estas, cobarde"

Y sin darle ninguna chance al ilusionista, decide rodear a Togame por cuchillos por todos lados.

 **"Thic"**

y chasqueando con los dedos, el tiempo avanza de vuelta

 **"Stab!""Stab!""Stab!""Stab!""Stab!"**

Ante sus ojos, Sakuya ve como el joven mago termina siendo penetrado por un centenar de cuchillos, y cae al piso, completamente inmóvil

al mismo tiempo, Chris observa como los Golems caen hechos pedazos. Viendo que es la oportunidad de alcanzar la cueva, empieza a erguirse de su posición. Sin embargo, cuando empieza a sentir como las fuerzas le fallan, cae al suelo otra vez, perdiendo la conciencia lentamente.

Chris"Señorita!"Grita Chris, con sus ultimas fuerzas, cerca de caer inconsciente. Al oir el llamado desesperado, Sakuya se teletransporta al lado de Chris. Su cara ahora expresaba preocupación

Sakuya"No debe hablar mas, Malone-sama lo llevare ante un medico pronto!" dice ella, con voz grave viendo la seriedad de las heridas del muchacho

Chris"ahora no!, Tenemos que-"

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Y asi, ambos fueron golpeados por la onda expansiva de la terrible explosión que sacudió el bosque. .

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN:? TIEMPO: 11:42 Pm

Dentro de un cuarto oscuro, 2 figuras, en completo silencio, estaban sentadas frente a una mesa, y en la mesa había un celular en llamada con la opción de micrófono activado

Togame"Y así fue como paso, Fiuuuu!.Lo siento, jefe, pero no tuve otra opción que desactivar el hechizo anti-radar por unos instantes. Hubiese tardado un instante mas y no hubiese sobrevivido"

Jefe"Al menos destruiste la evidencia, y fingiste tu muerte. Hiciste bien en hacer explotar la cueva, junto con el cristal"

Togame"Debo decir que transmutar uno de mis golems para a base una sustancia explosiva tal que su reactivo son las ondas de locura fue un dolor de cabeza. _(Deberían de agregar una mayor cifra por los materiales que sacrifique para eso)_

. . . ."Togame, Acerca del humano a quien enfrentaste¿estas seguro del nombre?"

Togame"Si, Cristal. ."

Jefe"El nombre del mismo humano que llego a Gensokyo hace una semana, y acabo con nuestro primer plan inmediatamente, que coincidencia. . ."

Al decir eso, La figura que forma humana, alta, completamente vestido con una armadura parecida a la de un samurai, se irguio repentinamente y golpeo la mesa fuertemente, destruyéndola en pedazos.

 **"THRUCK!"**

. . . ."Por que nadie me dijo algo acerca de el antes!" dijo, destruyendo completamente la mesa hecha de piedra.

jefe"Koyomi! compórtate!.¿por que la reacción?" pero la cara de frustración pronto fue reemplazada por una de deleite: empezó a Reír

Koyomi "je. . jejeje. .jajajajajajajaja! . .ahhhh, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, apareció alguien digno de mi fuerza ."

Jefe"Explícate. .¿lo conoces? "

Koyomi"¿conocerlo?, mas que eso" Y comenzó a sacarse la armadura, empezando con el casco, los brazos, y el torso, revelando su verdadera identidad: Un Oni"Si es quien yo creo que es, no deberíamos de estar sorprendidos que el mago de pacotilla de Togame no hubiese sido capaz de eliminarlo"

Togame"Hey! ya dije que estaba limitado bajo el Anti-radar, tarado cornudo!Y fue la maid de la mansión Scarlet quien interfirió en el ultimo momento. Lo juro, si no estuviésemos escondiéndonos bajo este hechizo por temor a que esa tal Yukari nos encuentre, ya me hubiese encargado de la bruja y del humano mucho antes de que las cosas escalaran a esto!" el teléfono estaba entre los restos de la mesa, y aun seguía funcionando.

Cuando Koyomi termino de sacarse la armadura que cubría su torso, revelo una cicatriz de considerable tamaño, que se extendía desde su pectoral derecho hasta su vientre.

Jefe"Esa cicatriz. . "dijo viendo una enorme cicatriz que iba desde su pecho hasta su vientre"Normalmente, Los Onis son capaces de recuperarse de cualquier herida, dado el tiempo suficiente, sin dejar marca alguna. Acaso. . .?"

Koyomi"Si, ¿recuerda lo que le mencione acerca de mi ultimo fracaso en el mundo exterior? Bueno, resulta que el, junto a 5 personas mas, fueron la causa de ello".y apenas dijo eso, volvió a ponerse las partes de la armadura lentamente.

Jefe"Ya veo, entonces este sujeto, Christopher Malone es. . . **"Sigh",** la situación ha vuelto aun mas difícil de lo que pensaba ( _Esto es demasiado. Es imposible que Yukari lo haya sabido. ._

 _O quizá si lo sabia?, quizá si sabia quien era este sujeto realmente y por eso lo trajo?_

Koyomi" Señor, si me lo permite. . me gustaría que me enviaras al mundo de exterior otra vez, aun tengo algunos contactos que me podrían confirmar si realmente es el"

Jefe"¿por que? ¿no se supone que lo que relato Togame es prueba suficiente?"

Koyomi"Solo por si las dudas, señor. Después de todo, no todos los días se ve que los muertos caminen, menos peleen . . . "

Togame"A no ser que seas un zombie, O un Jiagshi, cornudo".

Koyomi"Entonces perdiste ante un muerto viviente, por que el _**debería estar muerto**_ " responde el Oni, rematando

y durante los unos segundos, hubo un silencio que ninguno de ellos quiso romper.

Jefe"Muy bien, Koyomi, prepara lo que debas preparar para tu ir al mundo exterior. Te veré en el patio exterior dentro de 30 minutos. ."

Koyomi"Si señor" dicho esto, el Oni abandono el cuarto

Jefe"En cuanto a ti Togame. . " dijo mientras levantaba el celular de entre los escombros

Togame"Que pasa ahora? mira, si vas castigarme, o a reducir mi recompensa o algo por estilo, ten presente que _nadie_ previno que un ser humano fuese capaz de ver las ondas!"

Jefe"Nada de eso. Es obvio que esto estaba fuera de nuestras predicciones: Togame, ahora mismo, estas dado por muerto, nadie puede verte, ni siquiera sospechar de ti".

Togame"Entonces¿que se supone que haga ahora?"

Jefe"¿Aun puedes crear mas de los cristales?"

Togame"Si, tengo los recursos en otro lado, un escondite para casos de emergencia"

Jefe"Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: Crea mas cristales, tenlos preparados para ser movilizados"

Togame"Entendido, corto" y corto la llamada desde su lado.

El jefe se quedo mirando el celular, pensando cual seria la siguiente movida. Hasta ahora, solo había una persona que probablemente fuese capaz de percibir las ondas corruptivas. aun si esa persona confesase lo que sabe a los demás, eso aun no representaría un gran riesgo, puesto que nadie seria capaz de rastrearlas.

Si,eso era lo que había que corregir. Inmediatamente, tomo el teléfono, y llamo a uno contactos guardados en el teléfono.

. . . .

Hanryu"Señor, reportandome"

Jefe"Escucha con atencion: Te asignare una misión, es de extrema importancia que sea completada bajo los siguientes parámetros. . ."

Mientras tanto, diriguiendose al exterior de la edificación en la que estaba adentro, el oni se murmura a si mismo

Koyomi"Me pregunto si realmente eres tu. .

 ** _Devil Blood_** "


	11. Mal chiste

**ESTA VIVO, ESTA VIV- esperen, no me refería al capitulo, sino al protagoni- . . diablos acabo de Spoilear. Pero una vez mas, si el protagonista muriese aquí, la historia difícilmente podría seguir.**

 **Bueno, que baje el telon!**

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: ? TIEMPO: ?

 _¿Estoy muerto?_

 ** _. . . ."Mierda! tenemos que llevarlo a Eientei, enseguida!"_**

 ** _. . . ."Yo puedo llevarlo!"_**

 _Creo que eso es un no. . . ._

 _. . ._

 ** _. . . ."Puedo desacelerar su sangrado. . . . sostenlo así por unos segundos. . . "_**

 ** _. . . ."Cualquier cosa para mantenerlo vivo! hazlo, hazlo!"_**

 _No. . puedo diferenciar entre . . . voces_

 _. . ._ "¿quien es?"

 _. . . ." **Por favor! necesitamos su ayuda!** "_

 _Rayos. . . . me siento tan cansado . . . ._

. . . . _" **Udonge, Un anticoagulante! rápido!** "_

 _Pero. . recordar. . quien soy primero_

 _las personas que he conocido . . . las experiencias que protagonice,_

 _los dolores que soporte . . . los placeres que disfrute . . .eso es la memoria_

 _. . . . " **Esta perdiendo pulso maestra!** "_

 _Todo ello me pertenece. . ._

 _No. . no quiero morir asi. . .aun . ._

 _Aun. . .debo . . cumpli. . con . .Seik-_

 _. . . . **". . .2, 1, Atras!"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **¿Realmente melodramático, no lo creen?**_

* * *

Perspectiva de Chris.

 _estoy despertando lentamente. . el sonido de los pájaros. ._

 _Son como campanillas de tranquilidad. ._

Chris"Ughh. . . que. . "

 _Levanto voy abriendo lentamente los parpados. Me siento débil, sin fuerzas, pero aun levanto mi cabeza un poco para ver mis alrededores._

 _Estoy en cuarto, un cuarto medico, si bien algo rustico. al parecer estoy en una camilla, cubrido con una sabana, me la levanto para ver que estoy_ _sin mi remera, tengo buena parte de mi cuerpo vendado, mi brazo izquierdo entablillado con bambo, y donde estaba el agujero que me dejo el golem por el pectoral derecho esta completamente vendado_ _. al tocarme la frente siento unos vendajes en mi frente._

 _Mhh. . Tenia un buen agujero cavado ahí en mi pectoral, ¿acaso me curaron con magia? por que de no ser asi, debieron de haber usado las mejores medicinas del mundo!._

 _Supongo que me trajeron aquí. . .rayos, mi cabeza, ahora que lo recuerdo. . . creo que algo me golpeo en la cabeza, realmente duro_

 _Algo exploto, no estoy seguro donde, pero me lo ultimo recuerdo. ._

 ** _!_**

 _La maid, dios¿ ella es_ _tará bien?, y Marisa. . ella estaba lidiando con Alice,¿que fue de ambas?_

 _Necesito averiguar que paso, doy un vistaso a mi alrededor. Nadie por aca, y honestamente, no me siento con fuerzas para gritar._

 _entonces, tratemos de levantarnos. ._

Chris"Veamos, Chris. . . un paso a la vez. . "

 _Lento, eso es. Me siento débil, quebradizo, pero mas allá de eso, estoy bien. . rayos, apenas puedo caminar!_

 _Veamos. . , solo estoy con el pantalón puesto, me pregunto si abra algún calzado por acá._ _Al diablo, mejor voy y busco alguien, a ver si me informa que fue lo paso. . ._

 _lentamente camino hacia la puerta, tratando de ser cuidadoso de no hacer ningún esfuerzo con mi cuerpo-_

 _. . . ._ "Alto ahí!"

 _Una voz, detrás mía, algo infantil, chilla como el de una niña._

Chris"Quien-" _apenas dandome vuelta_

 ** _"Thud"_**

 _Y asi, termino sintiendo el peso de alguien sobre mi. Con lo debilitado que estoy, termino boca abajo contra el suelo_

. . . ."No puedes irte en esas condiciones!"

 ** _"Crack!"_**

Chris ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: EIENTEI. TIEMPO: 11:00

Reisen"Cuando dijimos que tenias que evitar que saliera del cuarto en caso de que se levante, no nos referíamos a que aterrizaras sobre su propia espalda! Podrías haberle causado otra fractura!" _Dice Reisen, realmente molesta_

Tewi"Pero al menos, se quedo en el cuarto¿no?" _dice la conejita, mostrándose un poco arrepentida_

 _Mi grito de Adolorido tuvo un efecto en la mansión al parecer. ahora 2 conejas, una que desconozco y otra que no, están discutiendo enfrente mio, mientras la doctora, creo, me esta revisando mis costillas usando sus propias manos. Ahora, antes de que salten a conclusiones, déjenme aclarar una cosa._

 _Yo no estoy disfrutando esto._

 _Yo no siento mi torso ahora, asi que-_ _Un momento, creo que ya vi a esta señorita antes. . ._

Reisen"Ni siquiera vas a disculparte?"

Tewi"Lo lamento. ." _dice, poniendo cara de lastima. Realmente parece que lo siente, pero. . ._

 _Dios, esa cara. Ya no puedo estar enojado ante esa cara._

Reisen"No a mi, a el!" dice, señalando al muchacho

Eirin"No se preocupen, tampoco es que eso vaya a empeorar muchas su condición" _y tanto las dos conejas como el paciente miran a la doctora_ "El es mas resistente de lo realmente es un humano muy resistente _(Demasiado resistente diría yo)_ ".

Reisen"Aun así, Tewi se merece un castigo por esto!"

Tewi"Pero ya dije que lo siento!" _y mientras ambas vuelven a discutir, decido hablarle a la persona que aun sigue ubicada a la derecha mía._

Chris"Ehm. . ¿gracias por el cumplido de antes?" _Me siento como si se hubiese dirigido a una rata de laboratorio. . y eso que yo no soy quien lleva las características de animal acá_

 _Hey, ya recordé, esta es la señorita que me atendió aquella vez cuando visite Eientei._

Eirin" De nada. Creo que nos hemos visto antes, pero no nos dijimos los nombres. Yo soy Eirin Yagokoro, la dueña esta clínica, y ellas dos ruidosas son mis ayudantes" _dice ella, señalando al par, que aun sigue discutiendo furiosamente_ "Ustedes dos!, hay un paciente aquí, y a juzgar por su condición, es también un invitado, así que dejen de discutir y preséntense como es debido!" _ambas, con un "lo siento" por entrada, me encaran._

 _Esta señorita si que tiene aires de autoridad. Reisen se me acerca._

Chris"Tu eres Reisen, cierto?, Fuiste a tratarme cuando me caí del tejado en el templo" _Apunto hacia la coneja con característico traje. La ultima vez que pase por aquí, todos lo conejos de Eientei andaban vestidos de forma parecida a esta otra niña de acá. ¿Sera que Reisen es la líder?_

Reisen" Diras, cuando te _"lanzaste"_ del tejado. ." _Corrige ella._

Chris"¿Y quien la pequeñita de aquí?" _ahora que lo pienso,¿son los conejos de Eientei como una gran familia? o sea. . . ¿Quien es la madre aquí?_

Tewi"Yo soy Tewi Inaba"D _ijo, con una leve inclinación como saludo_ "Honestamente, pensé que serias mas alto. . como así" _y eleva su mano lo mas que puede_

Chris"Christopher, pero puedes llamarme si quieres Chris, _chiquilla_ ".

Tewi"Hey! no soy una pequeña niña!soy mayor que Reisen!, Tengo mas de 1600 años mientras que ella ni siquiera cumple los 100"

Chris"Entonces deberia de diriguirme a usted como Abuela( _ **Oba-san** )?_" _Je, te tengo. . . la expresión en tu cara es satisfactoria ahora. ._ _Espera,¿Que estoy haciendo?_ "Oh, MIERDA! me olvide! ¿que fue lo que paso con la maid?¿como llegue aquí?¿Acaso m-"

Eirin"Calmate, todos están bien. Tanto Kirisame-san como Izayoi-san y Margatroid-san están bien. ." _dice de forma serenamente, tratando de evitar que me exalte aun ma_ s"ellas llegaron anoche, contigo a cuestas, y me relataron lo ocurrido".

Chris". . Todo?"

Eirin"Todo lo que ellas vieron"

 _Y asi escucho las palabras de Eirin todo lo que ellas le contaron, haciendo énfasis en quien protagonizaba cada punto de vista, así es como me entero de lo que yo ignoraba: La explosión proveniente de la cueva que me alcanzo a mi y a la Maid, Alice regresando a la normalidad justo al mismo tiempo que la explosión ocurre, Marisa descubriendo a Sakuya llevándome apoyado en su espalda, y la carrera de todas hacia Eientei en un intento por salvarme la vida, pues dijo que era yo era el paciente en peor estado que jamas había visto en los últimos 100 años que ha estado en Gensokyo._

 _¿Acabo de decir que ella dijo que tiene 100-jodidos-largos años? tal vez oí mal y dijo 10, dato irrelevante por el momento_

 _Como sea, Eirin también contó que las otras, habían sufrido heridas, pero de menor seriedad comparadas con las mías, y que habiéndose recuperado antes, se habían retirado por la mañana, prometiendo volver mas tarde._

 _Excepto por La maid, que dijo que al estar ausentada por tanto tiempo, tendría que tomarse el tiempo en restablecer el orden en la Mansion. ella acaba de irse recientemente._

Eirin"Aun así, debo de informarte que tuviste suerte. _Muchísima_ diría yo" dice ella, con suma gracia"La razón por la cual pudiste sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para llegar aquí fue gracias a esa poción curativa que te dio Marisa, y las habilidades de control de tiempo de Sakuya, que utilizo para desacelerar tu hemorragia interna. Deberías agradecerles a ellas la próxima vez que las veas. Les debes la vida"

Chris"Tanto como a usted, _Miss_ Eirin" _Digo suavemente con la vos, Diablos! lo volvi a hacer_ " Y de casualidad¿Esa maid es sirve en la Mansion Scarlet?"

Eirin"Ella es la unica Maid que hay en Gensokyo¿acaso no has oído hablar de ella? su nombre es-"

Chris"Sakuya Izayoi. Si, conozco el nombre, yo solo preguntaba si era de la Mansion Scarlet, pues hasta donde yo me entere, existen otros lugares como la Mansion" _Entonces quiere decir que fui rescado por la mismisima Sakuya Izayoi. Durante mis visitas A Akyuu, me la he pasado leyendo las crónicas de Gensokyo, que ella fue tan amable de prestarme. Y al pasar por la sección de los habitantes de la Mansion, me quede interesado por lo que decía acerca de la Maid._

 _Sakuya Izayoi, Sirvienta de mayor rango del mansion Scarlet, respondiendo directamente a las ordenes de la matrona de la propiedad._

Eirin" Ahora, me gustaría que tu me cuentes versión de los hechos. Marisa Kirisame dijo que saliste corriendo hacia una dirección mientras enfrentaba a Alice, que estaba fuera de si, y Sakuya menciono haberte visto luchando contra una persona antes de que ella la descripción que me dio, es alguien de quien nunca antes hemos oído hablar¿hay algo que sepas y debas decirnos?" tanto Reisen como Tewi pusieron las caras, expectantes de lo que el iba a decir.

Chris"Empezare por el principio. . "

. . . "No comiencen sin mi" _Dice una reconocida voz desde la puerta. me incline un poco para tener una mejor vista_

 _Era Reimu._

Chris"Hey! Reimu, viniste a visitarme!" _No puedo creerlo! Entonces realmente si te importo después de todo!_

Reimu"Por supuesto que vendría" dijo con un tono de confianza "¿Que haría si el mensajero que trae el dinero a mi templo muere?¿acaso crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados?"

 _Arruinaste el momento, Sacerdotisa sin vergüenza!_

 **"Thuck!"**

Chris"Auch!" _Ella acaba de golpearme en la cabeza! con su gotei!_

Reimu"¿Como es que te metes en problemas en tan corto tiempo, Chris?, y todo por seguir las ideas de esta bruja irresponsable" _dice, señalando a una de las dos personas que iban atrás._

Chris"Marisa! me alegro ver que estas bien!"

Marisa"Por supuesto que estoy, ¿quien crees que soy?" _Dice, con una sonrisa orgullosa"_ ¿como la llevas con tus heridas?" _dice ahora, en un tono que expresa preocupación_

Chris"Mucho mejor, aunque no gracias a ti. Casi me terminan matando allí afuera por seguir tus planes!"

 _Nota mental: Tener extremo cuidado al involucrarme con Marisa de vuelta._

Marisa"Estuviste bien para defenderte de alguien tan tediosa como Alice, aunque fuese por unos segun- **"Thuck!"** Ouch! por que eso!?" _protesta, pues acaba de recibir un golpe karate de la persona detrás de ella._

Alice"No soy tediosa, yo prefiero tener un enfoque elegante y estratégico en mis duelos. . ." _Y al hacer contacto visual conmigo, se adelanta, y se inclina en disculpas_ "Perdón por mi brusca interrupción, Yo soy Alice Margatroid, y me disculpo por las dificultades que te hecho pasar!" _y me vuelve a apuntar con su ojos. ella se ve dolida por todo esto._

 _Me siento un poco avergonzado de que una chica se disculpe ante mi así de la nada. Siento como mis mejillas se ponen rojas, y-_

 _Mierda, acaso realmente me estoy ruborizando ante esto_

Marisa"¿Solo a el? casi me liquidas a mi también en tu locura de mediatarde!"

Alice"Y desafortunadamente, aun sigues aquí. . ". _Ouch, duro,eh?_

Marisa". . . ."

Reimu"Ok, basta de distracciones. Escucha Chris, ya hable con Marisa y Alice, y ya estoy enterada mayormente de los hechos, pero necesito oir tu version. Despues de todo, tu estuviste mas contacto con el culpable de este incidente"

Reisen"¿Incidente?te refieres. . ."

Reimu"Si. . Aya se ha esmerado en hacer correr la voz esta vez, sigo sin preguntarme como es que hasta ahora no se ha aparecido ante mi¿ Ya viste el diario?" _y entonces, me extiende un diario, el cual yo leo:_

 **Incidente en el bosque mágico: Los ojos rojos del dios dragón no mienten!**

Chris" Aproximadamente, a las 5:00 pm, vecinos de la Aldea humana notaron que los ojos de la estatua del dios dragón no solo se volvieron de color rojo, pero que también estaban brillando. Una de las vecinas, Hieda no Akyuu, expreso que _"es la primera vez que la estatua hace esto, definitivamente no es un buen augurio"_. Afortunadamente, para el anochecer, aproximadamente a las 7:30 pm, el brillo desapareció misteriosamente¿Acaso esto significa que el incidente fue resuelto tan rápido?. Se ha comenzado a levantar dudas sobre la efectividad de las estatuas. Al mismo tiempo,se ha reportado un gran estruendo que sacudió el bosque mágico al mismo tiempo que los ojos de la estatua volvian a la normalidad. Rastreando el origen del estruendo, he llegado a encontrar a la escena del desastre: nada mas ni menos que un gran cráter en el suelo. múltiples testigos aseguran haber visto a una de las heroínas locales, Marisa Kirisame, combatiendo en un arduo duelo contra Alice Margatroid, la titiritera de los siete colores, cerca del epicentro de la explosion minutos antes de que la explosion ocurriese. Hasta ahora, ninguna de ellas ha podido ser localizada para que puedan echar luces sobre el tema ¿Acaso el duelo entre dos de las mas finas magas esta relacionado con la gran explosion? ¿que clase de incidente ha ocurrido como para que terminase en tan poco tiempo? sigan leyendo para mas información".

 _Y en la imagen, aparecía un foto desde el cielo: Un enorme cráter en el bosque, con arboles, Rocas, y restos de suelo, desparramados por el lugar._

Chris"Wow. ." _mi_ _boca esta completamente abierta de la sorpresa. Cualquier persona no sobreviviría a este tipo de cosas_

 _pero supongo que ya no califico como"Cualquier persona"_

 _al menos, no desde que llegue a Gensokyo. Y eso es asumiendo que era normal antes de entrar_

Marisa"Si , WOW! cuando fui a ver que había pasado, te vi siendo cargado por Sakuya,en medio del desastre que dejo la explosión. Así que nos apresuramos a traerte aquí. . aun asi, me cuesta creer que hayas sobrevivido a eso"

Alice"De no haber sido por las habilidades para manipular el tiempo y el espacio de Sakuya, lo mas probable es que te hubieses desangrado hasta morir. . aun así, estabas grave"Dice con una expresión seria.

Reimu"¿Que tan grave?" _Dice alarmada._

Eirin"Veamos. ."Se pone pensativa, como si estuviera repasando el diagnostico mio "Múltiples laceraciones en la piel, unas 4 costillas fracturadas, el cubico y el radio de tu brazo izquierdo literalmente partidos a la mitad, hemorragias internas en el hígado, puñaladas profundas entre la intersección deltoides y pectoral mayor derecho, y en también en el Deltoides derecho. Tuviste suerte de que la arteria toracoacromial no fuese cortada. De otra forma, Sakuya difícilmente hubiese sido capaz de evitar que la hemorragia acabase con tu vida" _termino de expresarse la medica, todo el mundo la vio con unos ojos de consternación._

Reimu"Vaya. . .No entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste, pero suenas como si estuvieses hablando de un cadáver. . " _dice ella, aunque en realidad, se quedo perpleja ante la descripción_ "¿Estas seguro de que el no esta muerto ahora mismo?"

Chris"Ehem! Aun estoy aquí. . ." _y antes de que Marisa estuviese dispuesta a responder,la intercepto y le corto_ "Y no, no soy tampoco un fantasma, gracias por pensarlo".

 _ **"como se dio cuenta!"** es lo que su cara ahora mismo expresa_

Eirin"Y eso solo fue el principio de una larga noche. . ." _Dijo, como si quisiera seguir agregando mas cosas, pero no lo hizo. Bien, mientras menos sepa que tan cerca estuve de morir, mejor para mi!._

 _Ya estuve cerca la muerte una vez. Dos es demasiado. Espero que no haya una tercera por que. . .conocen el dicho: La tercera es la vencida!_

Chris"¿Y como es que aun sigo estoy vivo?" _creo que acabo de traicionar mis pensamientos de antes_

Tewi"Eso es porque Eirin-sama es la mejor medica de todos los tiempos, y también un gran farmacéutica. Bueno, la segunda mejor, después de Lord Daikoku" _Daikoku, Daikoku. . . momento_

Chris"Lord Daikoku? o sea ¿El-" _Pero Reimu me interrumpe. Ella ahora abandono su actitud despreocupa. Se ve seria ahora como. ._

 _Enojada. esta frunciendo el seño._

Reimu"Escucha Chris, realmente,necesito que fue lo que paso allí, quien era esa persona"E _sta vez su expresión se ha endurecido._

Chris"Dudo mucho que sea necesario buscarlo Reimu: El esta muerto, Sakuya lo mato. No lo vi, pero llegue a oír el sonido del metal cortando y atravesando la carne, y ver a la maid regresando como si nada". _Estoy muy seguro que lo liquido_

Reimu"¿Que?"

Eirin _"_ Me temo que es así Reimu. Durante la recuperación, Hable con Sakuya en privado, y me comento que elimino al atacante _" Curioso, tu hasta ahora no me mencionaste eso._

Reimu"Ya veo . . " su cara se ablanda un poco, pero no su voz"Pensar que alguien asi de peligroso hubiese quedado suelto hubiese sido problematico " _Y ahora se dirige hacia mi_ "Pero aun as, no sabemos nada mas de el, asi que. . .¿que fue lo que paso exactamente antes de que Sakuya llegase en tu ayuda, Chris?"

Chris"Bueno, yo-"

 **Grooowll!**

. . .

 _" **Sigh** " justo ahora?_

Chris"Tengo hambre, ¿podríamos comer algo primero? "

Reimu" **Sigh!** "

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: MANSIÓN SCARLET. TIEMPO: 11:40 (perspectiva general)

Sakura"Y eso fue todo. Lamento no haberlo traído como se me ordeno" Se disculpaba con un reverencia Sakuya. Habiendo regresado a la mansion recientemente. El anuncio de se llegada, con algunas heridas vendadas fue suficiente como para que su ama, la temible Remilia Scarlet, se levantara de su reposo. Ella había entrado al cuarto de su trono, y ahora estaba sentada en el, con Sakuya ante ella.

Remilia"Has decidido bien, my Sakuya. No estaría bien traer a alguien en condiciones tan deplorables"Dijo con una serenidad señorial, contraria a las palabras que corrían por su cabeza( _Maldición!, ha pasado una semana desde que este tipo llego, y ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia! se supone que ya debería haber puesto pie aquí, en mi majestuosa mansión, como hace casi una semana!)_ "Puedes volver a tus tareas diarias inmediatamente. Ha sido un milagro que las Hadas hayan sido capaces de manejarlo todo por una noche _"_

Sakuya"De inmediato" y desapareció en un pestañeo

Remilia _" **"Yawn"**_ " Lanzo un bostezo. Ella quería volver a dormir para mas tarde poder repasar

Patchouli"¿Que pasa? acaso el destino te jugo una mala pasada?"

Remilia"Solo un retraso, Patchi. A veces, el destino no es exacto" Y notando que la poderosa hechicera finalmente había decidió alejar su atencion de algo que no fuera su libro, decide aprovechar la ocasión. Después de todo, se sentía muy dormida como para pensar minuciosamente" Di, ¿Que piensas de lo que dijo Sakuya?" Patchouli se puso en profundo pensamiento por unos segundos.

Patchouli"Una Maga adepta, como Alice, en estado de locura incontrolable, un extraño que puede manejar ilusiones, y una gran explosión. No es coincidencia Eso suena interesante." dice, dejando la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara"Es probable que, basándonos en lo que dijo Sakuya, que el perpetrador, el culpable de la explosión, haya sido el extraño mismo que Sakuya elimino. La pregunta: ¿cual era su objetivo?¿Como le fue posible causar una explosión de tales proporciones?, y considerando que la explosión ocurrió justo después de que Sakuya lo eliminase¿Por que decidió establecer una bomba con una cuenta regresiva?" Dijo esta ultima pregunta, asumiendo que el extraño mago, al haber muerto, la única forma de que la explosión ocurriese fuese a través de un temporizador dejado por el mismo mago antes.

Remilia"Si, es muy sospechoso.Y como Sakuya dijo, el humano luchando contra ese mago, el cual según ella oyó de Marisa, rastreo un aura roja hasta el lugar donde el extraño lo ataco. Y ahora, probablemente, Reimu debe estar interrogándolo ahora mismo".

Patchouli"Entonces ahora comparto tu interés: me gustaría hablar con ese humano. . ."

Remilia"¿Entonces estas dispuesta a abandonar tu biblioteca para . . ." Patchouli negó con la cabeza

Patchouli"Aun no. Necesito llevar a cabo unos experimentos. Adema- ACHOOO!" El estornudo fue tan fuerte que resonó en los pasillos alrededor del cuarto "No estoy en mi mejor condición hoy"

Remilia" _**"Sigh"**_ Y por un momento estaba dispuesta a acompañarte. . . Muy bien. entonces, regresare a mi alcoba. . ." Y flotando en el Aire, Remilia abandona el salon del trono

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: EIENTEI. TIEMPO: 11:50

Reisen"Aquí traje una especialidad de la casa _"Dijo, entrando con una bandeja, llena de unos aperitivos hechos a base de masa blanca, con una salsa rojiza, y una rebanada de zanahoria._

Chris"Muchas gracias" _Digo mientras tomo una de las masitas._ " **"chop"** Delicioso!¿Como se llama?" _Es salado_

Reisen"Es tofu suave, con salsa de solla, y Zanahorias. Lamento si no tenemos algo de carne, pero aquí, la mayoría de todos nosotros somos vegetarianos" _Responde ella. Al ver verme disfrutar del pequeño bocado, entonces, tanto Reimu como Marisa se acercan para agarrar una también, pero Reisen responde alejando la bandeja de ellas_ "Lo siento, pero se supone que esto es exclusivamente para el"

Reimu"No seas tacaña. Necesito tener el estomago lleno para poder resolver el incidente" _justifico sin escrúpulos la sacerdotisa.Y honestamente, yo merezco esto mas que ti._

Reisen"El incidente ya ocurrió, tu solo estas tratando de ponerte al tanto!"

Marisa"Y yo no he tomado nada desde esta mañana" _estoy muy seguro que eso es una mentira, dudo que te dejaran partir sin al menos tomar algo._

Reisen"Pero si tu misma tomaste desayuno con nosotras aquí!" _¿Ven? predecible._

 _Apenas termino mi primer Tofu, agarro otras de esas delicias. pensar que nunca antes prove este tipo de manjares!. . ._

 _Pero las caras de estas chicas. . . Reimu se ve algo resentida, Y Marisa, bueno, ella sigue mirando como perro ve un hueso._

Chris"Esto es solo un aperitivo de todas formas. . ." _Y encaro a la coneja_ "Esta bien: cada uno puede agarrarse si quieren. Yo me puedo con esto de momento."

Reisen". .Seguro? ellas son son como pira-" _pero es interrumpido por la doctora._

Eirin"Es lo que le ofrecemos a el. Si decide compartirlo, no veo por que no deberíamos negarnos" _Gracias, Eirin_

 _Y así, en unos instantes, la cesta queda vacía: Todo el mundo, inclusive yo, a excepción de Eirin, tomaron un tofu._

Marisa"Mhhhh. . crujiente"

Alice"Delicioso!"

Chris"Si,¿Quien cocino esto?"

Reisen"Lo crean o no. . fue . . . Kaguya-sama. Es mas: Ahora mismo ella esta cocinando el almuerzo" _y entonces, con un expresión de seria preocupación, todo el mundo, dejo de comer los bocadillos por unos instantes, y se miraron los unos a otros, espantados_ "Maestra, ¿que rayos le pasa a la princesa hoy día? ella se esta comportando un poco . . . fuera de si"

Tewi"¿Rara? la princesa **_jamas_ ** cocino así de bien antes!"Y se lleva el bocadillo a la boca" y musho enos se atebe" Entonces traga"a **cocinar!** " _remarca con suma consternación en la cara.¿Tan grave esta ocurrencia?_

Marisa"Mierda! ella hizo esto?. . primero Alice muestra su lado maligno"

Alice"Corta con eso!" _dice, mostrando irritación hacia Marisa. suena como si esto hubiese estado pasando desde hace un rato_

Marisa"Ahora Kaguya se ha vuelto una experta en cocina. Es como el periódico dijo: Esto nunca antes ha pasado !" _Estas exagerando_

Reimu"Estas exagerando! ¿Y realmente estas haciendo caso al periódico de nadie ni menos que el Bubummaru?"

Reisen"Silencio bruja! no faltes el respeto a la Princesa frente a mi!"

Reimu"Pero en serio ahora ¿hay algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos?" _En serio Reimu, preguntando a Eirin misma. De veras? ¿que tiene de raro que una princesa cocine?_

Eirin"Ella esta bien. De hecho, podría decir que ella jamas se sintió tan inspirada antes. . " Y entonces, trato de cambiar de tema"¿Podrías ya empezar a explicar que fue lo que ocurrió, Malone-san?O acaso solo viniste acá para disfrutar de la comida, Reimu?"

Reimu"De hecho, eso podría ser una buena idea. . ."

Chris"Bueno, bueno, no desesperen que hablare"

 _Así_ _, empiezo a contarlo todo, desde el momento en que Marisa me vino con su propuesta, hasta el momento en que Sakuya interviene._

 _durante mi Relato, cuando llego a la parte de las muñecas, la expresión de Alice se agravo. hasta entonces, ella había estado maniendo una expresión estoica. por un momento pense que iba a decir algo, pero no me interrumpió._

 _Solo fue cuando llegue a la parte del por que pude encontrar la fuente cuando decidió interrumpirme._

Alice"Espera, dijiste, que una de mis muñecas . . realmente hablo contigo?"

Chris"Si, y no estaba poseída por el aura roja, como las demás, es mas, estaba resistiendo " _Y hablando de demonio_ "De hecho, fue esa muñeca exactamente, la que lleva un lleva un vestido negro" _Digo apuntando con mi indice a la muñeca que esta al lado de Alice_

Alice"Shangai? pero eso es imposible" _Dice ella, incrédula_ " Yo soy quien maneja a las muñecas todo el tiempo, ellas están conectadas a través de mi alma. lo que facilita que sean semiautonomas, no pueden llevar a cabo acciones que no haya programado en ellas antes. Ademas, si es verdad que yo estaba poseída por alguna extraña energía, era de esperarse que las muñecas también les pasase lo mismo. . "

Chris"Pero es la verdad: Shanghai _hablo_ conmigo, una voz salio de ella y fue quien me dijo que habías sido _**"corrompida**_ " por el rubí rojo"

Reimu"¿que mas paso?" _dijo, queriendo seguir escuchando lo demás._

 _Despues pase a lo de la cueva, y Togame. Peleamos, el me dio la paliza de mi vida sin mover ningún dedo. La maid vino, lo mato, y después, todo blanco. Punto!_

Chris"y eso es todo lo que se ¿alguna pregunta?"

Reisen"Yo tengo una" _Y todo el mundo se giro a ella_."¿Como es posible que tu, y solamente tu, fueses capaz de ver este. . Aura de locura roja, cuando Marisa no era capaz de percibirla?"

 _Honestamente, no que responder. Digo, yo no hubiese notado ese hilo de energía si no hubiese sido por la muñeca. Después de eso. ._

Chris"No lo se, solo lo empece a ver cuando Alice se levanto después de ser derribada por Marisa la primera vez . . . " _Vi como todo las expresiones de todos, preguntándose que pudo haber sido: Marisa se rascaba la cabeza, Alice miraba al techo, pensando en alguna explicación, y Reimu pregunto a Reisen si podía traer mas tofu._

 _Y de pronto, Marisa exclama, sobresaltada._

Marisa"Chicos, acabo de darme cuenta de algo! algo, Alice recuerdas cuando estuvimos luchando por la piedra roja ayer por la mañana

Alice"Si, y viendo el daño que me hizo, hubiese deseado dejarte ganar. . ."

Marisa"Ese no es el punto: en el momento en que divise esa cosa desde el cielo, pude ver que estaba brillando, como Chris dijo, ahora que lo pienso mejor. . . " _entonces ella se sobresalto, como si se diese cuenta de una gran verdad_ "Togame fue el que hizo que me estrellara contra un árbol!. Si es verdad que el esta involucrado en la creación de esas piedras, no seria raro que hubiese estado presente en el duelo"

Chris"Tiene sentido: Tal vez quería que Alice fuese la elegida para volverse loca, eso podría explicar su hipotética intervención en el duelo. . ."

Alice" Pero, ¿por que yo?¿Que ganaría con eso?" _exclama. Me temo que tengo que ser sincero esta vez. No me parece correcto ocultar lo que dijo su muñeca. . ._

Chris"Si. . respecto a eso. . tal vez lo sepa yo" _Ella mira hacia mi, expectante, con la mirada completamente fijada en mi_ "Hay una cosa que omití decir acerca de lo que dijo Shanghai, Margatroid-san, Lo hice para no asustarte o hacerte sentir mal de ninguna forma, pero creo que es necesario que se sepa para alumbrar un poco esa confusion: Tu muñeca, Shangai, también me advirtió que pasaba por tus intenciones era destruir la aldea humana ".

 _Silencio, todo el mundo mira con una cara de preocupación, algunas mas graves que otras_

Alice"En. . en serio?" _pregunta con hilo de voz débil. No la puedo culpar._

Chris"Eso fue lo que me dijo tu muñeca. Cuando confronte a Togame, trate de comprobar si su objetivo realmente era ese. No dijo nada, sin embargo ". _Ese tipo sera muy hablador, pero al menos sabia que cosas no debía escupir._

Reisen"¿Que clase de demente querría atentar contra la aldea!?" _Una aclamación la cual yo coincido totalmente. Solo un_ _maniático_

Eirin"Sea quien haya sido este tal Togame, ya no creo que importe mucho: Sakuya me dijo que lo asesino"

Reimu" ** _Sigh!_** , por favor, al menos dime que ella te dijo que no era un ser humano" Ella entonces negó con la cabeza"Perfecto. . . de todos los incidentes que han ocurrido hasta ahora, este el primero en el cual realmente hay una baja fatal. . . " _Supongo que no puedo culparla: Ella siempre trata de evitar que no haya muertes innecesarias, pero aun así._ "Bueno, no es que importe mucho. Ese tipo debió haber sido un cretino como para haber orquestado esto y atacar sin estar bajo las reglas de los duelos, pero aun si-"

Chris"Hey Reimu, yo no soy para cuestionar a nadie, menos a la persona que mantiene el orden en este lugar, pero ese tipo era peligroso!, no se iba detener para que evitásemos la tragedia que podría haber ocurrido. ." _Y ahora me mira con el seño fruncido_ "Vamos, ese tipo casi me mata! Si Izayoi-san no hubiese llegado antes, probablemente no estaríamos hablando ahora!"

Reimu"Ella no tenia que ir tan lejos como para matarlo. Incapacitarlo hubiese sido suficiente" _Ella se ve un poco perturbada por esto, y no se por que debería sentirse así._

 _Si ella lo hubiese visto, estoy muy seguro que estaría de acuerdo conmigo!_

Chris"El controlaba las ilusiones, y puedo asegurarte que si ella no hubiese encargado de el, tendrían que haberse cavado dos pozos!" _Levanto la voz, no se por que. . ._

 _Tal vez me he pasado un poco, ahora mismo, un incomodo silencio esta recorriendo el cuarto._

.

.

 _Y entonces Tewi, como un preescolar, levanto la mano_

Tewi"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Chris" _ **"Sigh"**_ , si adelante" _Ya no estoy de humor para molestar a alguien ahora._

Tewi"¿que significa sentido arácnido?"

* * *

 _20 minutos_ _después_

 _Todas fueron a comer al salón, a excepto yo. Tuve que explicarle a Tewi acerca del Hombre Araña y su franquicia para explicar la expresión "Sentido Arácnido"_

 _Debo descansar, recomendación de la medica. Dijo que me daría de alta dentro de una semana. Eso es mucho tiempo!_

 _Necesito avanzar con las cosas: he estado una semana entera haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no sea intentar salir de aquí._

 _Es tiempo de avanzar las cosas!_

 _Primero_ _: Necesito ingresar a la mansion Scarlet, y hablar con Patchoulli. Puedo apoyarme en Marisa con este tema, se lo hare recordar antes de que se vaya._

 _Segundo: debo llevar el teléfono ante Nitori, en la Montaña Youkai, para que pueda ser reparado y poder contactarme con Jason de vuelta. Tal vez el me pueda dar alguna pista acerca de Morris._

 _¿pero como se lo pregunto de tal forma que no sospeche la situación en la que estoy? Mhh . ._

 _Y tercero, pero no lo mas esencial: Recordar._

 _Realmente no es algo esencial en el sentido del embrollo en que estoy, pero realmente quiero saber quien soy, y por que soy tan habilidoso en combate, si tan solo me dedicaba a ser un empleado. Quiza soy algo que oculta mucho al ojo._

 _Mucho por pensar, pero supongo que podre averiguarlo mas tarde. ._

 _Tiempo de dormir._

* * *

Mas tarde. . .

Chris( _No puedo creer que ya sea de noche!) **"Sigh. . ."**_

Christopher se había quedado dormido, y ya era de noche. habiendo terminado la hace rato la hora del almuerzo,Reisen y Tewi, acompañadas por otras conejas que servían en la casa se llevaban los platillos y utensilios Reimu y Alice ya se habían ido, Alice alegando que debía seguir ordenando el desastre en su casa, y Marisa había decidido ayudarla para su sin antes ser recordada de su promesa ante Chris.

Reimu y Eirin estaban enfocadas en una conversación aparte, en la sala afuera del cuarto donde Christopher estaba hospitalizado. Christopher podía oír los murmuros de sus voces, pero le era imposible definir de que estaban hablando

Eso solo dejaba a la princesa Kaguya, como la única fuente de conversación para el. Ella, sintiendo la obligación de introducirse ante el huésped/paciente, así como de evitar que se se presento ante el con un inclinación de respeto. El devolvió el gesto, aunque le costo debido a su condición. Y así empezaron a charlar acerca de ciertos temas. Mientras que Christopher empezó hablando acerca de como se estableció en la aldea, Kaguya se mostró interesada por saber algo mas del mundo exterior, como por ejemplo que clase de maravillas hay,

Finalmente, Kaguya hizo la pregunta que hizo que Chris invocase lo ultimo que había recordado en sueños.

Kaguya"¿Como están tus padres?" pregunto ingenuamente, Christopher la miro por un momento, pensando en si aceptar explicarle en base a lo que podía recordar, o simplemente argumentar que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Chris"Yo. . . no tengo, no tengo padres, al menos no biológicos" se dio una pausa, y a partir de ahí Kaguye comenzó a pensar si no había tocado un tema sensible. Chris noto la expresión de preocupación de la princesa lunar"No te preocupes, no me ofende hablar de esto, de hecho, creo que me haría bien hablar un poco del pasado. Adelante, pregunta"

Kaguya"Esta bien. . .entonces, dijiste que no tenias padres biológicos¿entonces fuiste adoptado?"

Chris"Bueno, en cierto sentido si. es una larga historia, pero preferirá escucharla en otro momento. Recién tengo noción de ella, y no estoy seguro si debería. . .

Kaguya"Hablar del pasado es una buena forma de refrescar la memoria, así que por favor. insisto"

Chris"Bueh, ok. Todo empezó hace unos días antes de navidad, y como en ese entonces andaba merodian-¿conocen lo que es la navidad, no?" Pregunto de repente, tomandola por sorpresa. Ella negó con la cabeza acerca de la navidad "Bueno, para que entiendas rapidamente, es como una festividad en la cual la gente se reúne, se regalan cosas entre si, y se pasa la noche en familia, aunque originalmente era en realidad una festividad religiosa, en la cual se celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo"

Kaguya"¿Quien Jesucristo?"

Chris"jejeje. . realmente Gensokyo esta aislado del mundo, eh?. Bueno, digamos que Cristo es como . . . una divinidad, una figura santa de una religión que practicamente esta diseminada por todo el mundo. Según se dice, el fue enviado de dios para poder salvar a un pueblo de sus pecados. Desde entonces, mucha gente en el mundo exterior lo adora, y desde entonces, el día en que el nació se celebra, bajo el nombre de la navidad"

Kaguya"¿Entonces la navidad es una celebración religiosa?

Chris"Bueno, Si y no exactamente. Si, hay personas que la celebran con sentimientos religiosos, pero la mayoría toma la navidad como una festividad en la cual la gente se reúne, se regalan cosas, se muestran afecto, y lo mas importante, comen en familia" _(Y debo decir que esa es una de las razones por la cual me gusta la navidad!)_

Kaguya"Suena divertido, es una pena que no lo haya conocido de este tipo de festividad antes."

Chris"Pero me estoy yendo de tema: El punto es que, yo recuerdo haber llegado a un pueblo, en vísperas de navidad, harapiento, hambriento, y muerto de frio, por que nevaba. A medida que pasaba, notaba que la gente me lanzaba miradas curiosas, y no se por que, pero cada vez que se acercaban para ayudarme, yo respondía escabullendome de ellas. Al final, Me refugie en callejones oscuros para pasar la noche" Kaguya "Entonces, al día siguiente, amanecí con una sorpresa: delante mio había pan recién horneado en plato, aun recuerdo el olor exquisito, era como una fragancia de la vida" en fin, salgo gateando de mi cueva, y apenas me pongo enfrente del pan oigo una voz diciendo "Caíste!", unos barrotes de metal con techo atrapándome, y a un hombre encima del container" La cara de Kaguya ante la impresión "Así fue como conocí a Morris"

Kaguya"¿Entonces. . fuiste atrapado por tu mentor con una jaula?"

Chris"Siiiii. . ya se que no fue la mejor forma de conocernos, créeme, para ese entonces faltaban 7. . . no eran . . 6? faltaban pocos días para navidad. recuerdo que posterior mente el me llevo al hospital para que me examinara, y después a su casa, que era una iglesia. El trato de cuidar de mi hasta que viniesen los servicios sociales. Yo recuerdo haberme comportado como un diablo, tratándolo mal, insultándolo, etc. Lo que un niño hace cuando le entran rabietas.

Pero alas, el era obstinado, mucho mas que yo. Al final, el me convenció de quedarme. Para cuando los servicios sociales llegaron al pueblo, un día antes de navidad, para hacerse cargo de mi, recuerdo haberme negado a irme con ellos. Después de un arreglo que hizo Morris con servicios, que la verdad no tengo ni la menor como llego a efectuarlo, decidieron darle un mes de prueba. Estaba tan feliz. . . y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que el me prometió darme un valioso regalo para el día de navidad, adivina cual fue?"

Kaguya"Mhhh. . . Un conejo?"

Chris" Que? no! por que me regalarían algo así?" dijo, fastidiado, aun que comprensivo de la respuesta: en este lugar, hay un _montón de conejos_ "Voy a darle unas pistas,¿de acuerdo?"

Kaguya"¿Un juego de adivinanzas? Por supuesto" Ella responde afirmando con la cabeza

Chris "Ok, aquí voy: Es valioso, pero no puede ser tocado por nadie. El tiempo no lo puede borrar ni destruir, por que solo su propietario puede. Solo pertenece absolutamente a su dueño, pero todo el mundo menciona de ese objeto". Y con una sonrisa de picarda, espero a la respuesta de la princesa.

La princesa se puso la mano debajo de la quijada, concentrándose en pensar detenidamente, mientras posaba su vista en la nada, pensando.

Kaguya"Mhh. . . las memorias"

Chris"No, estuviste cerca, pero no fue eso" Dijo, satisfaciéndose con la cara de desconcierto de ella. Kaguya por su parte, se sorprendió al verse vencida en su campo.

Kaguya"Vaya, estaba segura de que era eso. . ."

Chris"Hehe, no sufra princesa. Al final, lo que Morris me regalo fue un nombre: el que tengo ahora. El día en que recibí este nombre se debe a el mismo día en que Morris llevo a cabo los papeles para adoptarme: fui adoptado el 25 de diciembre por Morris, y como el 25 es el día de navidad, me nombro Christopher, que significa "aquel que lleva a Cristo en su corazon". Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que ese día, Morris ocupo un lugar muy importante en mi vida" Dijo, mientras pensaba en aquel extraño berrinche que el haba hecho un día antes de navidad, cuando aun no había recibido su nombre, cuando solo era un mocoso cualquiera sin nombre" Y como apellido, puso el suyo"

Kaguya"Ya veo, el debió haber sido una persona maravillosa"

Chris"Lo es. hace mucho que no lo he visto, y me gustaría saber como lo esta tratando la vida ahora mismo, hace un tiempo que no lo veo. . ." _(De cualquier forma, estoy muy confiado en que ya me han despedido, así que puedo tomarme el tiempo en unas vacaciones_ )

Kaguya"¿Acaso no vive con usted?"

Chris"No, el esta en-" Y se detuvo: su expresión paso de alegría a preocupación _(¿Por que?_

 _¿Por que deje Morris, si el es . . mi padre. No se supone que de ser el mi tutor legal, y yo estar, no se a su cuidado?_

 _A no ser, no, nono. . tengo 17 años cumplidos. Pero aun así. . ¿por que no estoy con el?._ _Mas importante, ¿Por que vine Japón en primer lugar?, quizá Jason pueda iluminarme en esa cuestión, pero . . ._

 _Por que dejaría a mi viejo atrás?)_

Kaguya"¿Acaso le ocurre algo?" Dijo al ver que Chris ponía una expresión dolida.

Chris"Disculpa, es solo que. . . no recuerdo exactamente donde vive el, o si aun sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar. ."Entonces bajo la vista, frustrado, mascullo entre dientes"Ni siquiera se por que vivo tan lejos de el ahora. . . "Kaguya lo había oído, y por un momento se sintió pena por el. Ella también paso por el mismo tipo de dolor tiempo atrás, cuando había sido exiliada por su gente por un terrible crimen que había cometido. Al menos ella se sentía como en su hogar en Gensokyo.

Pero Christopher, en cambio, no sabia por que había estado viviendo separado de Morris todo este tiempo. Peor aun, ni siquiera sabia como se había alejado aun mas al ingresar a Gensokyo.

Kaguya"Christopher-sama, no se desanime, es posible volver a encontrar a una persona aun si no recuerda mucho de el. Si hay algo que aprendido durante estos siglos viviendo en la tierra, es que si hay algo que la memoria no borra, son los lazos que tenemos con aquellos a nuestro alrededor" Dijo esto, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el exterior, pensando un poco en el pasado"Ni la amnesia ni el tiempo puede borrarlos. . ." le dijo, a modo de consuelo.

Chris, dándose cuenta de que las palabras a la princesa estaban dirigidas a reconfortarlo, decidió tomarlas para luego cambiar de tema. Se sentía un poco turbado por ser consolado por una chica, y aun no sabia por que.

Chris"Si, tiene razón, princesa"dijo, recomponiendo la compostura en su voz" Cuando regrese a mi mundo, lo buscare, y entonces podre pedirle que me haga mi platillo favorito"

Kaguya"¿El cual es?. .?"

Chris"Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto _(Arroz con caviar, una delicia si es preparado por manos expertas)"_ Y en tono divertido, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente siendo interrogado "Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, prepárese"

Kaguya"¿Disculpa?" Dijo desconcertada

Chris"¿Es verdad que usted es la princesa de aquel épica popular "El cuento del cortador de bambú"?" D

Kaguya"¿Epica?¿Es así como nombran mi leyenda en el mundo exterior? ¿Una historia ficticia? pensé que mi historia seria tomada como un evento histórico. .( _No es que me importe mucho, pero. . )_

Chris"Bueno, si bien recuerdo, al final volvía devuelta a su lugar de origen, la luna. entonces eso quiere decir. . . que los selenitas existen?

Kaguya"Jamas he oído un termino mas extraño"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Reimu había estado hablando con Eirin, a petición de ella misma. Ambas estaban frente a un pequeño jardín, a las puertas del cuarto donde Chris estaba.

Hace un rato atrás, mientras comían, habían estado repasando los detalles sobre los sucesos recientes con las demás. ahora ese asunto estaba cerrado por el momento.

lo que Reimu quería hablar con Eirin era acerca de Yukari y su intervención en Chris. En realidad, ella ya estaba empezando desde hace una semana a sospechar de que tal vez Yukari tuviese un plan secreto, y por lo tanto, reteniendo información acerca del joven cazador escarlata. Pero como esta semana, por algún extraño motivo Yukari no se había aparecido ante ella, ni aun cuando ella gritaba su nombre, ni tampoco fue hallada en su residencia en Mayogiga, o algunos de sus familiares.

Eirin" _ **Sigh!**_. . ya veo, es la primera vez que oigo de alguien con una condición como esa, eso explica por que aun no ha dejado Gensokyo" Dijo, poniendo una mirada "¿Cuanta gente sabe de esto?"

Reimu"Solo yo, Marisa, Yukari y muy probablemente sus familiares" contesto Reimu, pensativa sobre a donde podrían haberse ido Ran y Chen.

Eirin"El gusano, y ahora todo esto. . . el puzzle esta empezando a tener algo de sentido"

Reimu"Puzzle?"

Eirin"Oh, lo siento, es una pensamiento mio, pero ahora creo que podría pasar a ser mas que eso" Dijo recobrando su actitud calmada y cordial" Veras, después de haber estabilizado a Christopher, tuve la libertad de analizar un poco su fisionomía y anatomía lo mejor que pude sin poner en riesgo aun mas su salud".

Reimu"Bueno, supongo que no esperaba menos de ti. . " _(Mad scientist)_

Eirin"No juzgues mi forma de consumir mi tiempo, Reimu, por que he descubierto algo muy interesante. Y ya que has compartido algo que supuestamente _habías prometido mantener como secreto_ , yo te compartiré lo que he encontrado" Y entonces se toma una pausa para hablar.

Reimu"¿Que hay con el entonces?"

Eirin"Tome un poco de su sangre para estudiar su ADN, en parte por que tenia curiosidad como un ser humano corriente pudo aguantar tales traumas a su ser. He descubierto que, mediante un agente el cual aun no he podido determinar, no tiene Genes basura. Son 100% limpios de cualquier gen innecesario, segundo, algunas de sus cadenas de ADN no coinciden con las de un ser humano. En otras palabras, el no es _exactamente_ un humano, al menos, no es un ser humano promedio". Al mencionar esto, Reimu puso una mueca de pura confusion, el cual Eirin confundió con preocupación"Se que suena difícil de entender, pero-"

Reimu"Lo es!" Exclamo, "Primero:¿que diablos significa ADN?, segundo¿a que te refieres con _"no exactamente humano"_? el me parece demasiado humano". al entender el por que la expresión de Reimu, Eirin suspiro de la frustración.

Eirin" _ **Sigh**_. . . Ire directo al tema practico:debido a su . . herencia genética, tiene una salud y una anatomía perfecta: ninguna vulnerabilidad, ninguna malformación. también cuenta con una densidad muscular y osea algo superior del humano promedio, lo que le permite ser mas veloz, fuerte, y capaz de resistir los traumas físicos que en una persona corriente causaría la muerte. De lo contrario el hubiese muerto por perdida de sangre incluso antes de que la explosión ocurriese. Sumado a esto, esta el hecho de que sus músculos están hipertrofiados de lo que naturalmente seria, lo cual indica que antes de venir a Gensokyo, el probablemente se ejercitaba intensamente, eso, o quizá tenia un estilo de vida muy activo. Por ultimo. . . he mentido acerca de su tiempo de recuperación".

Reimu"¿Como?"

Eirin"Habia dicho antes que, con el todo el daño que Chris había recibido, le tomaría una semana recuperarse, no?" Reimu asintió" Veraz, Cuando trababa sus heridas pude ver como se empezaban a regenerar. De seguir a este ritmo, y con mi tratamiento, el quizá este de alta en 3 días en vez de una semana. Y eso es solo sin decir nada de su sistema nervioso, o endocrino. . . en otras palabras, el quizá sea el humano con la mejor salud del mundo, hasta el punto de decir que tal vez sea. . perfecto". _( Demasiado perfecto como para ser real,_ _es muy probable que sus genes sean resultado de manipulación genética._

 _Pero y si no? los genes no identificados. . . aunque diferentes llevan al mismo resultado, y hasta inclusive hay algunos genes que no son propios del ser humano)_

Reimu"Entonces no veo el problema"

Eirin"Ese _es precisamente el problema_ : No hay problemas de salud, no hay genes basura, pero si varios no pertenecientes a los humanos, se regenera a una mayor aceleración que un humano normal, y cuenta con capacidades físicas superiores al ser humano común. . . Esto me lleva a creer una sola cosa. . ."Eirin dijo las palabras, palabras que expresaban su mayores sospechas. Reimu oyó atentamente cada una de las palabras que hicieron la tension y el suspenso aumentase entra las dos.

* * *

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, y Reimu decidió que era hora de volver a su casa. Antes de irse, se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde Chris estaba internado. Kaguya aun seguía y la conversación que tenia.

Chris"¿Cantas o tocas la guitarra?" Dijo Chris, con una sonrisa adornando su boca"No señor, yo soy un **Roc** kero por que **rec** olecto **roc** as!

Kaguya" Hahaha!, eso si que fue gracioso"

Chris _(en realidad, esos son malos chistes! si hubiese dicho eso en publico, alguien habría intentado colgarme. Gracias a dios que aquí la gente vive 500 años atrasados!_ ) Al notar que Reimu se dirigía hacia el, noto la expresión tensa que tenia su rostro. "Hey Reimu, quieres intentar una adivinanza?" dijo en un intento de animarla un poco.

Reimu"No"

Chris"Bien, por que tengo uno bastante bueno!" Dice, ignorando la respuesta anterior"¿Que es clase de persona demuestra su autoridad al tiempo que se exhibe? eh?"

Kaguya"Mhh no tengo idea. . . un pavo real tal vez?"

Chris" Una miko sin mangas! por que al castigar a los youkai, usando danmaku, demuestra autoridad, y al moverse para esquivar su danmaku, expone sus axilas!"

Reimu"Sabes, ahora mismo tengo una adivinanza: Te gustaría oírla?" Dijo manteniendo una sonrisa. Christopher acepta"¿Que esta vestido de blanco y es plano?"

Kaguya" La luna?"

Reimu"No, un postrado charlatan, después de que un orbe de blanco y negro le cayese encima"

Chris"Jejeje, si . . ""Bueh, que es lo que necesitas?" Reimu sintió la necesidad de decirle la verdad acerca de el, pero las palabras de Eirin resonaron.

` _Bajo ninguna circunstancia llegues a mencionar una palabra de lo que hablamos. La verdad podría tener efectos contraproducentes en su recuperación, fue por eso que decidí mentir, para no dar explicaciones._

 _Ademas, el ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones por el momento, ¿no crees?_

 _Así_ _que por que no tratas de aliviar su estrés un poco?´_

Reimu"¿Que acaso no puedo despedirme antes de irme?" extrañamente, tal respuesta de la sacerdotisa seria recibido con amabilidad, considerando la reputación que tenia. Sin embargo, ocurrió el efecto contrario.

Chris"Ohh, ¿acaso la doncella finalmente dirigirá una palabra a su amable mensajero, que no sea "¿Cuanto has traído?" y "Vuelve tan pronto como puedas"?" Dijo sarcásticamente. Tal declaración hizo que la sacerdotisa se resintiera un poco con el. Tratando de ganarle verbalmente, decide se contraatacar verbalmente.

Reimu"Deberías sentirte honrado de ser quien trae las donaciones al templo Hakurei, es quizá el rol mas importante después del mio, por que si no-"pero es interrumpido por el joven.

Chris"Si, si, ya lo he oído: Sin mi, tu mueres de hambre. Sin ti, el mundo muere, blah blah blah. . . ¿Por que no tratas de interesarte mas por la gente alrededor tuyo que tu misma?"

Reimu _`Es eso lo que estoy tratando de hacer al no aplastarte junto con tu cama_ ´ Ahora si estaba furiosa.

Kaguya"Christopher, eso fue grosero!" Dijo con un tono correctivo, seria"Si Reimu fuese tan egoísta como usted insinúa, ella no se ocuparía de mantener la paz en Gensokyo. Despues de todo, es un trabajo gratuito, verdad? " Dijo con una caritativa sonrisa. Christopher se encoge ante la realización de su comportamiento frente a Reimu

Reimu"Si. . _des_ _afortunadamente_ " susurra entre dientes. La actitud serena de la princesa calma un poco a Reimu.

Chris"Lo siento, perdóname por lo que te dije antes Reimu, no se que hizo decir esas palabras. . . supongo que trataba. . . de sacarme algo de ansiedad de mi . . . han pasado varias cosas" El joven se encogió en su cama. Se había sobrepasado con su falta de respeto, y lo sabia muy bien."Podrías disculparme?

Reimu"Si, te disculpo por haberte comportado como un imbécil!"Y su gesto se sereno. Por algún motivo, se sentía mucho menos pesada que antes.

Chris"Salvo por lo de el exhibicionismo. Yo considero que deberías llevar el atuendo tradicional" Bromea.

Reimu"Nah, jamas" responde sonriendo también. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, adios!"

Chris"Adios- No espera, hay algo que debo pedirte!" Tal respuesta hace que Reimu se gire hacia Chris antes de pasar por la puerta"Si ya te vas, podrías hacer algo por mi mientras regresas a tu casa, no?" AL principio Reimu sintió ganas de simplemente decir no e irse volando. Pero se resigno, y decide oir lo que Chris tiene que decir.

Reimu" _ **Sigh. .**_ Ok,¿que es lo que quieres?"

Chris"Podrías pasar por la taberna de Rico y decirle que estoy bien, que volveré en unos días?"Dijo pretencioso de enviar un signo de vida a su anfitrión/beneficiario, para que este y su familia tuviesen un suspiro de alivio.

Reimu". . . Eso es todo?"

Chris"Si, solo eso"

Reimu" Bien, lo hare. ." entonces, antes de salir de la habitación, Reimu levanta la mano sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante a modo de despido"Nos vemos después!"

Chris"Adios!"

Kaguya" Hasta luego, que tengas un buen regreso a casa!". Apenas saliendo de la habitación, pasa al lado de Reisen, que solo llega a decir un "adios" sacerdotisa, notando que se iba. Al entrar, se dirige a la princesa.

Reisen"Princesa, Eirin-sama dice que el necesita descansar. Y también tiene que hablarle de asuntos. . delicados" dijo viendo de reojo a Christopher.

Kaguya"Muy bien" Entonces siguió a Reisen hacia la salida de la habitación" Nos veremos después!" Y saliendo del cuarto, Reisen cierra la puerta corrediza.

Chris se quedo solo en la habitación. Por un momento, el silencio hizo que se relajase hasta tal punto de dormir, hasta que. . .

 _ **"Growl!"**_

Chris"Rayos, olvide pedir algo para comer!, de vuelta!"

* * *

 **Debería** **decir Selenitas, O Lunarianos?. Entonces pensé. . . ¿Por que no los dos?¿Cual creen que debería ser el termino correcto?**

 **De cualquier forma, lamento el retraso. He estado de vacaciones desde el primero de enero, y ademas estuve cargando con el colegio. . . Pero no crean por un segundo que dejare morir mi historia así de fácil!.**

 **Algunas cosas que quiero aclarar y compartir: Por que Reimu no entiende las explicaciones de Eirin. Solo les quiero recordar, que Reimu Hakurei es una chica que desde muy pequeña no aprendió mas que las tareas como sacerdotisa, mas todo lo que necesitase para ser autosuficiente, Y eso solo considerando que existe el linaje Hakurei. Ademas, el temperamento que tiene le impide intentar entender o aprender cosas que serian demasiado complejas para ella, eso, y que ademas, tanto en fanon como en canon, es considerada una holgazana la mayor parte de su tiempo.**

 **En otras palabras, Reimu no es bruta. Mas bien una chica que carece de conocimientos en otras areas. y carece del intereses para aprender. Aunque puede haber excepciones.**

 **Otra cosa que quería comentar: Honestamente, tenia mis dudas sobre como presentar el contenido religioso en la conversación entre Kaguya y Chris, ya que bien podría terminar ofendiendo a alguien que este leyendo. Tengan en cuenta mis consideraciones: 1) Christopher trata de explicar de forma comprensible como es la religion Cristiana 2)Trato de presentarlo desde el punto de vista mundano, sin ir muy adentro.**

 **Ademas: Malos chistes son malos chistes. Por favor no me cuelguen por eso :(**

 **Como ultima noticia: Alguien antes me pregunto hacer si habría romance o no. Mi respuesta es que, aun no lo tengo decidido por que, en principio, no se quien con quien seria, y segundo: soy un fiasco escribiendo escenas de amor. No es broma.**

 **Un saludo a todos, y buenas noches!.**


	12. La previa antes de la fiesta

LOCALIZACIÓN: EIENTEI. TIEMPO: 10:20 Am.

El haberse mantenido despierta durante 36 horas completas(10 horas atendiendo las heridas de Christopher, el resto manteniéndose despierta en caso de que surgieran complicaciones en Chris) había hecho que Eirin estuviese al punto del colapso la noche anterior.

Resultado: para cuando Kaguya, después de haber terminado de hablar con Chris, fue a reunirse con Eirin en el salon principal después, la descubrió con la cabeza baja, los ojos medio cerrados, sentada delante de la mesa. Ella determino que la genio de la luna ya se había esforzado lo suficiente por hoy, y ordeno que tomara descanso.

Si no hubiese sido por que Kaguya ordeno que se fuera directamente a su cuarto a descansar. Ella hubiese insistido en el asunto "delicado" que tanto necesitaba , estando en una nueva mañana, ya completamente descansada, aunque recién levantada, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue chequear la condición de su paciente ante todo.

Eirin( _Ahora mismo debería tener todas sus heridas ya cerradas. El daño interno, sin embargo, tomara mas tiempo en repararse . . . me pregunto que puedo aplicar para acelerar la reparación osea. . )_ Pensaba, mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo al cuarto de Chris. Antes de abrir la puerta, dio una vista hacia al jardín interior. El estanque con agua reluciente, los adornos de bambú que se balanceaban con el correr del agua y el impulso ocasional de la brisa de la primavera.

Entonces Abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de dar los buenos días, pensando que su paciente a lo mejor estaría despierto, acostado en la cama. En vez de eso, se encuentra con Chris, vistiendo nada mas que sus calzoncillos, haciendo lagartijas

Chris"Oh! Eirin, buenos días!"Se detiene apenas nota la presencia de la medica. Se pone de pie, y empieza a balbucear rápidamente" Lo siento! estaba inquieto y necesitaba hacer algo. . .No había ropa en el cuarto! Y mis pantalones estaban muy maltratados, así que me los quite. No me sentía con el humor de llamar desde el cuarto, jejejejeje, Imagínate si estuviese gritando diciendo "Por favor pasenme algo de ropa" en este lugar tan. . . "La velocidad a la que Chris hablaba fue ambos una señal para la medica de que su paciente se había recuperado completamente y también causa de aturdimiento." Y ademas, si Aya me llegase a ver-"

Eirin"Cálmate, esta bien. Soy doctora, no estoy ni siquiera sorprendida por ver un humano desnudo"Mentía en parte, pues si estaba sorprendida, pero no por la razón que Chris apuntaba _(Inesperado . . . se supone que a lo máximo toda herida debería cerrada. pero esto. . . estaba esforzando su brazo izquierdo! estaba haciendo largartijas, sin problemas.¿Acaso logro una recuperación completa?)_

Chris"Oh. . claro, lo siento! se me había olvido. . . _ **Sigh**_ " Suspiro. Entonces rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza pregunto "¿Hey, de casualidad no tendrías algo para que yo pueda vestir? me siento un poco expuesto acá. . ."

Eirin"Si. . . ciertamente necesitas ropa. A la princesa le agarraría un desmayo si te viese así. Pero eso puede arreglarse después " Y entonces observo detenidamente el lenguaje verbal de Chris( _No parece mostrar signos de esfuerzo, o temblares, lo cual significa que no esta sobreesforzandose para aparecer saludable)_ Pudo analizar"Así que,¿Como te sientes Chris?"

Chris"Como si mil ángeles hubiesen pasado sus manos curativas por todo mi cuerpo!"Aclamo placentero, mientras estiraba sus brazos. Entonces su cara formo una mueca de intriga" ¿No sera que existen ángeles en Gensokyo, no?" La palabra angel no era desconocida para Eirin.

Eirin"No exactamente, pero si el existe algo parecido al cielo de la religion cristiana: El plano celestial. En cuanto a sus habitantes, bueno. . . no tienen nada que ver con verdaderos ángeles" Dijo, recordando como ejemplo la actitud de cierta celestial "Me gustaría revisar los huesos. Siéntate de vuelta en la camilla por favor".

Christopher obedeció. Inmediatamente, Eirin se puso a la tarea de primero masajear las extremidades del joven para ver si detectaba. Ninguno parecía tener algún signo de rompeduras. Acto seguido, susurro unas extrañas palabras que Chris no pudo entender, y vio como sus ojos empezaban a brillar con un tono azul.

Eirin _(Solo por si las dudas. .)"No te muevas por favor" Dijo mientras empezaba a fijar su mirada en su brazo, como si estuviera meticulosamente examinándolo._

Chris"¿Que ha sido eso?"

Eirin"Un simple hechizo que me permite ver tu sistema oseo sin que las otras partes de cuerpo interfieran. Muy util a la hora de hacer revisiones internas"

Chris"Ya veo" Y entonces dejo que la medica lo examinara detenidamente. Cuando pasaba su mirada por su torso desnudo, el le pregunto"¿Por que no lo hiciste antes?"

Eirin"Por que preferí hacerlo de la forma tradicional la primera vez" Respondió automáticamente mientras pasaba su atencion al brazo izquierdo.

Chris"¿Y por que lo preferiste de esa forma?" Christopher a veces sentía el impulso de la curiosidad.

Eirin"Digamos que hacerlo todo con magia hace muy fácil las cosas, a veces siento la necesidad de autolimitar mis recursos para poder darle espacio a la mente y la creatividad. Por supuesto, en casos urgentes, no puedo rechazar las facilidades"

Chris"Ya veo. Sabia declaración de la Genio de la luna. . ." Eirin por un momento se sorprendió ante las palabras que indicaban su titulo anterior, pero eso no interrumpió su trabajo.

Eirin"La princesa hablo mucho contigo, ¿no?"

Chris"Ella es una buena conversadora" Aseguro el.

Al final Christopher no tenia ninguna fractura, así que recibió el alta de Eirin al momento de confirmarlo. Después de eso, Eirin instruyo a Chris que se quedara adentro de la habitación por un momento, que traería un atuendo para que el vistiese.

Al volver, Christoper quedo fascinado por las vestiduras.

Chris"¿Puedo tomarlo prestado por un tiempo?" Dijo, apenas ya vistiendo su nuevo atuendo

Eirin"Por supuesto! es mas, pensaba regalártelo. . . a cambio de una condición" Entonces Eirin partió hacia la puerta" Venga, todos ya tomaron sus respectivos desayunos, menos tu" Invita ella, abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

30 minutos mas tarde.

Mientras Eirin realizaba el chequeo a Chris, Reisen y Tewi estaban enfrentándose en un duelo de danmaku por diversion. Cerca, estaban mas conejos de Eientei, unos alentando a Reisen, mientras que la mayoría apoyaba a Tewi.

Conejo 1 "Da lo mejor de ti, Jefe!"

Conejo 2 " Acaba con ella! Tewi-san!"

Conejo 3 "PATEA SU TRASERO DE VUELTA HACIA LUNA!" Gritaba una coneja violentamente. Pero por algún motivo, todos los alientos iban directo a Tewi en vez de Reisen. Y ella lo estaba notando.

Reisen _(Como es que nadie decide alentarme!? Después de todo mi tiempo aquí y dedicación a este lugar, traidoras!)_ Pensaba mientras se concentraba en esquivar el danmaku de Tewi" Hoy día si que estas floja!"

Tewi"¿Quien necesita habilidad cuando tienes suerte?" Dice, formando una sonrisa picara. Tal sonrisa hace que Reisen se alarme.

Reisen"¿A que te refie-!" Es entonces cuando algo cae del cielo, aterrizando sobre la cara de Reisen, y por lo tanto, enviándola al suelo. . .

 **"THUND!"**

Aya"Que nadie se mueva! Aya Shameimaru esta aquí!" Aya Shameimaru había, sin querer queriendo, acabado de aterrizar sobre la cara de Reisen, con la punta de sus zapatos _Geta_ clavados en la cara de Reisen.

En resumen: Reisen estaba sufriendo un dolor equivalente al de una persona siento su sien golpeada con el borde de un tablón.

Reisen"Aaaaaaahhh. . .pooor queeee. . .?" Dice, con su voz extinguiéndose al final de su oración.

Tewi"Te lo dije!" Exclamo Tewi, y se echo al suelo, sin ser capaz de contener las risas. Los demás conejos también empezaron reírse de la desgracia de Reisen, lo cual capto la atencion de Aya, llevándola a entender el por que las risas.

Aya"Ups! lo siento, no era mi intención" Entonces se elevo para darle espacio "He venido aquí para entrevistar a un cierto chico propenso a buscar la primera pagina en mi diario, así que no me detengan en mi busqueda!" Aclamo

. . . "No hay necesidad de detenerte, estoy aquí" Una voz salia desde los pasillos exteriores de la gran mansion. Aya se giro hacia esa dirección.Y lo vio

Aya" Ahi est-" Se detuvo, sorprendida al ver el aspecto del muchacho: Llevaba vestido un parecidas a las de Eirin, mismas texturas y diseños, pero los colores variaban: En ves del rojo y negro estaban presentes el color naranja y morado. las mangas no estaban recortadas, sino que eran mas largas. en Y en vez de llevar una falda en las piernas, como el atuendo de Eirin lleva, tenia pantalones completamente blancos. en su cabellos castaño marrón yacía un sombrero morado con una equis naranja. Por ultimo, tuvo que cambiar sus zapatillas por unas botas de cuero¿por que? por que según Eirin, sus zapatillas no combinan con el resto del atuendo que para su sorpresa, eran increíblemente cómodos y suaves por dentro.

Chris"¿Que onda, Aya?"Entonces, caminando con estilo, como su estuviese modelando, pasa al lado de Aya "¿sorprendida? esto perteneció a un estudiante de Eirin, y me queda perfecto!" Las orejas de Reisen se levantaron al oír la palabra "estudiante".

Aya" La verdad que si!" _**FLASH!**_ Ella comenzó a acribillar al Chris con su cámara fotográfica"esto sera si que llamara la atencion!" _ **FLASH!**_ _ **FLASH!**_ _ **FLASH!**_ _ **FLASH!**_ Empezó a volar alrededor de Christopher, tomando fotos de el desde diferentes ángulos"¿Quien pensaría que los Lunarianos tendrían tan buen gusto de la moda?"

Chris"A que si? Me encanta!. Y no tienes idea de lo cómodas que son estas botas!" La conmoción provocada en Aya atrajo a mas miradas curiosas.

Tewi "Wow! te ves cool con esas ropas. Por un momento pensé que eras Eirin!" Dice Tewi, pensando en lo extrañamente bien que los talles del atuendo quedaban en Chris. Reisen empezaba lentamente a levantarse del suelo

Chris"Si, y lo mejor de todo, es que lo llevo sin cargo"Sin embargo, una voz de autoridad resonó a sus espaldas, contradiciendole.

Eirin"Eso no fue lo dije antes" Corrigió Eirin, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su cara. Se sentía contenta de ver que alguien estaba disfrutando de

Chris"Si señora. No olvidare el trato. . ."

Reisen" Maestra, acaso esas vestiduras no son-"

Eirin"Oh, tan solo son vestiduras que solían usar algunos de mis aprendices anteriores. No creo haberlo mencionado antes, pero yo solía tener muchos discípulos cuando aun vivía en la luna. En ese entonces, mi tarea era entrenarlos para que se convirtiesen en mi sucesor, solo uno de ellos, podría lograrlo. Pero desafortunadamente muchos terminaron renunciando.

Chris"Wow, debiste haber sido una maestra muy estricta si es que no

Eirin"Jeje. . ni que lo digas. Ese uniforme, el que estas llevando ahora mismo, perteneció al ultimo aprendiz que perdí, el era el mejor de todos" Dijo, con una mirada triste sobre Chris. Y la nostalgia de pronto comenzó a alcanzarla, pues mirando a Chris le recordaba a su aprendiz"Al final, las hermanas Watatsuki terminaron heredando mi rol en la luna, aunque no oficialmente. Pero ninguna de ellas podía compararse con aquel que una vez llevo tus ropas, Chris"

Aya"Vaya, eso si es profundo. . . ¿Te gust-"

Eirin"No quiero hablar de eso, y no. No insistas, conozco bien tus Tetras, _tengu_ " Aya se sintió decepcionada ante la respuesta.

Chris"Bueno, chicas, no quiero ser grosero, pero sera mejor que me ponga en marcha y regrese a la aldea pronto. Ademas. . Aya esta aquí. . "

Aya"Momento! que estas insinuando sobre mi?"

Chris"Estoy diciendo que ahora que estas aquí, podría hacer provecho de tus poderes: Puedes controlar el viento¿no?"

Aya"Si" Dijo ella. Tanto Eirin como Reisen fueron las primeras en darse cuenta a lo que apuntaba el muchacho.

Chris"Entonces serias capaz de perfectamente transportar a alguien usando el viento ¿no?"

Aya"Ya veo hacia donde vas. . "Dijo Aya, con una expresion de interesante en su rostro"Pero antes: La verdad!" Y entonces volo, poniendose en frente Chris"¿Que paso ante-anoche? ¿Quien fue el culpable?¿Por que tu y-"

Chris"Bueno, bueno, si no vas despacio con tus preguntas, no podre contestarlas con precision" Dijo Chris, tratando de corregir el accionar de la periodista "Te digo que hare: te contare todo desde el principio, desde el momento que fui visto por ultima vez hasta lo que paso en la explosion. Después de eso, nada tiene que ver con el incidente¿Hecho?"

Aya"Mhhhh. . Hecho!" entonces ella tomo libreta, y puso si lápiz, listo para escribir" Adelante! que no tengo todo el día"

Suspirando de por medio, Chris, junto con la ayuda de Eirin, quien oyó también partes de la conversación, repitió la historia de ayer, solo que esta vez en version completa, con todas las perspectivas de los involucrados.

Una vez terminado el relato, Aya accedió a transportar a Chris hacia donde quería ir. Pero después de despedirse de las demás personas presentes, y justo antes de que Aya lo mandara a volar, el cambio de opinion.

Chris"Aya, llévame a lo de Marisa mejor"

Aya"Ok!" Entonces, dándole tiempo a Chris para despedirse, empieza a preparar su hechizo.

Chris"Adios, volveré a visitarlos mas adelante!"

Tewi"Por supuesto! pásate por aquí así podemos jugar un rato contigo!" Dijo, ansiosa de que el volviese.

Reisen"Buena suerte con tu lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora"

Eirin"Vuelve cuando quieras. puedes pasar por aquí si quieres cenar. Recuerdalo!"

* * *

 _mas tarde. . . ._

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: CASA DE MARISA. TIEMPO: 11:40 Am. (Perspectiva de Chris)

 _ **"THUD!"**_

. . .

. . .

 _Acabo de tener un aterrizaje duro. . . con mi cara sirviendo como ruedas de avión. . . . contra el terroso suelo. . ._

 _. . ._

 ** _MALDITA SEAS AYA!_**

Aya"Gracias por volar en Shameimaru Air Services, por favor tengan la amabilidad dar mensajes de agradecimiento a la piloto"

Chris"Aquí esta mi agradecimiento: Ojala te trages una mosca en unos de tus vuelos, Aya . . ."

 _mi insulto no hizo que su sonrisa se borrase. Y la verdad creo que es muy temprano como para andar peleando, asi que dejare que esta amargura muera_

Aya"Bueno, hora de volver al trabajo. Que te diviertas con Marisa, Chris!"

Chris"Gracias, igualmente con tu trabajo!" _Y así, ella se aleja a gran velocidad._

 _Bueno, tiempo de tocar la puerta y hacer recordar a Marisa de su deuda!. Me acerco a la puerta y la toco un par de veces._

. . .

 _No pasa nada. Sera que no esta en casa?_

Chris"Hey Marisa!. Vine a echarte una visita!" _Grito, a lo mejor esta dormida_ "Marisa, vamos!. Tienes que mantener tu palabra acerca de Patchouli!"

 _. . ._

 _No sale, ¿entonces no esta en casa?, Tal vez debería. . ._

 _No!, eso es estúpido. Intentar entrar a su casa podría llevarme a un malentendido si ella esta adentro!_

 _Mejor espero afuera. . ._

* * *

 _Mucho mas tarde_

 _¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? 2 horas? 3? Ya perdí la cuenta del tiempo. He estado desde hace rato mirando el cielo. . . Dios, que hermoso cielo azul, casi no hay nubes que lo empañen._

 _Los sonidos de los pájaros llenan mis oídos, las fragancias elegantes de mi nariz._

 _Recuerdo haber leído en algún lado antes que ciertos lugares suelen tener buenas o malas vibras. Si tuviera que calificar a Gensokyo en general, diria que califica en las buenas vibras, A no ser que entres o pases por el lugar equivocado, claro. Hay algo acerca de esta tierra que me fascina mucho, no se. . ._

 _O sea, mirenme! hace unos días atrás era el típico chico con un irresponsable tutor volviendo de una fiesta para adultos con dicho tutor, preocupado solo por ganar mas dinero, donarlo al Twich de unas Streamers, surfear por la internet, leer mitos y . . . no se que mas, por que no recuerdo gran cosa. Pero mi vida era aburra, aburridisima._

 _Tan aburrida que podria convertir a un hombre en burro. Y ahora estoy en un mundo separado, pero al lado del donde vivía, en el cual viven seres fantásticos de la mitología japonesa, en la cual las cosas se arreglan mediante duelos de Danmaku, o mejor dicho: Dispararse balas de energía hasta que el oponente no pueda mas, Y si no alcanzas la protección de la aldea humana y eres de afuera, eres comida._

 _Y no solo logre adaptarme relativamente bien, sino que hasta aprendí como defenderme aprendiendo a a hacer danmaku, con mi pistola. . . mi . . pistola. . y también tengo una . . .sierra?_

 _. . ._

 _Si, esa es la parte que me asusta: tengo una sierra que puede pasar a ser un hacha, una pistola antiguamente efectiva, y unas decenas y decenas de cuchillos, y no solo soy capaz de invocarlos "magicamente" cada vez que las necesito, sino que también soy jodidamente hábil usándolas._

 _Y lo que mas me intriga de esto es que. . . no me siento tan ajeno a estas situaciones. Confieso que si, estuve asustado cuando le hice frente a ese gusano que ataco la aldea, o cuando Youmu quería matarme, o cuando fui gankeado por un enorme grupo de Youkais._

 _O cuando Togame ordenaba a sus Golems destrozarme. . . pero el mas allá del sentimiento del miedo, me sentía diferente, me sentía real. . ._

 _Me sentía vivo, mientras danzaba en una briza llenas de pétalos de rosas. . . de pétalos rojos_

 _. . ._

 _Mierda, me estoy volviendo poeta o que?. Volvamos al punto importante: ¿quien soy yo?_

 _Hasta donde yo he aprendido de las películas de Bourne, si tienes habilidades para el combate y no recuerdas nada, absolutament-_

 _Oh claro, perdí la memoria cuando me caí desde las escalaras, no de una forma sospechosa. así que Bourne no aplica al caso, Uff que bien, por un momento pensé que estaría metido en algo turbio . . ._

 _Pero de todas formas, el punto es que, cuando llegue a recuperar mi identidad, tendré que hacerme la siguiente pregunta:_

 _¿Me quedare en Gensokyo si o no? Digo, aun después de encontrar donde esta mi existencia, por supuesto que me quedare un rato, después de todo, aun tengo que cumplir el favor que tengo con Rinnosuke. Pero. . ._

 _Estando aquí me siento. . . vivo, real, como si fuese capaz de caminar con la cabeza en alto durante toda la noche, aun cuando debería estar durmiendo, ya sea trabajando en encargos a través de Gensokyo, o luchando por mi vida._

* * *

 _Mucho mas tarde aun_

Marisa"¿Quien eres!? _"_

 _Chris"_ Wah!" _Me levanto súbitamente, pues Marisa acaba de aparecer en mi campo de vision repentinamente"_ No vuelvas a sorprenderme de esa forma!, casi saco un cuchillo del"

Marisa"Chris!?" Y entonces empieza a darme una mirada extrañada"Wow. . . te ves extraordinario con esas ropas.¿ De donde las tomaste prestado, eh?"

Chris"Marisa" _Le hablo con un tono serio. Ella empieza lentamente a deshacer la sonrisa que tenia puesta_ "He estado aquí esperándote desde hace mas de un par horas. Necesito que me lleves a la mansion Scarlet e intercedas por mi ante sus habitantes para que pueda hablar con Patchoulli como habías prometido antes".

Marisa"Ah, entonces de eso se trataba. . . bueno, ya he molestado a Sanae lo suficiente por hoy día, así que ir a la mansion a jugar un rato no seria mala idea" _Dijo, como si recientemente se hubiese dado cuenta de algo_ "Ademas, no estaría mal pedir algunos libros prestados a Patchouli otra vez. . Espérame aquí, que ire a tomar unas cosas" _Y así, veo como ella entra en la casa._

 _He oido por Reimu que Marisa es una kleptomaniatica y acumuladora, y que su casa es un verdadero lió. ¿cuanto tiempo le tomara encontrar lo que busca?_

Marisa _"_ Ok, todo listo y empacado" _Eso fue rápido. Quiza ella ya este acostumbrada_ "Vamos!"

 _entonces me subo a la escoba de Marisa, e iniciamos el vuelo._

 _A diferencia de otras veces, ya no siento tanto vertigo como antes. Miro atras para contemplar el lugar de donde salimos: EL pequeño claro donde la casa de Marisa esta._

 _Moviendo la vista a mi alrededor diviso algo familiar_

Chris"Así que es verdad: Tu y Alice realmente viven al lado de la otra" _Digo mientras miro la casa de Alice desde la altura que estamos volando. La distancia entre La casa de Marisa y Alice no seria mayor que unas 7 manzanas._

Marisa"Sip. Suelo visitarla a menudo para pasar el rato o simplemente desafiarla en duelos. Pero a veces, solo vengo por la comida:ella es muy buena cocinando!" _Dijo entusiasmada"_ Hoy día, hizo unos brownies de chocolate con semillas de "

Chris"De veraz? que pena, entonces desperdicie la oportunidad de pedirle a ella una compensación. . . aun tengo hambre" _Marisa se ríe ante el comentario. Honestamente, no es que me queje de la comida que me sirvieron en Eientei no estuviese decente, pero . . . quien carajos come zanahorias en su desayuno?_ "¿Por cierto. . como esta ella ahora?" Dije con un tono de sincera preocupación

Marisa"Ella esta bien. Ayer cuando te dejamos en Eientei estuvimos limpiando el desastre que dejo su casa" _Dijo_ "Su casa si que estaba muy destrozada! hasta inclusive las cubiertas de las paredes han sido dañadas como si un animal las hubiese arañado. Alice me dijo que sigue concentrándose en recordar algo, pero nada. Todo lo que recuerda es que estaba teniendo dolores de cabeza, y luego perdió la conciencia. Cuando se levanto, ya estaba en el bosque mágico, después de que yo le diese una paliza"

Chris"Entonces esa aura roja realmente toma control de sus victimas, a tal punto de. . ."Entonces dejo de hablar, para afinar mi vista en el camino que nos falta.

Hada 1"Miren, alguien con quien podemos jugar" Nos señala una hada del montón, en medio de tantas murmuraciones del grupo

Hada 2 "Un momento, ese no es el sujeto que nos dio paliza días atrás?" Mierda

Hada 3"Si, y esta con esa bruja ladrona!" Lamentablemente

Marisa"¿Por que la gente no comprende?T-o-m-o. . prestado, no Robo!"

Hada 2"A por ella!"

 _Genial, no ha pasado ni un día desde que me recupere, y ya estoy bajo fuego otra vez. La vida apesta._

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN:LAGO BRUMOSO. TIEMPO: 16:24

 _Hemos esta volando durante un rato, acabando con las hadas que se nos aparecían por el camino. Mejor dicho, las que Marisa ha estado destrozando con su danmaku. Honestamente, si hasta yo puedo vencerlas fácilmente, no hace falta decir algo sobre Marisa. Lo único que tuve que aguantar fueron los repentinos movimientos rápidos que hacia con la escoba para esquivar el danmaku de las hadas, mientras trataba de mantenerme al agarre sin tener que repetir el incidente que cometí con ella la primera vez que viaje en escoba._

 _Ahora, al parecer las hadas se han retirado desde que alcanzamos este lago. . . rayos, mucha niebla._

 _Hey, ahí esta la mansion!, esta al otro lado del lago, encima de una extensa colina. Si uno tuviese que verlo desde tierra, parecería que la mansion esta localizada sobre una isla, pero no es así._

Marisa"Siento que una molestia se nos acercara muy pronto!"Y como si sus palabras tuviesen efecto, siento una fría briza golpeando mi cara.

Chris"¿que te hace decir eso?" _Y como respuesta a mi pregunta. Alguien se nos interpone en el camino. Hablando del demonio. . ._

 _O hada, y aparecerá._

 _. . . "_ Alto ahí. Ustedes no se irán sin antes rendir cuantas por el maltrato a mis amigas!" _Aclamo la hada que estaba frente a nosotros._

 _Pero esta hada era diferente de las otras: Primero, sus alas parecían estar hechas de hielo. Segundo, era definitivamente mucho mas grande que otras que había visto. Y tercero, el azul al parecer era su color predilecto: Ojos azules, pelo azul, y un vestido de azul/blanco._

 _Esta debe de ser la infame Cirno._

Marisa"Bueno, la tarada nos ha encontrado!" Dios Marisa, que necesidad tienes de ser grosera _, peor aun así, ella esta bloqueando el paso_

Cirno"Yo soy Cirno, no idiota! La que suele llamar idiota a los demás también es una idiota" _Oh no, esto me huele a pelea_

Chris"Hey!Mueve del camino, niña!, tenemos prisa!" _Le grito y honestamente, no quiero tener que presenciar un duelo desde primera fila entre Marisa y Cirno. aun sabiendo que Cirno puede ser vencida fácilmente._

 _Lo juro, si Marisa empieza a hacer sus acrobacias aéreas, vomitare mi desayuno sobre su pelo!._

Cirno"No! Marisa, tu y tu amigo lastimaron a mis amigas, ahora es mi turno de vengarlas!" _Dijo mientras levantaba la mano, preparando para lanzar quien sabe que_ "Prepárense para enfrentarse a la mas fuerte!"

Chris"Hey!, yo ni siquiera dispare un tiro a esas estúpidas-" _Ouch_

 **[Freezing Lasers!]**

 _FTW! Laseres de hielo? Pero si eso-_

Marisa"Las negociaciones se acabaron. Es hora de jugar!" _Grita Marisa, empezando con sus. . . evasiones areas ante los láseres. . . Oh dios, me siento mareado. . ._

Chris"Oh dios no! Déjame bajar de la escoba al menos. Aun no me he acostumbrado a tu violenta forma de conducir aun!"

Marisa"Lo siento, pero me temo que tendrás que saltar de aquí si quieres salir de aqui!" _Dijo mientras hacíamos un giro hacia arriba, manteniendonos momentáneamente de cabeza abajo. Una de los proyectiles pasa al lado de mi cabeza._

Chris"CONCEDIDO!" _De repente, al decender un poco, ella nota la perdida de peso en la escoba._

Marisa"Eh?" _Pues acababa de soltarme de la escoba, y ahora estaba cayendo en caída libre al lago"_ Estaba bromeando! _"_

 **"SPLASH!"**

* * *

 **Hace tiempo atrás. . . .**

Era una tarde de verano, y las condiciones climáticas eran las mejores para ir a un playa, en el este de Inglaterra. había varias familias, los niños se la pasaban chapoteando en el agua, mientras que los mas grandes trataban de ver que tan lejos podían llegar desde la playa hacia el mar

Entre ellas, destacaba un hombre alto, de 1.80 metros aproximadamente, pelo grisáceo, anteojos enormes oscuros, y algo de barba de la mediatarde rodeando sus labios.

Vestia unos shorts bañadores, y estaba en una silla para playas, tomando sol.

Definitivamente las apariencias engañaban.

 _Morris"Oye, Christopher!, por que aun sigues escondiéndote detrás de la sombrilla?"_ Alcanzo a decir el viejo, mientras que el niño a quien había nombrado estaba escondiéndose detrás de un par de sombrillas para el sol, compradas recientemente para la ocasión el niño no vestía mas que unos shorts bañadores, que su tutor había comprado el día anterior, para así poder concurrir a la playa.

 _Chris( **Sigh**. . maldigo el momento en el cual le mencione que no sabia que era una playa) "M-Mo-Mo-Norris-Digo Morris, que no te da pudor salir así?"_ El cura queda confundido por un segundo acerca de lo que el estaba diciendo

 _Morris"¿Acaso estas avergonzado de algo?"_

 _Chris"E- es- este. . . estoy estamos. . .desnudos. . . salvo por unas partes de tela que cubren algunas zonas, pero igual. . . todos estamos desnudos"_

 _Morris"Pero. . ah, claro. . . es cierto" Dijo, como si se le hubiese olvidado algo crucial "Claro que en esos tiempos eran estrictos con las ropas y eso. . .mhhh. . se me olvido tener en cuenta eso. . ." se dijo para sus adentros_

 _Chris"Por favor! volvamos al motel!, no puedo soportar seguir aquí expuesto. o al menos tráeme mi ropa desde el motel!_ "

 _Morris"Oh vamos, niño. Esta es tu nueva vida ahora, no tengas miedo de las nuevas costumbres" Y entonces trata de hacer que salga de su escondite removiendo las sombrillas "Ademas, si algún día decides llevarte a una novia tuya a la playa, no_ _querrás-_

 _Chris"MORRIS, POR FAVOR!"_ Chillo el niño, llamando la atencion de algunas personas, lo cual hizo que se encogiera y se escondiera detrás de las sombrillas.

 _Morris" Sigh de acuerdo. Ahora regreso . . ."_ Y así, el cura dejo el lugar que tenia debajo de la sombrilla, y se dirige pueblo adentro, para regresar al hotel donde las ropas están guardadas.

Eso dejo a Chris solo, mientras se ocultaba entre las sombrillas.

Chris _(. . por que la gente de este mundo es tan. . . vulgar. . . como puede ser que elijan exponerse así como si fueran animales!. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Donde esta Morris?, por que aun no volvió. . ._

 ** _!_**

 _Tal vez le paso algo, quizá lo choco una carroza metálica, o lo ataco un bandido!. Oh dios, no quiero quedarme mas tiempo aquí._

 _Sera mejor que llame a mi-)_

 _. . . "Alguien se esta ahogando!"_

 _. . ."Oh por dios, donde esta el salvavidas!_ "

Movido por la curiosidad, Christopher se limito a observar sin exponer su cuerpo. Desde su perspectiva, podía ver que alguien estaba lejos, muy lejos, una niña de su edad estaba luchando por mantenerse a flote. Habia mucha gente desde la costa que no se animaban a ir. Y se preguntaba por que, por que nadie intentaba rescatarla?.

 _Chris" **Sigh**. . . coraje. . coraje!" _ Y así, el joven corrió hacia el mar, dispuesto a socorrer a la persona ahogándose, reprimiendo el pavor en si mismo.

 ** _"SPLASH!"_**

* * *

Chris"Wow, eso si que fue un chapuzon!" _( tanto en el agua como en la memoria)_ Empezaba a salir del agua, empapado "Bu-ruf!. . . Me pregunto como le va a Mari- _"Me interrumpo a mismo, por que al mirar atrás, hacia el lago. Marisa se acerca_ "Bueno, una pregunta menos que sera respondida".

Marisa"Menuda forma de escapar con el rabo en la cola, eh?" Dijo Marisa, tratando de molestarlo un poco"¿Que ocurre, no puedes lidiar con un poco de mis majestuosas acrobacias?"

Chris"¿Te hubiese gustado que te vomitara mi desayuno mientras batallabas contra Cirno?" _Contesto algo irritado, y la verdad si era muy probable eso ocurriese._

Marisa"Ugh. . buen punto" Entonces me indico que la siguiera, mientras se ponía a la delantera"Vamos, la mansion Scarlet esta por aquí"

 _Después_ _de un rato de ir a paso de hombre por un pequeño sendero, finalmente diviso ante mi una portón, pegado en un alto muro gris. Puedo divisar a alguien al lado, creo que hace de centinela._

Chris"¿Y que paso con la hada de hielo?"

Marisa"Obviamente le di una lección!"

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: MANSION SCARLET. TIEMPO: 17:00 (Perspectiva general)

Ambos, Cazador y Bruja, tuvieron que esconderse en los arboles, por pedido de Marisa. Christopher la vio, confundido.

Marisa"Vaya, esto si que es extremadamente raro: Meiling esta actualmente despierta. . ."Dijo mientras asomaba su vista desde el árbol hacia la entrada, y a su guardian por excelencia.

Chris" Meiling? Acaso ese es el nombre de esa chica que esta haciendo guardia en la entrada?"Preguntaba Chris mientras se unía a Marisa en espiar al guardian.

Marisa"Si. Meiling Hong, a veces, la llamamos China. Te sugiero que, a no ser que le busques pelea, que no la llames China"

Chris"Ya veo. No hace falta que me digas por que"( _Esta chica esta vestida como si fuera una oficial del ejercito popular chino!_ _El comunismo llego a Gensokyo?)_ Pensaba el, recordando una ocasión en sus vacaciones en Corea cuando vio en las noticias la tension en las fronteras Chinas."Un momento, ¿por que nos estamos escondiendo, de todas formas?"

Marisa"Por que estoy pensando en la mejor forma de entrar" Tal dijo con un tono confidencial e igualmente sugestivo. Tal respuesta alarmo a Chris.

Chris"Espera un momento! ¿Por que hablas de tener que allanar el lugar?¿no se supone que te llevabas bien con ellos?"

Marisa"Solo con Patchoulli"Invento Marisa, lo cual era, en retrospectiva, verdadero y falso al mismo tiempo "después de eso, tanto Sakuya como la dueña, Remilia, me ven como una molestia. Y eso que traigo diversion y fuegos artificiales a esa Mansion!"

Chris"Considerando que conozco a que te refieres con diversion y fuegos artificiales, empiezo a sentir que no seremos bienvenidos. . ." Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Chris, sintiendo que intentar llegar a Patchoulli no seria sencillo"Me siento que voy a morir _(otra vez)_ "

Marisa"Bueno, Remilia esta durmiendo ahora mismo, así que estate quien deberías preocuparte mas es de Sakuya, su maid esta presente adentro en la mansion" Chris miro a Marisa, esperando su respuesta"Meiling probablemente no te dejara pasar,a diferencia mía"

Chris"¿Entonces, ahora que?"

Marisa"Simple: Asaltemos directamente por la puerta, pulverizamos a quien nos encontremos mediante duelos de Danmaku, y así llegaremos a la biblioteca, donde esta Patchouli" Chris la vio con una cara como si ella acabase de declarar que saltaría de la torre Eiffel. . sin escoba y sin paracaídas.

Chris"¿ _WHAAAAAAT!_?" _(Ella planea meterse de cabeza a la boca del vampiro !?)_

Marisa"Ah! y hagamos una apuesta-" Pero es interrumpida por un molesto Chris

Chris"No" Entonces se puso de espaldas frente a la Maga, con los brazos cruzados"Me prometiste que vería a Patchoulli, y si quieres mantener tu promesa, mas de vale que me mantengas con vida!"

Marisa"Sigh, ok, ok. . . bien, lo haremos a tu manera"

Chris"Bien" entonces volvió a inclinarse en el mismo árbol de antes, mirando a la guardiana de la puerta principal. Sabia que en el peor de los casos, tendría que abrirse paso peleando "Pase lo que pase, Marisa, no les menciones _nada_ acerca de mi fragmento de existencia perdida" Dijo apenas volteándose a ver a la bruja, la cual estaba con una expresión aburrida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hatate Himeikaidou, periodista del Kakashi Spirits News(KSN). Diario del cual es rival el Bunbunmaru, estaba enfocando su cámara en el desastre causado por la gran explosion. Fotografiando imágenes las cuales ya estaban en el Bunbunmaru, ella había venido al lugar de la explosion con la esperanza de que seria capaz de encontrar algo que Aya no pudo ver, algo que captase el interés del pueblo.

Y asi fue

Hatate"Mhh, pero que eso?" Dijo, acercándose a lo que había enfocado con su cámara. Entre los restos de tierra, yacía una extraña hoja metálica. Al principio no la reconoció, pero después de acercarse lo suficiente para verla en detalle, se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía

Hatate"Ahora que lo pienso, acaso esto no le pertenece al Cazador Esc-" Pero se sobresalto repentinamente, por que la hoja la cual estaba examinado, desapareció instantáneamente del campo de vision de la periodista. Ella salto de la sorpresa"Waah! Acaba de desvanecerse!"

* * *

Marisa"No habías dicho que lo haríamos de la forma pacifica?"contesto, disgustada al pensar que no harían nada de lo que mas le divertía: Luchas, Explosiones, y _tomar prestado cosas_. Ella estaba ahí, inclinada sobre un árbol, contemplando como Chris blandía sus armas y las examinaba para ver si estaban en condiciones, con una expresión aburrida

Chris"Mejor prevenir que lamentar. De todas formas solo estoy viendo que no tengan ningún daño alguno"Y de su sierra, Chris paso a examinar minuciosamente su pistola "Desde aquella noche que no se nada de mis dos bebes, y por un momento pensé que habían sido destruidos en la explosion" Una vez terminado de examinar la pistola, decide esconder ambas armas en un arbusto"Bien, estamos listos. Vamos"

Marisa" Sigh. . . como digas" _`ultima vez que doy mi palabra a alguien´_ Y así, la bruja monto su escoba, no sintiéndose de humor de pisar el suelo hoy.

* * *

Desde la otra orilla de lago Brumoso, Cirno estaba siendo consolada por Daiyousei, otra hada, amiga cercana de Cirno, aplicándole una curita en la frente de la hada de hielo. Ella había recibido, a propósito, un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Marisa, quien, sin querer, había acelerado tratando de pasar de ella, chocando la punta de su escoba contra la frente de la hada. La escusa que la bruja había dicho: Su amigo tenia prisas.

Tal acción hizo sentir a Cirno menospreciada.

Cirno"¿acaso Marisa me odia? **_`Sniff´_** . . .¿Por que? . . **_`Sniff´_**.. ¿por que cree que soy estúpida? **` _ **sniff´** _** ¿Por que le cae mejor ese amigo suyo? **` _ **Sniff´**. . . ._** Buahhh!" Lloraba desconsoladamente

Daiyoisei"C-calmate Cirno-chan, ella no tenia intención de hacerlo. Fue un accidente"

Es en ese entonces, cuando, sienten como el suelo tiembla levemente. Al mirar a sus alrededores, descubre la causa:Un enorme desfile de Youkais marchaba hacia la orilla, a unos metros de distancia donde ellas estaban. Diferentes Youkais de formas animales conformaban el gran grupo, pero también había algunas hadas Y al frente de tal desfile, estaba una mujer. Una simple mujer vestida en una _yukata verde_. Tenia pelo blanco recogido en una cola de caballo corta. Su ojos eran de color azulino.

Al final, uno de ellos empezó a hablar.

. . . ."¿Como haremos para seguir!?" dice un Youkai con forma humana, parecido un simio, alrededor de unos 2 metros de alto, llevaba vestido alguna especie de armadura corporal, parecida a que los samurais llevaban en el pasado. En su espalda, una enorme espada curva yacía en su vaina, y en sus brazos, cargaba un enorme objeto, casi tan grande como su torso, envuelto en una tela gris de baja calidad.

. . . ."Encontrare la forma" Entonces poso su vista sobre las dos hadas. La mujer parecía estar en sus tempranos veintes, y su cara expresaba una jovial calma. Se acerca tímidamente al duo de hadas"Discúlpenme, pero,¿Tu eres Cirno, pequeña hada de hielo?"

Cirno" _**Sniff"**_ si. . ."

. . . ."Ohhh, pero que te ha pasado, querida?¿Por que te ves tan abatida?"Dice acercándose. Daiyousei por un momento quiso interceder por su amiga, pero la ternura y tranquilidad de la extraña hizo que se callara. aunque no redujo su nerviosismo.

Cirno"Mi amiga _**"Sniff"**_ me golpeo la en con su escoba" Dijo entre sollozos

. . . "Ohhh, criaturita" Entonces la mujer tomo a Cirno, se sentó en el suelo, y la abrazo cariñosa y suavemente, como si fuese su hija"Esto pasa a veces: las personas que mas estimamos suelen a veces hacernos daño sin querer. No te lo tomes muy a pecho, estoy segura de que ella no quiso hacerte daño intencionalmente"

Daiyousei"¿P-pero, quienes son estos Youkai?¿quienes son?" Exclama, finalmente vencida por el nerviosismo. La cantidad de Youkais la había puesto en ese estado. Pero la voz reconfortante de la extraña en Yukata la calmo.

. . . . "Ellos solo son un grupo que se dirigen a jugar a la mansion: He oído que hay una especie de evento, y mucha gente fue invitada" Dice amablemente a la hada de hielo, la cual reacciona, olvidándose de su .

Cirno"¿Entonces podría ir también contigo?" Dijo, secándose las lagrimas

. . . ."Lo siento. . "Dijo, mostrando algo de tristeza a través de su cara y voz"Pero la dueña de la mansion no ha extendido la invitación hacia las hadas en el evento"Dijo, lamentándose.

Cirno"Oooohhh. . ."

. . . ."Aunque, estaría dispuesta a pasarte algunos bocadillos de la mansion. . si es que nos ayudas a cruzar el lago"Dijo, animándola.

Cirno"Ok, pueden contar conmigo!"Dice ella golpeándose el pecho, como señal de confianza, entonces toma vuelo y mira hacia al lago, luego hacia los Youkais, y luego hacia al lago, luego hacia la señorita en kimono, y luego hacia al lago. . . . Ella repite esto 2 veces mas. Al final Cirno se acerca a la señora en _Yukata_ verde, y contesta indignada

Cirno"No se que hacer"Se disculpa

. . . ."No te preocupes, yo si se"Dijo, ganándose la atencion de Cirno, quien se puso adelante de ella "Si congelas el lago con tus poderosos poderes de hielo, el lago sera tan duro que mis amigos podrán caminar hacia al otro sin temer que el hielo se rompa" Dice la dama con ternura en su voz.

Cirno"El lago. . Si! Eso podría funcionar!"

. . . ."Funcionara, por que tu, mi querida hada del hielo, eres Cirno, la mas fuerte!"

Cirno"Eso es verdad! soy la mas fuerte!" Y con grito, se dirigió hacia el centro del lago, y se concentro. concentro toda su energía en sus manos.

El aire alrededor de ella empezó a bajar de temperatura, la bruma se volvió mas espesa por la diferencia de temperatura, y las manos de Cirno tocaron el lago, congelando el agua.

La mujer en quimono observaba como lentamente el agua empezaba a pasar de liquido a solido desde el centro del lago. Muy pronto, el agua estaria lo suficientemente congelado como para que una manada de Youkais pasase.

Daiyousei" Gracias señorita

. . . ."Por?"

Daiyousei"Por haber hecho que Cirno se sintiera mejor" Dijo ella, dibujando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro"¿Puedo saber su nombre?"La mujer la vio por unos segundos, pensando si valdría el riesgo decir su nombre verdadero o no.

. . . ."Llámame Han" contesto, revelando solo la mitad de su nombre.

* * *

Marisa"Eso fue fácil. . ."

Chris"Si, pensar que tuve suerte de ser una " _persona de interés_ " para esta gente"Dijo, refiriéndose a los habitantes de la mansion. Marisa y Christopher caminaban por los pasillos de la mansion, echando un vistosa a los alrededores a medida que caminaba. mientras que Marisa miraba estaba desinteresada en las formas familiares que a diario veía en la mansion, Chris no lo estaba "Wow, este lugar están inmenso!, no entiendo como cinco personas pueden vivir aquí!" Dijo Chris, admirando tanto la elegante arquitectura, así como el tamaño del pasillo"Mira el tamaño de esa pintura!" Dijo apuntando al enorme retrato colgado en una pared. En ella estaban Remilia, sentada al frente de una mesita con una taza de te y con grandes alas de murciélago detrás de su espalda, en un balcón al resplandor de la luna. Su maid Sakuya estaba parada al lado de ella _`Así que esa es Remilia. Parece un niña, pero hasta donde he oído, hacer mención de eso frente a ella podría traerme problemas´_

Marisa"Hombre, jamas pensé que diría esto, pero extraño la molesta presencia de las Hadas maid" _`son buenas como practica para tiro al blanco después de todo´_ "¿donde estarán?"

Chris"Pense que _Miss_ Sakuya era la única maid de la mansion"

Marisa"Nop, ella es solamente la Maid con mayor rango de la mansion, y por lo tanto, quien dice quien debe hacer que a cada una de las Hadas-maid de la mansion" Explicaba Marisa, después de haber venido tantas veces a la mansion ya conocía como las cosas funcionaban en el lugar"Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que ellas son unas buenas para nada. Todas las veces las cuales he venido aquí sin luchar las he visto haciendo cualquier cosa excepto tareas del hogar. Al final, solo Sakuya es la que se encarga de que la mansion se mantenga de pie"

Chris"Ella sola?¿ Entonces para que emplean todas esas hadas?"Pregunta, confundido.

Marisa"Pues. . . " Entonces la expresión de Marisa se vuelve de intriga, dándose cuenta de una interrogante que nunca se le había ocurrido."¿sabes?, la verdad nunca se me había ocurrido esa pregunta hasta ahora" Dijo ella, para su asombro"Cuando tenga la oportunidad, se lo preguntare a Remilia, o a Sakuya"

. . . ."¿Preguntarme que?"

Un voz, refinada y firme, provenía de sus espaldas. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una cara familiar. Ella no estaba tan contenta

Marisa"Hey! Sakuya, ¿que paso con el casual recibimiento, cortesía de la mansion, heh?" Saludo Marisa con una sonrisa entre dientes.

Sakuya"Lamento por eso. Hoy día, Flandre-sama ha estado . . . mas irritada de lo normal, pero ahora que estoy aquí . ."Y entonces, al ver a Christopher quien estaba detrás de la bruja, apago su sed de sangre, extraña por el atuendo que el vestía, el cual se parecía mucho al que Eirin llevaba _`Curiosa selección de vestiduras´_ Enseguida después, reconoció que probablemente la genio de la luna había sido quien le había dado tales ropas"Supongo que has venido con el desagradable motivo de hacer tus fechorías,¿no?"

Marisa"Como me gustaría hacerlas, pero desafortunadamente, tengo que honrar mi palabra con este tipo de aquí"Dijo, señalando a Chris con el pulgar. La expresión de Sakuya paso de relajación a una de sorpresa.

Sakuya"¿E-en serio? acaso tienes palabra?"Dijo alucinada, como si estuviese en frente de un hecho único

Marisa"Hey. . .¿que clase de reacción-"Pero Chris se puso delante de la bruja, encarando a Sakuya. El simplemente no quería que una batalla surgiese ahora mismo. No cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo.

Chris"Buenos tardes señorita, me gustaría agradecerle por haberme salvado la vida" Dijo, inclinándose como saludo, tratando de sonar lo mas educado posible" Si usted no hubiese intervenido, no hubiese salido vivo esa noche"

Sakuya"El placer es mio"Dijo . . yo debería disculparme con usted. Se suponía que yo debía traerlo sano y salvo a la mansion esa noche. Y falle"Se disculpo inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo a 90 grados.

Chris". . .¿Me estabas buscando esa noche?"

Sakuya"Si, mi ama requería de vuestra presencia, una cuestión privada de ella . .Oh!, pero donde están mis modales" y entonces se inclina elegantemente"Mi nombre es Sakuya Izayoi, Maid jefe de la mansion Scarlet. a partir de ahora, estoy a su disposición"

Chris"Christopher Malone, Mensajero de la aldea humana, creo"Dijo torpemente

Marisa"Marisa Kirisame, bruja extraordinariamente común!" Dijo, dibujando una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara. Pero Sakuya y Chris la ignoraron completamente.

Chris"Es un placer, Miss Izayoi" dijo dejando dibujar una ligera sonrisa, aliviado de haber evitado problemas con la Maid. Sin embargo, por mas interesado que estaba en conocer mas acerca de Sakuya, Chris necesitaba zanjar otro asunto de inmediato"He venido aquí para ver a Patchouli Knowledge. Necesito de su ayuda con un asunto. ."Dijo, tratando de evitar en todo lo posible revelar su condición.

Sakura"Ya veo ¿y Podría saber con que?"Dijo ella, manteniéndose siempre en la prudencia.

Chris"Es algo una cuestión privada. Preferiría mantenerlo en secreto" Tal declaración hizo que se ganase una mirada de intriga de Sakuya. Afortunadamente, Marisa disipo cualquier clase de tension, para el disgusto de Chris.

Marisa"El esta tratando de encontrar un fragmento de su alma que se le perdió!" Aclaro la bruja. Christoper simplemente se lamento internamente.

Chris"Marisa!" Gruño el joven. Sakuya levanto las cejas, sorprendida" **_Sigh_**. . . muy bien, en realidad, es un fragmento de mi existencia. No entrare en detalles, pero solo dire que al no tener ese fragmento en mi ser, cualquier intento mio de abandonar Gensokyo fracasara, con dolorosos resultados. En otras palabras, estoy atrapado"

Sakuya"Lo siento, supongo que usted extraña su hogar¿no?" Dijo ella, pensando en lo terrible que debe ser estar separados del lugar donde uno considera su hogar.

Chris"Si. .es por eso que vengo a ver Patchouli. Ella podría tener alguna forma de poder rastrear el paradero de mi existencia"

Sakuya"Tus ojos demuestran verdadera sinceridad, algo que aquí apreciamos mucho"Observo Sakuya, empezando a confiar en el muchacho"Muy bien, déjenme que los guié al salon de los invitados. Podrán esperar allí mientras voy a avisar a Patchouli-sama de vuestra presencia, pues ella ahora mismo esta ocupada con un experimento" Y así, Sakuya tomo la delantera, contenta de ayudar. La seguían Chris, con una radiante sonrisa, sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca de casa con cada paso, Y Marisa, esperando que algo ocurriese para tener la excusa necesaria para poder hacer sus "fuegos artificiales"." Y de paso, podría servirles algo mientras esperan "

Marisa _`Al menos conseguiré algo de comida por nada. Algo es algo´_ pensó la bruja

Chris"¿Y que del asunto por la cual su Ama me busca?"

Sakuya"Oh, eso puede esperar hasta mas tarde"Explico Sakuya"Ella esta durmiendo, y no despertara hasta el anochecer"

* * *

LOCALIZACION: LAGO BRUMOSO(orilla) TIEMPO: 17:39

Mientras tanto, a la distancia, en al pie de la colina, el grupo de Youkais había dejado atrás el congelado lago. La mujer conocida como Han estaba hablando con Cirno y Daiyousei al borde de la orilla, dándoles su despedida.

Han"Muchas gracias por el puente que has construido por nosotros, Cirno. Me asegurare de honrar mi promesa, así como mis compatriotas "

Cirno"Que bien!"

Daiyousei"¿Esta segura señorita de que no podemos ir?" Entonces Han dibujo una expresión de ligera

Han"Si ustedes fuesen conmigo, me temo que no dejarían pasar a nadie. Una vez mas, lo siento"Dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Cirno"Oh esta bien! Tan solo tráenos la comida. De ser posible que sea chocolate"

Daiyousei"N-no es necesario que traigan algo para mi" Dijo tímidamente" Pero de ser posible. . . algo con frambuesa por favor. . ."

Han"Sera hecho" Y entonces mira al conjunto de Youkais, impacientes"Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos!"Y a paso ligero, se va hacia donde sus "amigos" esperan. Tanto Cirno como Daiyousei deciden quedarse a ver como ellos se van.

Cirno"Que amable Onee-san es!" Dijo, animada. Al final del día, su berrinche por la derrota ante Marisa había sido borrado por completo gracias a los ánimos y al ofrecimiento que la mujer en Yukata verde conocida como Han había mostrado a ambas hadas.

Daiyousei"Si, es una buena persona!"

Una vez fuera de la vision de las hadas, Han ordeno al grupo detenerse. Entonces se dirigios a la multitud.

Han"Adelante de nosotros, unos temibles enemigos nos esperan. Ellos son rápidos, fuertes, pero están regocijándose en la seguridad de la mansion. tenemos el efecto sorpresa!" Entonces se tomo el tiempo de ver en los ojos de cada uno de los Youkai" Quiza algunos de ustedes este dudando, preguntándose por que los atacamos, que han hecho a nuestra causa. Lo único que necesitan sabe, es que esa gente, esta protegiendo a nadie ni nada menos que al cazador escarlata!"

Ante su mención, varios Youkai gruñeron de la furia, pues Christopher tenia cierta reputación con ellos"Ese hombre es el símbolo de todo a lo que nosotros, _Spirit Will Freedom_ , ha estado oponiéndose: La supremacía de la humanidad sobre nosotros, los Youkai!" Entre los gruñidos había maldiciones e insultos hacia el cazador escarlata "Piénsenlo: un simple ser humano, sin ningún poder, siendo capaz de cazarnos a nosotros como si nada, es indigno!"

Y entonces se dio la vuela, dio unos pasos hacia delante, mirando la mansion colina arriba, y súbitamente encaro a uno al Youkai que se parecía a un mono, y con un gesto en la mano, indico que pusiera su pesada carga delante de la vista de todos"El debe ser eliminado a toda, así como sus aliados!" El Mono comenzó a posicionarse de tal forma que la piedra pudiese ser vista por toda la multitud"Ellos son fuertes! no os preocupéis!. ."Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, el mono ya había puesto el objeto en el suelo, sin soltarlo por temor a que chocara contra el suelo.

"Por que nosotros contamos con algo mucho mas poderoso que cualquier hechizo, poder, o arma existente en esta tierra!:

 **Nuestra fe en nuestro dios!**

Entonces el mono tiro de las telas, revelando un rojo cristal, cuadrado, compacto, pero alto. El mono la sostuvo para que toda la manada de Youkais pudiese verlo. Poniendo una mano en el cristal, Han comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras.

Han" _Oh gran señor, gran señor, estamos listos para tu conversion. Dejanos compartir tu poder para mostrar el verdadero camino de este mundo"_ El cristal comenzó a brillar lentamente, y los Youkai comenzaron a sentirse incómodos ante la escena" _Nuestra lucha es ardua, las recompensas se ven lejanas, pero se que con tu ayuda, nada es imposible!_ "

Una extraña sensación de euforia empezaba a escalar lentamente en la mente de acá uno de los Youkai, a excepción de dos personas. Lentamente, cada Youkai comenzó a perder cualquier sensación negativa frente al cristal. mas fuerte, mas capaz, como si el poder

Han" _Honrando a tus antiguos comandantes, Takao, Hima, Ye-chen, Onori, Yasu y Karnog, danos la oportunidad de luchar por victoria. Para que el mundo sea un lugar mas justo, para que el mundo sea un lugar con armonía!"_ Para este entonces, los Youkai estaban en un estado de excitación, gritando, haciendo muecas de locura, pues la misma energía que había invadido a Alice, noches atrás, ahora estaba tomando posesión de los youkai, quienes débiles eran de mente eran.

Han _"Por un mundo con luz sin sombra, por un mundo con luna y sol, sin vació !"_

 ** _Por un mundo con paz , sin humanidad. . ._**

Con aullidos y gritos de guerra, los youkai, ahora poseídos completamente por la energía del cristal, miraban ansiosos a entrar a la mansion. Han separo su mano de su del enorme cristal, para decir dos palabras.

Han" _senza pietà **(1)**. ._ ."Fue lo que murmuro, y sin embargo, todos entendieron.

La gran manada de Youkais comenzó su carga hacia colina arriba, yendo a la mansion con un objetivo en mente: Matar a todo ser viviente, ignorando cualquier chance de supervivencia. Quedaron solos atrás Han. . .y el mono.

. . ."Eso si que fue un buen discurso" Dijo el mono, dejando caer el cristal suelo, el cual no se agrieto por el impacto con la tierra"Una pena que no sea eso lo que ahora mismo los impulsa, Han. . ."Entonces Han, con un gesto de manos rápido, provoco una pequeña, pero densa explosion de humo que los cubrió a ambos.

Han"Puedes dejar de llamarme así, R _yu"_ tanto Han como su acompañante habían cambiado: Ella, en vez de estar vistiendo su Yukata, ahora estaba con ropas de un ninja: Atuendo ligero negro, alpargatas negras, y listo en el pelo que recogía su largo cabello en una cola de caballo con un listos verde oscuro" Y la verdad, he escuchado mejores discursos antes. Ahora"

El ser conocido como Ryu volvió a su forma original: la de un orbe fantasmal flotante, de un ligero color verde lima. Finalmente viendo como la manada se dirigía hacia la mansion, cumpliendo su rol de distracción, La entidad conocida como Hanryu comenzó a movilizarse desde las sombras, con el objetivo dado por su señor, su jefe: Eliminar a la única persona capaz de rastrear el aura de la dominación.

Ryu` _aun así, estas segura de proceder así?_ ´ la mitad fantasmal de la ninja pregunto, expresándose como la voz de la razón y conciencia.

Han`A _bsolutamente´_ Contesto desde su mente _`Que la tragedia deba ocurrir, en medio del caos: lejos de todos`_ Y en un cerrar de ojos, la ninja desapareció de la vista, infundiéndose en la sombra del alboreado cercano a la mansion.

* * *

 **Para el siguiente capitulo, esperen que la cantidad de asesinatos obtenidos por mi OC aumente de forma dramática. también esperen mucha, mucha mas violencia que en los capítulos anteriores. Hagan review, comenten, y por favor, _critica constructiva._**

 **(1) _Sin_ _piedad_ , en italiano.**

 **PD: A veces pienso que la personalidad de mi OC es algo falsa. . . entonces recuerdo que nada de eso va importar cuando se acuerde de quien es realmente JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!.**

 **Bueno, se supone también que el no es tonto o ingenuo, a diferencia de otros OC de otros Fanfic. Puede hacer comentarios absurdos respecto a lo que ve, pero no significa que piense mal de todo todo el tiempo.**

 **Encuesta:¿Que arma les gustaría que apareciese en esta historia?**

 **Buenas noches, _Bye!_**


End file.
